The War Lost
by DoctorLokiLove
Summary: Her whole life she wished for something to happen, she didn't want to live the "cookie-cutter" life, she wanted to make something more of herself than this world could offer. However, her greatest wildest dreams, came true, the war had come and they all fell to their knees for their new king, Loki. -Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first ever fanfic, so please bear with me! This is a very short chapter, but the rest will get longer as the story progresses! I will also have to add that I am working on this with a friend, so don't give me all the credit! This story is placed right at the time when Loki attacks New York.

Everything belongs to Marvel, except my OC!

1.

The sun shone high above their heads, and even though they were in the shade of the car, she could still feel the heat. The air-conditioner was working double as it was the hottest day in Florida. The beach had been fun, but now it was just the pain of the sun burning on the skin, and the heat which made it harder to think clearly than to just want to go home and take a cool shower. Rebecca was ready to go home and just bathe herself in the coldest shower ever, but knowing it would burn she would have to settle with a slightly warmer shower. She rested her head on the back of the seat drifting off into a daze, settling the pain somewhat before finally slipping off into a slumber.

She had been living in the middle of Florida now for many years, leaving her hometown behind in Kansas City, Missouri back in 2005. Though she shed many tears for her family, she didn't miss many people back in her elementary school. Friends were not her specialty, and though she was grateful for the ones she had now, she was just expecting for them to leave her. She was scared most of all, not because she feared them to leave, but because she feared to always be alone. Her fears were all the same, she feared most of doing what everybody did as well, she feared living what she called, the "cookie-cutter life". As a senior in high school, she had many new responsibilities heading for her, and though she was excited to leave high school behind her, from all the troubles it caused her to begin with, she feared going to college where the people merely just didn't care. She always pushed off all the preparations in hope that she would have better knowledge on how to do it all by her senior year, though now she regrets that more than ever.

Though she was always against her generation's way of life, she seemed to do what she hates doing. Furthering her desire for something better, more adventurous and something she would desire people to just look at her and think "wow!". Though her desires seem mortal, she understood better than anyone that everybody felt almost the same way about everything anyone excels at. Though she was in a rude awakening for something truly spectacular, and though she would endure the most painful time of her entire life, it would be somehow worth it in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

This one is extremely long, I know! Hope you like it! Like I said before, none of this is mine except for my OC's!

* * *

2.

She was too tired to wake up to take her nice shower and just crashed on her bed, in her swimsuit, though covered in sand and smelt awful from the salt water, she deeply regretted just falling asleep. She fell from her nice comfortable bed onto the floor, only realizing that her cat was sleeping there who hissed and ran out of the room. Too tired to go chase after her to apologize and giver her love that she obviously didn't want after being abruptly awaken, Rebecca decided to take her shower she so desperately wanted at this moment. When she was finished, she was pleased to smell her fathers waffles which told her it was still Sunday and she hadn't over slept until Monday. Sighing in relief, she slipped back into her bedroom and got dressed in her gym shorts and a t-shirt, greatly appreciating the way she smelled, though when she stepped into her bedroom, she could smell the ocean coming off of her bed. She hastily ripped her sheets off, thankful that her comforter was not affected at all and threw her sheets into the washer. She ate breakfast quickly, and then heading back into her bedroom to check her computer, her normal routine that she had been doing for nearly five years. She flipped through her email quickly, sad that no one had emailed her and none of her stories had been updated for weeks, she decided to enjoy her time on other sites, passing the day quickly and realizing she hadn't done anything productive. She decided that she would do something idly as she waited for her clothes to finish drying as not to get too distracted again, and found the news center. Her mouth nearly fell from her face, and her eyes practically couldn't believe what she was seeing. All over the news she found that something had invaded New York, just as it had happened on her favorite movie, The Avengers. She went to another site, and even refreshed all the pages before believing what was happening. She flipped on her iPod to see that many of her friends had texted her during her absence and felt out of the loop, afraid to see what she was seeing. All her most desirable wishes, and her fears were coming true and folding out right in front of her as all of New York was being attacked by aliens, and the culprit being none other than Loki. It seemed information about the Avengers had been released many years ago, and so the government had given Stan Lee permission to write about them, only in a superhero way that wouldn't give anyone the idea that such a force existed in the world. Though Rebecca wanted to believe it was true, her friends family and even the public assured that it was merely just an amazing man's imagination. Though she worshipped the man for such, she truly did wonder that maybe such a force could exist, the imagination of many people should have an influence on people in charge, she couldn't go around thinking that they were just some dull headed creatures running the world. She backed away from the computer and set down her iPod to go outside her room to see that her parents too were quite impressed of the madness happening in New York, they both looked at her with great shock.  
"Please tell me that those people you follow are orchestrating this?" my mother pleaded, sheer fear in her eyes, something that made Rebecca flinch just to look at. Oh did she hate seeing those eyes, she'd rather her mother laugh at the comment, but just to make sure she jumped back onto the computer, ignoring the constant texts flying at her, she found that this was not being controlled by someone on Earth, rather this was truly happening. Rebecca's heart sank from all of the emotion she was feeling, and though she had loved Loki with all her heart, even though she understood then it was a fictional character, she couldn't help but feel helpless. She had a feeling how this was going to go, and from what she knew it wasn't going to be the Avengers who were going to win this time, rather Loki. She raced out of her bedroom and out of the apartment to see that outside, thousands upon thousands of Chitauri were floating in the sky and observing the onlookers below. Children were running around and families were panicking trying to find their children to find a place to hide back in their homes. Rebecca ran back into her apartment, locking the door behind her and racing back into the living room happy to find that her parents were still there looking at her.  
"We need to hide," Rebecca stated, then walked back into her parents room and into their bathroom into their large closet, though it wasn't much, she threw many things out, silently cursing her mother for having so many belongings which did nothing but sit in the closet, and soon had all three of them were in there, happily grabbing her two cats and dog, then running to grab water and some food before closing the doors along the way, and just sitting in the small closet, just waiting.  
Nothing happened for a long time, and all was silent outside until there was loud screaming and crying in one sudden moment. They all stood still as they heard the door being pried open until it was shot down, the animals making some muffled noise, but were controlled as not to give their position away. It was quiet after that, as the family started to hope that they had left, but all their fears returned back to them as the Chitauri invading their home pushed the door back to reveal all of them sitting in the closet. He raised his gun, which was connected to his hand, Rebecca dropped her cats, who were fighting in her arms and freaking out from the ambush as she raised her hands, and then calmly tried to reason with the screaming Chitauri in front of her, though after stepping forward just a bit set him off and started shooting at their feet. Rebecca jumped back, then he stopped screaming to get a better look at her, his head tilting despite how awkward it looked and reached his other free hand out to grasp her hard on the shoulder. Her parents reach out to grab her to pull her back, but the Chitauri laid his gun next to her head, Rebecca was trying hard not to scream as he started to pull her out of the house, her family close behind her until he was out in the open and he had thrown her onto one of the flying platforms which rose a few feet so she couldn't get off. Around her she saw other people being tossed onto other crafts, most of them around her age, screaming and cursing at the Chitari, their families too running towards them but getting stopped short by the Chitauri who shot them on the spot. Rebecca looked back at where her parents were, and saw them scrambling out of the house, a Chitauri screeching at them and pushing his gun at them, they ran back inside, as they gave her one last look. Rebecca started to stare down the side, the craft now rising higher as the Chitauri on the platform took off.  
She stared down at her family who turned into tiny little ants as she rose higher and higher in the air. The Chitauri that was flying the craft screamed at her as she reached over just in time to grab the hook and wrapping it around her before they set off quickly into the air. She dreaded what she was heading into, and greatly regretting ever liking Loki in the first place. She didn't scream though, didn't make any sudden movements as the air whipped around her face, causing it to numb and her vision to become impaired as her eyes watered. All she wanted to do was to go back home, and still be asleep, silently wishing that she had indeed fell asleep until the morning, in which she would be too upset about waking up early to go to school than having to worry about if she would ever get to see her family again.  
Rebecca squirmed and started shouting down at her parents, trying to say goodbye, to get out all her frustration. How could she go to to waking up to a peaceful morning, to this kind of madness that was happening all over her. The Chitauri on the back next to her turned, readying his gun but when Rebecca didn't stop screaming and shouting, the other Chitauri also on the back hit her on the back of her neck, sending her deep into unconsciousness.

* * *

The back of her head throbbed, her coherence slowly returning as she blinked the fuzzy from her eyes. The room was cold, she was sure about that, as chills ran up her spine, but yet she felt a soft surface beneath her. She opened her eyes but quickly closed them from how bright the room was, stinging her eyes. She tried moving her arms and legs, hoping that they were still intact, her mind wondering how she got here, and the last thing she had remembered. She remembered faintly that the last thing she saw were tiny specs from high above the ground, she sprang up from the bed quickly. A jolt of pain however pulled her back down to the bed. Her body ached, especially the back of her neck, which she recalled that the Chitauri had hit her while they were flying away from her home and from her family. A single tear slid down her face at the realization that she might never see them again, how she never got to say her final goodbyes before she died. She tried lifting her body up again, slowly this time, ignoring the burning sensation all over her body opening her eyes again to look around the room. Her eyes adjusted to the radiant room, seeing that she was in some sort of infirmary, with white floors and walls. There were only two beds next to each other on the same wall, to her left there was a window that covered the whole wall that overlooked a small garden, to her right there was a smaller window that looked out on a stone courtyard. The place was empty and very quiet, the weather outside seemed to be cloudy with a fog just floating above the ground giving the courtyard an eerie feeling about it. There was a noise, small but enough for her to hear, somewhere near the infirmary. She stood up despite the pain she was feeling to find where the noise was coming from. She exited through the door next to the small window out into the courtyard, there wasn't anybody there, to the left she saw a large stone wall, and around the corner it was blocked off but there was a door, she had a bad feeling about that particular door, but nonetheless she took a few steps towards it, her hand just ghosting the doorknob.

"You won't want to be going in there," Rebecca turned around quickly to see a young woman with light brown thick and curly hair in a ponytail. Her fern green eyes and fair skin glowing in the light of the setting sun. Her expression soft, yet Rebecca did not move away from the door but she removed her hand to make the womans mouth to turn into a caring smile. "My name is Cara Lestia, and welcome to hell," though her voice was still tender, she was completely serious. Rebecca took one last look at the door before stepping away from it to shake Cara's hand, which she gladly accepted pulling her into a tight hug. She smelled of vanilla and lavender, a comforting scent, the scent reminded her of her own mother instantly, feeling some sort of motherly aura radiating off of her. She pulled away from the hug, but held her around her shoulders taking her back past the infirmary and through a door next to it which led into a fairly large sized dining room. The room housed five other girls who looked up at the sound of the door opening, they had clearly been eating dinner. A girl with short black hair stood up from her seat, her eyes going wide.

"Rebecca!" Rebecca's eyes went wide as well seeing her friend Anna sitting at the table. They each ran towards each other, crushing each other in a tight hug.

"Anna! I thought you were in New York for vacation!?" Rebecca said stepping back, both beaming at each other in joy, though Anna's eyes were unnaturally dark with an emotion not normally seen, fear.

"I was! Did you see what happened though?" Anna's short black hair and light skin almost made her seem ghostly, but her faint smile lit up the whole room.

"I can't believe any of it! Where are we?" Rebecca gestured around the room, seeing the confused and happy faces around them.

"We are somewhere in Minnesota," Cara spoke up. "Here, you two will have plenty of time to talk after dinner. She needs to eat before it's too late."

"Why?" Rebecca asked warily, seeing the bright young face turn dull and grave. Nobody spoke, only looking at the ground, even Anna did.

"Like I said, we'll have plenty of time to talk after," Cara walked towards another door on the other side of the room, hearing some banging and the opening and closing of cabinets before she returned with a small bowl of steaming soup and handing it to Rebecca. She stared at the rest of the group, who eventually left the room cleaning up their area before they left. Anna stayed behind, waiting for her to finish, as well as Cara, who cleaned up for her and then led her through a hall next to the kitchen area, leading to another long hallway that overlooked the courtyard and then turned down another hall with many doors. Cara led Rebecca down to the end of the hallway, stopping at the last door and opening the one to the left, Anna stepped over to the door opposite hers. "This is where you will be staying. Anna is right across from you and I'm just a few doors down. If you need anything, don't hesitate to knock." At that, Cara left, reaching her door and then stepping inside, the door clicked when it was closed. Anna stood at her door, allowing just enough space to see the inside of her room, which matched Rebecca's almost completely.

"We get the bigger two rooms of all, aside from-" Anna stopped, looking down at her feet.

"Aside from what?" Rebecca stepped back into the hallway.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later. You should get settled in, I have things I need to do," Anna stepped back into her room and closed the door. Rebecca did the same, finding that the room matched the infirmary, except there were light green walls, hardwood flooring and a fuzzy rug next to the bed, with a dresser, a small door for the closet and a nightstand with a lamp and alarm clock on it. A fairly simple bedroom, definitely bigger than her's back at home, but was not impressed with it in the least. She opened the drawers of the dresser, to find on the top were underwear, bras and socks, all seeming to be her size. In the second drawer there were pajamas, some thin shorts, and some flannel pants, all still her size. She opened the closet door, only to step back with a loud gasp at the size of the inside, which was definitely much bigger than her bedroom. She gawked at the size of it all, noticing that it was just one long hallway with almost a thousand of clothes lined up against the wall.

"Well, at least I have enough clothes to last me for the rest of my life... times 100," Rebecca told herself, walking through the closet and checking out the selection. Most of the clothing in the front were dresses and other fancy clothes, all arranged in colors, with matching shoes underneath. She walked further down to see that there were now two shelves, the top being the shirts, under them jeans and other kinds of shorts and capris, with their matching shoes on the ground below them. Farther down she reached her more comfortable wear, the sweats and t-shirts, which were in no particular order despite the rest of the closet. She looked down at her clothes and noticed that they had gotten a little dirty since her ride here, lifting her shirt up a little to smell it she realized that she smelled awful as well. Her nose squinched as she reached over for a pair of the sweats and t-shirt, then exited the closet, closing it slowly behind her, then walking over to the dresser to grab underwear and a bra. The lace knickers told her that they were very fine quality, the bra to match. She opened her door, noticing that all the people were in their rooms, not a sound coming from their rooms, looking farther down the hallway trying to find the bathroom. She stepped into the hallway and started down, looking down open doors to find the one she was looking for. The first door she passed was a room fairly larger than her own, filled with books lining the whole wall, on the opposite wall was a large TV, with many gaming systems. She stepped into the room to get a better look, on the wall next to the books was a whole wall dedicated to video games, movies and TV shows, all of them current and the more popular ones currently playing despite all the reality TV shows. The couches in the center were a soft dark green, the walls painted the same as her room, and the hardwood floors gave the room the comfortable feeling. She left the room, knowing she would definitely be going there to do stuff than sit in her empty room. She walked a little down the hallway to find another door entering into a large hallway, she suspected to be the entrance. She moved on down, making it to a large door displaying the large courtyard again. A door behind her opened, hearing loud music blaring from inside the room, Rebecca turned around to see a woman, slightly shorter than she was, with straight platinum blonde hair flowing down to her waist, sky blue eyes and fairly tanned with a nice toned body. The woman eyed her suspiciously then marched on down the hall towards the bathroom. Rebecca followed her down the hallway and tried stopping her but the woman just turned around.

"Don't even speak to me," she snapped, then turned back into the bathroom and slammed the door in Rebecca's face. She stood out there for what felt like twenty minutes before she heard the doorknob turn to find that the woman had added a fresh set of makeup. She gave her a sharp smile, "my name is Serafina by the way. You dare to get in my way and I will break you." Rebecca backed up a little to let the blond pass her and saw her slam the door once again. Rebecca raised an eyebrow, whoever she was, Rebecca knew not to cross paths with her. Ignoring her snide comment, Rebecca stepped into the bathroom and took a long needed shower. When she was finished, she dressed in the clothes she had picked out, the jet black sweats, and a dark blue tee. She found a brush on the counter and brushed her hair out, then used the ponytail she wrapped around her wrist and pulled her hair into a tight bun before leaving the shower. At the end of the hall she saw Anna standing just outside her door, looking over at her as Rebecca approached.

"Sorry, I didn't know you went to go take a shower. I hope you found it fine?" Anna sounded a bit formal than she had remembered her last, but nodded. "I thought I would give you the grand tour, since we have a few hours of free time."

"Okay, just let me drop off my clothes," Rebecca opened her door and threw her clothes on the bed and walked back out, closing the door behind her. Anna led her to the room next to hers, the rec room. "So what is actually going on?" Anna's wary look turned more grim as the seconds passed, mustering how to explain.

"Remember all those times we spent talking about Loki, how he was great and beautiful? How he could do no true harm?" Rebecca nodded her head. "Well, um- he's kind of real. He's imprisoned us in this abandoned hospital, for what reason I don't know. We think that he's just bored and wants a play toy, though after spending a couple of days here, I don't think so."

"How long have you been here?"

"Since Loki won, he captured a whole bunch of people in New York. I was pushed through some sort of facility before one of the Chitauri grabbed hold of me and brought me here," she twiddled with her thumbs.

"They didn't knock you out?" Rebecca replied sarcastically.

"No, I can't even believe they did that to you! A lot of us weren't, but like you we woke up in the infirmary. Apparently they didn't want us to know where this place was so they would put us to sleep with some sort of powder. Anyways, well Loki has us imprisoned here, there were a few rules he gave to us. We can be up however long we want, and we can walk around the grounds as long as we are quiet. Though you might want to be careful, because meals are at certain times and if you miss one then you can't get one until the next available time. This rec room here is where we hang out and do whatever, as you can see he has a bunch of stuff for us to do. Down the hall is the bathroom, the last door at the end of the hallway. The courtyard, as you saw before is in the center. The entrance hall is this next door here, we can go there, and even walk out the door we just can't leave the grounds, if we attempt to, he will kill us. We have internet and TV, but if we make any sort of implication that we are trapped or where we are, then we'll die."

"What about that other door, Cara told me I couldn't-"

"That's where Loki stays. He comes out every so often, but it's only been a few days since we've been here and he's been busy. We think that he's watching us, I've noticed the cameras he has hidden all around here, there's one in each room and all around the whole place," the continued down the hall towards the courtyard, which they walked out into.

"So what exactly do we do? I mean, what's the purpose of having us here, when he's not even going to have sex?" the question was more of trying to understand, both her and Anna knew that Loki was one for seducing women to do what he wants, and the only thing that he desired more than power was what was between women's legs. Anna stopped suddenly, her eyes going wide, and when Rebecca turned around to see why she had stopped she saw a beautifully sculpted, very tall and light skinned, almost white, with bright blue eyes like she had seen in the movies. He looked, funny enough, like he had in the movie, strangely resembling Tom Hiddleston a bit more than she would actually think he would. Though all she could do was gawk at his presence, she had always wanted to meet him, despite that she was now his prisoner, which she was almost fine about because then she wouldn't be in the line of fire with the Chitauri who were, in her opinion, scarier than the sexy god in front of her.

"My desire is for you to impress me mortal, if you can," he sneered, his voice was more than she had expected, though she hadn't even met Tom Hiddleston and he played his character well, she knew that the voice was something of a thing, a really amazing thing. All she could do was stare, their blues catching each others gaze as her breath was caught in her throat.

"I was just showing her around, telling her what she needs to know," Anna spoke up, the gods face turning into distaste.

"How very kind of you, but if you wouldn't mind, why don't I give her the rest of the tour?" his words matched his carnivorous smile, his eyes filled with lust. Anna's eyes darkened, an invisible gust of wind lifting her hair up slightly.

"I'd rather you didn't, your Highness," Anna growled the words out, her eyes flickering to a blood red. Rebecca had noticed the change of color in her eyes, almost as amazed by that as she was about Loki standing right in front of her. Loki sneered but his eyes had widened ever so slightly, his hands clenching into fists, knuckles turning white, though his mind was running fast of thoughts about what he was looking at. He turned his gaze back upon Rebecca, who was now back to looking at him.

"Very well, but I would like to, at some point, have a moment to chat with you," he briskly walked past both of them towards the forbidden door, which was hidden to much for them to peer around the corner to see inside. Rebecca and Anna looked at each other again, Anna's eyes returning to their normal blue green then proceeded to walk back into the hallway to their rooms, but Anna led her into the entryway, leading her out towards the grounds. The area wasn't large, but it was beautiful, the soft green grass just swaying with the light breeze of the coming night, the light from the sun slowly setting in the distance, the fog that covered the ground made it seem almost magical. Rebecca flopped down onto the ground and felt the silkiness of the grass, then rolled around in it, Anna gave her a weird look when she stopped, staring up at the sky.

"So does Loki talk with all the newcomers?" Rebecca asked, Anna took a seat next to her.

"He does what he wants," Anna remarked, pulling at the grass and then letting it fly out of her hand as the wind came around. "I was one of the first here, and like I said, he hadn't come out much. Tonight has been the first night since he's been out."

"Maybe he was just getting back from being with that awful Serafina," Anna laughed along with her.

"Probably not. Serafina would probably make a big deal about it about now, Loki doesn't seem interested in what we thought he would be. I'm still quite puzzled as to why he has us here, but I guess we'll find out later. Bottom line is that we're safe for now." Anna plucked at the grass a bit more as they watched the sun retreat behind the trees until they were left in darkness, and all there was in the night sky were the stars, much more than what could be seen in Florida. Both of them stared up at the starry sky, enjoying the view of it all, the expanse and the depth of it all, revelling in it's beauty, both in a trance. Anna was the first to move after the long while of being out there, brushing off the grass that had fallen onto her shirt and sweats.

"Well, I think I'm going to head off to bed. You should too, and set your alarm off for the morning so you don't miss breakfast," Anna walked back into the building, but Rebecca continued to stare up at the sky, thinking, and dreaming. If Loki was real, and the Avengers were real, then all the stories from the myths had to be true, and there were other planets out there in the night sky of creatures, that maybe TV shows were just telling us the truth in a more dramatic way to make us believe them as fairy tales, ones that would only happen in that world and not anywhere else. She had the chance now, to let her mind wonder about them, to think that maybe one day, if she somehow got away from all this madness, and out of the war to go and explore the stars, then she would be fine for the rest of her days, seeing what the universe had to offer. Being one of the first humans to see past all what scientists have been able to show them, and to see them up close and experience, imagining all the stars that seemed beautiful in pictures, but would look ten times better up close. She settled on that thought before growing restless, and feeling the soreness in her back once again, and decided it was time for her to go to bed as well. She walked back into the building, finding her room once again, throwing the clothes onto the floor and slipping into bed, which was exceptionally comfortable, she reached over to fiddle with the clock, setting it at the time that Anna had told her, then flipped over on her other side so that she could stare out the window until she fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of the stars and their beauty.

* * *

Welp, that's it for now! Working on the next chapter, I don't know when it'll be up cause I am currently sick and my writing partner is at school!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all who have followed me, I know this story isn't that great, but you know what the heck! I'm sorry for such a late update, but I've been sick, my writing buddy got sick and then a large amount of test that came up occupied our time away from writing. I am currently with my writing buddy and so we finished chapter 3, and we will be working on chapter 4, and if we are good then we'll post chapter 4 tonight! YAY for multiple updates in one day!

All that you recognize is not mine, except for my OC's! I hope you thoroughly enjoy this as much as I do!

3.

Her dreams were the same as they had been for the past few weeks, though now, it was more intense than she has ever experienced. She woke with a start, almost falling out of bed as sweat covered her body, her breathing uneven. Her blond hair stuck to her face as she tried pushing it out of the way, looking all around to see where she was, if she was still at the hospital. Sure enough, the same light green walls, hardwood floor, and the magical closet were in place, and she was still prisoner to Loki. She sighed heavily, returning her breathing to normal before stumbling to get new underwear, and running into the closet to retrieve new pairs of sweats and shirt. She left the room in a rush and ran down the hallway, she didn't know why she was running but she just wanted to get the dream out of her head, melt it away in the shower. With the door closed shut behind her she slipped out of her clothes and turned on the hot water, stepping in before it could get warm. Once the water was warm enough she dunked her head under the pellets of water falling hard onto her face and back. She cleaned herself up, allowing herself to forget all about the dream, which, despite the shower was still lingering around her mind, flashes of the same scene. The one where her parents die, and she just stood there watching. She'd had this dream many times before, and though she was used to it by now, she couldn't help but allow her own emotions get the best of her, leading to where she was now. Once she felt she was clean enough, and the dream mostly subsided she got out, drying herself off and then getting into her new set of clothes. She brushed her hair out, and tied her hair up, once again. Her eyes still looked sleepy, but other than that she felt so much better, her body sore from the long night, she decided that she would go running. She left the bathroom, throwing her clothes next to the ones from last night, checking the clock and seeing that she still had an hour before breakfast would be ready,so she then closed the door behind her, making her way around to find the entrance and then went outside on the grounds, with the soft grass. Dew was stuck to the grass, giving the ground a glowing look. She breathed in one last big breath of air, stretching out her legs and then started at a light jog, keeping her breathing even. She turned the corner to see that the whole corner that was Loki's room didn't have any windows, but knew that because they couldn't see in, he could surely see them, all the time. Her face blushed at the thought of him watching her while she was in the bathroom, but had to get over it since she would be staying here for God knows how long. She passed the window for the infirmary, which was empty, and then the small garden that she had seen when she first got here. The flowers looked much more beautiful in the morning, the sun just peeking over the treeline, giving it that sort of mystic feel, adding to the tone in her step, she picked up the pace, feeling her heart race just a little bit faster. She rounded another corner, the grounds were a bit bigger than she had originally thought, but as she passed another corner and down a long wall of windows, she saw that inside all of the others were still asleep. The blond that she had run into the previous night, sound asleep and with clothes scattered all over her bedroom floor and bed. The next the room seemed as if it occupied, but the person was hidden underneath the blankets, of course Rebecca knew that there were only girls and only Loki, she continued on. The next room she could see brown hair just peaking over the top of the comforter, her room a bit more organized but with stuff strewn around the room and laying on the dresser, one of the drawers sticking out, jammed with clothes. The next room she knew was Cara's, her room organized, and seemingly untouched except for the bed. In the next window she saw a similar scene but instead of brown hair there was long and stick straight black. Next was Anna's, which was just as organized as the other two, and the small lump in the bed signaled that Rebecca was the only one awake. She turned around the corner, picking up the pace just a little bit more, feeling her heart hammering inside her chest as she made it to the other end and continued around the corner, lost in thought about what she was going to do now, what her life was going to be. It wasn't until she had run into Cara, who was now fully dressed, with her hands on her hips by the entrance tapping her foot. Rebecca slowed her pace, then stopped in front of her, feeling her muscle recoil from the sudden stop, but Rebecca only stretched for a few minutes to feel them loosen, she regained her breathing, keeping her arms over her head.

"Had a nice run I hope?" Cara's voice seemed tense, and not the warm voice she had come to know.  
"Yeah, couldn't sleep," Rebecca breathed, following Cara into the entryway and back down to her bedroom.  
"Well, 8 means 8, and you've got five minutes. Get cleaned up and come to the kitchen," Cara snapped then brusquely walked back down the hall. Rebecca shook her head, then changed clothes into more day clothes, jeans and a simple T, brushing out her hair again with the brush on her dresser, and then headed out towards the kitchen, which was not hard to find since the place wasn't that big. Everyone was sitting down, Anna had her hand down on the empty seat next to her, Rebecca sat in the last empty seat and waited patiently for someone to speak or something to happen. Rebecca leaned over to ask Anna, but she heard a door open and close and heavy booted steps heading towards them and into the kitchen. The same handsome man that she had run into the night before for the first time, seemed to appear the same, but there were circles under his eyes. The girls all tensed up except for Serafina, who just batted her eyelashes, and placed her hands under her chin to rest her head, showing off her long neck. Loki paid no mind to her as he stepped to the end of the table, giving them all a reassuring smile.  
"You follow orders so exceptionally. I see that we have one newcomer, and I hope she is doing well?" his sinister gaze found Rebecca's, the thought of him watching her all the time from behind closed doors, and seeing him in the flesh made her blush. Rebecca shook her head, knowing full well that her sense of speech had failed her against the god. Then he looked farther down the table to meet eyes with another girl that Rebecca hadn't seen last night, but recognized her jet black hair from the mornings run. The girl too had blushed and nodded. "I wish to know your names." The god turned his gaze back and peered at both girls. "What about you?" he watched Rebecca with the same sinister gaze.

"Rebecca," she said simply, glad that her voice had not left her entirely.

"Good, now how about you?" he turned sharply, only to make the girl completely red, she opened her mouth but couldn't speak loud enough in her quiet voice.

"Eve," she finally spoke loud enough, the other girls didn't look at either of them, and once Loki was satisfied, he turned back to addressing the whole group.

"Good," he spoke slowly, "now today, I have many duties I must attend to, but ladies, do enjoy yourself," he waved his hand, huge plates of food forming in front of them, steaming fresh and hot. Loki had turned, but not without looking at Anna one last time, who had started eating her food, and leaving, closing the kitchen door behind him. Rebecca looked at her food, her stomach craving food from her morning run, smelling the delicious steam rising to her nose, ham, bacon, eggs, pancakes and many more delicacies that seemed to be better than they looked. She reached down, taking a large bite and felt as if she hadn't ever tasted anything this great in her whole life. The girls ate in silence, and when everybody was done with their food the plates disappeared, everyone filed out of the room. Rebecca caught up with Anna and Cara who were talking to Eve. Eve's face was still a light pink from the incident, but she seemed happy to be done with it.  
"-it's fine though, you don't have to worry," Cara's comforting voice soothed Eve just a bit but when Rebecca approached she became very bashful again.

"So... Eve, where are you from?" Eve looked up at her, and Rebecca just noticed her steel grey eyes, sharp and beautiful, and even more so the closer you got.

"California," her voice was low, but high pitched.

"I have family there, what happened?" her questions pelted the poor girl, making her shrink from the conversation. Cara gave Rebecca a wary look then placed her hand on her shoulder, Eve's eyes filled with tears, hiding her face in her hands. "I"m sorry, I just- I don't- I'm sorry," Rebecca didn't know what to say, she was utterly unhappy with herself, but she took out her hand in front of her for Eve to take, when she noticed her hand she took it. "Maybe we can start over?" Rebecca's sincere words made Eve fall into a hug, grasping her hard.

"I can't believe they're gone!" She sobbed, Cara looked astounded by her sudden action, but stepped back to allow Rebecca and Eve space.

"I'm going to be honest with you, I don't know what is going to happen, but we have to stick together, even more so now that we are being watched by him," Rebecca rubbed her back, feeling her shudder under her grasp before melting in them. Her sobs stopped, and so Rebecca pulled her away from the hug and led her down the hallway towards the rec room. "He said that we can do whatever we want, why don't we watch some TV, or some movies, he's got a lot of them." She laughed, pulling her in before hearing the snide Serafina coming in after them.

"Oh suck it up loser. We all know that you'll be the first to leave. Isn't it obvious that he just wants to see us naked?" Serafina's voice was awful to their ears, but Serafina just brushed past them to flop onto the couch, apparently her closer friends that she had made here did the same, sitting close to each other but sprawling across the couch so there were no more room on it. Anna, Rebecca, Eve and Cara all stared in disbelief.

"Well, I guess we'll find something else to do," Cara spoke, taking the girls' arms and pushing them out of the room before any rash decisions could be made. The girls ignored the others, and then walked out into the courtyard to sit in one of the benches available, to talk with Eve the rules and how things worked from now on. Eve seemed quite capable to follow the rules, and knew that they would stick together no matter what.

"So I know Serafina, their leader," Rebecca stated. "I ran into her last night." Anna and Cara scoffed.

"Was she blasting her music?" Cara asked.

"Yeah, what does she have in there that's making all that noise? Did she happen to have her laptop or speaker system stowed away in her pockets?" Rebecca laughed the rest following her.

"I don't know, I do know that she came from a wealthy family in Pennsylvania, so no doubt that she had some sort of persuasion," their talk was interrupted by the sounds of crashing noises coming from Loki's bedroom. Eve had moved farther away from the door, while the rest of the girls tried leaning their head over to see just around the corner at the closed door that led into Loki's room. There was more banging and crashing and soon it all went quiet. The girls stared in that direction for a while before joining in on conversation again. Soon lunch strolled on by, and the girls entered the dining hall, waiting for their meal to appear, which it did at the exact time that they were expecting it, with sandwiches and chips. When lunch was finished, Anna with Rebecca and Eve ran into the rec room and made them comfortable, waiting for Cara and getting the TV set up for the movie, when Serafina came into the room, and then planted her arms on her side.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you can't take our spot," Serafina whined.

"We were here first," Anna spoke up, not minding her as the movie started. Serafina walked over to the TV, but fumbled on what button to press, and made no effort on trying to ruin it for them. She huffed, and puffed again, with her hands on her hips still and her friends had their arms crossed standing at the door. Finally when no one said anything, Serafina walked out.

"They'll pay later," and all three girls left and headed back down the hallway, avoiding Cara as she strolled into the room.

"No snacks, but we'll be fine until dinner time," Anna and Eve made room for Cara, and the four of them watched Transformers, though terribly written, but enough to keep their minds wandering and away from all the madness, enjoying the war that the people in the movie were going through instead of the one that they were currently apart of.

* * *

"Well, dinner was at least good," Eve finally spoke up, her voice still soft. The four girls watched the other three run back into the building, obviously fit on getting the rec room before they did, hearing the door slam behind them to tell the others that they were by themselves.

"I wonder what they do in there?" Rebecca spoke up, taking a seat on the bench, then when nobody followed her, she walked into the building to see what they were doing. There weren't any locked doors, there never was any in these hospitals, but even when they placed their ears to the door, they could hear more than they actually wanted. They were obviously taking use of the fact that Loki was watching, and the sounds they heard were enough to make them all cough up their food. The girls walked away from the rec room, and made their way towards Cara's bedroom. Her room was still neat and clean, her bed made from the morning. The four girls sprawled on her bed, as Cara pulled out a notebook from her nightstand, scrawling down words quickly before snapping it shut and placing it back in her drawer. All the girls sat in silence, staring at each other trying to find something to talk about. Rebecca had spent this time looking around the room in great detail, trying to find those hidden cameras he apparently had hidden, or it was just magic that allowed him to see everything, either of which she did not know.

"So what exactly do you guys do around here?" Eve spoke up, but the question was redundant, everybody knew that so it went unanswered. After another long moment of silence, Cara spoke up with great seriousness.

"I am keeping a journal, I have been since I was little, but I want to write down what really happened here so if we survive we'll have evidence." The group didn't know what to say for that, so they all stayed still. "I need you all to know, no matter what you can't allow Loki to claim your minds, they are the final private thing you own, and hopefully not the last." Her words were inspirational in its own way but none of the girls really wanted to listen to this, they already knew of their fate. They feared Loki, they all did, and though he hadn't ever shown himself but a few times they were scared senseless on what he was going to do to all of them. Once again everyone was quiet, not desiring to speak with each other with the fear of Loki joining in on the conversation.

"I think that we should plan on doing something everyday, I mean what exactly are we supposed to do-" we were cut off, by a small ringing noise and then a cool voice that acted as if he was really there, the sound of Loki entering their heads.

"You will come forth to the courtyard," His words sent shivers down Rebecca's back, and she hated the sound that his voice was, it didn't seem that it would be him, but she hardly knew him and her image of him was so distorted now than what she had before. The girls all looked at each other before they rushed out of the room, down the hall and into the courtyard where they saw Loki facing them and then the three other girls standing in a line in front of him. The large group found a place to stand in the line, looking at him grimly.

"I must go over some rules, you will all call me master, you understand that?"

"I understand," Serafina almost whispered seductively, Loki's eyebrows furrowed just slightly, while the rest of the girls just nodded their heads.

"Next, you will all be free to do as you please, but be warned I will be watching," his lips curled into a smirk, looking at all of them but Serafina. "Please understand that I am doing this to protect you all from the threats outside these gates, but if you dare try to leave or summon someone here, you will regret it." His words were false, in their own way, everyone knew of it, the war that was coming, a losing battle for the only home any human knew of, this would not end well for none of them, even for the God of Lies who stood before them standing tall and arrogantly. Rebecca didn't know why his words meant nothing to her, no matter how sinister he sounded, his words did nothing to scare her or torment her like the other girls felt. They were all meant to be ruled, that is what he wanted, if he was to give us free will, giving us the advantage of doing as we pleased with no responsibility, then that was completely fine with Rebecca.

Loki's gaze was fixed on Anna and Rebecca, with the mind powers he now possessed more of, he could see in every single one of their heads, there for his liking, but somehow both Anna's and Rebecca's were shielded from him. He was interesting, needless to say, and he wanted for sure to have them at his side when the even they would need to defend him came, they would be saved for last. With that, he waved his hand to dismiss them, the larger group of the girls left hurriedly, getting away as fast as they could from the god.

The smaller group just stayed behind, Serafina with a determined look in her eyes. With a curt nod, she turned slowly, flipping her hair behind her then walked out of the courtyard, hoping to catch the attention of the handsome god. Loki did however notice her, and though his intentions for his manhood desired to bed a woman, he dared not thinking of the slutty woman in front of him, giving indications for him to lure him into her "seductive" like gestures for him. He eyed her suspiciously, but the thought of the two girls always entered his mind, he was too intrigued by them to even give this woman any thought, she was nothing to him but as an example to the rest of the girls, she would be the first to die, and the sooner he would the better it would be for him. Saving him the headache that always seemed to occur with every glance she gave him from the second she had walked on the grounds waking from her slumber in the healing room. Loki gave her a smile, and a simple nod as she flipped her hair behind her, looking over her shoulder, and then disappearing behind her own door. The rest of the girls went into their own bedrooms, hearing all the clicking of doors, until it was all silent, this was his moment to show them what would truly happen to them if they disobeyed, or if they dared to defy him, or he just lost interest in their demeanor all together.

* * *

Rebecca wanted to talk to Anna about the weird looks that she got from Loki, though it may have been an indication that she might be the first to go, she wanted to say her final goodbyes to the last friend she would ever see. Though as she walked down the long hallway to her bedroom, Anna made no other comment and closed the door behind her quickly. Rebecca sighed and then proceeded to enter her own bedroom, feeling the emptiness set in, she truly was on her own now, and with no parents, or even just the thought of them entering her own mind and taking her over, she needed a well deserved shower to wash away her own fears, if she was to die, then she would die with herself still mostly intact, and not let Loki win the emotional battle he so craves deep inside. She rounded up some clothes, and then exited her room, descending down the long hallway before running into something hard, falling backwards and almost hitting the ground, but a pair of large hands grabbed her arm and shoulder pulling her back up in one swift movement. Rebecca, quite flustered had braced for impact, but now with her heart racing and her head slowly tilting upwards to find herself touching her master. Rebecca instantly backed away, bowing her head slightly and trying to calm her heart.

"You must be careful where you are walking, my dear," the simple endearment sent chills down her spine, and she felt her face become hot again. He acknowledged the blush in her face, but continued to smile sinisterly for his coming actions.

"I- I'm sorry, I was just head- to the, uh, bathroom," she tried stepping around him without looking up into his eyes, fearful of what she might find in them.

"Why the rush?" One long digit ran up her arm as she tried opening the door, but finding it difficult with him now standing so close to her. His craving became intolerable for him, all he wanted to do was to be with a woman, even if it was someone as disgruntling as the woman before him.

Rebecca could only hear the sounds of her heart pounding in her ears, the utter desire to turn around to face the gorgeous man stroking her arm and up her shoulder, then down her back through the loose fitting material, her own desires becoming something she wished would be fulfilled at this point, she wanted him to touch her more. Rebecca heard a distant click and then felt a flame burn both Loki and herself. Loki's hand left her quickly, taking a few steps back to see what had happened, before looking down the hallway to find Anna standing with her hands clenched tightly, her face concentrated and infuriated at the same time. Loki noticed the change in color of her eyes, now knowing that her eyes had indeed changed the first time, to the same blood red.

Rebecca had turned to see her friend standing by her door, the look of pure fury on her face. In all the times that she would want a friend to interrupt, this was at this point, not what she was intending, though she snapped back to reality and shuddered to herself what she was thinking only moments ago. She gave her friend a thankful nod before entering the bathroom,closing it carefully behind her.  
Loki eyed Anna carefully, striding down the hallway to meet her halfway, Anna's eyes had changed back to their normal color. Anna bore into his face, not happy one bit about what he was doing to her friend.

"And what might have caused this?" he gestured towards his hand, which was completely healed from the mark that she had caused, Anna gave him a confused glance.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but if you try that again on any of us, you will regret it."

"Making promises so early in the game? You do not even know who will win, or what your odds are. You could be standing before death for all you know you mortal," Anna didn't stand down, nor cower at his remark, instead she glared at him harder. Her stance had unnerved Loki, but he thought back to why he had come down these hallways and left Anna at the end of the hallway. He smiled sinisterly and then proceeded down the hallway to Serafina's room to finally rid her from his presence. Anna eyed him suspiciously as he opened the door to Serafina's room, hearing the usual blast of her skank music, she heard one final gasp and then the door closing tightly behind him. Anna creeped down the hallway, finally making it to Serafina's room where she placed her ear against the door to hear inside. What she heard was almost worse than what they had heard in the rec room and was utterly lost in what she was truly hearing. She then heard loud footsteps approaching the door, and stepped back and ran down the hallway towards her bedroom door, finally making it when she heard the door to Serafina's room being yanked open, and then hearing Serafina's cries of anguish. Loki held her by the back of her neck, dragging her out towards the courtyard. Anna followed them down, as the rest of the girls left their rooms to see what was going on, Rebecca coming out of the bathroom in new clothes and wet hair. All the girls were slowly approaching the courtyard, seeing before them Loki pulling Serafina to what seemed like his bedroom, Serafina screaming out in protest to let her go, that she is more faithful than the rest, that she was worth keeping alive, which was a lie and they all knew it. The girls all watched in horror as Serafina was being dragged, but they continued to follow all the way until they reached his bedroom door, which was closed behind them with a click and the sound of a lock being activated. Anna and Cara both placed their ears up to the door, trying to listen but to no avail, as the room was soundproof. They backed away from the door, standing outside it in a semi-circle waiting for Serafina to come out and boast that she had finally slept with a god, and to gloat that she was the only survivor, though with each passing minute of stunned silence, the thought almost became a dream to this horrible nightmare. Then the door suddenly unlocked and out came Loki, a small bloody knife in hand, the room was darkened, and his large figure took up much of the door as he stepped out and closed the door, the look of pure madness upon his face. The girls backed up more, only Anna and Rebecca didn't move just staring in horror and expectancy that he was just going to kill them all. He looked at the remainder of the girls, and rested his gaze upon Anna and Rebecca.  
"Kneel," he asked calmly, though his voice seemed calm, he seemed far from it. He seemed too pleased for what he just did, and Rebecca and Anna both knew that Serafina was dead, while the other girls still tried looking behind his shoulder to see if Serafina would jump out at them.

"KNEEL!" he bellowed, he was slowly cracking, falling apart at the seams. The girls jumped, and then fell to their knees, bowing their heads slightly. "You will all know that you will not live, not all of you. I wish to make one of you my queen, but I will test you first, should you pass, then this will be an easy task. Should you fail, you will end up like your friend Serafina, dead," he spoke the last word with such carnal passion that all Rebecca wanted to do was to hide from it all, from all of this, she almost wanted to stand up and beg for death, but she had to stay strong, she had to fight against him, she was human and she would do as the humans had done for all of their existence, she would fight until the end even if it meant death for something she truly believed in, even if it didn't make sense to anybody else, she didn't need the approval of others, nor did she need to be like Serafina to live, she needed to survive this, she needed to tell herself that she would be okay. She would hold Anna and her now few friends close to her, helping them to survive, and she would keep them safe from Loki's wrath, even if it was the last thing she did, no one else was to die, and if anyone was to die, it would be her, and it would be so no one else had to die but her.


	4. Chapter 4

None is mine that you recognize, except my OC's of course! Mild language, you are warned!

* * *

4.

The girls were now all sitting at the dining table, waiting to be fed. Most of the girls were not really affected by Serafina's death, but for the fact that he had killed someone. Cara's usual caring and endearing face was contorted into something of concern, she was not at all happy by what had happened, and knew that Loki could be ruthless after hearing that he had killed many people in one day, though she doubted that he would actually harm any of them so soon. She had feared for the new ones that arrived shortly after, knowing that Serafina would be the first to leave after meeting her. Though now as she sat at the table awaiting her meal, she couldn't help but calculate in her head about the others, though they were fairly younger than she was, she had to protect them. As a young child she remembered her mom and dad, how caring they were for a while before death had stricken the family, and Cara was left to her grandmother. She grew up with many of her cousins and neighbors coming over to her grandmother's house out in the country. The smell of cotton during the summer and wheat during the fall, the suns ominous glory setting upon the land. She missed it dearly, but as she had finished her high school years, and with her grandmother's death upon them, she made her final goodbyes and left for New York to start her own life. She attended a college while in New York when the attacks had begun, and even after seeing the news for only a short few minutes before the Chitauri came knocking on her door, she couldn't help but feel a little guilty of leaving her grandmother, she knew she would be dead by the time this war was over, but she now more than ever wanted to be with her. She had left her apartment, fear of it getting smashed or falling down, and found that the streets were no safer either. Many people were running in scattered messes and groups, wherever the Chitauri had scared them to go. Despite her best efforts that day, she had run the wrong way, running at full speed down in the opposite direction of all the people running, she would know that once everyone was cleared out the army would continue to charge after them, she would hide somewhere. That's when one of the Chitauri had caught her, examining her shortly before pulling her onto one of the flying contraptions and soon they were in the sky and traveling west, leaving the destruction of the city she had called home for only a short while behind her and into the unknown.

Their food came, but not many dared to pick up their meals, fear of being poisoned. They needed to eat though, so Cara took the first few bites, nothing happening. Anna, Rebecca and Eve took after her, eating in silence. Lillianna and Roza however still looked at their food, not wanting to touch it. Roza especially didn't want to eat, she was too upset by the fact that her only friend was gone. Serafina had accepted her with open arms, and now she was gone, and for a reason they both sought to be true. Now that it was clear it was not true, there would be no hope for them, she needed to be careful, and not as open as Serafina had thought the need to act as. The only simple solution that came to her head would be to befriend the group that was strongest, mostly the person she knew would make it. She turned her gaze quickly down the group, yet analyzing them all. She knew Lillianna only a little, knowing that she was just as lost as everyone else, but clinging onto the only person she could trust or could offer her some sort of support. This was not a case in which to be supported, you were on your own, and you needed to act. She had noticed the small quirks of Anna and even Rebecca, after listening to her scream in the middle of the night. Roza was just out of her room, sitting in the rec room long after everyone had gone to bed to catch up on a TV show that she loved when she heard the blood curdling scream that came from her room. She knew two things at that moment, Rebecca's talents were more than her persisted physical outtake, as it was more of her mind and mental stability. Anna's special talent with knowing and keeping to herself almost seemed a perfect match for Loki. She would keep Anna most definitely at her side, befriending her would be hard however, as they despised each other greatly from the moment they laid eyes upon each other. Cara she knew to be too soft, as she would only protect those around her and never fully appreciate Loki for his power, Roza suspected that she would be one of the next to die. Eve was too quiet, never one she thought would be for Loki, as Loki would want someone strong, despite her ego calling out that he never truly wanted all of this and all he wants to do is return to how things used to be. Roza could see that, his own facade that he tried so desperately to hide, was failing, through his actions and his petty desires. He wishes to be King, and all he wants is a suitable Queen, Roza would do that, for him for anyone, as long as it meant she stayed alive. She would kill Anna and Rebecca if she had to to seal her fate with Loki if she had to, though she would keep that to herself. She needed to get Cara out of the way, to break Rebecca, Anna and Eve, then she would strike Lillianna to break Anna's spirit. That's what she would do, that was her plan, to get rid of everyone before they even had the chance of beating her.

* * *

Loki had made his way back to his chambers, making it over to a list of file names, all pertaining to each of his prisoners. He had made sure to do a thorough background check on each of the ladies he held, to be sure that no one would come a disturb them, for any reason. He had no reason to doubt any of them, they were the most human creatures he had come across this pitiful planet. He despised all of them, and the image of any of them becoming his wife seemed a bit low for him. But if Asgard women were not going to see of him highly, he would take the mortals that set to defy him, giving him the worst name in all of the universe. They had no idea how evil he was capable of, even his most gracious endeavors had included some form of enjoyment for the God of Mischief. The bed that he had provided himself with was very large, and surely comfortable with only the best for a god, but it felt empty and almost too lonely for him to sleep. Without the Asgard city below him like in his room at home, he would not sleep well, and with the constant fear of Thanos coming for him, he almost locked himself in the room at all times. Though he did want to grace the women with his presence, instead of just doing their family histories. Sure he was a seductive god, and could namely be the God of Sex, he was surely more of the trickster, as he had many times during his adolescent years tricked women into bed with him. He missed that, as the Asgardian women were much of a jewel, and none of the women just outside his room, now in the dining room eating the meals he constantly provided for them, would ever satisfy his need, just as Asgardians had once done. He flipped through the files, already memorized them by now, but was curious to see anything new after his few encounters, coming across the woman named Anna. Though she definitely was human, the paper that stated she was in fact human said so, but how she had gotten the abilities she had already possessed was very interesting to him. He had conjured him a computer, one of which were the many that he had stolen of SHIELD, going through all their database to find anything worth while, and while flipping through found nothing on the Anna girl. Her demeanor and activity in the world limited to only her father, who was a soldier for the so-called American military. Surely, most of her status came from him, and though she did prove worthwhile for Loki, she would surely not accommodate to him, nor his size, which made his lips curve into a baneful smirk. He then searched through to see if SHEILD had anything on the little Rebecca, which he remembered most endearingly from their hallway encounter and soon the screen flashed with colors and words, all of which had had obtained with his godly abilities in no time, seeing that SHIELD had extensive data on almost everything. Through his search he came across the little Rebecca mortal, finding her more intriguing now.  
Before him was a SHIELD report with much information on her personal life, even her character, personality, test scores, even information on all her family and her friends. This was even more intriguing for Loki now that he knew SHIELD had a specific interest with the Rebecca mortal that he now held prisoner, which made him happy but also concerned. What could be so important about an ordinary girl from the place called Florida. It did not matter now, now that most of the world was already his. More screens flashed by as he saw that there was information on her because of a certain family member. The family membering having some sort of gift or talent of their own, apparently helped SHIELD with an important mission not too long ago. The picture of Steve Rogers, other known as Captain America had an arrow attached to a picture of a young woman, maybe no more older than the Rebecca he had seen now, but the resemblance between the two was words flying off the screen, he read that this person was named Gress, and though dead now, she had proven to have a certain hereditary gene that had proved to help SHIELD recover the famous legendary man. Then a certain piece had him reeling for more as he saw that the simple woman had brought the Avenger back to life, proclaiming that he would freeze, and then to be found in the water, the last report signal that he had spoken is where he would be found. So the woman was psychic, and more than that, she could see farther into the future than any normal human, obviously his idea of keeping Rebecca would be even more of a better idea than he had originally thought. Though her mind was shielded from him, he would at least use her abilities to better him in the future, especially when Thanos would come. She would be one of the last to go, leaving his choice to Anna and Rebecca, like he had stated before, they would be the ones to keep close when he would need them the most, he would just lie to them as he always had to people in the past, and he would make them think that they were not safe to be on their very best behavior, and maybe during the process with fear in their souls of him, he would manipulate them both for his greater need, maybe even satisfy him in ways that he most craved even now. Even more so than when he craved to kill Serafina. She was meant to die, and Loki knew that, ever since she spoke up that day, into the same little whines and desperation for his beauty, though he knew he was good, he was not some whore that sold himself off to every woman that threw themselves at him, they needed to be of his choosing, it was more fun that way in his opinion. He looked down at the floor where Serafina had been, begging for him to keep her alive and to make her world, he would, she would regret asking that of him for he was merciful and he would carry out his prisoners with the respect that they deserved, for they all deserved to die.

* * *

No one dared entered the rec room, but rather the girls had split up into their own rooms. The door to Serafina's was open as they approached the hallway to their rooms, the room was empty and untouched, obviously Loki's magic had moved it all away. Roza was especially unable to hold back the small tear that had left her eye, she knew she would miss Serafina, but better Loki take her out now, so she wouldn't get the chance of betraying her in the future for her own selfish need. Serafina right now would want her to carry out her own plans to ensure that she wins, and in the name of Serafina.

Anna and Rebecca resorted to hang in Anna's room, though it seemed implied by Cara that they were all to go to bed, and do nothing to ensue more hatred from Loki, Anna and Rebecca needed to talk. Once secure inside the room, they both fumbled onto the bed, Anna taking out a notebook almost like the one Cara had, and wrote stuff in it before handing it over to Rebecca. Before her was a question, Rebecca looked up at Anna whose eyes moved in a circle, she was obviously thinking that Loki would hear their conversation and this is how they would be speaking for the night, also so they wouldn't get the attention of Eve who would go straight to Cara if she heard anything.

_What do we do now?_

Rebecca thought about it before replying, she had no idea what to do other than go through day to day with all the struggle, and everything that their dear master so much as asked them to do. How they wanted to live and survive was up to him, and how to do it themselves was a complete mystery, though they knew not to do what Serafina did, obviously if he was anything like he was in the Avengers, then he was a softy in the inside and all he wanted was for someone to understand him than believe the lies that had been provoked by him.

_We do our best, we can only hope that we can weigh this out long enough._

She handed the notebook back to Anna who read it quickly then jotted more stuff down and thrusting the notebook back.

_Do you really think that he'll kill us all off... just to be his Queen?_

Rebecca was really worried now, she knew her friend to know and decipher even the most intricate detailed scenario, if she didn't know, then they were surely all screwed.

_If that's what he desires, then I believe so._

_Do you believe him though?_

_Of course I don't. No one should unless they have good reason. We're only listening to what he has to say, with no idea what's happening in the outside world. We should be careful though, don't want him to think badly of us_

_She deserved to die, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she wasn't the first to go, cause then that means Loki regarded her over the other person._

Rebecca didn't answer, she didn't know how to answer to that, though she did hate her to some degree, she didn't like that Anna thought her better dead. This would be exactly what Loki would want us to do, turn on our own race to protect us, though that's exactly what humans do, it's not that Loki is trying to prove something, it's in all the humans, gods, aliens nature to protect themselves, that's why they are still alive, we are still alive, the whole universe is still alive because we accept that we try to save ourselves, and move on from those that pass. Loki may be provoking a small little Hunger Games strategy, but it wasn't like it isn't in their nature to save themselves above others. Loki would fail at this, for the humans would learn nothing more than just to fear him, and the mere sight of him was enough for the whole world to fear. He was no more than just the pawn being played by the universe. The more she thought about that idea, the more she thought about the movie, surely if he was real and the legends of him and the whole Aseir race was real, then surely Thanos was real, the one that would take him, the one that had taken him. Maybe his emerald eyes was only the trick of the light and he was still under control. Though Rebecca highly doubted, for she had seen the color in his eyes, and felt the coldness of his fingers against her skin, the way he had brushed his fingers, and his hard body that she had run into. Yes she knew he was the enemy, but she never much cared for titles, she only desired him, and wanted to know about him, why he truly did all that he did. Was it to get back at Thor, or was it because he had no choice or he would die if he didn't do as Thanos said. Of course Thanos would kill him if he failed, and though she knew for a fact that he was going to die anyways, because why would Thanos keep him alive? He had no reason for him to, and if he did then he was an idiot to do so. Thanos would come for Loki, there was no doubt about that, and when he did Loki would want an army to stand by him, though he would force them into it, at least he would have someone fighting for him. That's why they were all here, he only wanted the best for him, then that's how she was going to play, she would show herself worthy of him, all the while protecting those around her she cared about, they would eventually die, and so would she, but she would die trying just as she had promised herself before, she would keep on fighting, never stopping.

Rebecca eventually left the room, talking about mindless stuff about things that they missed and planned for the next day full of activities. The long chilling hallway seemed more eerie than she had preferred, and so she jumped instantly into her bedroom and then closed the door softly behind her. As soon as she had slipped into her pajamas and into bed, her eyes felt heavy, slowly drifting off into sleep, though hearing the faint calls of an old friend she dearly craved, and wanted there more than ever.

_It was all a dream, she couldn't be somewhere like this, not this magical. Though she had no memory of ever coming here, she did remember her friends face as she had drifted into this wonderland. She floated in the air as she jumped from a grass paddie to the next. The ground below her and shade of mystic purple, though seeming more of a gas. The air around her was distorted, more than she was used to. The cloudless sky made her reach up higher into the sky, the mere sight of it more beautiful as she looked at it. In the distance was the shade of an eerie brown, showing that a magnificent mountain stood tall and proud, looking down upon her, a light snow falling from it's tips and all around her casting the snowflakes to turn into white butterflies. These brushed all around her, dancing and playing, all forming around her and then away as she reached her hand for them. She felt like a child, and she didn't feel like this was real, it couldn't be real. Flowers sprang from the ground and the snow butterflies descendent back onto the mountain top. The flowers below her feet sprang up in tens, and twenties, then they sprouted all around her making a giant field big enough to run for miles on end and still not reach the other side. Rebecca swirled all around, twisting and spinning and then finally falling onto the nice flowers feeling the softness and the smell of all of it fill her nose. Soon the flowers turned into just grass, which felt softer than anything she had ever felt, the silkiness of the grass below her fingers the most delicate. The grass soon grew tall, but a small little fortress covered Rebecca, as she looked all around and the tall grass now swaying in the billowing breeze all around her. Rebecca held onto her now longer hair, looking how odd it looked against her skin, she saw that it was more long than she remembered. She looked down and saw that she was not in the clothes she had changed into, though she hardly remembered what she was wearing or even how she got here, she thought it odd to be wearing such an odd dress. It was a pure white, just as the snow that had formed all around her, flowing in the wind and whipping all around her with every gust of wind. She also noticed her hands, and her arms and then lifted up her dress to see that her skin was now tanner, almost glowing in the now what felt summers heat. Her face screwed into distortion as she realized what was happening all around her. She remembered the snowy butterflies that had fallen around her, that had to be winter, then the flowers that bloomed, spring, and then the dark green grass and the clouds that bustled above her, and then grass that grew tall and swayed in the breeze. Next she guessed that there would be brown grass and leave flowing in the wind. Sure enough after a while, she saw the grass slowly get shorter, and the wind picked up sending many leaves to whisk in the air, following the same pattern as the one before not missing a beat. She turned all around to find the source of the leaves and caught her eye on a large tree in the distance. She followed it, and finally after a long while made it to the tree, which cascaded a large shade over the ground, almost as if it was the biggest tree, but she knew it was smaller than it was perceiving. She looked out onto the vast land as it changed once again to winter, the mountain sending down it's snow butterflies, but the temperature under the tree did not change, rather it kept its summer grass form. The smell of honey butter filled her nose watching all the beautiful around her, surely there was a meaning behind it, of what she didn't know._

_"You are bright young one," said a hushed voice, startling Rebecca as she whisked around to see who was speaking, but no one was there. The voice sounded familiar, one that she craved to hear, one that she almost desired more than her own life. Her heart picked up it's pace, and for a fleeting moment she just thought that it was all in her head, well as far as in her head could go, this had to be a dream, seasons didn't change this quickly. "As you are correct there, but there is more to this than what you believe to see." the same silky voice was now louder than it had been before, and she knew for a fact that this was all in her head, she couldn't be awake, she had to be dreaming. She desired to see the maker of the voice, she knew that it was more than what she could see in her head, it wasn't the disgruntled Loki, the one bearing so much weight upon him, this voice was gentler, more so than what the God of Lies could even murmur. There was a silky laugh, and before her formed, like wisps of the wind, before her formed a less disturbed Loki, but rather a happier one, he seemed much older, much broader, and definitely an elated one, why? In the presence of her, but as she had only met him a few times, this view of him had to placed by him. "The Loki that you are now seeing, is not real. To you," she gave him a confusing stare, but allowed him to continue. "The change of the seasons approaches, time will wear thin. The butterflies will fall when darkness takes over. Flowers will bloom from madness, the grass will rise in conquest, and the leaves will fall when the time is right." His voice was all too serious, and though she did not understand it one bit, she knew that the meaning was meant for more than just the changing of seasons, which was obvious. She eyed him suspiciously, his soft green eyes full of lust and pleasure, still the same Loki there. She heard him chuckle deep within his chest, which sent shivers down her spine._

_"Where are you from? You aren't Loki," a flash of pain crossed his eyes, but then he grew soft once more._

_"Still bright, even so young," his words were met with a more defeated gaze at his demeanor, which was absolutely stunning, more so than the one she was currently dealing with._

_"You're not telling me, so you have to be from the future. But why invade my dream and just let me have my nightmares," she crossed her arms, looking away. She heard his heavy footsteps approach her, then with both his large hands, grabbed her by the shoulders and then pulled her face up to meet his gaze._

_"I am doing this to save your, should I say, 'your sorry ass'," he laughed, she couldn't help but let out a soft laugh, still watching his green emerald eyes, which were much softer than the ones she remembered boring into hers. "I hope that you will remember my image, my time is almost up. But you, you have a long time before you will see me like this. It will take time, bare with me, but know this, and know this always. Deep down, even now, I love you. Forever and always."_

_"You'll be forever, and I'll be always," She chuckled, and he followed, leaning down a bit uncomfortably to hug her, squeezing her tightly._

_"Until we meet again, mortal," his smile, so endearing she almost fell over just looking at it, then he reached down once again, only this time kissing her forehead, sending her backwards._

Her mind felt like it had just got hit with a frying pan, which was very painful, her mind pressing into a flat pancake, and soon after that into a thin piece of paper until there wasn't much left for her mind to take, then the release came and she bolted out of the bed, slid on the floor with her socks and crashed into her dresser, sending her falling backwards with a loud thump, and her wooden dresser rocking back and forth.

"Fucking dream," wow that was a first time saying that, she thought to herself. What she heard wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear, she wanted to hear that this was all just a super-realistic nightmare sent out to haunt her to mind her parents after getting in trouble so many times. She laughed at her own thought before getting up, and looking over at her clock and reading 9:00 am. Great, she slept passed breakfast, and no one bothered to wake her up. She fumbled to get up, finally reaching her bed and finding someplace comfortable and falling quickly back to sleep, peace in a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! I've been working on this story because my friend keeps pressing me every free chance I get at school! Luckily I go to an all technology school, so internet, gmail docs, and a thesaurus is available for me! LOL! I hope you enjoy this chapter, there's a bit of a gory scene, not my best, but thought you should know that!

I own nothing except for my OC's!

* * *

5.

"You could at least set your alarm clock!" Anna had come to retrieve her when Rebecca had slept until late that night, finding that Rebecca had been sleeping all day rather than coming out for meals. Rebecca would have to wait until the next morning to get something to eat, finding out that she had indeed slept all day and through all meals. Rebecca's stomach though was still upset about the dream, and though she felt compelled to tell Anna about it, something inside of her told her it would be best not to. She stumbled out of bed and slipped into some clean clothes then followed Anna out towards the rec room, which was now occupied by Cara Lilliana, and Eve in a heated discussion about certain TV shows. The group seemed to have gotten over Serafina, though her death was sudden, she was surprised to see how well everyone had taken her death, despite her being the worst being they had ever met. The only one not out of the doom and gloom was Roza who was sitting out in the courtyard at one of the benches. She held a determined face, her fiery red hair, and determined brown/red eyes gave a hint of remorse, and unhappiness. Rebecca would almost feel sorry for her, if she hadn't been associated with Serafina, even Lilliana had been in her group but had moved on well enough to at least enjoy herself before she faced death. Rebecca had caught something moving in the distance, by the corner where Loki's room had led, but when she looked over the person was gone and the ground untempered. She shook off the feeling of being watched, knowing good and well that Loki was always watching, though why he didn't just come out here and we all face judgement was beyond her, she just wanted to leave and get away from all the madness she hated now so much but had grown somewhat accustomed to. Anna led her past the courtyard, giving Roza odd looks, but she gave no mind, and so Rebecca and Anna walked into the kitchen.

"I got lucky once, and I was able to have snacks when I slept all day, but I just got here and I had been sick," Anna opened the cabinets in the kitchen, her face growing gloomier every door that she opened. The kitchen was nice, quite large despite the small space it could occupy. Granite countertops, and nice deep red cabinets, and a sandy floor. Rebecca had only dreamed of designing a house of her own, and this would be exactly what the kitchen would look like, she fawned over the simplicity of it all before finally she heard a gasp and when Rebecca looked over, she saw that Anna was gaping inside of the fridge. Anna motioned for Rebecca to come look, and inside was every food imaginable, obviously Loki was nice enough to leave something for them to eat, and Rebecca couldn't help but feel a bit of gratitude towards Loki. He may have been a killer, but at least he was nice to his slaughter before he would make the kill, maybe one of the better ones out there in the universe. She laughed at the simple idea, but then started to pull things out of the fridge, stuffing her face one by one, food in each of her hands as she filled her stomach. Someone entered the room with soft footfalls, but Anna and Rebecca didn't look up to see who it was until her flaming red hair glared at them hard. The girls looked back up at the girl and then continued on eating the food.

"Loki was kind enough, don't you think?" she walked to the fridge and pulled out food for herself. Anna and Rebecca muffled their "yeahs'" and went back to eating, feeling satisfied when all their snacks were gone, ranging from puddings, to small sandwiches and then to fruit. Roza took a seat across from them, eyeing them with slits, her brown/red eyes flaming more, more determined than they had been out in the courtyard.

"So you two know each other from before?" she chomped down on her apple.

"Yeah, for the past few years," Rebecca said, picking up another pudding cup and snacking on it, eyeing her suspiciously. She didn't know why the woman was doing this, small talk, I guess some people heal differently than others. Lilliana had indeed gotten attached to Cara since the night, so Roza must find new friends if one just happens to die.

"Stunning. You two must be really close then?" Roza finished off her apple, and tossing it in the center with their other trash scattered on the bar in the middle of the kitchen.

"Not really, we spent nights together, but nothing more than that. We wrote a book together though," Anna replied, their friendship did depend on the book, and once that was finished they wrote another, one more successful than the first, but definitely kept them together on their polar opposite personalities. Though Rebecca and Anna did have to agree they leveled each other out well enough to keep each other sane, and bring a sort of joyfulness to their more than dull lives.

"What a shame, so I'm guessing that you two have become close since you've been here," Anna and Rebecca didn't like these pressing questions, but since no real harm was coming to them, they would humor her a little before they would slip into either's bedroom to discuss why Roza was acting the way she was.

"I guess you could say that," Rebecca answered this time, finishing off her pudding cup and tossing it over in the trash pile. After a few moments of silence, Rebecca got up to take the trash and throw it away in the bin, then when she returned Anna stood up to lead them out of the kitchen.

"Wait, I need to ask you two very important questions!" Roza called after, causing the girls to stop and listen to her. "You two better be careful, Loki means business and we must stay together for us to live longer. I think we would make a great alliance." Her words were riddled with anger, and she wanted revenge for her friends death, Rebecca could hear that, could see it in her eyes now burning a deeper red.

"No, I think we'll be fine. You should get some more rest, obviously you're not well," Anna remarked before pulling Rebecca along, Rebecca nodding her head in agreement, leaving the now lonely girl to herself. They made it to Rebecca's room, sitting down on the bed, and then she looked down at her hand to see that her grad ring was no longer on her hand. Rebecca jumped up quickly heading back out the door.

"Sorry Anna, my ring is missing!" She passed by Roza who was heading into her room, her eyes red from tears. Rebecca felt a pang of guilt, but she was more worried about her ring that her brother had gotten her as a graduation present. Rebecca got low on the ground and looked through the whole courtyard, remembering where it could have fallen off, and when exactly. She had it before she got dragged by Anna, and so she walked over towards the entrance of the dining room, and then searched all around the area. A thought occurred that Roza might've taken it, but then something was gleaming in the soft moonlight. She walked over towards it but as she reached down for it, a large boot was placed right next to her hand, almost touching her pinky. She backed up in reaction, forgetting about her ring as the green eyed god stared down at her with a confused glare.

"Dropped something?" he asked, looking down at where she was about to grab, seeing the ring on the ground. "Marriage?" Her face burned hot, turning red on the spot.

"No, it's my graduation ring," she asked, reaching for it but Loki yanked it away, examining it.

"From what exactly?" Loki saw that the color was green, and the small words, and with his godly senses was able to see that it was some name, and then a year on the other side, 2013, with "Honors" right below it.

"High school. I graduated this year, my brother got me that ring," she stood up more to grab it but he snatched it away more taking a few steps back.

"What does the green signify?" he eyed it more, seeing the symbol inside the jewel, but it was a strange and unknown symbol to Loki.

"It's peridot. It's my birthstone, for August," she crossed her arms, but unable to keep her voice calm in front of the god. She took a few steps back to allow him to examine her ring, she worried that he might do something, but knew that giving him the time to examine what he wanted and for however long, she might be able to get it back.

"Interesting, someone told me that we just entered into September, but last was August. Your birthday was recently?" she nodded her head, but dared not to speak. He threw it in the air and then caught it before it hit the ground and he then tossed it back to her, she catching it in midair. She slipped the ring back onto her right ring finger, made a simple bow and then started to walk off. He stopped her as she was turning her, pulling her back towards him, placing his index finger under her chin so she would look up at him, her face blushing profusely. He leaned down close to her ear, breathing gentle breaths down her neck sending chills down her spine. She tried fighting in his grasp, but failing most indefinitely from his strong grasp he had around her waist. "You will be mine." this simple sentence held so much meaning in them, but Rebecca's common sense had just left her, she practically melted in his grasp. He then started to nip at her ear, then sending feather light kisses across her jaw, her eyes closing and her face burning white hot under his spell. He stopped and pulled away, but he saw that she didn't grab for him, didn't make any movement he so wished and desired to see women to do, but this one stayed still unmoving, with her eyes tightly shut. "You are a rare gem." he spoke, then pushed her away and was turning around the corner and back in his room with the door locked when she opened her eyes. Truly he was the strangest she had ever met, but of course what could she suspect from a god, though never meeting one ever in her life, she guessed that it might just be him, or they were all as strange. It took awhile for her heart to return back to normal, so to help her whimpering heart she stepped back into the dining room then headed back towards the kitchen to pull out a water bottle. She gulped down the water, then decided to grab some more snacks to give Anna, hopefully she hadn't fallen asleep because Rebecca was far from tired now. She closed the fridge door and was soon walking towards the rooms, passing by the rec room to find that everyone was in watching the news.

_"Reports have told us that we are all doing our best to stay in this, however, all medical wards and pharmaceutical places have shut down, all medicine is no longer being distributed. Food stores have shut down and lost all their stock, families should ration their food, stay indoors, and stay safe!"_ the news man then shut off the TV turning static. Cara turned off the TV and then looked around, everyone didn't take their eyes off the screen though.

"We'll be fine, we have food, we're taken care of," Cara spoke with uncertainty, of course they wouldn't all be okay, Cara was very certain of that, but she didn't want to worry any of them, at least have blind faith than understanding the dark truth for as long as possible. Then she heard sniffling, and looked next to her and saw that Lilliana had started crying, her face puffing red and soon was standing up trying to run out of the room, but Rebecca stood in her way. "Lilliana! We'll be fine! I promise!" she stood up trying to reach for her, but Lilliana slapped her hand away and tried pushing past Rebecca who kept her grip firm around her, pushing back her weak helpless body back into the room.

"Go ahead and let her leave, someone has to die next."

"Excuse me?" Cara turned to see Roza now sitting in her seat, sprawled across the couch, lounging.

"Well, you heard what he said? Or are you just that hopeful that maybe he'll all let us go? He's Loki, God of Mischief and Chaos, of course he's not going to let all of us go. It's only a matter of time before you all die," Roza words stung Cara so much, and she forgot about the crying Lilliana who was still trying to get out, but was still being held back by Rebecca.

"WE have to stick together! How could you give up hope in everybody!" Roza stood up, still looking as if she really didn't care, but Cara wasn't finished.

"WE don't have to do anything! Don't pull everyone down with you! We all know you're next! Why would Loki want someone like you around, I'm surprised he hasn't already taken you out!" Roza shouted back at her, Lilliana was able to muster some of her strength back and pushed Rebecca down to the ground and burst out of the room bawling. Rebecca rushed after her, not staying to watch the fight now brewing in the rec room, but she could still hear the shouting in the room as she followed Lilliana out the entry way and towards the door.

"Lilliana don't! You can't leave!" Rebecca shouted at her, finally catching up to her.

"No! I can't- I can't leave my mother! She needs me!" she shouted heading to jump up the brick wall, but Rebecca had grabbed her by the shoulders, then brought her down to the ground, holding a firm grip around her. Lilliana tried fighting her, but Rebecca had locked her in a tight grasp, both sitting on their knees. "Let go of me! If you don't I- I'll- I'll kill you!" Lilliana tried getting a grip on her neck and wrists, but to no avail. "MOM!" Lilliana screamed, tears streaming down her eyes, and now Rebecca's. She knew her mother wouldn't make it either, she needed medicine too, and now with no supply, it wouldn't be too much longer.

"I know-"

"NO YOU DON'! NOW LET. GO. OF. ME!" she writhed more and then soon her whole body went limp.

"I do know, my mom- she also needs medicine, she has diabetes. She won't make it, but I have to keep on moving, I have to keep on fighting. That's exactly what you are going to do, alright? Don't give up, you can't give up without a fight."

"Such uncaring words!" she heard Roza voice fuming, Rebecca turned to see that Roza had a cut under her eye, and before Rebecca had a chance to react, Roza punched her hard on the face, causing her to fall backwards, then a kick in the side pushing her towards the door. She then grabbed for Lilliana who then started to rise again to head to the door, but Roza grabbed onto her, with a firm grip, and then started to smack Lilliana, who could do nothing but scream out more. Rebecca tried wobbling towards the entrance, pulling herself using the grass her nails digging into the dirt, but Roza saw her movement and then kicked her again, this time harder than last time. Rebecca's body laid limp, unable to move but pounding with pain. Rebecca's eyes trailed towards the entrance where Cara was running towards them, a cut on her lip as she headed towards the fight. Rebecca's eyes caught something moving in the distance on the west side of the ward, and he couldn't do anything to hide himself before he disappeared. She laid her head back down, her senses failing her as she slowly started to slip away.

* * *

Loki sat in his room for only a short while before he heard the screaming, he closed his eyes and it showed him that all the girls were in the room, two of them shouting at each other, and two struggling against each other, one holding the other as the one tried escaping the room crying. Rebecca was holding back the crying girl, but in an instant the fighting got very heated, and she averted her attention, allowing the crying girl to push her to the ground with a thump and run out of the building and towards the entrance. Loki was waiting for this moment, another reason to shed fear into their eyes and bodies. But Rebecca was close on her tail finally grabbing her before the crying girl could get the chance of running out. Rebecca was saying words of endearment and though he knew they must be calming words, he couldn't help but copying himself to stand on the west wall to watch from a distance, but still close enough to hear.

"-I have to keep on fighting. That's exactly what you are going to do, alright? Don't give up, you can't give up without a fight." Loki knew that those words were most definitely something to calm the now limp girl in her arms. Loki then saw that the girl, Roza, was coming out of the entrance.

"Such uncaring words!" she bellowed at Rebecca who had just enough time to see who it was coming after her before Roza punched her face, and then kicked her to the ground. Roza then grabbed at the now conscience girl scrambling to get to the door again, but Roza grabbed her and started punching her. "You will die! I will live! You traitor!" she screamed at the crying girl. Rebecca tried crawling away, but Roza caught that too and kicked her again, causing the girls gaze to fall upon him as Cara came running out and then slowly her eyes closed, but Loki had to stop this. Loki made the copy of him disappear, and soon was charging out of the room and through the entrance hall and out to the front yard, getting there in time as Cara and Roza were about to start their own fight. Loki easily stopped them, sending them far back onto the ground feet away. Loki looked down at the pathetic girl writhing in pain in front of him, he had to dispose of her, she was of no importance to him. She looked up at Loki, catching the sinister glint in his eyes.

"Please, kill me! Please, I- don't want to live anymore!" Lilliana's words pierced Loki, and Loki would submit to her wishes, for he was a merciful prison ward. He then reached down a wrenched the frail woman up from her feral state and started dragging her back into the building.

"LOKI! Don't! Stop, she didn't mean it!" Cara screamed after him, but he chose to ignore it, hearing Roza just before he got too far into the building.

"Let him, might as well get the competition out of the way before it is someone else!" Cara charged at Roza again, but Loki flicked them away from each other, this time knocking them out well enough to give him time to carry out his intentions, smirking evilly as he approached the door. He walked through the door with great power, slamming the door behind him and leading the whimpering girl further into his room. The room was dark, but with his godly senses he was able to see perfectly, looking down at the woman as he threw her at the ground in a lump. She stayed limp on the ground, Loki walking around the room, his large boots thumping on the ground with every step. Finally he stopped in front of her grabbing her by the shoulder and pulled her up a little, reaching his head down to see her eye to eye even if she couldn't see him clearly.

"Kneel before me," he stated plainly, his own pleasuring desires as he stared down at the woman. She lifted her head up, her brown hair falling in her face as she stared up at the man with hard black eyes, but completely lost, sniffling.

"I would never submit to a monster like you. Kill me, please," she tried throwing his grip away, but he held a solid grip. Loki got down on one knee, using his other hand to grab her face, and pulling it closer towards his face.

"No, you think that death will be your escape? It is only only the beginning of your destruction. I will allow you to drift close to the edge, and before you go you will be screaming for my release," he bared his teeth, then his left hand grabbing her face drifted down her jaw then to her neck, squeezing it hard as he got a grip. She started to gasp, then he lifted her up high enough in the air so her feet wasn't touching the ground. Her hands flung up to his hand, trying to pry it away, but she stopped, her black eyes widening, and then she closed them tight.  
"I- welcome- my- destiny-" she stated through gasps, Loki tightened his grip and caused her body to writhe from the loss of air.

"Man's destiny is indeed to die, but not before you pledge yourself to me," he could feel her slowly slip away, but before she could he threw her on the ground, she started coughing and holding onto her throat. Loki stepped back a few feet, then hurriedly went by the table by his bed to grab his scepter, walking back over to the woman who was now laying on the floor. Loki picked her up again, throwing her on the bed so she was facing him. Her eyes were watching him as she saw the glowing scepter in his hand. "You will submit to me," he raised it and let it hover over her chest, her breath heavy as she eyed it with great question. She gave him a dark look that sent him over the edge, and so he placed the tip on her chest, sending the power into her heart, she gasped giving him one last look of evil before it went completely blank, her black eyes now the glowing metallic blue. "And what will you do?" the woman on the bed got up from the bed, Loki giving her room as she began to kneel in front of him.

"I submit to you, my King," the words that she spoke were not her own, but he would break her, that was his intentions, that was exactly what he desired most of all. It was not because he had been disowned, he had a new purpose in life, and he would satisfy his needs. With that, he placed the scepter up to her neck, which she didn't respond well to, but soon he raised it higher up her throat, catching her arm as it flung up, but soon he felt the power come back, and her eyes returned to normal as she looked up at him. She was confused, but even so she knew what she did, she knew what she said, and she could feel that she was on her knees before him. He lifted the scepter farther up her throat, and with one triumfant sneer, she screamed as he slit her throat, blood pooling around her now dead body. He cleaned off the blood from the tip of the blade, then placed the staff on his bedside. He walked around her body, returning to his desk with the papers, and stared down at the one pertaining to the girl now dead on his floor. Lilliana Courier, Olympic gymnast, and beyond normal, almost an overachiever. He laughed at the comments that he had gathered from SHIELD, obviously she wasn't that important, since most of the notes made on her were nothing but scribble stating that her father was in the military and had been dead for some time now. Obviously her mother had been sick, and needed to be taken care of, Loki had heard of the news as well, hearing that medicine would not be available to those who needed it, and Lilliana knew she wouldn't live. Though then he thought about Rebecca too, she spoke to her, and was crying herself. He knew that Rebecca wasn't close to Lilliana, she had been in the group that she hated, for good reason, but the thought that she might break, just as Lilliana did, he couldn't fathom such a girl capable of that. Loki manifested the computer he had been using and brought up documents to help him, furthering his research on the dear Rebecca. He had read the information over and over again, trying to decipher what SHIELD had been hiding, and wondered if even Fury knew the truth about her, or if they had just overlooked the information that they had, SHIELD had a tendency to look at those capable only on the surface, but Loki was wiser than that, he would use his resources from the inside out. He flipped a bit more through the computer, and then looked at another file of the woman Anna. It had been a while since he had ever looked through her file, and so he commanded the screen to go to her data in the computer, though he had been thoroughly disappointed when he read it through the first time. He was more careful in his reading, there had to be something about that seemed out of the ordinary, but everything was in check, a normal childhood, parents, father in the military, younger sister, normal as well, but something seemed off about the information that was presented to him. Like the other times he had looked through the information, all of it seemed almost too normal, and her profile was of no human flaws, a perfect childhood, though with average grades, good friends, and her likeness of a whole array of things. Loki clicked through more, the screen running faster now as he became intrigued with the look of her profile, he searched for her birth certificate, coming across the one from SHIELD, finding that the date seemed almost wrong. He remembered one of his minions as he brought all the girls here, telling him all of the little things he needed to know about the place called Minnesota. Surely the seasons matched with the months of the year, and simple date almost seemed wrong. He hacked farther into SHIELD until he finally stumbled across a file that he felt almost ignorant for not noticing before. He pulled it up, a very secret file, and then he saw a file all on the extraterrestrials, one containing information on Thor, and then another file on Loki, he scoffed at the words that were listed below him, but continued on until he found a restricted file on other beings that came to Earth throughout the years. The first thing he had found was more information on Thor and himself, but as he skimmed through the short list of names, the last name of Anna's popped up. He clicked on it, and out were more files on the woman. Loki's hesitant face took upon a grin as he saw more and more the truth behind Anna's mysterious behavior and the magical eyes and the simple tricks she had inflicted upon him. She was indeed an alien, and just like him, she was adopted and lived on the Earth as a human, though she was so much more than that, she was an alien a long away from home. Her home of Alfheim, home of the elves and that of magic.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, this is just a filler chapter. I've been running my mind with this story that I've literally burned myself out! Hope you guys like it anyways! It's just a filler chapter, and the next one will be more satisfying! Hope you guys like it!

I own nothing, we should thank Marvel for that, cause if I did, I would probably be with Loki right about now! ;)

* * *

6.

The light came in like a haze of golden color, a warming sensation even as the weather got colder as the days went by. Even now, at the beginning of fall, probably around the beginning of September. Anna had escaped her room as the fight had brewed, she had no desire in getting in the middle of the mess. After Lilliana had ran down the hallway and saw Rebecca following closely behind her, did Anna decide to escape, running past the rec room as the punches were swung. Anna had been able to run out the entrance and jump on the east side of the building to watch the fight continue on. Anna had almost allowed a tear to slip down her eyes as she watched Rebecca pursue Lilliana but then when Roza came out, attacking them both, Anna had to hold herself back as they continued, balling her hands in fists and feeling the heat and hearing the crackle of fire. She looked down at this instant and saw that her hands were indeed on fire, but as she stood up and started shaking her hands around, the fire followed and were more like dancing flames upon her palms. Anna looked bewildered at the scene in front of her, but as the seconds ticked and she grew used to the power in her hands, did she start to feel the beauty and the warmth that came off of the small power. She smiled down at her new found talents, then the flame went out, and her smile left her face. She stepped towards the edge of the building, looking over towards the fight that had begun, only to see that Roza, Cara and even Rebecca was lying on the ground, bodies mangled and bloody. Anna knew that they weren't dead, they couldn't, it wouldn't make this whole adventure fun for Loki. She walked around and out into the open stepping around Roza and then watching Rebecca as her breathing became ragged. She wouldn't leave her, she lifted her up from the ground, hearing footsteps coming, Anna looked up to see Eve rushing towards her.

"I heard the fighting stop, and I just saw Loki dragging Lilliana into his room," Eve was out of breath, but looked down to see Rebecca's limp form and then over at the two other girls who were slowly returning back. Cara leaned up to see Anna and Eve hunched over Rebecca.

"Take her to the infirmary, I'll have to speak with Loki to get her some help," Cara stood up having trouble but managed to walk past them, ignoring the now stirring Roza coming towards them. Anna stood in between Roza and Rebecca, Roza gave her an evil smile before she passed them both back into the building. Anna and Eve lifted Rebecca up and carried her as best they could to the infirmary, watching the corner leading to Loki's door to try and see if Cara had gotten a hold of him.

* * *

Loki was deep in research when he heard a simple knock at his door. He made an impolite gesture to the door and walked over, stepping in Lilliana's blood, but with a wave of his hand, her body and blood vanished with not a trace of her in the room. He opened the door to see a beaten Cara, who looked at him with a stern face.

"Rebecca's going to need's help," she spoke, then walked away around the corner then towards the infirmary, Loki right on her heals, his cape billowing behind him. Once inside, he realized how bad of shape Rebecca was in, and instantly ran to her bedside and began to perform some magic to sedate the pain. As he was working he saw that her skin no longer held it's nice light tan, but instead her face was pale, accenting the blemishes she had traced around her face, but her lips stayed a nice shade of pink. He trailed his hands from her face where she had been punched, and then down to her side where he lifted up her shirt to examine the damage, which was pretty bad as the bruise had already started forming, the purple and blue sore was thrumming with heat, and as Loki placed his long cold slender fingers to wrap around her waist, he noticed that his hands were almost burning from the touch. He waved his magic around her waist until the color of the bruise slowly went away but a mark was still evident. He then went back to hovering his hand over her now damp face and placed his fingers on her temples, holding firmly and feeling that she was slowly coming back to reality, and then he felt a huge wave of power coming from her mind, shutting him out, and soon she was sitting up quickly and almost falling out of the bed. She then slammed back onto the bed, as the pain in her head and side caused her searing agony.

"Leave, all of you," he commanded, and after a few protests the girls left them be. Loki stroked the loose strands of her hair that had fallen in her face away. She opened her eyes slowly to see his work, their eyes meeting. His emerald burned into hers, but her steel blue ones penetrated him to the core, it was as if she could read him to his core. He looked away from her gaze, glad that he was able to hide his own flush. He began to caress her side where the bruise was, then she slapped his hand away instinctively. He scowled at her, glowering down at her, but she instantly flinched away.

"Sorry, it still kind of hurts," her face turned a bright red, her own chest hammering. Loki took a few steps back, then tried to walk away but stopped before he left through the door. "Thank you."

"Get better," he mumbled then left through the door, leaving the helpless girl behind him, no way was she going to get under his skin, he needed to find more about her, and why her mind had rejected him entrance.

* * *

Anna watched from a distance as Loki exited from the infirmary, watching him as he made his way for his room once again. Anna rushed over towards him, he turned as he heard her approach him. Though he was just going to push the mindless human away before he knew that it was the special alien daughter, Anna.

"And what would you care to know?" he asked, giving her his trademark smirk, she looked up at him before taking a few steps back and bowing to him slightly.

"I have gifts, a magical talent. I wish for you to teach me," she didn't look up at him as he contemplated what to answer. Of course she had to know that something was different about her, and when she finally peeked up at him awaiting his answer, he merely nodded his head, which sent her back straight once again.

"Your gifts truly are magnificent. Come I will teach you some now," he pulled her into his room, shutting the door but placing his room into a different format, one of which would be suitable for them to practice in, one that would suit them both.

* * *

Rebecca had laid in silence for a long while before finally deciding that she was healed enough and got up out of the bed, regretting it as she took her first few steps, but managed to get past the courtyard and towards the rec room where she would enjoy some TV. She looked down the empty hallway, then placed her ear next to Lilliana's door, only to find it completely silent. She knocked on the door a few times, but when there was no answer, she began to worry. Just then Roza came out of her room, leaning against her door frame with a slight smirk on her own face.

"Didn't get too bloodied up I see. Lilliana's gone, she has to be dead, otherwise Loki would've released her at this point," Rebecca scowled at her before marching past her towards the rec room, which Roza followed her and then they both sat on the couch. Rebecca grabbed for the remote, flipping the TV back to the static before changing the settings for the movie that was put in only nights before. "Won't be too much longer when it'll be you, and next time Loki might not want to heal you." Rebecca pushed that away, of course she knew what was going to happen to her, Roza and Anna were too determined, while Rebecca found herself lost in her own thoughts, she was definitely not a worthy candidate, and she assumed that she would be the next one to die. It would be only a matter of time before she would be taken into Loki's room for him to kill her. Just then, Cara walked into the room, giving Roza no care or mind that she was there before she stood in front of them with her hands on her hips scowling at the both of them.

"I suggest you leave, you've caused enough trouble," she stated simply, Roza merely sighed and then got up, flicking them the finger as she left. Cara shook her head. She sat down next to Rebecca, watching Rebecca's eyes glaze over but still fixed upon the TV with the movie.

"You don't think that Loki had actually killed Lilliana?" tears filled Rebecca's eyes, Cara reached for her and pulled her into a tight hug, Rebecca not resisting even as her side started to sting from the close contact.

"I think, that we still have each other. Lilliana wasn't herself, Loki had killed her a long time ago, that lifeless body he killed was just what he wanted us to turn into. This is all a game to him, we should play by his plan, but never give him satisfaction." She squeezed Rebecca harder, allowing her head to rest on top of her blond straight hair, watching the movie with her in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

YAY! Updating! With a long chapter too! EHEHEH! Anyways, I've been working really hard, and my writing buddy has been pressing me to keep on writing! I have plans that this story will continue on, at the very least, until Ch. 12. I want to keep this story going, but I may cut it off at a later chapter to get my ideas going for the sequel! Yes I do have plans for a sequel! I hope you guys enjoy this story, as I have enjoyed writing it! Thank you all who follow this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I have Marvel to thank for that because I would probably be getting it on with Loki right about now. ;)

7.

It had been a quiet month, while the girls mostly kept to themselves away from Loki, and even had secluded Roza to be by herself, they had all managed to exist together without any further bloodshed. Lilliana was surely dead, but when Loki hadn't even mentioned Lilliana since her huge breakdown, it was a sheer certainty. Though the girls had started to develop a fear of entering Loki's room or even getting close to it, Anna was the only one that ever approached it. There were certain occasions that Loki would drift around the grounds and come across Anna, who would jump to his side and they would head into the bedroom. Anna once, finally in the privacy of her own room told Rebecca about her talents, showing her the things that Loki was teaching her. Rebecca didn't know what to say about it all, it seemed a bit odd that Anna would ask Loki for help, when they were all doomed to die anyway. Rebecca didn't pay too much mind to her new gifts, but grew even more aware with the fact that she was destined to die next. She mostly stayed to herself, stayed up late in the night just rummaging through her closet for clothing, finding new pairs every night and then would sleep all morning through breakfast and just eat lunch and dinner. The group had grown accustomed to her new actions, only joining meetings with Cara when they would discuss their plans for the week, Rebecca paying no mind to them to just stay to herself. She knew she wouldn't get far with them anyways as her own weaknesses would be shown through them. Anna had noticed her time away from the group when she was with them, but most of the time she was preoccupied with her trainings with Loki, which had definitely progressed. Loki had surprised her with all the things he was teaching her, past most of her expectations and was even to develop a good relationship with Loki, she felt almost certain that Loki was slowly falling for her, and then maybe she would be the one to live, and everyone else would die. She secretly hoped that they all knew it, but then she would feel bad about Rebecca. Though they weren't the best of friends and that close, she still wanted her friend to live, definitely longer than the rest, and definitely longer than Roza. Roza had kept mostly to herself too, finally coming out of her room to join in the festivities with the group on nights to watch movies, and days when they played games outside, wrapping themselves in warmer clothing as the October air started to take over in Minnesota. Loki had presented himself to the group every now and then, only making his silent appearances to retrieve the little elf. Loki hadn't told her about her true lineage, though he had intentions on letting her know, he hated the idea of ruining his fun with her now. Though he never had a true desire for any elf, of course his arousals had begun, and the steady climb to a greater desire and need for her was becoming almost intolerable. Through through their lessons he was able to keep her close and keeping himself entertained with her jumping around his room trying to use her magic to defend against his most basic spells he sent towards her.

It was mid October when things started to become almost a habit, most of the girls had forgotten about their families, and just supposed that they were all dead. Rebecca had become increasingly more secluded at the thought of a month going by and with her mother having no medicine there would be no way of her actually surviving. It wasn't until Cara started to mumble to herself that Rebecca started to truly wonder about the sanity of everyone. She had been able to keep her mind sane by keeping to herself and staying as far away as she could from Loki. Cara began visiting Rebecca in the afternoons when she would spend her time alone, begging her to come out and join their festivities.

"Come on Rebecca! You can't stay in your room day in and day out!" Cara nudged her off the bed, but Rebecca was able to slip past her grip and planted herself on the bed. Cara however was stronger and was able to pull her off the bed and drag her out of the room and into the rec room for the movies. Rebecca sighed, no longer struggling against her grip and just allowed her to throw her onto the couch to watch the movie with Eve and Anna. Rebecca and Anna exchanged sideway glances at each other before they directed their attention back to the TV. The internet and the regular TV programs had been shut off with the war now brewing more heavily throughout the world. TV stations, distributors, they were all trying to prepare for the more immediate war and the upcoming larger one they assumed were coming for them. Rebecca and Anna's relationship was only on how each other felt, and what Anna had learned that day, but through their strife, they had gotten much closer now with Anna's new found talents, she learned more about mind reading through Loki, finding through him that he could not read Rebecca's thoughts. Rebecca was also shielded from Anna, but she could still hear the more immediate thoughts, which was much since she always based her actions on her emotions of the moment.

Once the movie had ended, they had split up into their rooms, Anna following Rebecca into her bedroom to talk to her.

"Hey Rebecca, you seem to be keeping to yourself a lot lately," Anna sat on the end of her bed when Rebecca sat by the head.

"Yeah, just ya know. Lots of things on my mind," Rebecca twiddled with her fingers, looking down onto her lap.

"You don't need to worry! With all my nights I'm with Loki, I'm sure I could convince him to spare you!" Anna told her, but Rebecca's head hung lower, there would be no way she would survive this. She was doomed from the start, she should've known, and not lead her to think that someone like Serafina could never outdo her in something like this. A single tear ran down her eye, but she looked up despite herself.

"I should just go and ask him myself, what Lilliana did, that was probably the bravest thing I've seen since I've been here. We're all doomed, why would he keep any of us. We're mortal, and he's Loki. He could have any woman he wanted! He's just a farmer, and we are his pigs to do as he says until it's time for us to die!" Rebecca was now standing up on her feet, towering over Anna who sat almost in a clinched ball.

"Rebecca, it doesn't have to be that way-"

"No, you can't say anything! Loki likes you! Loki likes everyone other than me!" Finally she jumped off the bed and started to head out of her room before Anna jumped up and grabbed her but Rebecca was much stronger than Anna. Rebecca was now storming down the hallway, but then she stopped dead in her tracks, she had no control over her body, someone had stopped her but not without touching her. She looked behind her and knew that Anna had used her magic upon her. She had crossed a line, and this was not going to end well for either of them. But she started to walk backwards as she heard Cara screaming in the courtyard. Anna came up to meet Rebecca halfway before Anna knew that Rebecca was cooled down enough to see what was happening. They peeked around the corner to see that Cara was screaming at Loki, Loki just giving her an honest smirk before he started to get extremely angry with her. Her screams were then subdued by his grasp, and all that could be heard was Loki's door being slammed behind him.

* * *

Cara had had just about enough of her time here with Loki and his obstructive ways. She wasn't going to stand for this, not any of it, not when the lives of young women were in the balance of his own likeness. After she had watched Lilliana break down, and slowly see that Anna would be the champion, she had seen something in Rebecca's eyes that almost made her cry. Rebecca was slowly losing the value to live, and she would suffer the same fate as Lilliana. Though Cara had been with her during her final hours, Lilliana was far from saving because she had been with Serafina from the beginning. Cara had to stop Rebecca from following the same fate, and help her progress farther into this damnable game of Loki's. Once the movie was over she allowed the rest of the group to leave, making sure that they were securely behind their doors and away from the sounds that would ensue out somewhere. She then stood up from the couch and headed out into the courtyard, readying herself to knock on Loki's door and have a good conversation, whether it ended her or not, she needed to show Loki that he could not break her, and that her values that she had kept throughout her life he had failed to change her, and mess with her. Though as she stepped out into the courtyard, Loki was standing there, almost like he was waiting for her. She tightened the shawl that she was wearing, allowing her hair to run down her back as she stepped forth towards him with a purpose. As soon as they were close enough did she start to talk, her voice rising higher and higher with every word.

"Loki, you are an inconsiderate JERK! You can't honestly believe that we would kneel to your every whim! You don't know how much this can really change a person, and you honestly don't have a care in the world when YOU should be absolutely afraid of every single one of us! You may have won a great battle, but we are still humans, and we will fight you until the very end! Until the day we die, this will be our conquest, and what we will be remembered for! You cannot change me, you cannot change an entire race! YOU WILL FAIL! YOU CANNOT CHANGE ME!" Loki's smirk was not one that she had expected, her breathing was ragged as she continued on, but he wouldn't allow her to, he reached forward and grabbed her hard, pulling her towards his bedroom. "YOU WILL FAIL! YOU WILL CALL FOR OUR HELP, BUT WE WILL NOT! YOU WILL FAIL!" Loki dragged her into the room, throwing her on the ground and then without closing the door, he began to slap her, then threw her at the wall, tired of her screams, he wanted it to all end.

"You don't think I could break you, just watch me," he threw another hard punch into her gut, she felt the blood start to pile into her mouth and fall down her throat, her own life now hanging by a thin wire.

* * *

Anna had forced Rebecca to stay behind, and her body condemned, and so Anna went to go check what was happening. As she approached the door she could hear the slams and the soft stuttering of Cara inside, but she didn't hear Cara scream or call out for help. Why would she, Loki would destroy them all before they had the chance to do anything about it. As Anna finally approached the door, someone grabbed her shoulder, almost making her blast her to the ground only to find that Roza had caught her, an evil glint in her eye, and the smile to match.

"What do you want Roza?" Anna snapped, trying to peek her head over towards the door, but Roza had dragged her now towards the dining room, away from Loki's door.

"I do believe if you do that, Loki might want to kill you too," Roza's glint had disappeared, and she now looked at her with complete seriousness.

"What do you really want?" Anna's eyes turned into slits as she penetrated Roza's mind, the only image of her on top above everybody else.

"I wish for you to make me a promise, a promise that you keep me alive. You and Loki are very close now, everyone can see that. Promise me that I stay alive, and I will keep you alive," Anna scoffed at her, backing away and then leaning against the table.

"You're a bigger idiot than your last ruler, Serafina must've rubbed off on you!" Anna laughed some more, but continued on before Roza could comment. "But you are an idiot for thinking that I'll keep you alive. Why would I keep you alive?"

"Because if you don't, then I'll make sure that your friend Rebecca is the next to go," Roza spoke the words as if she had been planning on saying them the whole time, rehearsing endlessly while she was locked away in her room.

"You won't even get the chance. I'm close to Loki as you said, I'll ask him to kill you next, you never know," Anna started to leave the room, hearing Loki's door now shut, she would go and release Rebecca.

"Because Loki only likes you because you are different. I'm a good persuader, so if you want to stay alive, you better go along with what I say, or Rebecca is going to get it!" Anna just scoffed again and left, leaving Roza to herself. Anna ran into Eve as she was leaving however, bumping into her accidently.

"Oh, sorry Anna!" the shy girl and Anna had become close friends in the short time they had been together. She was about as close as Rebecca and her were, but they had become closer friends as Rebecca slowly stopped talking to everybody. "I saw that Rebecca was kind of hanging around the hallway, seemed sort of stiff, but she was fine. Thought I would come and find you to see what you were up to!" Anna almost cringed, even tried jumping all over her for such a statement with Cara no gone, but before she had the chance the door to Loki's room swung open and Loki appeared, hair wild and everywhere and the death stare at the both of them. Eve flinched and took a few steps back but Anna looked at him with concern, but then hatred, she knew what he had done to Cara, she could hear it and Roza had heard it. He gave her an evil grin, then looked at Eve with the same smile.

"Sorry to inform you, but your dear friend Cara is now gone," the sound that escaped Eve's mouth was terrifying as she slowly started to lose herself, crumbling before them but Anna was able to get her back up. Eve started sobbing this time, Loki's grin widening at the act, but Anna just glared up at him, and started to take Eve away and back to Anna's room where she would probably spend the rest of the night. Soon Loki was to himself, and the grin slowly disappeared off of his face, it was no fun with no one to look at his triumph or even weep over it in front of him. He grew furious with himself, and the hole that he had dug himself into. He felt a twinge of guilt, that only lasted for a little while, then grew angry once again. He then stormed back into his room but not without someone standing in his way, he was going to push her out, but below him he saw the Roza girl that had caused all the trouble from a few moments ago. He scowled at the girl, but she paid no mind to him, just resting his gaze upon her as she now smiled up at him.

"My dear Master, what might have you so upset?" she batted her eyes before smiling up at him more, showing him her straight white teeth.

"Dealing with a mess that you have caused," he pushed her out of the way, the smile now gone from her face before she grabbed his arm.

"That was all in the plan, though. They need to be gone, they aren't worth keeping, trust me," she scoffed, rolling her eyes. Loki stopped to look at her more fully, pushing her arm off him.

"What do you mean?" he asked her skeptically, he decided he would hear her out.

"Of course, that Anna person would be of good use, her magic and all. Though Eve, not so much, she's too soft, she wouldn't be able to please you like I would be able to," she paused, giving him a hard stare with an evil smile before continuing. "And Rebecca, what a liar she is, the greatest one aside from you, Master. Rebecca thinks she's hot stuff because she's made it this far. She's going to crack though, I can see it, and she is only going to become an issue later. Bottom line, get rid of Eve and Rebecca, then the choice should be simple after that!" Roza batted her eyes once more, taking a few steps closer towards Loki, who didn't even notice her getting closer.

"What could Rebecca be lying about?" Roza evil grin turned into a snarling smile.

"Well, it's obvious isn't it? She wants to please you, do all that you say when you say it. She's obedient I'll give her that, but think about it she's not the one for you. You'll want someone to be more of an ally, not someone you have to lift up and support!" Roza closed the space between them, grabbing for his arm before he pushed her away again, this time she fell to the ground.

"Enough! I will hear no more of this!" Loki opened his door then slammed it shut behind him, hearing the satisfying lock as he marched towards his bed. He stopped and stared down at his hands, though they seemed clean he knew them to be smothered in blood. His intentions were not only his own, but the one he feared most in all the stars. He knew that Thanos would come looking for him and more importantly to retrieve the Tesseract. He still had the Chitauri under his rule, but it would be only a matter of time before Thanos would take control once again. He recalled when Stark tried destroying his chances of winning, the ultimate sacrifice when he had grabbed onto the missile and tried to send it through the portal. Though Loki knew that he might make it, deep inside of him, they always did but he didn't expect to find that the Chitauri would actually pull through for him. One of the free Chitauri flying around had seen the action, and then took Stark down before he had the chance to go through. Stark was flung from the air as the missile was activated, sending off a blast that nearly rocked the whole world. Loki trembled from the impact, but survived, gladly despite after returning himself from the ashes of battle, to find that most of his army had died as well. Human bodies scattered throughout the ashes, but some bodies stood out from the rest. Most of the Avenger's mangled bodies had began to stir, ashen faces looked around at the destruction, their faces turning into sheer horror. How did he like to see that on their faces, and the further joy as they looked at him with so much hatred. But they couldn't do anything about it, they had lost, and he had been victorious. He later found out that Stark had died from impact, their glorious smartass had fallen into the depths of darkness. The Black Widow and her mate Hawkeye also did not make it from the blast of the missile, for they were the first to get hit. The remaining Avengers had sulked away into an unknown part of the world, finding refuge somewhere and though Loki did search for them, had not been successful in finding them. Though he knew they would come after him again, he had a bigger problem, one more immediate and one that would destine the fate of the whole human race that he now had control of. He left the ruling among the higher powers of the world, and would meet with them and give out his commands, push them around for what he wanted and desired, though he nearly took everything from them, they were all dull headed persisting humans that Loki thought lowly of. Thanos would come, though, he knew it to be true, he could feel it in his bones, even as Thanos' spell was slowly leaving him, he would never truly be away from his spell. His face scrunched from the image of Thanos coming for him, and so he flopped onto the bed ungracefully landing on his back, he stared around the room, finding that most of the room had been untouched, since he never slept and spent most of his time researching the poor Midgardians he had captured, and the ones that he kept a close eye on through SHIELD's database, he was slightly taken aback when he looked at his bookshelf he was able to salvage, able to bring the books that had scattered his shelves in his room back at home. One of the books, however, was missing, the empty space that should have held the book now showed a dark shadow next to another book. He stood up, examining the shelf more until he knew which book was truly gone, he remembered Anna, through their various trainings, had eyed the book with interest. Though he made it clear that Anna was not to touch anything except what he allowed, he knew the sly mage had gone after the book despite his askings, Anna was not to be trusted, and the book was extremely dangerous, and too advanced for her feeble mind, though elfin, she was still not of full blood having been away from her home planet for far too long. Anna he knew would come to regret having done that, even he hadn't been foolish enough to place his life on the line with such a magic.

* * *

Rebecca, though frozen standing in the hallway, was very angry with her friend. A wave of relief came as Eve approached her, but realized she would do nothing for her, and continued on walking down the hallway. Rebecca waited patiently for her dearest friend to come retrieve her before Rebecca would surely lose it just standing in one place and completely helpless. Her friend did return however, but with a sullen Eve cradled in her arms. Rebecca tried calling out to her, but her mouth was tightly shut, and Anna nearly ran into her before she flipped and allowed Rebecca to move once again. Now free, she would've punched and kicked her friend for such an action, but thought better of it when Eve almost fell to the floor. Anna pulled the poor girl into the rec room and Rebecca shut the door closed behind them leaving them in peace.

"Where's Cara?" Rebecca asked warily, looking at the both of them as Eve started bawling. The realization hit Rebecca, Cara was dead, there was no doubt about that. Rebecca should've guessed that she would be the next to go, Cara was too motherly, too nice. What got Rebecca more was that the only caring person, aside from Anna, was now gone. She felt guilty for not allowing herself to spend more time with her, since she guessed that she would be the next to die, not Cara. Now that Cara was gone, and all that was left were the three of them plus Roza, they had to stick together, and Roza would surely be the next to go before any of them would be under Loki's grasp. Rebecca slouched onto the couch next to Anna and Eve, wrapping her arm around the sobbing girl, rubbing her spine and slowly felt her drift off into a deep sleep. Anna and Rebecca after a while lifted the limp woman up from the couch and took her to Eve's room, laying her down on the bed and tucking her in. Anna and Rebecca headed towards their room, but Rebecca stopped Anna from closing her door and let herself in. The girls sat down on the bed in complete silence for a while before Anna pulled out a book from her nightstand.

"What's that?" Anna flipped through the enormous brown book, old and withered with strange markings on the front and more to follow inside.

"A book about spells," Rebecca nodded her head, she understood that Anna was having lessons, though she was not entirely sure of what exactly Anna was capable of, the moment of being frozen in the hallway, seeming effortlessly, was enough to tell her that she had progressed well throughout the endless days she spent practicing with Loki. Anna flipped through the pages, stopping every now and then to read what was on the page before her face would scrunch up again and start flipping through it quicker. Rebecca watched her friend with great curiosity, she didn't even know how to begin to tell her all the things she wanted to share with her. If Anna was going to be her last friend then she would make the best of it.

"Who are you?" Anna asked suddenly pulling Rebecca from her thoughts momentarily.

"What?" Rebecca blurted, confused by her friends question, but Anna was still flipping through her book before slamming it shut and throwing it back into her nightstand.

"Never mind," Anna mumbled, falling onto her back, spreading out her legs and arms tiredly. Rebecca looked down at her small friend, her slender arms much too small for even life to flow through her, but what really caught her attention was the white bandages wrapped tightly around her wrists, which were stained by blood in various spots.

"What are those for? Is Loki hurting you?" Rebecca reached forward to pull her friends hand closer to her face to examine the bandages before Anna snatched back her arm instinctively.

"Of course not! If he were, I don't think he would just cut me, I think he would just kill me instead," Anna barked, the air changing into a cold one, and her snappy voice causing Rebecca to jump from the bed.

"Then what happened?" Rebecca asked calmly, eying her friend with great interest.

"I just got hurt, okay?" Anna dismissed her, throwing her hand up in the air, and with the wave of her hand the door swung open, her eyes blood red. Rebecca looked at her friend apologetically before she left her room, feeling the door swing close right as she was clear of it. She sighed heavily before she stepped back in her own room, changing out of her jeans and sweater and into a pair of sweats and a long t-shirt before crawling into bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! Another update! YAY! Like I said in the previous chapter, I have great plans, and when I have great plans, I tend to get it done! That, and my writing buddy gets onto me everyday at school if I don't work on it... LOL! Some real stuff is happening now! Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I. OWN. NOTHING!

* * *

8.

Rebecca woke to her alarm clock, feeling fully rested despite her terrifying dreams that seemed even more realistic than the night before. Rebecca grabbed her clothing and headed down the cold hallway to get a shower before she would head to breakfast. It was very quiet, and not even her own loud mind could make a sound to comfort her. She stepped out of her clothes, then headed into the shower to allow the hot water to pour down her back and then she dunked her face into the shower. Soon after cleaning herself she stepped out of the shower and into the cold room of the bathroom to get changed when she realized that she had forgot to grab underwear and her pants. Not wanting to get back into her dirty clothes with a clean body, she wrapped the towel tightly around her body before she headed out, taking her clothes that she had with her. She looked both down the hallway and then out into the courtyard to find it completely empty. She sighed in relief and quietly closed the door behind her, wary of the echoes all around, though she wasn't aware that a god had magically appeared back into the ward, and was walking towards the hallway. Rebecca turned and started to head down the hallway bumping right into Loki, almost falling over until Loki caught her in mid fall. Her heart was racing, as she clutched onto the towel more tightly, hoping that it wouldn't fall. She looked up to see that it was Loki, her face blushing a very deep red as she collected her thoughts and realized that she was indeed almost naked in front of the god. She recollected herself and brushed his grip off of her, standing close to the bathroom door ready to go in there if she needed to. Loki seemed a bit taken aback by her presence in the hallway, suspecting that they were all still asleep early in the morning. He had left late that night after he was summoned to talk with the higher powers about diplomatic issues that turned sour when they tried taking Loki down, but they failed and Loki was able to ensure that most of them dead, but kept those important enough for the organization of his new empire. He stared down at the slightly naked woman in front of him, who had jumped away from his grasp. He almost missed having to bump into her, since it had happened at least twice since she's been here. It almost seemed natural, though without his ability to actually read her mind or feel her presence had made her a complete mystery to him.

"You should watch where you are walking my dear," Rebecca coiled at his silken voice, clutching the towel more in her hand.

"What have you done to Anna?" She spat. Loki grimaced at her question, then took a step forward.

"I know not what you are speaking of," he crossed his arms.

"Anna, she's got cuts all over her arm! She's hiding them! You two are doing lessons with each other, every day! What are you two doing!" She took a few steps forward, then back as Loki took a step towards her again, he put his hand out to lean against the wall getting very close to her face, but they didn't lose eye contact.

"I haven't done anything you mewling quim!" His minty breath brushed against her hot face. They stared at each other for a long time, watching his face contort into madness but she could see past that.

"I know she's capable of a lot of things, but this? You can't have me to believe that you are just teaching her mindless magic, cause I've felt what it's like to be under her spell, and it's definitely a bit farther than what you realize, and what she realizes!" She lifted her head towards his, pointing her finger into his sculpted chest, her body getting incredibly close to his. His feet were planted into the ground, he was willing to play her game.

"She has advanced most indefinitely. Though her true potential in her survival here is slowly slipping away," he spoke with 's heart was pounding in her chest, surely if she was losing, and Loki was going to get rid of her, then she would have to be next before Loki got the chance to get to Anna. He was going to break her, even if Cara wasn't her favorite person, losing Rebecca, the last thing she would know from her life before, would be gone, and all she would have left would be Eve.

"Why don't you just kill me now?" his face turned from his smirk into one of confusion.

"Why would I kill you?" There was a moment of silence, finally remembering the towel that was wrapped around her, and pulled it up more to cover her better.

"Well- I just thought that I would be next. I mean, Anna- she's got a chance," Rebecca's head hung a bit lower, but she never left his watchful gaze. He took a few steps back to look at her better, eyeing every curve on her exposed body, though she didn't have the best complexion, her toned legs, and her brilliant blue eyes sparked some nerve in him.

He smiled again, causing her to blush as she took the few steps back so her back was resting on the door to the bathroom. "What you're doing to Anna isn't alright with me,

and I won't see her get hurt again!" she pushed off from the door and stepped towards him, getting as close as she could to him without making her feel uncomfortable.

"Whatever do you mean my dear?" he swept his hand down her arm, then back up again causing her arms to get the chills, but she continued on.

"If I find that she's got more cuts on her, I'll be sure to come give you a piece of my mind. Even if it means I'll die," she slapped his hand off of her then stomped down the hallway to her room, Loki stopped her and grabbed her arm pulling her back to him and into his chest, their faces mere centimeters apart.

"You needn't worry about what I'm doing to Anna, she is doing it to herself, after all, all elves are tempted by blood magic" the grin on his face made her stomach wrench, feeling her heart fall to the floor. Anna was doing this to herself? she thought, she tried getting away from his grasp to go and ask Anna, but he held onto her firmly pulling her even closer than they already were, the tips of their noses just brushing.

"Anna... isn't an elf," she breathed, squirming more to get out of his deadlock.

"You think you know your friend? You haven't even scratched the surface of what she's capable of doing. What she did against you was just a reaction, next time won't be so controlled," he snarled, some spit falling onto her face. She pushed against his chest, but after a few deft kicks she was able to push him away farther for her to have her own one-up against him.

"You are everything you claim to be! You are single minded and an ass for what you're trying to pull off here! You claim that you are here to rule when really you and I both know that that isn't true! Some higher power, let me guess, THANOS, is going to come and rip your ass apart because I'm sure he's not going to be as dull as you are and get rid of you while he has the chance!" she screamed at him. He charged at her, his face of most anger, and placed his hand over her throat and backed her up to the wall slamming her head against it hard, and got into her face.

"You think that I won't break you? I will break all of you before Thanos has the chance," his words were fierce, but Rebecca heard pain and suffering in it too. He was afraid, and he didn't know what to do but to stay here and wait for him to finally come. His grip on her neck softened, but he still held firm.

"But you're Loki, the God of Lies and Chaos. This wouldn't be that much fun if Thanos came," her words filled with more truth than she even knew, Loki desired to be in her head, to know how she knew so much, but from the nights and days that he and Anna had been practicing it was as if they both knew.

"How do you know so much?" he just whispered loud enough for her to hear, just barely.

"Um- movies, and the internet," she lifted her hands up to his that was wrapped around her neck.

"Those frivolous discs gave you the answers?" his eyebrows raised.

"Sometimes," their eyes found each other again, and for brief moments they could see into each other's souls, her lightning blues penetrated into very essence, and going beyond that, it was if she knew the truth behind the myths that humans had given him, and even when the movies claimed to be fake, she knew them to be real somehow, questioning how the world worked and the bias behind that. Even if Thanos did come, Loki would save her because she understood, something he didn't have much of any more especially when Thanos took his free will away. Though Thanos had been able to penetrate his mind, he still had his own mind to keep safe, it was his own and it would be that way forever. He let the woman go, but her hands were still touching his, almost reaching for him. Then she pulled her hand away and tugged on the towel to position it better then gave him a small smile before descending down the hallway. Yes, I would keep her, he thought.

* * *

The morning sun rose over the trees, the crisp cool air of November started to cause snow to fall from the skies high above. Rebecca stayed bundled up outside, in a long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans, watching the snow fall down. A smile stretched across her face, an action she hadn't done for a long while. The few months that she had been here have been hard, and almost terrifying, but she had been capable to get through it all. The deaths of their mates were soon outlived, but she wondered deeply about Eve. Though Rebecca had been to herself, it seemed for almost good reason, she had saved herself, as she always had in the past. Though Eve had become even more secluded than even she was at the time, she couldn't help but feel sorry for Eve. Though Rebecca knew that she would be next, Loki and her's conversation still rang clear in her head. Loki almost seemed appalled that she would even suggest that she would be next, raising her hopes in staying longer. Roza had come out a few times, but only to find snacks, and check by Loki's door every now and then. Though this seemed fruitless, Rebecca couldn't help but wonder what she was up to day in and day out locked up in her room. She thought that maybe she was in there doing rituals to contact her devil friend Serafina to ask for advice on how to take them all out, since she had caused both Lilliana's and Cara's death. Though Rebecca was heart stricken that her new dearest friend was gone, Eve felt the worst of them all, coming out only when Anna instructed her to. Rebecca had thought on many occasions to ask Eve to come running with her in the morning and afternoons when she got extremely bored, but Eve had been able to keep herself away, and giving everyone the cold shoulder when they spoke to her.

Anna had discontinued her lessons with Loki only showing up at his door every now and then, though completely secluding herself to in her bedroom, which is where Rebecca knew that she would be reading that book with strange symbols. Rebecca had thought about what Loki had to say, she guessed he had been lying, but the certainty in his voice proved her wrong every time she would have an argument with herself in her head. Though the thought of her friend, whom she had known for years now, seemed highly unlikely. The more she thought about it, however, the more it began to make sense. Anna was indeed a Mage, something she recalled Anna talking about when she was playing a video game the night before, explicitly telling Rebecca all about how cool it was to control magic. When they were in school, Anna never seemed to show signs that she had some sort of superpower, only having hung out a few times at her house, but nothing more than that. She knew her friend to have mysterious ways, and always liked the darker side of stories and themes, but never once did she think that she was capable of such treacherous things, such as causing self-harm, or feeling so depressed about something to actually cause physical pain to feel better mentally. The wind started to pick up around her, and she stared up into the sky. On multiple occasions, Rebecca swore she saw a plane or some sort of flying object in the air, but guessing that the Chitauri were still causing trouble around the world, it was no question as to why Loki spent so much time in his room, probably spending time out in the world doing his thing, destroying cities, and taking names. Loki hadn't spent too much time around, giving the girls some sort of peace after all the events that had brewed not too long ago, the only exception was in the mornings. She found it quite odd that after several mornings waking up before her alarm clock did she feel Loki's presence in her room, his fingers gliding over her forehead before he would leave. She sometimes would peek as he was leaving to see what he was up to, but as always he was just a mystery to her, but he stayed in his clothing and he never showed his emotions, something must be bothering him. Mornings had turned into routine for everyone, even with Loki's visits, she had grown used to him checking up on her every morning, almost giving herself away on a few occasions but had saved it when she had almost blushed, able to reposition herself so that she could open one eye but not allow Loki to know that she was there. His expression soft, and she could've sworn that a small smile, a true smile, had formed onto his face. Though Rebecca knew he was still planning in his devious mind, she couldn't help but think that maybe he was developing feelings for her, though completely far fetched.

The early morning sunrise had come once again, and Rebecca lied awake, but kept her eyes closed for when Loki would come in. She peeked at the alarm clock and noticed that he was a bit late, but she continued to rest there. Soon she dozed off and awoke to the sound of her alarm clock blaring at her. She turned it off and slipped out of bed, getting dressed before heading out the door, completely forgetting if Loki had come for her. In the dining room, no one was there, plates were placed around the table full of steaming fresh food, the typical pancakes, eggs, bacon, and hashbrowns, with a tall glass of milk. She hadn't been up in the morning too much, and she guessed that Loki did this out of habit. Rebecca sat down to eat her breakfast when she heard heavy steps coming towards her. She looked up to see Loki looking at her with a questioning look. He scrunched his nose, ignoring the fact that she was there and sat down across from her, watching her eat.

"Can I do something for you?" she asked through bites.

"Nothing to help me," he spoke and then started to eat the food in front of him. Rebecca also watched him carefully noticing that there were now dark circles under his eyes, and his once built body had gotten lank, making him seem as if he was depriving himself of everything he needed.

"You look like crap," she blurted, his head shot up to give her a menacing look, but soon softened and he dropped his head again stuffing his face.

"Your inquiries are not required," he ate some more before dropping his fork, and walking into the kitchen, rustling around in the cabinets until he came back with a glass of some sort of alcohol.

"You shouldn't be drinking so early in the morning. You look sick as it is," she reached over to grab his glass, but he pulled it away from her taking a long swig, downing it completely and then placing the empty glass in front of her. She scowled at him, sitting back down with her arms crossed.

"Why would it matter to you?" she felt her face get slightly hot, but she calmed her nerves down enough to speak clearly.

"I'm just concerned, can't I be interested in your life since you clearly have one in mine?" with a wave of his hands the food was gone, and he wrapped his hands behind his head. "You should've eaten more." he looked at her with an angry expression before standing.

"Do not concern your petty little mind of things you ought not worry about," Loki then proceeded to walk out of the room, leaving Rebecca to her own thoughts.

As Loki left the room, feeling the presence of another woman approaching him, looking out in the courtyard did he see that Roza was appear from the hallway to the bedrooms. Once she caught sight of Loki she marched up to him, giving him a nice smile.

"Good morning there Master," she batted her eyes lovingly putting her hands together in front of her. "I hope that you slept well."

"As always your presence is inevitable," she sighed, trying to walk towards his room but she stopped him short.

"Please, can't I speak to my Master?" she grabbed for his arm, but he pushed her away, getting tired of her actions.

"Step away from me mortal," he shoved pushing her to the ground, but she stood up, rage flashing in her eyes.

"No, I will speak!" She shouted curtly, Loki took a few steps back feeling rage boil inside of him. "You cannot continue to believe that Rebecca or even Anna are of any importance to keep when they don't even give you enough respect! Rebecca is not even beautiful, not even talented in anything! Anna is just an attention seeking prat that just wants your magic! They're using you! I on the other hand trust you completely!"

"And that is where you flaw, for you must never trust lies," he smirked as he tried stepping around her, but she stepped in his way again.

"You are the single most dull headed god that has probably ever existed!" Roza barked at him, approaching him and raising her hand to hit him when they heard a blood curdling scream coming from the hallway to the bedrooms. Loki was the first to move, but Roza held him back again. "No! They are not important, get over them and trust someone who would give their life to you!" But Loki pushed her to the ground again as he rushed over to see the madness happening in the hallway.

* * *

Rebecca had left the dining hall, and instead of heading out through the usual door, she went the back way not wanting to pass by Loki again. She left through the right, passing the kitchen and then taking a left through the back hallway. Looking through the windows she saw Loki and Roza talking, seeing Roza step in his way as he tried avoiding her. She then walked down the next hallway and after passing the archway to the courtyard, hearing some slight screaming from Loki and Roza, she stumbled upon Anna. She approached her slowly seeing that she was concentrating on the fight happening outside, finally reaching her and about to tap her shoulder when Anna suddenly realized she was there, lifting up the knife that was tucked away under her coat that she was wearing. Anna's eyes went wild, instantly turning into the blood red ones when she used her magic. Rebecca jumped away but Anna was too quick for her and grabbed ahold of her head, Anna snarled at her showing her a full set of teeth, her canines were more pronounced, lifting up the knife above her head ready to strike at her when Rebecca placed her hands above her and tried pushing her away. Though Anna's body was much smaller than her own, Anna still overpowered her and Anna placed her hand gripping her shirt and placed it onto her head. Anna lowered the knife close to her own wrist, slicing through the thin layer of skin and slowly rose it above Rebecca's mouth, the blood running down her arm and pooling into a drop ready to fall into her mouth. Rebecca stared up at her arm, seeing the cuts that traced all down towards the elbows. Slowly the blood began to drip, missing her mouth.

"Drink!" Anna hissed at Rebecca, her voice not her own, she kept her mouth tightly shut. She looked up at the ravenous face in front of her, seeing the new features that traced her face. There were dark circles under her eyes as well, but not from sleep deprivation, and her cheeks were more hollow than they were before, her skin a ghostly white, her limbs more lanky but yet still held a strong complex. The veins on her arms were turning a dark black color contrasting against the white skin. What surprised her more were the ears, pointed just like an elf's should. Rebecca, at this moment knew that Loki had not been lying and that Anna was truly not of this world. The blood on her arm began to collect again, ready to drop on her face. Anna repositioned her hand, penetrating her mind more and more as she tried entering her head, but as always she could only see the surface thoughts which were of her, the hand that was now dripping more and more blood. She removed her hand from her forehead and pried open her mouth, Rebecca eliciting a blood curdling scream, hearing the shouts in the courtyard become louder as they approached. Anna slipped the blood into her mouth, seeing Rebecca's eyes fall into the back of her head, Rebecca's own skin turning a deathly white, Anna placed her hand on her head again, only reading so much, but enough to satisfy her. Loki burst into the hallway, his face turning into sheer horror and surprise as he rushed over and took Rebecca out of her grasp, flinging Anna into the wall opposite them. Anna stood quickly, rushing him again but he merely flicked her ear, sending shocks of pain in her whole head as it began to pressurize. "SHE'S DEAD! SHE'S GONE! BECAUSE OF YOU!" Her screams filled the hallway, stepping at Loki again to try and land a hit, but he merely flicked the other ear, chanting something under his breath, sending Anna down the hallway and into her room, the door closing shut behind her and manifesting a lock to keep her in there for a little while. Loki looked down at the woman in his arms, seeing as more of her skin had turned a pale white, the whites of her eyes the only thing he could see. He lifted her up and started to carry her to his bedroom, finding Roza still crouched on the ground looking at the both of them with rage, but she didn't speak after seeing Rebecca and the state that she was in. He shut the door behind him, allowing it to lock so they wouldn't be disturbed, then laid her on the bed slowly. He assessed what was going on, knowing right away that Anna had tried forcing her to drink her blood, and tried thinking way back when he read that book, but got frustrated and magicked himself into Anna's room, avoiding Anna as she tried getting a couple swings, but Loki chanted something again freezing Anna on the spot, taking the book that was stuffed in her nightstand then magicked himself back into his room, seeing that Rebecca was quickly getting worse. He flipped through the book quickly, finally finding what he was looking at, setting the book down as he slowly started to stip away the layers on her body, only leaving her in her bra and underwear, almost gasping at how her body was slowly starting to deteriorate. He worked quickly, reaching his hand all around her body, starting with her ankles, then heading up to her knees, squeezing them, then made it to her waist and under her breasts with the same action, closing his eyes as he tried to penetrate the blood that was now running through her body and taking her life. She writhed more, and more until her body slowly started to slip away, Loki finally feeling her whole body, and her mind as he reached down to her wrists, squeezing them and then her elbows then up to her shoulders towards her neck. She stopped moving, so before he reached for her head to get to the more immediate problem, he lifted her up, cradling her, and started to run his index finger up and down her spine, feeling a sensation run through his body that was coming directly from her. He was able to slowly absorb the power that was running through her and finally she started to move again. He laid her back down on the bed and then moved his hand over her neck then to her temples, taking in a deep breath as he slowly started to enter her mind. It took many great heaves with his magic to finally enter in a small part that had already been ripped away and entered her mind, seeing a whirlwind of magic and power in the mortals mind buzzing fast, faster than it should be in a normal human. He concentrated on what had been tampered with and when he finally felt the presence of Anna's own thoughts and mind he started to pull on the magic, finding it difficult. Damned be Anna who had no control, pulling with great effort, draining Loki much of his power. Loki began to whisper in her mind, the many times he had visited her in the morning, to see if he could talk to her while in her dreams, from the nights that he spent watching her writhe and cry when her nightmares had taken most of her sleep, to send her nice messages, but her mind had been secluded, blocked by a wall that not even the master of minds could reach or make even a dent. Now, her mind was open to his, and though he knew the more he spent in it, the more her walls slowly started to crumble away, he gave one more great heave and soon the Blood Magic had finally left her mind. He removed his hands, stopping the flow of her thoughts, and watched the now sleeping girl in his bed. Without him even realizing it, he reached down his hand to caress her curves, reaching down towards her knee, feeling her flinch with every stroke he made. He chuckled, watching her carefully as she slowly started to slip into her dreams, he would make sure that she would dream peacefully, finally leaning down despite his own minds protestations, but wanting to more than ever, and pecked her soft lips, but unmoving and still unnaturally cold. He then kissed the top of her forehead, then lifted her head a bit to place it on the pillow, and then pulling the covers from under her and pulled it up to her neck, covering her whole body to keep her warm. He guessed it would be many hours before she would wake up, so he dimmed the lights more. After a few minutes of just resting, gaining back some energy, he stood up and manifested the computer again, and before him the screens were flashing quickly, though they weren't as fast as her mind had been, he guessed it was because of the blood that was in her. He stopped the screen on the more private files of SHIELD and found that her file had been terminated as the option of calling her in was futile since she was so young. He found, however, a letter that was left behind, written by none other than the woman that worked along with SHIELD when it first started. He skimmed it quickly, reading what he already knew, SHIELD knew of his whereabouts for much longer than he expected, though he knew how dull they all were and would ignore such a thing. They failed again, rounding up maybe the only person that could save them from the ultimate death that awaited for them in the coming months. Though Loki guessed that Thanos was coming, as he always suspected, he found troubling that he wasn't already here. He knew that he would have to deal with Anna when she finally would calm down, her eyes were still ablaze, as he transported himself in her room, though she was still frozen. Her ears were more pointed than when they were before, the snarl on her face seemed more menacing. He un-froze her, but kept her under his control. She sat in a fetal position as he approached her coming at her with his hands raised, but then lowered them as she tried charging at him, but he deflected her, sending her backwards onto the bed. Finally he approached her fiercely, taking her head with his hands and clasping his dead grip so he could get into her mind. Though it was blocked, he could get into it enough to send her to a deep sleep that would keep her under long enough to gain his energy again, ready for the morning to come.


	9. Chapter 9

I was going to wait and post this tomorrow cause my editor was playing video games... but she ended up reading it and making her fixes! YAY! I'm really happy about this chapter, I worked on this chapter more than I have any other chapter! I hope it lives up to expectations! FYI: THERE IS SOME SWEARING IN THIS CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Enjoy! :3

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I would love to own Loki, but ya know how that's going to turn out...

* * *

9.

The new day beckoned Rebecca from her sleep, finally awaking to a darkly lit room. She blinked her eyes several times, then stared up at the tall ceiling above her. The light fixtures adjusted now to illuminate the room better, showing the dull glow of the room. It was beautiful, Rebecca had to admit, though she knew whose room she was in, and soon her body started to tremble in fear. She looked all around until her eyes caught a glimpse of Loki sitting in a chair at a desk watching the computer screen flash quickly before his eyes. He suddenly turned the screen off and was now watching her from his seat.

"Have some water," he stood up, walking over to her and handing her a glass of water from the night stand. She took it, looking down in the cup with caution before she looked up at him and took a sip. Tasting that it was fine, she downed the rest of it her throat begging for more. He created a larger cup filled with water and handed that to her as well, then sat next to her. She gulped the water mostly all the way down, and then took a look around the room. The tan walls, the carpet to match, the large California King size bed, with the furry comforter, it was almost all too much, and definitely didn't seem like Loki. He touched her face, pulling her attention back to him, he then grabbed a hold of her legs so they were facing each other, then placed his hands upon her temple, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Um, what are you doing?" she said, trying to back away from him, but he held on firmly.

"Just, clear your mind," he stated, she stared at him but didn't question any more. She stayed calm and quiet, allowing him to do whatever it was with her head that he wanted until his face screwed up in pain. Soon his hands left hers, and he flung himself to the end of the bed, but Rebecca just sat there in complete silence.

"Who are you?" he asked, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Loki...?"

"What are you?" he looked up finally, his eyes turning a bloody red as Anna's had, she started to back away from him, her back touching the headboard as he scooted closer to her. She watched his body slowly turn into a blue-ish color with odd designs forming around his face and hands. He positioned himself closer to her, their knees touching as he reached forward again as if he was going to touch her face. She keeled back, not wanting him to touch her, he looked at her in confusion before looking down at his hands. She wasn't afraid of his skin, but she seemed more deathly afraid of the color of his eyes, seemingly to be gentle, they still reminded her of the blood red ones that Anna held. He closed his eyes again, pulling his hand away, but before she could think she was reaching for him grabbing his cold hand that burned her skin but was soon soothed by his semi-warm hands. She watched his hands turn from the blue that she had seen in the movies change before her eyes, she never thought possible it could actually be true, all of her reality was a lie, and everything that she believed in when everyone mocked her for believing in such things was now proven wrong, they were all wrong and she was right. A selfish desire to hear their voices speak the truth, but they were far from it, her friends her family they were possibly all lost to the war, and she was stuck in the bedroom of the man who started it all, it was his fault that all of her friends died, his fault that her mother died, his fault that everyone in this entire facility had died, and yet here she was grabbing for him in his room while she was still dressed in her bra and underwear. She pulled her hands from him and then pulled the covers up to her chin, eyeing him suspiciously while he stared at her with confusion.

"I'm human, I don't know why you people keep asking me that..." Rebecca looked away noticing the scepter sitting on the nightstand on the other side of the bed. The light glowed it's familiar blue hue, sending a cold sensation, there was something about the power that it was emitting that seemed almost familiar. Loki got up from the bed walked over towards the scepter, lifting it up and eyeing preciously.

"Though, I could find out in other ways," he smirked, lifting the scepter at her, getting on the bed and coming towards her on his knees. He leaned forward as she tried getting closer to the ledge, but his hand went out to grab her before she fell to the floor. "Your mind is so guarded, I wonder what would happen if I tried this..." he leaned it closer to her body, but she tried hitting it away from her, finally getting ahold of the blade but feeling it pierce her skin, but she just allowed the blood to slowly flow down her hand as she held on for dear life. So she was going to die, she should've guessed that she was going to die next, there was no question, Roza and Anna were better than her, she was nothing. She was never meant for anything, she was just an obstruction in the whole of creation, and the whole of reality would be happier without her. Loki pushed the scepter closer to her chest, breaking the skin more, Rebecca's breathing got uneven. So this is what Loki did when he killed his victims, he had lied to her, she should've known that she was going to die, and that Loki had always been lying to her. Her grip began to slip, tears streaming from her eyes, she opened her eyes to see the scepter approaching her chest, but the look in Loki's eyes had turned into remorse, looking at her with such emotion and sadness that she didn't realize that she was actually holding onto the staff allowing it to cut into her skin. His other hand was trying to pry it from her grip, but she held firmly. Loki then grew angry and then his right hand flung off of the scepter and grabbed her right hand grabbing the scepter and squeezed it enough to pull the staff out of her hand. She broke down in front of him, her face turning puffy as she closed her cut hand and pulled it close to her heart, her stomach lurching with every heave of breath she took. He took the hurt hand and pried it open, but she tried pushing away from him. He then got angry and pulled it open, and straddled her, her eyes closed tight and cringing as he touched the cut. She yelped in pain, another heave of air, choking on the air that she breathed in as Loki worked his magic, once again, to heal her. The wound stitched itself back together, revealing soft skin, toned, and outplaced by Loki's cold hand. She opened her eyes finally, her eyes slightly obstructed by the tears that still rolled down her eyes, but were drying as she stopped crying. She looked down at the now healed wound, leaving Loki's other hand to touch it, then taking in a gasp as she leapt backwards and almost falling off of the bed, but able to regain her balance. Loki shot out of the bed to catch her, but she was quick running towards the opposite side of the room. He raised his hand up, allowing the scepter to disappear from the room.

"Rebecca, I am not going to hurt you," he told her, taking a few steps closer to her, but she backed as far as she could in the room, lifting her hands up as if she was going to punch him if he got any closer.

"Is that what you told them? All those innocent people you killed? You are such a liar! Your title proceeds you! No matter how much you want to be Thor's equal, it will never happen because of this!" her words stung him to well, he understood she knew more than a normal human should, but this was too far, he had had about enough of her knowing things and him not even thinking the humans had any idea.

"Thor will never see me as his equal!" he spat, his voice rising.

"Of course he will! He's your brother, and don't give me that shit that he's not! He loves you! And you trying to protect him from Thanos and the Chitauri is getting a bit old because you aren't helping him, you aren't even helping yourself! You're just making it worse! Thor will continue to fight for you!" He charged at her now, pinning her up to the wall, a shriek leaving her mouth.

"You don't know anything about Thor and myself," he snarled, his face getting closer to hers that their noses brushed up against each others.

"You keep saying that. You are believing a lie, but you are too much of a dumbass to even realize it! You say you hate humans, but really we are so much alike! We learn from you, we inhabit traits that you have claimed for us. YOU are the reason why we are who we are!" she spat back at him, his arm closing more of her airways, causing her to grumble, her hands flying up to push him away from her. Loki snarled at her, a growl forming in his throat as he leaned in closer their foreheads now touching each other. She writhed under his grasp, but somehow she had managed to get her footing better and kicked him right between the legs. She took the chance to run, fumbling with the doorknob, but it was still locked with no real lock for show. She turned around just in time to see that he was coming after her again. "Loki! STOP!" she yelled at him, her voice booming and full of emotion, the scowl on her face almost terrified him as she gave him an evil glare that almost reminded him of Thanos, he stopped just inches from her. "If you're going to kill me, then why lie? I would rather know that I'm not good enough then be told that I have a chance." she backed to the door again, her hands resting behind her still trying to fumble with the door.

"But why would I kill you?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why wouldn't you. You're Loki, God of Lies and Chaos. Why would you even want a human in the first place?"

"What if you're not human?" her heart gave a leap at this, knowing her face had turned a bright red, watching his confused look to turn into his trademark smirk. "You know it don't you? What are you?"

"I swear I'm human,"

"Then what about your dreams?"

"I have pretty crazy dreams."

"It is more than that, isn't it?"

"I can, well, sometimes see the future," she looked down away from his gaze. He took a few steps forward until he could capture her arms with his hands, but she didn't protest. He lifted her chin up so their eyes would meet, those same electrified blues penetrating his very soul, he could almost taste all the wonderfulness in her mind, and her body, everything charged right under his fingers.

"And what do you see now?" She took a few minutes to collect her thoughts, it had been so scattered, but she had seen a definitive point in all her dreams.

"I'm going to die," she stated, her eyes falling as a tear slipped from her eye. He wiped away the tear, and kissed her forehead, causing her to blush once again. "Thanos is coming, isn't he?" he was hesitant but he nodded his head, his own eyes starting to tear up. "He's coming to kill you, and me. Anna, what happened to her, that's apart of it too." her heart was thumping as he slipped some of his magic inside of her, images danced before closed eyelids. "Roza, she won't even meet Thanos. There's white, snow is falling, but it looks different... the snow looks like butterflies," she gasped and pulled away from his grasp, her eyes wide and afraid as she jumped to her right backing into the corner. Loki approached her, but she held up her hands.

"What is it?"

"Please, don't!" She closed her eyes covering her head in her hands, grasping onto her hair with such force that she about pulled them out of her head. "You- you came a visited me one night in my dreams. You told me something, a prophecy I believe."

"What was it?" he stepped forward but she heard him coming so she turned away from him, slamming her head against the wall. He grabbed her, turning her around to face him, his own eyes wild but concentrated on her. "Please, allow me to help." he lifted his hands, but she didn't persist as he placed his middle finger on her temples, closing his own eyes and taking a deep breath allowing his magic to flow through her again .She jolted when she felt the power start to take over her mind, causing her memory of the dream that she had return only this time Loki could see and hear and feel everything she had when she dreamed it before. All of her thoughts free to him now in this dream world, but it was more than her own thoughts that entered her mind. Suddenly he felt another person appear and when he got a better look on who it was, he realized that it was himself, only from the future.

"The change of seasons approaches, time will wear thin. The butterflies will fall when darkness takes over. Flowers will bloom from madness. The grass will rise in conquest, and the leaves will fall when the time is right." the words rang clear in each others head, watching as the different seasons around them changed and swirled all around them. It was the showing of the seasons did they understand the time all of this was going to happen, all of it was planned, and the future and past Loki now knew it, it was going to happen, what each line meant they did not know, but they knew they were heading into something terrifying, something that would tear at both of them until they could no longer hold themselves together. They would break under their own future, something that Loki knew pertained to him as well, it was about the both of them, rising against the greatest power, and the other power that would fight with them. They would fight together, and together combined will they conquer, forever strong. Loki had snapped the vision shut as the image faded away, but even as they entered back into the bedroom, they didn't step away from each other. Loki lowered his hands but found hers and wrapped his in them, holding onto them tightly, their heads touching, leaning into each other unaware of everything that was happening around them. At this moment, Loki had never felt so much for someone, regardless of their race, though Loki knew that she was more, but not even knowing made it so much more interesting. Loki knew of Anna, and her heritage, her race being of scum, and vile and hated amongst the Asgard race. Asgard had hated Jotuns more, but to Loki, he still believed in their virtuous selfish ways, still a divine prince as when he was raised, if there was one thing that his father had accomplished in, it was to screw in both his sons heads that they were greater than the rest, and the unknown was meant to be protected but observed. Loki had a reason to live now, and it was to protect this human, this mortal from the danger that was coming for her, as if it had been set in her life since the moment she was conceived, or even before then. He almost thought that this was all planned before even when Loki himself was born, which he had to admit was a long time ago, but it seemed almost even more ancient than he led himself to believe. It was as if he was also apart of this, and though through his strife, through all his grief of his family, through that he wouldn't have known his fate, at this very moment, nothing else mattered but her safety, as if Loki, God of Lies would ever believe that ever. The man he saw in the meadow, lurking in her dreams even now in the past, to help her, she must've been important to her, what was going to happen to them, he didn't know, but he did know that he would protect her in every means necessary, she was now his life, and that was finally the truth.

* * *

Anna had been sleeping for a while, but not really sleeping. She lied awake on the bed, with her eyes tightly shut, even after Loki had come and left, she still was aware of what was going on. Loki had lost control of her, and she knew that he was with Rebecca, she could feel her mind still. Her mind, even so far away, but yet so close, was so open to her own thoughts, she had invaded enough, allowing the few drops of blood that entered her mouth to grant her some form of power over her. She was with Loki, though Rebecca wasn't aware of it, she still held the pain that the blood had caused her, her body writhing, her body dying from her presence, and only imagining what more blood would've done to her, the greatest mind, the most protected mind to the most powerfullest in the whole ward. Anna would use what she knows, the prophecy that was given to her, by a man she did not recognize, but the man he was referring to. Chaos was coming, and Loki would fall, Loki would surely fall beneath her. For she cared for Loki, loved him almost, but it was that damn Rebecca, the one who was not talented in anything yet had captured Loki so well. Hours had passed since she had awaken, a dreamless sleep to a controlled dream that Anna was sure Loki had placed for her convenience, proof of his love. When she had awaken, it was a mixture of chaos, and though now her mind was completely secluded and impenetrable since Loki had blocked her, Anna felt better being able to just feel her presence. Soon she was filled with sadness and remorse, as if the being she had hidden deep inside of her was calling out, sadness and unhappiness was taking over, slowly ripping at her soul. Anna's eyes fluttered open, feeling something else entirely, fear of what she was becoming, but it felt right, as if she had been destined for this the whole time, as if this was always heading for her, ever since she was born. She soon shot out of the bed, her mind racing with thoughts that were not her own, one of screaming children, women and men, all worrying of living into the next day, everything was dying. Anna clutched her head, soon screaming as the thoughts would not leave her, but Anna continued to scream, to drown them out until all of a sudden it stopped, Anna lifted her face, looking in the mirror over her dresser and seeing the red eyes, those red eyes that Rebecca now feared, the face she saw was not of what she remembered, the image contained a being that was out for blood, and blood she would get. The image smirked, feeling her own smile creep at the corner of her lips. She turned towards the door, which was thankfully not locked, stepping out into the cold hallway and then walking down to Roza's bedroom, where she heard a fluttering heart behind the closed door, swinging it open she found Roza to be asleep. Anna approached her carefully, and then in one swift movement, with her new found strength, lifted the helpless girl from her bed and then pulled her out of the bedroom and into the courtyard. Roza screamed in her grasp, trying to get a good hit, but even as she kicked and had pretty good swings at her, nothing happened but Anna smirked down at the weak mortal. Anna was now different, and she had the advantage she was looking for. Roza was a lost cause, and had no right to live, Roza was like any other pursuing human, one that would trade their own life to the devil to ensure that they stay safe.

"If you don't stop I'll go and get Loki!" Roza's eyes betrayed her however, for she too feared Anna's blood red eyes.

"And he'll do what exactly? Eve already got to herself, so why don't I get rid of you myself, so you won't have to do the trouble?" Anna dropped the woman to the ground, pulling out the knife that she had used against herself only the night before, raising it high above her head and then slicing into Roza's arm. Roza screamed, trying to jump back, but Anna had already smelled her blood, filling her with so much lust and rage, she wanted the blood, all over her inside of her, she wanted it all to empower her, like the smell was doing at that moment. Anna grabbed the cut arm and raised it to her mouth, kissing the wound tenderly, the blood resting on her now plump lips as she delved her tongue into the young woman's arm, reaching her bone, and then licking up and down the slender arm. Roza screamed out in protest, trying to pry Anna from her actions, but Anna held onto her firmly. Anna pulled back at that moment, then she threw the arm onto the ground, Roza following it, crying in pain.

"You fucking weirdo! Loki won't be happy about this!" Roza panted, looking up at Anna with puffy eyes, but Anna just smiled down at her softly.

"And what will he do? When you freely give it to me, as an offering?" She held down her hand, Roza stared at it for a long time, giving her a dirty look, but Anna looked at her more in the eyes, seeing her whole life flash before Anna's eyes, she knew everything, and nothing could be hidden. Roza was just like any other preppy girl, and that was it, she was meant for nothing, but that didn't mean that her blood meant nothing. She would use her blood, use her blood to get what she truly desired most, the blood of someone important, that would make her important, that's how she would be powerful. With only Roza's blood, she was more than Anna, she was Anna and Roza. Roza, slowly slipping away from her own conscience mind, lifted up her hand for Anna to take, the other hand this time. Anna took one swift swing at her arm with the knife, lifting it after the cut had been issued and licked the knife with such tenderness before leaning over Roza's other arm and delving into that with as much passion as she had given the other arm. She heard Roza's moans under her sweet laps of her arm, pulling away the flesh as she drank and finally hearing her heart slowly give way, dying. Anna laughed at her work, a cruel laugh as she saw Roza's face going stone cold and gone. "This is for you Eve," she wiped the blood from her mouth, licking it and cleaning her completely.

"Anna!" she heard someone shout behind her, turning to see Rebecca, Loki approaching from behind giving Anna a hard look.

"Rebecca! Loki! Just in time to see the show!" Anna smirked, then raised the knife in the air, it was time, now or never.

"Anna! STOP! Think!" Loki yelled at her, only causing Anna to smile wider.

"You will all die! And I'll be sure I kill you personally, Rebecca!" Anna lowered the knife, and slit her own arm, feeling the hot red pour from her arm, onto her hand and then onto the ground falling from her fingertips. She closed her eyes at the pleasure she felt from feeling her own blood, the smell so delectable, and amazing, filling her senses with desire and will to go on, this had to be done. She began enchanting the spell, remembering from the book that Loki had taken away from her to heal her dearest friend Rebecca from her ultimate death. She would die at some point, but for now she would just be a game, for her to have fun until she lost interest in her, like a cat who plays with a mouse.

"Anna! Please, stop!" Rebecca started to approach her, but soon a force field formed around Anna, stopped her short and causing her to fall backwards onto the ground. Anna continued her chant, her voice ringing louder and louder, goosebumps forming all over her body, feeling the power carry her mind and soul to places they haven't ever met. The wind around them started to pick up, even as the snow fell from the sky in their weird designs, it still looked beautiful. A light started to form around Anna, and soon that started to pick up too, spinning around her with such ferocity until finally it blasted up into the sky, Anna screaming her words that tears began to fall from her eyes, blood red tears, the cut on her arm starting to heal itself. There was a large crash and a boom that rocked the whole Earth beneath them, sending them all to their feet, the light slowly leaving, and the snow that was swirling all around them cleared showing a large man in a coat of armor standing before them, a smirk placed upon his face as well. He took a big deep breath through his nose and then let it out through his mouth. His eyes swept all around him, finally placing them on Loki, who was looking at him with so much fear. Thanos shook his head at him.

"What a disappointment, and to think I was going to give you this world without my full approval. Well we can't have that, and from the looks of this, it seems that you have won the war, but still in hiding? How pathetic, I will not allow the new ruler to be such a dishonor," he raised his hand, somehow lifting Loki up from the ground, a magic force pulling at his neck cutting off the air to his lungs, finally lifting him so his feet were hovering over the ground. "You will die Asgardian, you are a failure." Thanos' eyes, a crystal blue beyond that of normal, his red tinted skin gleamed in dirt and wrinkled, though he seemed so young and wise. Though how could a wise man do such torturous deeds, even making a god bend to his every will. Rebecca looked over at Loki, who seemed almost dumbstruck that Thanos had literally found him, Loki didn't move, he couldn't, she had to do something. Like in every other sappy story she had read, she did the impossible.

"Hey, tomato! Loki did as you said, the world is under his command! If you kill him, it is without purpose, giving you a bad name to the world!" Though her voice had escaped her, cracking at spots, Thanos seemed to notice the small mortal girl.

"And you vouch for him?" Thanos' lips curled into a smirk, approaching her now.

"I don't care what he's done, what you've done to him, but if did as you asked him to, then kill him, you're the worst leader to exist," she crossed her arms, but then Thanos charged at her, coming at her fast. She was able to jump up and slid to her right, then sidestepped his swing at her with his fist, taking a large part of the nearest wall. Anna came in front of her as she tried running through the hall to leave, though Anna sent a punch her way, which she ducked but she had sent a ball of fire at her, singing her arm. She knelt onto the ground, yelping in pain, seeing that her arm had burned raw. The cold air stinging it, but she persisted onwards. She outran Anna by a long shot, running through the hallway, taking a left into the entrance hall and through the doors in the front. Thanos, however, was standing in her way, his arms outstretched to catch her when she ran into him. Loki appeared next to her, pushing her out of the way and right into Thanos' arms himself. Thanos bellowed in frustration and threw Loki on the other side of the front yard. Anna caught up, charging at Rebecca again, pulling out the knife and readying herself to strike at her. Rebecca was able to get up in time, though now running into Thanos who held onto her with great force, the blood turning cold the instant she touched him.

"Now, mortal. You seem of great use, and one of which Loki cares about. Maybe he'll rethink his place if he has to fight you," he smiled, and soon Rebecca felt her blood burn within her body, Anna screaming at the endeavor Rebecca's heart raced, thumping without relent, about to jump out of her chest. She closed her eyes, waiting for the end to come, but it never did. She writhed in Thanos' arms, trying to free herself from an impenetrable force that held onto her so tightly. Soon she felt relief, though it was nothing that she was prepared for, and she opened her eyes to see that Thanos' were glossed over with confusion. "What are you?" he asked in a whisper, where his eyebrows should be, furrowed. She gave one good kick at him in the side, in which he dropped her to the ground and pounded against the door to let her out. Loki was soon at her side as Anna swiped her knife at them, but Loki deflected it with his armor. He waved his hand and the door opened, allowing just enough space for her to slip through. Thanos charged at them, and as Rebecca grabbed from Loki, he pushed her the rest of the way through.

"RUN!" He yelled at her as he sidestepped a wing issued by Thanos, then tumbling backwards as Anna tried hitting him too. She turned as the door shut, and began running at full speed into the forest that was covered in snow, not looking back once to see if anyone was coming at her.


	10. Chapter 10

YAY! Update! It's been a while since I've updated, but it is due to the fact that this is the longest chapter I've written out of all of them! I hope you enjoy it! 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize, other than my OC!

* * *

10.

The cold air stung her body, being only wrapped in a pair of jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt, made it worse as the snow started to stick to her clothing, but she dared not stop. Her pace had slowed down with every step she took with only a pair of converse covering her feet, causing the snow to seep through the thin layer of material. She didn't stop, she couldn't stop, if she did then she would surely die out in the cold forest. She would only be remembered for dying here, that would be her story, if anyone found her, with the amount of deaths happening around the world, another death would mean nothing. She would mean nothing, why she always felt like this, she didn't know, she seemed to unimportant even to herself, the only person that ever mattered to her was her greatest friend, the best friend she ever had, she would give her life for her, her dearest friend Maggie. It had been so long since she had talked to her, she almost gave up hope of ever seeing her, though she doubted that she was dead. She had the impression that if her friend did surely die, then she would feel it, she would just know it. Someone was calling her, from a distance, but she didn't stop. Her fast trek became a fast pace until her feet were too numb for her to go any further. She leaned against a tree, her chest heaving, frozen on the inside, as air just ran through her body but not giving her any air. Tightness took over her chest, taking over her own breathing as it suffocated her. She heard her name being called again, trying to reach her from far away, but they were too far away. The sound was desperate, as if the person was being taken down, mouth covered, or filled with something. Rebecca turned in all directions, but still found only the thick white blanket of the snow, crowding around the trees. She did one more turn around until her eye caught someone in the distance. The figure began to appear larger and larger until the figure could be seen clearly, and what she saw made her stomach lurch.

"Maggie?" she croaked, but soon the image started to fade away, her friends had reaching out to her, but she couldn't get any closer. Rebecca reached for her, but soon her friend disappeared, as she fell onto the snow that her friend had once been standing on. Rebecca frantically looked up and all around for her friend, but no one was in sight. Rebecca writhed in pain, her friend was gone, how could she live. She was a diabetic like her mother, with the medicine supply cut off, how would her friend live. They were all dead, it was just her, she was all alone in a world that she felt she didn't even belong in. She screamed out in agony at the thought, but only an echo came back, she was truly alone, and she would die alone. Like she had always said growing up in her teen years, she would die alone, she was too afraid, there was no one who would be strong enough to hold her up, she would just fall anyways. She let out another wail but it was cracked, the air in her lungs slowly cutting out, feeling her own life slip from her, like she was falling into an abyss, at least she was feeling something other than the cold. She could do this forever, feel something, as she feared she would never feel anything ever again if she continued on in her feat to move on in the world. How could she move on in a world that was going to be taken over, there was little hope the world had left, and she wouldn't even see it to the end, she would die in a forest all alone. She remembered Loki, the last person to ever be nice to her, to show her sympathy for her visions, and she could've sworn she felt Loki's emotions be let out, in a mad scramble to find out who he was. He was just as lost as she was, lied to and played, he was just following orders, she would have to, but people believed that he was still a monster that was still crazy about the world. At least we were wanted, the world had been silent and only used as a pawn when needed, not even that. We deserve this, she thought, we shouldn't have the privilege to live any longer, let the alien race take us! she tried sitting up again, to get onto her back but her body was too frozen to move. Slowly she felt herself go, the life being sucked out of her until she heard another voice. Her hearing was leaving her, but she could still hear it, but she didn't want to see who it was. If it was her friend again, she wouldn't know what she would do if she faded again. Or if it was her mother, if she would fade too, then her whole family, Rebecca would want to fade, she would lose everything that had claimed her life and give it all away to feel happiness again, freedom from all the pain and hurt that the world gave her, all the grief that she had been presented with, it was too much for her to bear, she couldn't take it, she wouldn't take it. When she thought her life was finally coming to an end, she felt hands on her body, though her body was too numb to fully realize who was grasping her, her eyes had opened slightly to see pale skin and raven locks lifting her up into his arms, holding her close to his chest. Loki had come to save her, he had gotten away from Thanos' grasp, or he had lost and Thanos let him live controlling him more and he was taking her back to Thanos so he could end her once and for all. But why would Thanos want to do it personally, Loki could've well been the man for the job, Loki would then lose all his patrons he had at the ward, except for Anna, who she was sure wanted her blood more than anything now. How her friend had slipped like she had, was beyond her, she didn't want to feel responsible for her ultimate fall, but somehow she managed to feel guilty. But that meant nothing now, as her death was a sheer certainty, were Loki was taking her, she didn't have a clue, but she almost didn't want to find out, cause now Loki would be there at her death, and she almost would rather die alone in the cold forest. That would be, if Loki was under control, but if he wasn't, where was he taking her, but she couldn't think any longer, her mind slowly drifted off into a sleep, a dreamless cold and dark sleep.

* * *

Loki rushed through the snow, he ran with purpose, he ran with conviction as that one agent had stated. The snow had stopped falling, but it had been earlier, and he had no idea where Rebecca was. He hated that he couldn't sense her, couldn't read her thoughts, or use his magic to pinpoint her. There was no life around her, of course, and he might be able to see where she was using her clothing. He ran in a straight line, never stopping, her tracks had been covered, but soon he could see indentions in the snow of walking feet. He followed it closely, seeing the tracks getting smaller and smaller, but then they stopped. It turned around in circles a few times, then in the distance he saw her, fallen on the ground, and unmoving. His heart began to race at the sight of her on the ground, but though her face seemed completely composed, as if she had been sleeping. Her eyes fluttered open into a squint as Loki reached down to lift her up, he was not leaving her in the snow not even if she had been dead. He gave a sigh of relief when he saw her blues, more magnificent in the snow covered forest. Her breathing was small, but it was enough for Loki to work with, he began enchanting a spell for her to rest, to escape the pain she was probably feeling, or should be feeling. Her body temperature was not the usual warmth he remembered, but a cold block of ice that he was able to carry with ease. He began running again, somewhere, anywhere, towards a town that might be able to help. His magic had been helpful, and was thankful that he could at least use his magic to put her asleep though he couldn't be in her mind, see what was happening to her to help her more. But as he ran, he thought more and more of what was coming for them, the prophecy, and the future him he had seen in her dreams, why would the future him come to see her and tell her of a prophecy? Did he truly care enough about the human? But was she even human? Thanos seemed to have an interest in him, but even so, why?

He had narrowly escaped Thanos, deflecting Anna's power at him, sending them both backwards long enough for him to slip through the door and rush after Rebecca. He had heard Anna chasing her from behind, but soon those footsteps faltered and were nowhere to be heard. The wind and snow had picked up, and it had been a few hours in his search, Rebecca had definitely made it far into the forest before she collapsed. Slightly impressed, but he was out of his thoughts once again as the footsteps began to creep up behind him. He flipped Rebecca over onto his back, grasping her waist tight when he saw Anna charging at him, her face completely gone then of how he remembered it, he had changed her, this is what he had changed her to become. She snarled, and before he could put Rebecca down safely, Anna thrust herself at him, causing his stumble to send the sleeping woman flying behind him. He heard a slight crash, but he didn't dare look back fearful of what he might see. He readied himself for another attack from Anna, but as soon as she was charging at him, another hit impaled him from behind. He flipped onto a rock, cutting his head open, but he stood up quickly, sidestepping Anna and Thanos in one swift movement. He didn't have much energy, not enough to take them both down, and Anna's power only proved to endure slight pain to the both of them. Anna and Thanos charged again, Anna swinging her knife at him a few times, but missing, Thanos getting close to hitting him but he also stepped away from his blow. A few more swings issued by Anna, all of which still missed him, but he was losing energy, he wouldn't be able to save himself, let alone save the helpless girl in the distance. Thanos had left the fight, running over towards Rebecca, he was screaming loudly now. Loki couldn't see what was going on, though now Anna was frantically looking over her shoulder to see if she needed to aid her new ally. There was a few blasts and hits issued against Thanos, and soon Loki could tell that Anna was done with their fight and ran over towards the crumbling alien. Loki was able to get a leg up and had picked up his own sort of weapon, merely a large tree limb that had fallen from one of the large tree above. He swung at Anna, hitting her across the head sending her a few feet away crying out in pain. He felt a presence next to him, a large man was towering over him, his blond hair gleaming in the white light coming from the snow. Thor looked down at his younger brother, unable to hold all of his excitement for seeing his brother again. Loki however didn't feel that way at all as he felt a hand snake up his leg, then pulling Loki down onto the snow, causing white clouds to fluff all around them, until finally settling down. Thanos had Loki in a deadlock, Loki could already feel death upon him, he was sure of it that he would finally issue out his death. He sneered at Loki, his crystal blue eyes glowing more than he ever remembered them. Thanos turned his head to look over at the Avengers that was crowding around the mangled form of Rebecca, head bleeding, dying her blond hair a deep crimson red, staining the beauty of the white snow. Drops of blood fell into pools of blood already fallen, her face was scrunched and unhappy, not at all peaceful. Thanos looked back at Loki, his face more crazy, menacing.

"I hope you said your goodbyes," he whispered into his ear, then out of nowhere there was a loud crack and a zap, and the whole forest was filled with electricity, Thanos dropped Loki to the ground and lunged at Thor, but he was ready, in one good swing he prepared himself along with Captain America and they slammed weapons together, sending a shock through all of them. Loki dove for Rebecca, shielding her from the blast, and when Loki looked up, he saw that Thanos was yards away and completely motionless, Anna near him. He looked back down at the once sleeping woman, she began to shiver as her eyes drooped, she winced in pain as Loki began to lift her. Thor and Rogers came over to assist Loki, positioning her well enough in his arms for them to walk.

"Brother, what has happened?" Thor finally spoke after a while of walking, Loki hadn't a clue to where they were going, but he knew they could help him.

"Thanos has returned, obviously," Loki's eyebrows furrowed at his brothers question, though he knew what he was really asking about.

"Brother, what change of heart?" He pressed, lifting up a swinging arm that had fallen since they began to walk, placing it close to Rebecca's and Loki's chest. Loki had no idea how to respond, for the longest time, the whole reason for this war, was because he hated mortals, he hated their entire being. He of course was proven wrong, but a mere mortal that had shown him some sort of compassion. He thought it little than what it would have been if it were his father, but when the whole human race despised him, he at least knew how stupid the human race was, but how passionate they were for something they believed in. Loki was still utterly impressed with her, though he knew for a fact that she was definitely not human.

"She saved me," he answered truthfully, though it had many meanings, for his brothers sake he would let him believe whatever.

"A mortal? Brother, how could you stoop so low?" Thor mocked, Loki had given him grief before for his caring of Jane, but now look at where he was at.

"Do not test me," he remarked, silencing his brother.

"We don't have too much farther to go. We found a place to hide, a small cottage here in Canada. We've been scoping the whole area, we knew that you were around her somewhere somehow, but we couldn't find you at all," Rogers spoke up.

"Not until we found the little girl here running the forest. We were about to help her until you showed up and then we saw Thanos coming after you," Thor finished, taking the lead and then waving down a hill. Loki and Rogers made it to the peak and saw that below was a madhouse of people, SHIELD agents nonetheless, but Loki had other plans. He needed to save the mortal, now more than ever because the blood hadn't stopped spilling from her head, her skin had turned almost as white as the snow, so Thor led Loki down to the camp, people gave him dirty looks or paid no mind to him during their efforts in the camp, running back and forth and transporting boxes of goods. Finally Thor rushed Loki into a small house, only one room but with multiple curtains pulled up dividing the room between beds that were placed within these smaller rooms. The room was warm, despite how cold it was outside, and Loki began to feel a sense of home deep within his cold exterior. A woman appeared from behind one of the viels, she was old and wrinkly, but even with her greying hair and very pale skin she held much of her warmth in her smile.

"Now what be the problem, now?" she spoke in a strange accent Loki was not expecting.

"This woman needs help," Thor spoke when Loki couldn't find the words. The woman smiled, coming over to Loki and placing her hand on Rebecca's neck then flinching back.

"Oh my! Please, bring her in here quick!" she scurried over towards another veil, pulling it back to reveal a bed with a nightstand and a lamp placed upon it, giving off a yellow light.

"Will you be able to heal her?" Loki finally choked out.

"Of course! But it will take a long while, just as your friend Tony in the next room," she pointed back over there, but continued to work on the woman now laying in the bed. Loki stayed by her side, Thor by his. "Leave, I will need to asses the situation," she looked up when they did not leave, she placed her arms on her hips, giving them a hard stare through her half moon spectacles. Loki was going to give her a dose of his magic, but he thought better of it, this woman was going to help Rebecca, and he was too tired to even do anything. Thor pushed his brother out of the room, giving a thank you back to the woman as she went back to work. Thor pulled the veil shut, stopping Loki before he strayed too far away.

"Brother, you care for this woman?" it was more of a statement, but Thor didn't want to make Loki feel too out of place, given the circumstances.

"As I have said, she saved my life,"

"In more ways than one I see," Thor replied then walked away. Loki had to give it to him, sometimes he was thoroughly impressed by his brother sometimes, then that would also mean that he had been impressed by two people he thought would never be able to make him smile. He chuckled at his own thoughts and then followed Thor in the distance, smiling to himself.

* * *

Loki had met up with the rest of the Avengers in some sort of meeting hall, Fury included running the meetings. Most of the men surrounding him were all battered, and looked as if they hadn't slept in days, maybe even months. Fury began his meeting, standing up at the end of the table to address the rest of the group, his one eye gleaming at them all, more so at Loki. He ignored it and with all the energy he could muster, listened to the human he despised most of all.

"Today, we have seen the enemy. How to fight him, he got lucky, but we do know that the enemy is at large. The true enemy," he gave Loki another hard look. "Earth is now on a planetary war with a man worse than Loki. We will hear what Loki has to say about him, and we will address what our next plan of action is." He gestured to Loki, who stood up as Fury sat.

"His name is Thanos. He is incredibly strong, we must never underestimate him, nor overestimate. He has been alive for Odin knows how long. We are at great odds, he has acquired a magical being, such as myself, but she has not been compromised, she followed upon free will," Loki began.

"So what can he do? Other than control people?" Rogers spoke up.

"His magic is beyond mine, he can do anything," Loki answered. "Thanos will kill you when he has the chance, but he will enjoy it."

"So how do we kill him?" Banne spoke up, a question he did not expect the nice doctor to ask.

"We can't, no one knows, that is how he has lived for so long," the group sat in silence, all thinking the same thing. Earth was in mortal danger, and many of them were going to die in the feat of trying to save a doomed planet.

"We must work together, we must not stop fighting," Thor chanted.

"We can't do anything unless we have the rest of the team," Rogers stated, slamming his fist on the table.

"The woman didn't know when he would awaken. We got lucky getting his arc reactor back on," Banner said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
"Rebecca is also of use," Loki whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"The woman you saved?" Loki nodded his head at Rogers.

"Yes, she has gifts that go beyond that of human. I believe she is not, but she persists that she is. She showed me a vision she had, a prophecy," Fury sat up better in his chair at this, leaning his head on his pointer finger.

"And what is this prophecy," Fury got out a piece of paper and then a recorder, ready for Loki to start. Loki then recited the prophecy word for word, just as his future self had stated it.

"The change of the seasons approaches, time will wear thin. The butterflies will bloom from madness. The grass will rise in conquest, and the leaves will fall when the time is right," Loki looked around the room, everyone was blank.

"And... what does it mean?" Banner asked, writing stuff down himself.

"She did not know, and neither do I," Loki stated, sitting back down.

"Anything else we need to know?" Fury spoke up, eyeing him suspiciously. Loki sat in silence for a little without thinking about anything else, all he could think about was the girl that was laying helpless being tended to by a woman he did not know, and I'm sure the rest of the people only knew for only a short while. Loki didn't trust the woman, and that was a fact.

"There is also another woman, she was at the ward. She has talents, some of which I have taught her, but she is an absolute threat to us," Loki wasn't sure how they would react, they hoped that for the sake of saving the mortal planet that they would drop it, but his hopes were thin.

"You mean to tell me that you trained a psychopath?" Fury threw his pen on the table, pushing his notebook back in frustration. Loki stayed still, he had to, but all he wanted to do was to rip the man's throat off for giving him such grief. Then again, Loki knew he deserved it, deep inside, deep inside. Fury stood up after fuming for a few minutes before recollecting himself again and started shooting him questions. "What's her name, and what kind of threat is she to us?"

"Anna Wildenstein, she is a very powerful mage, and more importantly she is a Blood Mage. The deadliest magic that anyone can delve into," Loki watched the rest of the group tense up, shifting in their chairs uncomfortably. Fury sighed heavily, Loki knew that Fury knew who she was, he had seen the file under his name and the notes that he had made. Little Anna had been on watch by SHIELD and they had failed to keep her away from this madness. Fury stood up and walked towards the entrance of the small tent they were currently in, turning to speak.

"This meeting is adjourned," he left swiftly as the rest of the group started to exit, milling around the place looking for things to work on, apparently Loki had them scared senseless, of course their was Thor, and he knew little about magic, but he knew enough to be afraid of Anna and her abilities, whatever they might be, or how they might be used against him. Loki tried running towards Fury, but he disappeared behind another curtain and when Loki flipped it back, there were too many people for him to catch Fury within the crowd. Loki then turned to go find Rebecca again, when he felt a hand grab at his arm pulling him into the tent and noticed a guard, much shorter than he was, but had a firm grip. Loki growled at the man and twisted the mans hand off his arm, the man looked up at Loki with a scowl but Loki motioned for him to continue that he would follow behind. The soldier had brought him to a back room, covered by more tent flaps, with boxes scattered all along the ground. He noticed Fury instantly, the only dark thing in the room, watching him flip through files until settling on one and bringing it over to Loki.

"I am well aware you have been going through our files. That's how we were able to locate you, though we didn't get far. A little off though, but you might be familiar with this document," Fury handed Loki the file, two names were printed on either side, the left was Anna's and the right was Rebecca's. The file information was the same as before, the ones he had watched and read over and over again, somehow trying to find something new about it, but he knew everything there was.

"I have, and I know everything about these two," Loki handed back the file, but Fury pushed it towards him again.

"Look again," Fury spoke, Loki's eyes squandering the page more but finding nothing new or anything that he didn't already know. "A long time ago there was a woman that predicted a war that would tear apart even the universe itself. The prophecy that you told us is the same in another file that we have located hidden under these two names." Fury pulled out a few more files. "These never got processed and were left hidden in my personal file."

"Why these two?" he asked, setting the files down next to the ones Fury had pulled out to observe them both.

"The woman was in relation to Rebecca, but she also mentioned someone else. She also told us that the two would meet, so we did background checks on all of Rebecca's friends or people she ever had any contact with, which wasn't much. It wasn't until Anna had come in her life, and going through Anna's history seemed a bit off. Her file had in fact been glorified by SHIELD so there would be no problems, but we never knew that she would eventually be in the hands of someone like you." Fury raised an eyebrow at him but continued on. "We knew of Anna's heritage, that she came from the stars, and we knew from that moment that we would soon become apart of the alien race."

"You knew of Anna's heritage? And yet you did not lock her up, though you knew of the dangers?" Loki grew infuriated with the director.

"We were giving her a chance in life, that maybe if she turned out well, then she would be an example of our peace with the universe,"

"So stealing alien races and raising them with your values seems the way to go, without knowledge of it all?"

"We have many others like her out there, she is not the only one. We monitor everyone,"

"So what about that woman, the prophecy?" Loki wanted to change the subject away, he seemed pretty touchy about it all, the more he spent with Fury the more he hated him.

"The woman was Rebecca's great grandmother. She had left her family to help protect them. She was a seer, but she only saw at night, she helped us find Rogers, telling us his location,"

"What happened to her?" Loki interrupted.

"She died, before she could give us any more information," Fury stated simply, lifting up her file and giving it to Loki. He skimmed through the paper, noticing that the woman looked almost exactly like Rebecca, but of course without the blond hair, instead she had light brown, wavy hair. Her crystal blue eyes, however were exactly the same, shining brightly even in the dimmed and slightly frayed info card he now held in his hand. He could tell that the woman was wise, from the look around her eyes, and the way that she smiled, Loki almost believed that they were exactly the same until he started to go through her file.

"How did she die though?" Loki looked up at the director who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

"Her death came unexpected, we honestly don't know what happened to her, she went missing right before Rogers went out," Fury answered, Loki could tell he was telling the truth, but like always his hatred for him increased and got in the way of his own decisions.

"I'm sure SHIELD didn't want her getting too advanced," Loki sneered, then he flipped the book closed and then grabbed the others. "I have research I need to be doing, if you don't mind."

"When you get anything, report it immediately!" Fury called after him, Loki just gave him a wave of his hand, closing the tent flap. Loki was extremely tired, it had been a long day, and with most of his power depleted from him, he didn't know how much longer he would stay awake. He had to force himself some form of sleep for a little while, but not without checking up on Rebecca first. He trailed back to the infirmary, but only to find Thor and Jane waiting outside, obviously waiting for him. Loki drew a deep breath, and approached them, their faces hard on him. Instantly Loki wanted to run into the infirmary to see what was wrong with Rebecca, but Thor got ahold of his shoulders, and planted him into the ground.

"Loki, she is alright! I must speak with you," Loki stopped fighting against Thor and allowed him to lead to an empty tent to speak. Once the flap of the tent was closed, Thor turned to his little brother. "Brother, what has happened to you?"

"I do not understand," Loki gripped the files more, before just using the little magic he had left to make them smaller and set under his armor.  
"Brother, your liking in a mortal, it does not seem you," Thor's face was full of confusion, and seemed almost hurt.

"I have stated that she might not be human, and I should be able to find out in the coming night," Loki stepped around his brother, but Thor stopped him short.

"Jane is pregnant," Thor's voice was almost a whisper, but Loki heard him loud and clear. He didn't know how to react, he could say so many things to him, but he knew good and well how it would end. "I found her when we fell, when we lost. I brought her here when we caught your signal." Thor explained, stepping closer to the exit of the tent and peeking outside.

"Thor, in these times?" Was all Loki could say, but it seemed that Thor had thought about the same thing, but Loki knew of his ways, any time was great to the God of Thunder.

"Brother, please reason with me," Thor pleaded.

"Why are you even telling me this?" Loki ignored, once again, his brothers use of the word brother. Thor took a deep breath before replying to his brother.

"If you are to be with the mortal-"

"Rebecca,"

"You should prepare for the worst, they are not like us brother," Loki was soon full of rage, he didn't understand why all of them were acting this way to him, he wasn't the dull creatures he tried ruling. Loki then charged at his brother, holding him hard on the neck and getting his face close to Thor's.

"You think of me dull, yet you speak of ill! You impregnated a woman who might die, that's two people than one!" Loki bellowed at his brother, Thor wasn't expecting him to react this way, but judging from their current relation, it seemed almost too appropriate.

"Know your place brother!" Thor tried keeping his voice calm, but he had reached a pitch that made Loki continue.

"I am not your brother! And I will not pity you! You are just as Odin!" Loki screamed in his face, watching Thor's turn a bright red color.  
"For all that he has done for you! You betray him so easily!"

"You disappoint him easily!"

"You are truly a cow! You-"

"Thor?" Thor and Loki stopped shouting, but they still held onto each other tightly. Jane eyed them suspiciously, but Loki and Thor let each other go, brushing off their clothes. Thor found his way next to Jane giving her a loving smile.

"If you two are talking, please continue," Jane stepped out of Thor's grip and headed out of the tent. Thor turned to his little either giving him a small smile then left to go after Jane. Loki stood in silence, of course his brother would think that he had true feelings for the woman, of course those feelings were only caused by the interest in her talents. He could never truly love a mortal as his brother had. Thor had truly dug himself a hole just as Loki had and now it was inescapable, Thor would lose Jane and their unborn baby and it would just as it was for Frigga and Odin when they too lost their first born. Loki knew that their older brother was better that not even Thor would outmatch him, but now those times were over and Thor and Loki were older, much older and they grew wise in areas different from each other. While Thor must promise an heir Loki was free to do as he pleased. However Loki thought more about his own future light it seemed much more dim in comparison to Thor's, but since Rebecca has been in his life it has been much more prosperous. He had hope, the girl had talent, he wondered even now if she was dreaming of the future, their future. It puzzled him that the future him would visit her, maybe then when they departed he would visit her, if she deemed helpful now. Surely she would he had been able to tell him what he wanted and he knew that she had feelings for him though it was the normal of women to cherish his looks finding him incredibly beautiful. Though with her it was different, it was almost as if those feelings were channeled to her because of thought it ludacris, but at this point Loki was so lost. He almost hated himself more than he ever has before in his life and the times that he spoke low of himself his mother had been there. The times he used his mother as a crutch when his father treated him unfairly had left him now in a sober star and in need of some support. He then carried himself to the infirmary to check up on Rebecca. The woman was still working on Rebecca, her body now mostly showing but her lower half had been covered by a thin blanket. The woman looked up at that moment when she noticed his presence.

"You shouldn't be here," the woman spat at him waving her hand for him to leave.

"How is she?" He asked, his patience running thin. The woman sighed heavily still working on Rebecca, she had been examining her arm for quite sometime.

"She is suffering from hypothermia, and has a slight concussion, but is otherwise unharmed. She will need a few nights rest, here she wants to talk to you," she stepped away from Rebecca and pulled Loki to her side.

"She has not spoken," Loki placed his hand hers and trailed his index finger up her arm feeling her body was still cold,

"I am a mind reader, I used to know her grandmother, met her when I was a baby but my own mother had great memory of her so it was like I knew her personally. Great family, but a tragedy that it has come to this," the woman explained.

"How so?" He settled his hand upon her cheek resting it there.

"She is the last with the gift, if she dies then it is lost forever. Anyways, I will leave you both." The woman began to exit but turned around, "to make you feel at ease, my name is Ryka. And no you cannot read my mind, ever." With that she was out of the room leaving Loki to his thoughts while resting his hand still I her cheek. She did not stir but he took Rykas word that she had wanted him. He could hear her little mortal heart fluttering, seeing the needle that was placed in her arm putting a white clear substance into her body but was somehow managing to heal her. He still did not understand human medicine. Of course he could heal her himself but thought better of it and would allow her body to heal on her own time. He did not want to meddle in something he wouldn't know worked. He continued to rub her cheek, his cold white one over her darkening face, changing into a light pink tone a her body slowly started to heat back up. Her body wasn't thin but wasn't fat either, and through knowing her for the time he has, he understands that she has potential. She was a fighter and that was a fact. He prized her for it, second to her ability. There was something else about her that he liked though it reminded him a lot of his mother, he couldn't put a word to how she made him feel, almost as if it was, compassion. No! He wouldn't allow it! He wouldn't believe that he was falling for a woman especially a mortal, but then again he had lied to himself telling him that she couldn't be human. There was too much about her that seemed too alien to this planet, but the more he spent around SHIELD did he think that the humans have been apart of the alien race a lot longer than what he knew, Asgard, or even Odin knew. Earth had surprised him more than once since he has been here, and he almost enjoyed learning about the advancements that mortals made. The sleeping woman had breathed through her nose, her brows furrowing into pain, as she gripped the sheets, her knuckles turning white. He soothed her as best he could, rubbing his fingers over her forehead.

"It will be all over soon, stay strong, my little human," he cooed, but she didn't settle until Ryka came back into the room once again, as if she had been sitting right outside the door the entire time.

"You didn't think I would just leave a man like you, with your reputation, alone in a room with an innocent woman?" she pushed him away and started to fiddle with a sack that was hanging by a metal pole, a small wire connected to the needle that was stuck into her skin. Soon Rebecca stopped moving, and was all calm and back asleep, her face showing no emotion.

"You truly surprise me, Loki," Ryka admitted, standing across from her as she started to examine her other arm with great interest.

"What are you doing?" she moved her hands, starting with the tips of her fingers and trailed it up along her arm, stopping at her elbow.

"Her body was slowly freezing from the inside. This helps me heal her better when her arteries are unfrozen," she smirked, running her fingers up and down her arm until finally stopping and then rubbing her own temple. "The damage was almost too much for her to bear but if it hadn't been for your little mind trick you played she would've been dead," she gave him a small smile before trailing her hands up to her neck and then down to her sides.

"What exactly are you doing?" Loki toll a few steps back to give her room to help Rebecca.

"Telepathy wasn't the only gift I obtained. I have a healing touch as well, I'm one of the mutants Fury keeps a good eye on, pun intended," she laughed at her own joke, but stopped suddenly, she had reached the back of her neck feeling around with a puzzled look.

"What is it?" Loki asked, reaching forward but Ryka slapped his hand away.

"Her grandmother told my mother something, it was very important. She told me that as the butterflies fall, a death will be overcome," Ryka lifted Rebecca gently up and pulled her hair up to find that a simple mark on the back of her neck, it was the same blue as Thanos' eyes but the design definitely did not look human. They stared at it in awe, the intricate detail of the whole thing was immaculate that even Loki stared at in awe. Asgard had been known for beautiful designs but this surpassed it all, the butterfly gave one last glow before dying out and then disappearing from her neck completely. Ryka laid Rebecca's head back down back onto the bed, her sleeping form taking a more relaxed form. "Though I never thought that a prophecy would be so exact."


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Loki awoke in the small tent that he had been allowed to use, though he knew for a fact that this was the worst one that they owned. It was located on the outside of the camp where he got most of the weather beating down on him for most of the night. Though his body was not affected by Earth atmosphere, he couldn't have felt more cold sleeping on the floor. He woke up early in the morning, and got out of his tent stretching out the tense muscles from sleeping on the cold hard ground. It had been a few weeks since he had arrived, and Rebecca still hadn't been able to get out of her bed. She had woken up herself from her slumber halfway through the week, but she was too frail to move, hyperthermia had taken most of her energy. He remembered clearly, of course it wasn't too long ago, most of his other memories were fuzzy since most of his attention went to her, the sleeping girl in the infirmary. He spent most of his late nights watching her sleep, holding her hand and feeling better himself every night after her body slowly started to heat up again, her tan slowly returning to her body. Though the butterfly on the back of her neck never appeared again, and the glow was never shown, he knew it was there though. He walked briskly through the camp, holding his armor closer to him to keep the cold from reaching his body. He was up especially early in the morning, a nightmare had racked his brain for the remainder of the night, something was waking him up. He went to the only place he was welcome at, the infirmary, where Ryka was always there to talk to him, or just give him company when he didn't want to talk after a long day of holding his tongue against the Avengers. The man Tony Stark, who was in the other infirmary room was finally awake and was bustling all over the facility, making his own preparations and especially annoying Loki at their meetings. Most of the Avengers took most of the responsibility from Loki, as he only provided him information and Thanos' interest in Rebecca. Loki had even went so far as to try and locate Thanos, but it turned out to be a fluke, knowing that Anna had flipped their trail and hid it very well, for a new sorcerer, she was incredibly strong.

When he ducked his head under the cabin door, allowing it close behind him with his magic as he stepped to the left and pulled back the veil to Rebecca's room. There he was surprised to see her awake, more so than she had been. She had been talking to Ryka who was fiddling with the needle, and IV, which Loki learned through Ryka, some basic human medicines. Loki had a keen interest in it, and was especially thankful when Rebecca had turned almost to her natural state.

"You're up early," her voice was hoarse from not speaking for a long while, but Loki was relieved to hear her voice. Though she had been half asleep when she first started to come around, Loki mostly spent his time speaking to her about where she was and how things were going.

"You are up," he smiled down at her, watching her face flush a light pink color. He took his normal seat next to her bed, the chair being more comfortable than the ground that he slept on.

"I'm sure that they put you in such a horrible tent, I'm sorry," her face fell, Loki instinctively reached his hand out to grab hers. "Don't tell me I shouldn't be sorry, though I'm really not to blame, I think Fury would've had a different say if I could've been awake."

"Fury is not a very reasonable man," Loki interjected.

"He hasn't met me yet," she crossed her arms over her chest, and took a heavy breath. In the few times that she had been awake, Loki had noticed that she had become more comfortable around him, talking freely to him as if he was a normal person. To him, this should've been an insult, but Loki couldn't have been so happy, a feeling he hadn't felt since he was a young child. He enjoyed the feeling, though sentimental a weakness he thought was to be the downfall of everyone who believed in it, he now somehow knew how they all felt, and thought it to be a wonderful feeling. No, he was not falling for a mortal, he could not, even if he did, she wouldn't last forever. Not like him, he would live forever, though eternity lasted for a long time for the humans, her life was much shorter than his. Her crystal blue eyes shone it's usual sky blue electricity, always sending shocks through his body whenever he saw them, but they were filled with sadness and question, she had missed so much.

"Fury has asked that you talk with him as soon as you are well," Loki transferred the message, they both shivered as soon as the door to her room was opened, and in walked Jane and Thor and a few more of the Avengers behind them.

"Hey kid, glad to see that you're awake," Stark pushed past the group, heading to stand by her bed.

"I'm 18 thank you very much," she corrected him, but Stark simply ignored it.

"Fury thought we might want to pass on the message-"

"He wants to see me," she interrupted.

"No, he has other plans. He wanted us to tell you that, um..." Stark looked over at Loki who was simply sitting in the chair, acting as if he wasn't there and enjoying the conversation.

"Guys, it's fine," Rebecca smiled at Loki and then looked at the Avengers, but they just shook their head. They definitely didn't trust Loki, not even now since he had conveyed so much information to them.

"I think I'll leave, I've got some work I need to attend to," Loki stood up, and without looking back he left the cabin, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Loki was walking aimlessly around the camp, not bothering the people that he passed, but continued on walking. He couldn't express how much he hated the Avengers and everyone apart of their little group, he couldn't even think that his little mortal would even consider on joining their little band. To Loki, this would be an idiotic idea, but in her position, she would be an idiot if she did not take the opportunity of a lifetime. Her time was limited, that was for sure, and she would do what every human would if given the chance, is to take the higher risk to make their life somehow more meaningful. He had a purpose in life, and though his original plans had been tainted he would still protect his mortal. When she would die in the future, then he would feel no regrets, or guilty, he never did. His own personal virtues were too much for him to even care, so when his little mortal died, and the Avengers all gone, he would attack again. Earth was going to be his, and his alone, and not even someone like Thanos would take that away. Even his own adopted father wouldn't be able to contain the son he spent so much time trying to contain, controlling and tempermenting with his own being. His being was unchanged, and though Odin sought to change him for his heritage was of bad, he still could not help being this way. His whole childhood had been a lie, and now years later he realizes that it had always been there, the truth, everything he was was everything that Odin had told him. Odin had raised his Jotun, and exactly how they turned out to be. Loki felt lost, however, he could not feel the same love that he thought he had, especially with his mother. He loved his mother, he couldn't help that, and she had proven to him that she had loved him despite his heritage. He though about all the other times that his mother had favored him over Thor, though a selfish ambition as a kid was now somehow fueling him today. Rebecca, however, was changing tides in him, and he was unaware of it now, but he was slowly changing his own thoughts and behavior. Loki was no longer the scary God of Lies and Chaos, he was helping SHIELD, something that even he did not see coming for him only a few months ago. Her and Loki's life were intertwined, no matter how much Loki despised how that was, how he was relying on a human, seemed to not suit him well. This human, after his endless nights of working, seemed to be some sort of savior to the Earth, and to the universe itself. She seemed incapable of it though, despite her compassion and passion she had for the world and all those who care about her, it seemed to suit her ill against the universe. How was she supposed to win with no talent, talents that she lacked at were many, and the few she was good in he had yet to discover. She kept most of it to herself, and though her mind talents were only simplified to her dreams, it would prove useless in a fight, unless she predicted it the night before. Her dreams however, were mostly scattered and only showed certain parts of a war or battle, and the prophecy that they had heard together made no sense, he had to decipher it to get a better understanding on exactly what she was going to do. Her own existence relied on the small slight of hope that the entire human race beheld among themselves. They spoke and acted with heart something that even Loki was fond of the human race for they had in some slight way beaten him though he thought Thanos more successful than they. Thanks had indeed given him a better life than what he had before, he didn't seemed so satisfied with what he had been given. His time in the ward with the other women gave him a form of happiness that seemed to bitter sweet to last longer than it should have. His own likeness had been taken away from him as it always was, his father's favoritism of his brother, the false love of the kingdom, and the many women who he had bedded but would slander him when they had the chance. How could a mortal such as Rebecca care for him when even immortals and mortals alike despises him for his slights. She however was not a typical human and he now had better evidence that she was not through her great grandmother.

Her grandmother was something else, he had to admit. Though human, she had the ambition and talents of that even known to Asgard. Irene Gress, born June 13 1922, light brown curly hair that rested just above her elbows. Her talents went beyond her human attractiveness, but to her own mind tricks that Loki had favored since reading about her. Irene was not fond of the government from all the trouble she had caused within. She was a troublemaker that Loki had prized within humans, a gift that he had given them during their first few decades of being in existence. Her own mischievous ways had caused the first bit of turmoil within the secret organization, dividing the government and the whole of society away from the organization along with it. Irene was smart, no doubt about that, and though wise she cared for the simple things in life. Before her time with SHIELD, she did in fact have a normal life with a husband that she dearly loved. He was average, nothing more important than being her husband, but their children had proven somewhat glorious. they had been kept in the dark of their true heritage and their lineage to their mother and soon they split up leading their own lives. After their mother had died when the captor of the gifts had children, the talents that she possessed latched onto the only living family member that could one day save the universe, or have a child that could when the time was needed. The talent was that of seeing the future, and though this seemed miniscule there is a reason why seers, soothsayers, and oracles have lived for so long, it is because they understand the sands of time and the ultimate question of humanity, the future of all the universe and what lies ahead for them. They pass down their gifts and talents of those worthy of it, and who will be of use to the people the participants of the universe seek to destroy. Thanos being the example now, and the more Loki thought about it, he and the rest of the Asgardian and most definitely the human race, thought that he would be the threat but rather he was the one who brought the threat. Though Loki himself was enough of a threat within the camp, he would not jeopardize the life that he was now sworn to protect, somewhat to his own account, but most of it came from the Avengers and even Fury himself, as they had all asked him to protect the human that would ultimately decide their own future and held the truths to all that they were all so aching to hear. Their own selfish desires in the protection of a woman who was no greater than her grandmother who had proven only slightly useful. Her own prediction of the war, and the end of it, but then the finding of Rogers, it was all apart of this grand scheme that has been known and somehow in effect now since the first vision was captured. Irene would definitely help him identify the mysteries that surrounded around Rebecca had her strange family.  
Loki had stopped walking, noticing his own fatigue as he found that he had wandered off into the forest, he looked all around in the distance he could see the faint outline of the camp. Surely they would not miss him if he ventured more into the forest, maybe he could find Thanos if he was lucky, or someone more useful to himself, Anna. That blundering woman who had used his knowledge against him, who had dug a hole she cannot possibly get out of. The trees overhead casted a dark shade over the bright snow below, the sun casted shadows through the cracks in the trees, cascading an abstract image of beauty. This was one thing that Loki did enjoy about his time on Earth, was the scenery that this place had to offer. Sure it was primitive compared to what he enjoyed on Asgard, Earth was of natural beauty, young and raw. The farther he walked into the forest, the more that his more primitive instincts started to kick in. His pace quickened with every step, and his senses began to take over as he ran through the forest. He set his mind upon the thought of Thanos, he would transport there, but it seemed that Anna would have put a protection on them once again, so he would have to do it the normal way. The trees began to become blurs as he sped through the forest, jumping over loose limbs and trunks that had fallen over from the storm. The beauty of the forest become one of his own, but he stuck out, he could be seen but only by those who really concentrated on him, other than that he was just a blur, a gush of wind that passed through the forest. He began his descent up the hillside where he had entered in and ran faster into the forest, finding the same scent of Thanos and then finding the crumpled scent of where he lay weeks before. His body was gone, and so was Anna's, but he knew they wouldn't be too far, the blast was enough to make all of them weak and desperate for regaining their power. Loki continued to run and finally after a long while he had found the ward. The door was wide open and swinging in the wind, Loki pushed it back and stepped further in. It was like a ghost town, a haunted ghost town that sent chills down his spine. He walked through the entrance, and then he walked down the hallway. All the doors were open, and most rooms had been untouched except for the two at the end of the hallway, which he guessed was in search of anything of need. His enchantments on the closest had been disarmed, and was just empty hollow shells. He walked out into the courtyard, feeling the same sentimental touch that had been left by the girls. All the girls of the lives he had taken, of course the Chitauri would've taken them sooner or later, or if he knew it at the time, Thanos. They were all people, just not important ones like Rebecca and Anna. He poked his head into the dining room then went back to observing around the courtyard. His bedroom door was open wide, and knew that they would be disappointed when they opened it cause the magic of the place had left, since he had been disconnected with it himself, the magic never stayed, unless he willed it to. He remembered the countless nights through the months that they had spent here, remembering all the faces that were here, like the gush of wind spilling around the place refreshing his memories of the lives he had taken. Those lives were nothing to him now, they were just women who held their faith in the wrong thing at the wrong time. They were surely not as important as Rebecca was to him, though his newfound Protector status to her had carried a large bargain since she was in fact human, it still did not shake him of his feelings. Surely they were only there since the status had been placed, though he somehow knew deep inside that this was not the only thing that held him to her. She relied on him, as all people would fret if it ever came around, his own light beckoning the wrong attention and through this held hatred and lust, two things that the humans craved, no matter how insignificant. He enjoyed breaking every single one of the women who had turned from him, who had angered him, or who had simply changed their own sense of life to him to that of death, begging for it as their life streamed out of them. Their defiance was futile, but it made him angry, and he hated the guts of those who stood out against him. Their frivolous lives were paper thin, their own virtues smaller than his, and even as a god, he seemed like the most breakable. He despised the lot, the entire human race, they just held back the universe. He had never thought himself, even as a young child to rule such a primitive race that only knew war and destruction themselves. He only meant to rule, to show them peace that they've never had, even if that peace was tyranny on his own part, making them suffer for their crimes, and for just being human. A disposable race that he was still out to rule, he wasn't done with this world, not until he commanded it with an iron fist, showing them who was really in charge, and not the pathetic quims of SHIELD. They were all no match to him, but why was it that he was their slave, doing their bidding when they asked for it, or doing activities that he didn't necessarily think were useful. But as always, his own opinion almost never mattered as he was forced to listen and endure the coming pain of the future. His punishment would continue on, however, even if they somehow win this game against Thanos, Loki would still be punished for his crimes, for bringing on such devastation to the world. It almost sounded like when Odin had been angry with Thor so long ago, his brother had been almost right, he had to admit, and though Loki would never admit it to himself, it seemed that he was suffering more than Thor in his own punishment in his mind. His own lies and tricks that took over his mind, believing them himself when he knew good and well that they were all lies. Rebecca too believed her own lies, from knowing her for so little time, he knew this, she was afraid and had been too scared to even move on from her own insecurities. Though miniscule to his own frighteningly, he could relate to her in his own little way. He felt a twang of pain shoot through him, he knelt down leaning on the wall next to him, clutching his head and almost pulling out his hair. An image ran through his head, it was Anna, and on the other side it was Rebecca. She was hobbling, trying to get away, but she couldn't get that far. Despite all the pain that he felt in his head, he sat up and began running with all his might once again. Running through the haze of the forest early in the morning, brushing by trees, and almost running into a few on his way back to the camp. Once he reached the edge, he ducked in time as an arrow shot towards him. The Hawk man had his arrow fixed on him, but once he realized who it was, it aimed it somewhere else. Loki looked around at the destruction of the camp, seeing the Chitauri running all around, screaming in their high pitched screams. Loki ran down, turning and ducking until finally reaching the cabin. Inside, it was empty and most of all it was cold. He pushed back the veil and saw that Rebecca was gone, and so he ran back out and frantically searched for her.

"Brother! You were supposed to keep an eye on her!" Thor bellowed at him, swinging a few times at the Chitauri upon hearing the sound of the loud roar coming from the green beast himself. Pushing his way through to held the fight. Loki scowled at him, but was soon running all over the camp to find his mortal. It wasn't long to hear the screeches of Anna, and when he turned the corner, his heart sank deep in his stomach. Anna was swinging relentlessly at Rebecca, who was barely able to stand let alone guard herself against a knife. She was utterly helpless, so without second thought Loki ran right for them reaching just in time to throw Anna back to get between them. Pushing Rebecca with his other hand and trying to avoid the slices that Anna was swinging at him with. He was somehow able to push her away hard enough to send her crumpling into one of the tents. Loki picked Rebecca up and began to bolt out of the camp before being thrown down onto the cold snowy ground by a large hand he instantly recognized to be Thanos'. He let go of Rebecca as she went tumbling a few feet in front of him, gasping out in pain as she hit the ground. Loki began reaching for her again, but Thanos placed his large foot on top of his back, pressing him farther into the ground.

"It would be of no use to me to kill you here when no one would relish in it but I. However, you would only care if she died, and I'm sure that seeing her death would be much more satisfying," Thanos spoke with sincerity, so this is how it would end, the prophecy had no chance of coming true now, if it even had a loophole, if it did then this was it. Loki couldn't move, and the Avengers were fighting the Chitauri once again. Anna walked up next to Rebecca, then reached down to grab at her hair pulling her head up more for them all to see her anguish. She stuck her knife under Rebecca's neck, pushing it closer and closer into her skin, but never fully cutting her. Thanos gave her a wicked smile. "You enjoy this Loki? To see what good work you do? You are the greatest teacher she ever had, but too bad she's mine. She called upon me, and now you will face the price of your hard work. She is mine now, forever."

"I know that," Loki spoke in gasps.

"She is my Mistress Dead," his words were heavy with lust, his voice rumbling through his body and even shaking Loki's a little. Anna smiled at the name and then looked down at Rebecca with a snarl as she began to lift her knife up again.

"This is for taking him away from me, but this is also a sacrifice, giving me thanks for showing my true light," in one quick fluid motion she lowered the knife, the tip just hitting her skin before something shot the knife out of her hand and it flew a few feet to the side. Anna looked in the direction of the shot and saw that Hawkeye had shot his arrow at her. Rebecca gave out a few whimpers of relief, and then with as much effort as she could muster she flipped herself onto her back and then used her weak legs to kick Anna, no matter how weak it was, it was powerful enough to kick Anna off of her body and out of her grasp as she stumbled to get away. Thanos charged at her now, but Loki was already ahead of him and scooped Rebecca in his arms and ran down to where Hawkeye was and then made his way to the other side of the camp to find safety.

"YOU WILL BE MINE!" he heard Thanos scream from behind. Loki just skimmed past some Chitauri before heading into a full bolt into the forest, the Avengers following closely behind as the rest of the Chitauri was knocked to the ground thanks to the Hulk. Loki, Loki and the rest of the Avengers ran at full speed until finally they reached the border back into the US. Though they were sure that Thanos was following them, they decided to head further south, Loki never getting tired of carrying her as she fumbled in his arms, always seeming to look up at him when she got the chance and when her head wasn't bobbing up and down from the fast running that he did. Though their efforts after a few hours did nothing to get them farther away, they managed to find some cover, disguising themselves among the other townspeople back in Minnesota. Stark was able to run ahead and get somewhere to stay, and knowing Stark, he was able to get a nice hotel, on the top floor to keep a watch on the ground. Loki had run into the room quicker than the rest, some people in the lobby giving them odd looks along the way. When they finally reached the room Rebecca began squirming in his arms, but Loki was determined to get her back in bed.

"Loki, I can walk now, I can feel my legs," she grumbled, prying herself from his grasp. Finally she was able to hit him well enough to get herself out of his arms, but stumbling onto the ground. Loki had fallen onto the bed next to him, staring down at the lump on the ground, chuckling.

"You were saying?" she scowled at him, but he was shocked to see her standing up, with just a slight wobble. He leant a hand for her to grasp when she started to fall backwards, and was reluctant to take it, finally stumbling over next to him to hold onto him better. They spent a moment staring into each other's eyes, unable to take them away as blues hit green like an iceberg before the sounding of the door opening and a large Thor walked in.

"Lady Rebecca, Loki, you are both needed," Loki sighed, then stood up, holding out his arm for Rebecca to take, which she did without hesitation as he guided her out of the room. She made way in good time, getting a handle on her walking since it had been so long since she had been up, but thankful that she had Loki to lean on. The trekked down the nice hallway, everything to Rebecca made her feel out of place, even the mirrors that were lined along the walls, and the constant reminder that she was still in her clothes from the camp, though she had just gotten here, she would like to change into something more classy. The rest of the Avengers were staying in rooms on the other side, while Stark took the top floor with Banner so they could stretch out their science stuff. And their egos, Rebecca smirked at her own comment. Thor opened the door for the two and soon they were sat around the large room, which was at the time, Fury's. Fury had caught up with the group after catching Stark halfway through the town. For a human, he could definitely find his way around pretty quickly.

"Okay, Rebecca, I need to know more about the prophecy, we haven't exactly been able to decipher what it means yet, and we suppose you might know," Rebecca remembered their previous conversation back at camp, when they kicked Loki out to talk to her.

_Loki had left, and the rest of the group stared at her with wary eyes. Sure they knew that Loki was her protector, by Fury's orders of course, but nothing that could've been prevented. A mutual understanding had already been issued since she had been stuck at the ward, but they were all thinking that she was mad to trust the man who tried destroying her own race. Of course she knew this, and of course she thought very low of Loki, but she didn't believe that giving the cold shoulder, or actually brutally hurting him was justifying to a true punishment. Of course, she thought everyone should be forgiven, to an extent, and she was reaching her extent with Loki. His life depended on her, and she was allowed to make the calls upon his punishment, whether he was aware of it or not, that was how Fury had put it to her when making it known of Loki's endeavors._

_"Did you have another prophecy?" The Black Widow was the first to approach, giving her a sort of warm smile, as best as she could, but it still wasn't the greatest. Rebecca shook her head, she couldn't even put into words on how happy she was to actually talk to anyone, but she wasn't about to let her fangirl scream out at them._

_"No, not since the last one," she gave them a small smile, trying to get through this so she could go back to getting better._  
_"You can't honestly assume that Loki cares about you though," Romanov eyed her suspiciously, her smile gone from her face as she tried reading her face._

_"Loki's done some bad things, but I don't think that we should just ignore him. He's got about as big a part as you guys do. Greater even, he brought Thanos here, he's been under his control, he knows what the Chitauri are capable of-"_

_"Oh, we know what they're capable of," Rogers remarked, crossing his arms and looking away._

_"Think about it though, if Loki can bring him here, I'm sure he can find a way to get rid of him. As his punishment, I think that's enough," they all turned and stared at her in disbelief._

_"You think that's enough?" Rogers' eyes widened._

_"No, that isn't enough, all the work that we put in to try and save the world," Stark moved around, unable to keep still._

_"Yes, Thanos caught him when he fell, punished him in some way, put him under control, brought him to Earth to take over, but somehow in Thanos' eyes he failed, or he doesn't want Loki to get too powerful,"_

_"Kid, when did you become like this?" Stark used her nickname again, slightly irritating her._

_"Like what?"_

_"Not the point, we were asking about the prophecy. We know next to nothing on what it means, though we have some ideas, none of which make any sense," Barton was speaking up now, he was the farthest away by the door, constantly looking outside._

_"Well, I'll have to see it on paper," she crossed her own arms, but Hawkeye instantly jumped out of the door and shot some arrows, then there was a large bang and some more gunshots. Thor, Romanov, and Stark all ran out of the room to see what was happening, then Thor ran back into the room._

_"Man of Stripes, take this woman out of here, there is trouble," Thor's face was already a bright pink, his hammer swinging behind him. Rogers came over at that, lifting her up from the bed and began running outside. He took a few turns, passing by fights with the Chitauri and other SHIELD members, but finding it difficult when they were coming from all around, even flying in the air. Soon he was swinging her all around, he needed to put her down somewhere. He found an alley near the end of the camp that was mostly empty, and placing her between two tents, and then covering her with a blanket, she was already shivering from being in the warmth all morning._

_"I need to help fight, I will come for you when I can," Rogers told her, but she only nodded and was soon running quickly towards the main fight. She heard nothing but the sounds of guns and alien weaponry, the screams of the Chitauri, and one in familiar that turned her blood cold. Anna. She tried standing up, she could run into the forest again, Loki would find her, they had to find her they wouldn't just leave her because she was important. She knew now why all those unimportant people who were important to certain people ran away when danger came instead of listening, she needed to stay alive, simple instincts. As soon as she tried standing up, she stumbled, hitting her head on something hard, but was able to regain some of her balance, but soon she felt cold, slim small fingers slip around her throat, pulling her up into the air. Then dropping her to grab her knife and began swinging at her before Rebecca knew it, when she thought that she would die, Loki stepped in between them._

"Like I said, just write it down on paper, and give me time to work it out," she was trying to lean on a counter, getting some of her strength back in her legs, but it had been so long since she had even stood. Loki stood up, not straying too far from her but at least far enough to get the Avengers off his back, but he couldn't help himself, he walked her back to the door and led them both out. Rebecca looked up at Loki, seeing his face determined, yet full of sadness, as if this wasn't how he wanted to rule the world, and now he was being forced to save it. Rebecca knew that all men were capable of sincerity, of sentiment, but Loki seemed to believe that love was something he had never learned. This man, the man that was broken and hurt, needed love before he could give it. Rebecca could do that, she was worth nothing before, and now she had a purpose, to help save the world, a bit cliche in her own mind but she was willing. She smiled to herself as he led her back to the room, she wondered if she was going to have to share a room with him, but knowing the Avengers, would be against it in a heartbeat. She would try though, like she always had in a situation she thought she could accomplish, she would try.

* * *

Sorry for the drabble, I was just in the mood and I was writing to my muse, so don't hate! Maybe not the best I've done, but it definitely sets things in motion! Keep holding in their guys! Thank you to the few that have written reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the late update! My muse was wasted over the weekend and certain social problems that discouraged me to write! But here it is, the update! Thank you for you few who read my story, and I hope that you are happy! Kind of a slow chapter, just filler until I get the real action going! I hope to have something happen in the next one, if not the one after that! I have big plans for the end, but I can't rush myself, I've done that once, and the book turned out awful! Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize, other than my OC!

* * *

12.

Rebecca had worked on the prophecy for many hours before Loki made her stop. He had been called by the Avengers sometime during the night, and when Rebecca finally laid her head to sleep, he never returned. She hoped he would, deep inside, she liked having him around. When she had woken later that day, knowing good and well that her body was not fully healed, he was still not there. The room was empty, and was strangely too cold for it to be comfortable, but she didn't care, she enjoyed the cold. She leaned up, she felt much better after a good sleep, but then all the images from the day before came rushing into her mind. She couldn't help but feel a little frightened by Anna's grueling stare as she tried stabbing her with that knife. Her blood red eyes, and her translucent sickly pale white skin, contrasting with her dark hair. She seemed ragged, as if she was bursting at the seams, or like a transformation, she was no longer human, she was no longer her Anna. Anna to her had died when she summoned Thanos, sending down a wrath upon the Earth like no other. If the world thought Loki was cruel and ruthless, than they were in for a world of hurt.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, aware that the sun was high in the sky. It had to be around lunchtime. She got up from the bed, leaning on the nightstand for support, but didn't need any of it. She walked as gracefully as she could to to the door. She made her way to the elevator, until she heard voices talking loudly in one of the Avengers' rooms. Curiosity had never been her forte, always leaving people to their business and avoiding it at all costs, but she thought being curious now wouldn't hurt one bit. She stepped closer to the door, resting her head against the cold surface and listened in to who was talking.

"We can't trust him, he's just not who he used to be," it was Rogers talking, most likely to Thor from the sound of the grunt.

"You dare speak out against him when he has helped us without even a simple mumble of frustration," Thor's voice was still full of defensive words, he still cared for his brother, even when he had taken him down only mere months ago. Thor was either really shallow, or really deeply in love with his brother. Though Thor's intentions were only to bring Loki back to Asgard, he will only pose a threat as Thanos would surely search for him there.

"You can't endanger us all that way," Rogers spoke calmly, he obviously didn't want to get on the gods bad side.

"Loki may be saved, the girl, he cares for her somehow,"

"You can't honestly believe that-"

"We must have hope," Thor's voice was low, much too low and sad for even a god to be capable of.

"So you trust her?" There was silence, Rebecca had to keep her own breathing down so they wouldn't know she was there. She wanted to burst in the door and tell them not to trust her, but she held herself together, and then stepped back away from the door. She felt her heart pounding in her chest, she had always loved being wanted, to use her talents, but this was beyond what she could handle. When gods and gods-alike were trusting her word, and hoping an end for this war, when all the peace that this world owned were balanced on her shoulders, the weight was almost too much. She clamped her hand on her mouth and backed away until she hit something hard and tall behind her. She heard an oomf from behind her and turned to meet the eyes of the dark hair, green eyed god. His face was full of confusion, and then looked at the door, then back at her before storming to the door.

"What did they say?" He bellowed, she was sure that they heard it inside, as the muffled voices had stopped talking.

"Loki, don't. I- I'm sorry, I- can't do this," tears fell from her eyes as she ran towards the elevator, pressing the button and was happily greeted with it empty. She ran in and pressed the button, in time before Loki had slid his hand between the doors. She removed her hand and then fell to the floor, waiting for it to lower to the ground floor. She didn't know if she would run out in the town and try to make it back to Florida, she had the chance, her mother might still be alive, or even her friend Maggie. The door of the elevator finally opened to an empty lobby, and soon found her way out, she gripped on her shirt more, and was at least thankful that she had some good boots on, some she found in the hotel. The weather was still brutal, and the small town seemed almost but deserted, and the few people that were there were quiet and reserved and kept their distance from her. She made her way through, trying to search for an information desk of some sort, until she felt a large hand curl around her shoulder. She shot back around and slapped the thing that had tried grabbing her. Her thoughts came back to her, and she realized she had hit Loki, who was rubbing the spot where she had hit, but still kept a grasp on her shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" her slap had managed to turn his skin a light red color, but soon it was gone before her eyes, and all was left was his pale skin and high cheekbones.

"I can't do this, you are trusting the wrong person," she tried turning away, but Loki wouldn't allow her to, instead he pulled her off to the side near a bistro, striding in pulling her alongside him. He ordered something, then sat down at the tables they had, sitting her across from him.  
"You are in this mess because of me," he took a deep breath, putting his thoughts together.

"Well, you've probably done this before, tricking people to save your own skin," she crossed her arms, she was never a mean person so this made her feel incredibly uncomfortable.

"I have never, I promise you that. I do it for fun and games, not for the fate of death!" his voiced had raised to her, making her squirm in her seat idly as their food came. Apparently he ordered a large meal, and was not planning on eating it by himself.

"Loki, I'm nothing. I mean nothing, I have cool dreams, and that's about it. You can't honestly believe that I'm going to save the planet, no matter how cliche that sounds?" He picked up a pickle and observed it, then placed it back down on the plate, lifting half of the large sandwich in front of him and sticking it in his mouth. He finished chewing before eating, wiping his mouth off with the napkin. "You still have pretty good manners for a fugitive."

"You, my dear, have failed to see that we all have the capabilities to help you and save you when you need it. Your body seems to be weaker than most others I have come in contact with," she pushed aside the comment, and picked up the pickle and ate it, then picking at the chips.  
"I have to do something though, you guys can't do this all for me. I can probably figure out the prophecy, but I know I won't figure it out in time. It probably won't be right either," she picked at the sandwich now, lifting up the top bun and eating it by itself, then working on the meat.

"You should at least try," he finished off his sandwich, then started to eat the chips.

"You sound like my mom and every other person who puts too much faith in me. I won't accomplish anything, I'm telling you that much," he threw the chips in his hand back on the tray, his eyes wild.

"Stop this, telling yourself these lies which are for those seeking attention!"

"I don't seek attention! That's just how things are! What am I supposed to do? I smile, I do my best, but it's never enough, someone gets hurt, someone's not satisfied, I'm always the last to come out!" she had raised her voice as well as his, trying to meet his tone, his eyes turned even more wild before settling down again.

"You sound as me during my adolescent years," his eyes turned sad before turning back up full of determination. "You must never believe your own lies." she shook her head, wanting this to just pass and go back to her normal life. "You parents, did you get to say goodbye to them?" Her head snapped up, of all the things they had talked about before, even last night when they had discussed many things about the prophecy and their situation, none of that seemed to be running through his mind.

"Wha- Um, no. I didn't," she sighed, eating more of her sandwich, then dropping it pushing it over towards Loki and then nibbled on the chips.  
"Do you miss them?" Loki picked up and ate her sandwich.

"Loki, don't act so concerned all of a sudden. You truly are the greatest liar, Fury isn't here right now, so don't give me this shit," she barked, slumping into her chair, she knew she wouldn't get far if she ran out of the bistro. He finished off the sandwich and then looked at her sternly.  
"Rebecca, you cannot honestly believe that. Humans have glorified Thor, and speak lies about me," he finished off the rest of the chips. He handed the lady behind the counter some money, and then discarded the trash. He reached down his hand for her to take, but she ignored it this time and walked on past him. He caught up quickly behind her and grabbed her arm as soon as they were out of the store. She shook off his grip, turning to face him with a stern look.

"Loki, if you can give me a reason to keep on fighting, for my life, and this whole stupid planet, please, I would love to hear it," she stormed off, heading back to the hotel. She had to get this all over with, and starting with the prophecy seemed the best way to go. She knew Loki was trailing behind her, maybe a little too close behind her, but she kept on going, knowing good and well that they would work on it together. She made her way to the top again, finding her room and flinging it wide, open enough for Loki to follow behind her, closing the door slowly as he watched her fumble for a pen and paper and wrote down the prophecy and then thinking, listing down ideas. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Loki and Rebecca spent the majority of the day bickering at each other about the prophecy. Loki was on his final string with keeping his calm, what calm he had left anyway, from spending the entire afternoon with a woman who was the most infuriating person that he had ever come into contact with. Loki had met his match, he had to accept that, Rebecca had proven to be stubborn, but at moments he found that her company was definitely worth while, then back to hating and disliking her for everything she was. Though they got nowhere with the prophecy, they were able to accomplish that the first part of the prophecy was a bit redundant, and the times that were changing were from the fact that Loki had fallen and Thanos has taken the role as destroyer of the world. Though the human race know him as the proprietor, the Avengers, and SHIELD understood that he was not in control anymore. Loki's status was unremarkable low, and he was forced every night to submit to Fury and his ridiculous errands he sent him on. Though Fury and the rest of the group knew well enough that his father would make him pay for what he did, he was by every means, never allowed on Earth.

Thor was not as deluded as Rebecca had thought before, though his love overpowers any other feeling he should have towards him, Thor was in all reasoning that his own punishment would be one that would pain him even. Loki was more quiet about returning to Asgard, though he knew it was inevitable, he would mostly work with Rebecca to keep his mind off of it. Loki kept as far away as he could from the Avengers and the rest of the SHIELD agents to keep from being bullied, Rebecca had even gone on walks with him towards the end of the day to discuss things about the camp, which is where they were found talking by a bench in a nearby park, the top of the hotel being spotted in the distance, they were as far away from the group as possible, allowing both to take a deep breath. Loki was able to convince Rebecca well enough that it would be smarter to hang around with the Avengers, who were more than capable of keeping her safe, but Rebecca knew well enough that Loki would take that role, for it was part of his Earth punishment.

"My parents used to take me to parks like these when I was younger," she mentioned after a small argument over the weather, stupid enough, they both knew, but blowing steam at each other seemed to work for them. Loki looked around, small and bland and nothing like Asgard's, though his time on the playground were spent swordfighting with Thor, or reading his magic books, he could say that she did live a boring bland life, this park being the best representation of it. "What's it like?" she asked after a moment of silence, only the sound of birds and other families strolling by, trying to have as normal of a life as they could. Loki could only keep his laughter to himself that all these people were once beneath him, and though they didn't know who he was by this shot, as he had changed out of his clothing as not to stir up trouble in the small town, he had been changed into loose fitted jeans, and a nice shirt, though not matching, he knew that SHIELD had done their best to make him suffer, even in the most miniscule of ways.

"Much better than here," he grumbled.

"The stars though? And all those other myths?" he sighed, he imagined her asking for this many times before, while they were working, he knew it was eating away at her, all the questions she had.

"Humans have strayed from the truth for many years, yet everyone still believes them to be true,"

"We mostly believe in a higher power outside of Earth. But it's more than that, the Olympians, do they exist?"

"The Earth gods? Well in a sense, yes. They have a place where their souls reside, most strong in their worship," Loki answered, not looking down at her, but she didn't even glance up at him, they were both staring out in the empty park.

"And demigods?"

"Yes," he breathed, though he was bored of the park, the uninteresting conversation was filling his boredom, happy to at least clear his mind of all the problems he now dealt with.

"Okay, how about this, Mr. I ask a question, and you ask a question," she crossed her arms, looking at him with those blue eyes.

"Alright then, you've asked five, my turn," he tried thinking of something to ask a mere mortal, then remembered all those other questions he had for her and her abilities. "Your heritage, do you know where you came from?"

"Well, I'm 5th generation American on my dads side. They came from Germany, full German up until me. My moms side is a bit more... complicated. I'm Norwegian and American Indian on her side, with a little bit of German as well. It's a bit more than that I think, but it's so minuscule that it's not even worth mentioning," she explained, rubbing her hands together.

"And your ability?"

"I don't know, I thought I just got lucky once, and thought it was insignificant. Stupid dreams as a kid turning real a few years later, sometimes a few months,"

"Your heritage with the power, what side of the family,"

"Loki, I don't know where it came from. My mom said once that she used to have dreams and they would come to life in time," the wind started to pick up, sending a chill over the park. Rebecca was only wearing her long sleeve and a small jacket with jeans, much better in keeping her warm than what Loki had, but he was never truly bothered by the weather, even still.

"Okay, so you know nothing about your ability. Would anyone know?"

"Not that I know of, it wasn't something that came up or was talked about. I just know that I got basically everything that is hard to deal with from both sides of the family. Lots of things have happened to me, illnesses, social capabilities, conflicting personalities," she crossed her arms closer to her chest, and began rubbing her arms, the chills of the coming night approaching them.

"How about we head back inside," he stated, standing up and starting to walk away from the park. She followed behind him, trudging in the snow while her feet dragged, her teeth chattering. She had slowed almost to a stop, and Loki was forced to wrap his arm around her, thought not much warmth, it was enough to keep her going.

"Favorite season I'm guessing is not winter?"

"My turn to ask a question, you've already asked your five. And no, actually my favorite season is any season, depending on where I'm at. I especially love spring and fall though," Loki grumbled, he guessed that she would use the last one against him as a question, though he was almost out of questions, he still had plenty to ask.

"Is it true, did you have a horse child? Sleipnir?" she looked up at him, only seeing most of his neck, but he looked down with his green eyes and shook his head.

"Yes, but those were dark times," he said gravely, but Rebecca didn't press on, instead he asked his question. "What else of your boring life that you do?"

"Well, I used to spend a lot of time on the computer, or I was with my friend. Watching TV was pretty fun too, but I enjoyed movies more. What was your favorite thing to do on Asgard?" Loki had thought she would ask him that, though his activities usually were eating, practicing his magic, or even fucking one of the women who had crossed his trail at the wrong moment, but deciding not to say that.

"I would practice my magic," he stated plainly, but she didn't buy it.

"Come on, you can tell me. If I'm going to be your only mortal friend, you might as well stop being so reserved," she nudged his side, then unraveled herself from his grasp as the finally reached the hotel. The few agents that had made it during the fight were bustling all around the area, keeping watch on all the paranormal activity, and even late into the night there seemed to be more people working. Loki led them back to the elevator, and heading back to their room. Loki, usually by this time, would have her work on the prophecy but with her feeble human mind, wouldn't be able to handle another few hours of working. Instead, he just sent her off back to the room, and then headed over to Thor's room. He knocked lightly, trying to hear if there was anyone in there, and just as Loki was going to back away, someone opened the door. It was Jane, and she was smiling up at him. He looked around her for Thor, but the room was empty from what he could see.

"He's not here, he stepped out for some air," he hadn't actually met the woman until Thor and he had a fight, and since he had kept his distance, knowing good and well that she would be like the rest. "Why don't you come in," she stepped out of the doorway to allow him entrance, but he was hesitant, he wasn't expecting that. "I don't bite," she mocked, causing them both to laugh, but Loki's was more forced. He allowed himself in, the hotel was the same as Rebecca's, roomy and large, with the large bed in the center. Loki turned around, finally seeing the woman in full now, the small bulge on her stomach signifying that she was at least three months pregnant. He remembered when he was pregnant, recalling Rebecca's question. Of course the humans would know about that, after all the hard work he put into trying to hide it, but he wasn't as modest as he was intending to be, his father and mother had been adamant on allowing the whole of Asgard know that it was not his fault, that he was raped while on a mission, though the city had been less thrilled to know that it was by a horse. Odin took it upon himself to adopt him, Sleipnir, a beautiful eight legged horse. Loki loved him, the few that he did, but though Odin had taken it from him, Loki did visit his horse every once in awhile. Loki was at least thankful that the horse was happy, and he enjoyed Odin's company, but he preferred Loki most of all, he contained more traits from Loki than anyone else, and even Odin has to get onto him, but he is a trustworthy horse.

"Thor has spoken of you many times, he truly does care for you," Jane smiled softly at him, heading over to the kitchen that they had, thankful for SHIELD to provide her with what she needed, even in these desperate times. She pulled out a pitcher of what he suspected was some mortal drink, she poured two glasses and handed one to Loki.

"Loki, I know that you and Thor may not be on the best of terms, but you two are still brothers. That doesn't change anything, you've always been like this, and so you know things you didn't before, you've always been that way. Thor still loves you, and I'm sure that your family just wants you to come home," her words were full of sincerity, something she seemed capable of doing. Her words sounded like his mothers but this was different. He was pestered all the time for this, more of a punishment then they have been giving to him recently. "Thor wants to take you home."

"I have no home," he grunted, taking a large swig of his drink.

"Loki, you are more childish than Thor, of course you have a home! You can't think that because you find out you're adopted that you still don't have a home, that's the whole point of adoption, you've been claimed when no one else would!" Loki stood up, he was finished with the pregnant woman's remarks on his life. He was in need of another long walk when the sound of a high pitched screaming pierced their ears. Loki swung the door open and ran down the hallway, opening the door to Rebecca's room and was surprised to find it empty. He looked all around the room but she was nowhere in sight. He ran back out into the hallway and into the elevator to the bottom floor. Most of the agents were strewn around the lobby, blood stains everywhere. Then they heard the scream again, and deep in Loki's gut he could feel that Rebecca was in danger. He ran to where his gut told him to go until he made his way to the park. He saw someone sitting at the bench that he was just sitting at, and was surprised to see the blond girl that most likely set off the loud noise. Then she turned around, and her blond hair turned a dark brown, then green eyes met with red. His mind thought of everything that could've happened to her.

"Don't think that you've escaped from me, dearest Loki," the way she said it almost made Loki cringe, but he was above her, he was more powerful than she was. Or was he? She gave him a sneer, standing up from the bench and walking over towards him.

"Where is Rebecca?" He demanded, not moving from his spot. She was close to him, unimaginably close, but he stood his ground. She ran a finger from his lower belly up to his neck, the simple gesture sending chills down his spine.

"Why the interest in her now? Was it because I left? Was I truly the one who won?" she didn't let him speak, she instead ran her fingers back down his chest, past his belly, and then towards his lower belly, all the way-

"I deemed Rebecca more," he pulled her hand away, picking her up with his one hand with ease. Anger flashed across her eyes for only an instant to be replaced by it's seductive nature once again.

"Don't believe that a mortal would be able to satisfy your needs," she slipped her hands through his easily, then walked back towards the bench.

"Where is she?" He pressed, her face turning into boredom.

"I don't know, did you check her room?" he scoffed at her, charging at her causing her to sit down on the bench, utter terror in her eyes.  
"You listen to me, and you listen well, you are still a human, but you are powerful elf, for that I will allow you to live, but heed my warning, if you dare place a finger upon her, I will end you without a seconds hesitation," with that he stormed off, making his way back to the hotel, they needed to move again, far away from where they were already, far down south, as far as they could.


	13. Chapter 13

First off, I'm really sorry for the late update, my editor took longer to look it over, and I didn't feel confident enough to post it. But it's been done actually since Wednesday last week, but with the end of the quarter, and some last minute studying I finally have this finished. Chapter 14 should be following closely behind, for that is also finished as well. My editor is looking over it now, and so there will be a two chapter update today! yay! Thank you so much for those who follow this story, and read it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize!

* * *

13.

Loki had to quickly make it back to the hotel, if Anna knew where they were, there was no doubt that Thanos was close behind. He didn't want to face Thanos, not when he had someone to live for, to fight for, even if she was a annoying human. The lobby was still filled with the bodies, and Loki frantically searched around for Rebecca until he could hear her faint breathing from behind the counter, when Loki looked behind there he was shocked to see her unscathed. He reached his hand down to help her up, but she just stared at it, her head and hands shaking. She was petrified, she had seen the massacre. Loki bent down further and brought her up from her feral stance, she was still shaking, and Loki did all he could to keep her view away from the dead bodies. Fury and the rest of the Avengers came down the elevator and looked in horror, Fury took a deep sigh, then looked at Rebecca and Loki.

"Anna is here, it won't be long until Thanos will follow," Loki breathed, Rebecca finally getting her stance back and pulling away from Loki.

"Sh-she killed them all, bu-but she didn't find me," Rebecca's eyes were dilated, and her skin turned a pale white, but she pressed on. "Sh-she said that Thanos was going to end us all, he was going to end the world."

"Then we must move, it is not safe," Thor stated.

"Were to?" Rogers asked.

"My house," Stark.

"We need to be somewhere hidden," Rebecca spoke up, her voice returning to her. "Somewhere down south."

"New Mexico," Jane stepped out from behind Thor, but he still kept a firm grasp on her to keep her behind him. She paid no attention to the dead bodies, but she could still sense that they were there from the look in her eyes.

"Somewhere we can be hidden, and not out in the open," Rebecca corrected her.

"Then somewhere near Florida," Jane spoke back.

"Closed off, when Loki took control, they closed the border," Stark told them.

"There are other ways of getting in Stark, the woods I'm sure they don't check," Rebecca said, she seemed a bit more relaxed, the color on her skin still a ghostly white, but her eyes had sparked back to life, and Loki enjoyed seeing them like that. What was he feeling, he was protecting her, and that was all, he didn't like her in any way but an understanding. He had spent months with her, and she was tolerable, more so than the other humans of the world, and most definitely more than the rest of the Avengers. He enjoyed seeing what he created, though Anna was more of a disappointment at this point, he would've enjoyed her more if she was on his side, but since she chose her side, and Rebecca had talents of her own, they were equal in his own understanding. There was still more to Rebecca then she led on, something deeper, the deepest truth to the world, to the universe that seemed almost lost. She understood far too much for a human, and through that Loki would think that she was not even human, how could she. Humans are never granted these abilities unless they came from an alien world to this Midgard, or if they descended from royalty, or the last thing would be granted these powers from a higher power. Of course, he was sure that his own father had not granted any human such responsibility, but he had been lied and wronged before.

* * *

They packed in little than thirty minutes, and with the Avengers scoping out the area, with no sign of Anna or anyone, it was nice to have some peace before they left. Loki had spent his time talking furiously with Fury, who seemed calm, but even from far away, Rebecca knew what they were talking about.

Loki had been persistent on keeping her safe, and it seemed as though, for the first time, that Loki seemed passionate about something. She was still trying to get over that she was working with the Avengers, but there was little room for her to be emotional about this, she couldn't bear to contain it anymore. She had stepped out for only a moment, to search for Loki when he did not follow her to the room, she did not want to work on the prophecy, though she had a faint idea to what it meant, but somehow it was a bit loosely stretched then what was being lead on. Her own emotional state on everything had been put on hold, and through that she had grown nervous about her own life, and clinging on to the only thing that cared about her. Loki had been there when no one else was, and even though he is a cunning man, he was still a man, and a man with a much deeper history than the Avengers were admitting. Thor still loved him, and though Loki disregards his love, Loki appreciates that Thor still loves him. Loki was arrogant as he had been, something that not even Loki knew that he was capable of. He was learning from his mistakes, and Rebecca would help him, for as long as it took because she owed him. For him, she is still alive, though her death had been cheated, she was thankful. Someone tapped her shoulder unexpectedly, causing her to jump and turn to see who had tapped her, half expecting it to be Anna again. It was Rogers, his large bulging body, soft blue eyes and yet tanned skin made him one of the most gorgeous men she had ever met.

"Hey, we're heading out now," he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, okay," she fumbled with her bag that Jane had allowed her to borrow until she got some of her own stuff, which she knew she wouldn't have for a long time.

"Well, if you want to wait for Loki, I'm sure that'll be fine," he fumbled with his words.

"Rogers, you don't have to be nervous around me, it should be me honestly," when she spoke these words Rogers seemed to tense even more, seeing his face turn red. Of course, and she was only 19, newly 19. "And you can take me, I'm sure that'll be fine with Loki."

"You think so?"

"No, I am perfectly capable of taking care of her," Loki sneered, now standing closely behind Rebecca. She jumped at the sound of his voice, and Rogers looked at him with a confused glance before turning away. Rebecca turned around to see an angry Loki, still watching Rogers walk away. She punched him in his gut, his chilling stare now looking straight at her, but she didn't dare budge.

"That was not nice, and definitely not necessary. He was just being nice, and because you are angry with Fury, doesn't mean that you have to vent to everyone who crosses you," she spat at him before reaching for her bag, lifting it up with difficulty but continued on, pulling her jacket over her better as she exited the hotel. Loki followed behind her, taking off the jacket that he had been handed and wrapping it around her. She didn't shrug it off, thankful that she had something else to keep her warm, and continued on. She would deal with Loki later, and that was a fact.

* * *

They trudged down the town, making it to the edge before large black SUV's came to pick them up. Inside it was warm and toasty, and when they were positioned in nicely, they were heading down south. Rebecca was of course with Loki, alone with Loki. She sat as far away from him as possible, finally after a long while pulling out the sheet of paper with the prophecy and then looked out the window for some inspiration. The wooded areas all around them thickened, and Rebecca wondered if her Anna was still out there. Of course she would be shrouded by what she had become, but she wished, dreamed that her Anna would come back. She feared for Thanos above all, if she was to fear anything, her own love for her planet almost didn't even equal her fear. This was human, this was how she was human, her own fears getting in the way of her judgement, the better judgement. The world, the universe, was at her mercy.

She couldn't even fathom a world without her family, how could she allow herself to believe that she could save the world when she could hardly take care of herself. Yes, she had managed to get into college, a lot easier than she had originally thought, and with the exception to a few professors and students, they were all thankful that she was absolutely serious about her education. She only managed a few weeks with it though, going ahead as usual, the papers that she submitted were next to perfect, above and beyond, though this was expected from a new worrisome student. She was the best in her class, regardless that she was an overachiever, it never satisfied her to only make what was necessary. She always felt as if her work was never good enough, and though her professors and her other study partners in the class seemed to feel well about her work, it always put her in a sour mood until she received her grade. She was a natural born writer, and though she could hardly see her mistakes sometimes, she was close to flawless. If she was good at anything, it was her wisdom that she carried on her back, ever since she was 12, she had been through struggle after struggle, and though being oblivious as a child, she now understood how mistreated she was as a kid. There was no doubt in her mind that she was hated as a child, by her peers at school that had separated her away from the rest of the group. It wasn't until she moved away from the rich school did she see all her flaws and mistakes. She was determined to change that, she had worked hard for her grades since she made her first set of straight A's. Of course, she always compared herself to those kids that were natural in school, making good grades without even trying. She worked ten times harder than they did, and yet she only skimmed by with her low A's, and those who actually apply themselves do much better than she. Always told never to compare herself, she always did, to keep her motivated to do better, but when she saw the end of the race, after all her hard work, she knew she hadn't done enough, and she was left in the dust with the other kids, she had gained a small social life, balancing school and friends became second nature until she stopped caring. She stopped caring. That was what had kept most of her larger dreams come true, and that is what was almost causing her to give up now.

She was farther from the truth than where she had been, and though she had Loki to help her with her work, she felt that she wouldn't know, they wouldn't know, until they got to that point in their lives. For now, she would live her life as if the world wasn't about to stop spinning, as if her heart wouldn't stop beating, as if everything she knew and lived would keep on living. The aching fear of her mother's death, and the heartbreak she was sure she would endure when this all ended. At least if she died out on the battle ground, she would at least be left with the hope that her mother and father were still alive.

"What are you thinking about?" Loki snapped her out of her thoughts. Rebecca looked down to see a bunch of scribbles on the page, none of which made any sense to her, so she pushed it away placing it back in her bag.

"Nothing in particular," she answered truthfully, of course her train of thought had gone all over the place, as it usually did.

"Care to enlighten?" she shook her head, she wasn't in the mood to talk to him anyways, though his own actions were only out of frustration, she knew there was a hint of possession lingering in his words. "You cannot stay angry with me forever."

"I know," she sighed, looking out the window.

"They will not catch you, I promise you they will not," he spoke gently, trying to calm her ever racking nerves.

"How? Anna almost had the chance earlier,"

"We have a connection, one that was made by the protection spell,"

"That won't stop her, she's Anna, she always gets what she wants if she works hard for it," Rebecca told him, resting her head on her hand.

"She will try, but she will fail. Thanos, will also not be touching you," he crossed his arms, looking outside himself.

"Thanos? Seriously, he's going to kill you before me. Your a god though, you can't die," she spoke the last words with uncertainty, of course she knew everything ended, but a god didn't seem one to end so abruptly.

"You speak as if I live forever, when I do not," he looked at her with his green electrified eyes boring into her skull.

"Stop looking at me like that," she spoke curtly, her brows furrowing.

"How a simple gesture has made you angry," it seemed like a question, so she would respond to it.

"You seem like a god who has been spoiled," she spat, the god then scooted from his seat all the way over to her, getting dangerously close. Rebecca was leaning against the door, pushing herself far enough away from him, but there was no where else she could go.

"You will watch your tongue while in my presence," he threatened, his hand placed on her leg as he began squeezing it. She whimpered, her hand trying to pry him away from her, but he was too strong for her. She looked up at him with frantic eyes, unaware that tears were finally forming at her creases as he squeezed harder then finally unhooked himself and pulled away to the other side of the car. She rubbed the now bruising spot on her leg until she finally stopped and rested her head against the cold glass, happy the way it felt on her head. She wished that she didn't have to go through this, and she now was thinking more clearly now that he had abused her, something she never thought he would do to her. She did not love him, he was a man who beat his protected, his supposed beloved, in the case of defending him. A suitable defence, but not enough for her, nothing would be worse than that, and he had crossed the line. How he was going to regret it later, if she ever had a leg up on him, she would take the chance, not matter the cost.

The ride didn't seem to ever stop, and it took forever for them to get out of the forest haze, the weather had picked up causing the car to sway back and forth. Rebecca had fallen asleep for a little while, her eyes opening to a late afternoon with the sun setting. The snow was still white, beautiful and gracious, nothing like it was back in Minnesota, where the snow was untampered. They didn't pass by many people, and even though they were all sure that they were fleeing to safety, they wished that someone was around. Loki had watched her the whole time, she just knew it, she could feel his gaze upon her, burning into every part of her body. She felt self conscious on her own, and having someone like him watching her closely sent her over the edge. She ignored him to the best of her content, and when she finally felt herself actually wake up, sleep racked her body as she wanted to fall back asleep. Time was not at her grace, they were heading towards the border, cars were abandoned on the highway, but thankful for the large wheels of the SUV, they navigated easily.

"How could this happen?" Rebecca whispered to herself.

"The human race has given up," Loki spoke, his voice calm yet assured with his comment. She shot him a glare, though she was still tired, she still felt bad.

"Humans never give up, that's how we've survived for so long," she looked back out the window, the weather hadn't let up, and the snow was still falling.

"Not without punishment,"

"We've learned from some of our mistakes, but I'm sure that everyone out there in the universe stumbles a time or two," she informed him, she looked at him with a calm expression.

"Bloodshed, one that even Earth is mastering far too quickly,"

"We learn from the best,"

"I AM IN NO WAY LIKE THOR!" He bellowed, causing her to jump in her seat.

"That's not what I meant, damn Loki, think before you act," she crossed her arms, still trying to calm her heart from the outburst.

"You underestimate my restraint, and you test me,"

"Then don't allow me to! Loki think," Rebecca brushed him off, concentrating on nothing outside the window.

"You can't ignore me, you will never escape me," his voice dripped of evil, and it crawled on her skin.

"Death will have me before I'm ever yours," she didn't know her words could be tainted with so much evil, but she kept her posture, and continued staring out the window. It wasn't until she felt a presence next to her did she think to turn and face him. His face was ravenous, trying to hide his emotions, but he was hurt by what she said, but she had a reason, he was threatening the only thing that she knew for a fact that she owned.

"Your feeble human, you know not what your words deceive you," his left hand found her leg, running his middle finger up her shin to her knees.

"Then you must be deaf," she tried pushing his hand away, but he kept at it, his hand now heading up her thigh.

"You will learn to hold your tongue when it suits you," Loki's hand was now traveling up her inner thigh, and suddenly, she became defensive. She used all her might and was able to throw him off of her, sending him to the other side of the car. Loki banged against the door, but soon was coming back at her. "You-"

"If you don't stop, I will tell Fury," she lifted her hands above her head to stop Loki from getting close to her.

"You fail to see that he is not here," he chuckled, shoving her hands away from her face.

"I can easily stop this car,"

"How? You have no powers that will help you now," Loki's face was mere inches from hers now.

"STOP THE CAR!" Her scream pierced both of their eardrums, and Loki scooted away from her and covered his ears in response. Instantly the car came to a halt, and soon the guards who were driving the car opened the door for Rebecca.

"What is it ma'am?" the guards were frantically looking back at her and at Loki, who was cowering on the other side of the car.

"It wasn't me that screamed, Loki just doesn't like car rides I think," she smirked, and the guards shook their heads at Loki. They closed the door and they were soon back out on the road. Loki looked at her in disbelief, his face full of such wonder and awe.

"Why did you tell them that?" he finally asked.

"Well, you clearly didn't understand my power over you," she crossed her arms, smiling at him. Loki, one of a few times in his life, was amazed. She truly could outmatch him in many things, even as a human, she was still as quick witted as he was. Almost. He gave her space, feeling more and more content being in her company, as she gave him joy. He would not stop pestering her, it was fun, and it was enjoyable, and she didn't seem to dislike it any less than he did. "So what are we going to do about the prophecy, I sure can't decipher it?"

"We have tried, but our interest are somewhere else for the time," his eyes were softer now, much better than they had been.

"This world has turn into something else. I wonder where all the people might've gone, there really isn't any where else we can go, other than hideouts in the middle of the forests," she rested her chin on her hand and stared out the window, half expecting Anna to be standing there.

"She will not find you,"

"She almost found me back at the hotel, she's not going to stop, I don't even know why they want to kill me anymore,"

"As game, and for penance of my faults,"

"But you didn't do anything wrong! Thanos had no right doing that," she spoke forcefully.

"You speak as if I had not done it for bad purposes,"

"Well, regardless. You did it because you couldn't help it, and that's a good enough reason for me," she sighed, still concentrated on the weather and scenery outside. She was happy to be out, and not stuck in the ward anymore. She hadn't been this far north before, and she enjoyed the surrounding forest greatly, aside from the fact that there could be her killer out there, she didn't concern herself much about it.

"You believe that?" She turned to look at him, he was sitting more comfortably next to her, much closer than he had been.

"Well, yeah. If it had been me, I would want a good excuse, something to work off of to fix it,"

"You honestly believe that you would be able to fix it?" his eyes were pleading, hoping for a good answer, a great answer that would cause his hopes to heighten. Rebecca was afraid. Afraid to get his hopes up. Of course she knew she would die fighting for her world, and much to her dislikeness of the planet she lived on, it was still her home. Loki, however did not have a home, or so he thought. She knew that Thor would bring him back to Asgard, but that was never his home, and it never will be in his own mind. He was rejected, the reason why he was attacking Earth in the first place because of his father's mistakes, both of them. Somehow, Loki had found that feeling in Rebecca, the reason why he always wanted to be around her, because out of fear of approaching Thor with his problems and feelings, it just did not suit him well, but coming to a mortal, a mere small one at that of no importance, that would give him hope. How could she though? She was only a human, and the advice she would give him would only suit a human, but they weren't that different either. Loki was lost, he didn't know what to do, after this war was finished, whether they won or lost, he would be lost anyways, and he would not have anywhere to go.

"I believe that if we have a strong enough hope and motivation, you can do anything. As long as you put the work in for it," she spoke carefully, not stepping over her words to seem as if she was as sure of herself as she wished she was. Loki believed her though, and she was thankful for that, the God of Lies had not read her completely. At least her mind was safe from his ever invading interests in her.


	14. Chapter 14

14.

"Where are we?" Rebecca asked as they had pulled into another hotel parking lot.

"Waterloo!" Rogers claimed, looking all around the entire perimeter, his large beaming smile never ending. The city was full of character, very new and updated, with some historic details thrown in to keep authenticity. Over all the greenery, and beautiful landscapes, this was another region that Rebecca was now coming to love. Of course it was a bit different here than it was in Missouri, where she had been raised, and Florida where she lived, this place definitely held some components that wasn't too out of the ordinary for her. She took in a deep breath of air, smelling the nice oxygen filled air, but then having the cold snowy air burn the inside of her nose. She liked the feeling, even if it did hurt her a little, but she stepped farther away from the SUV to get a better look around the area.

"Enjoying the view?" Loki's voice was behind her, but she had grown accustomed to his sudden appearances.

"Actually, yes I am," she pushed him off, walking away from him, but he was following behind her.

"Kid, here's your room key," Stark tossed her the keys to her room, but Loki interjected and caught it anyways. Rebecca's face burned with anger, but she wouldn't pester with him, at least not a little bit.

"Thank you Loki, now give that here please," she put her hand out for him to hand her the keys, but he merely just held them up higher. She jumped for it, but she couldn't reach them, they were too far up for her to reach. "Loki, give them back!" she jested, jumping even higher, but she wasn't making any progress, until she realized why he was doing this. Instantly, she felt embarrassed, and stopped jumping, but kept her hand out for him to take. He stepped closer to her, but didn't lower his hand, rather his free hand glided towards her until his fingers were just ghosting her side, and up her stomach until he almost touched the bottom of her breast. She stepped back, jumping almost into a bush, she could see out of the corner of her eye that the Avengers were not anywhere near her, so she was completely on her own. Loki had filled the space between them and she jumped to the side, but he had her against the nearest wall, the keys were still high above her head, no way she could reach it now, not without pleasing Loki in any way. Her heart was racing as his free hand once again started to caress her side, sending chills down her spine, and feelings that shouldn't be there. Once his hand had reached just below its destination, he stopped, both of their breaths were caught in their throats, Loki was enjoying this as much as she was. He stepped closer to her, their bodies just touching each other, but they didn't stop looking into each other's eyes. They were both mesmerized by what they were seeing, and they couldn't stop. What Rebecca could see was something that she hadn't ever seen before in someone, in this man that stood before her, well above her, and with abilities of no other, this man was much more lost than she had originally realized. This man was broken, broken as a child, since he was a child, and he has never truly fixed. His adoptive father and mother both believe him to be family, his brother Thor proof of the love that had truly always been there, but Loki had simply ignored. This man, was still just a child inside and hadn't learned from his mistakes quite yet. Rebecca was showing him, however deeply, or however small, she was changing the man inside, and he was turning into the man that he always wanted to be. The shimmering, devious, mysterious, and lost emerald eyes were truly full of lost hope and dreams, some of which he wanted to find again.

Their faces had inched together, so close, they could feel each other's hammering hearts as they got closer and closer, the keys almost but forgotten until their faces were just mere centimeters apart. Their noses just tipped each other when they took in all the breath that would be allowed into their system when Rebecca reached her hand to the one that contained the keys, and without a seconds hesitation, she grabbed them out of his and ran down the isle of doors, finding the one to her room and then unlocking it and locking it behind her once she was inside the room. She heard Loki's loud thumping feet just missing her by seconds, he slammed his fist on the door, but she didn't answer.  
"Rebecca, you truly are one mysterious woman," Loki was out of breath, and so was she, she had to react so fast. Then she heard the feet walk away from her door, but she didn't check, she didn't want to chance it. She slid to the floor, resting her head on the door behind her, and allowing her body to rest. When rest did not come, she stood up and walked to the shower, turning on the hot water, and thankful that the room was small to keep in all the steam, she needed a good closed resting area. She allowed the hot water to pour on her continuously, pouring down on her face, and then to the rest of her body. The steam filling the room and not leaving, causing her to feel even more relaxed, she leaned up against the wall, her hands supporting her. She enjoyed her time being in there, but she knew she would fall asleep here, so she turned off the water, despite her body's protestation, and stepped out. She slipped the towel around her and left the bathroom, checking herself in the mirror on the way out, wiping away a small part of it to see herself. She was a lot thinner since she had been captured, since food was still not as heavy as it used to be, and from her constant runnings, and from the hypothermia that she suffered from, her body had gotten thinner and lankier. She had lost most of the muscle that she did have, and some of her blond hair had grown thin. Her eyes never changed, the same bright blues that always made her smile, they were her favorite thing about her. She had lost her tan, her skin turning into an opaque white, didn't seem like her at all. She was different, almost completely, her blond hair longer and thinner but still had some of its thickness to it, her blue eyes still there, but she seemed completely different. She walked over to her bed now, tired of seeing herself as different when she realized that she had not brought her clothes with her and she was left in her towel.  
"Damn it," she whispered to herself.

"Looking for this?" his voice was calm, teasing almost, but she didn't dare turn around, not to give him pleasure, the towel was short enough as it was.

"Yes, so if you could please give me something to wear, that would be appreciated, and if you left, then even more," one hand gripped the towel better as the other reached behind her, not finding anything there except the feel of Loki's bare chest. Her back stiffened and she slightly turned around, not for her own pleasure of seeing a god half naked. What graced her, was nothing what she suspected, he was not only bare, but he was completely naked in her presence, her gaze wanted to look further south, but she prevented and she just turned back around, her hand nervously playing with the towel to keep it close to her.

"Are you that naive? That you would hold yourself from your deepest desires?" His hand snaked around her waist, his thumb playing with the folds of the towel. Her hand tightened around the towel to keep it to her, but Loki was stronger, and there would be no way that she would be able to fight him and win.

"Loki, stop," her voice was very calm, and powerful. "Don't use me to make you feel better, this isn't how it's going to be done."

"And you think that there is another way for you to please me?" his head was now resting on her shoulder, his nose pressing into the side of her neck, his tongue poking out just a little, flicking the soft, warm, wet skin.

"I have to try," she said, she didn't pull away from him like she should, but she didn't. His body fit perfectly around her, and she was happy with being in his arms.

"You smell delectable," he hummed into her neck, the vibrations running through her whole body like electricity. "I will have what I want, in time." He breathed deeply before stepping away from her and tossing her clothes on the bed in front of her and hearing him slip into one of his human clothes.

She really didn't mind dressing like this, she usually didn't ever care. Not even now, when a god, and a beautiful one at that was changing behind her like she was. The clothes he picked out were more revealing than she liked, and so when she was sure that Loki was at least mostly clothed, she turned around to get a new shirt.

"You do not like the one I picked?" he put his hand in front of her so she couldn't get to the suitcase that, funny enough, had both their clothes.

"No, reveals too much for my liking. And why are our clothes in the same suitcase?" She pointed at it in an exasperated way.

"We are working together, and I thought that it would be easier this way. Since we are also staying in the same room for the night," a smirk played across his lips, one that she just wanted to slap right off his face.

"You really honestly think that Fury would allow that?"

"Fury was the one that suggested it. So we could work on the prophecy for the time being,"

"He doesn't have anything? Nothing else for us to do, I've told you, and I should've told him, I've gotten nowhere with it, and I don't believe it's going to just show up on a silver platter,"

"There are other things that we could accomplish, if that's not something you are interested on working on that," his voice purred, and his own relaxed state began to stride closer to her, but she was able to slide right under his arm successfully and threw the shirt into the suitcase and pulled out some other clothes. She really needed more if they were going to keep traveling like this. Though with every toss of skimpy clothing that she found, the more she became irritated.

"Where in the Hell are all my clothes!" She definitely remembered having something to wear that was comfortable.

"Your other clothing were not presentable in my presence, or in anyone's presence," he merely just pushed her aside, and brought out another shirt, one that showed more than the first one. "So I was able to find you knew ones at a shop in the last town. She remembered it greatly, and much to her demise, she wished she had gone with them.  
In the last town they had to make a pitstop, and there was a small set of shops that they could stock up on needed merchandise. She was asked to join them, but since Loki was joining them, and Stark, she did not want to humor them with her size. Though she distinctly remembered Loki not showing up with bagfuls of clothes, not only for her, but for him as well.

Where did you get the money? And how did you know my size?" She would've guessed that he stole them, but his answer was quite different.

"Stark had presented me with money, as for your size, that was easy to account for. You seem to be of average weight, and tending to her leg length, I needed shorts,"  
"But it's the middle of winter, I'll catch a cold if I wear any of these," she remarked, throwing the shirt back into the suitcase. He was set off by the fact that she had not enjoyed the clothes, but rather that they weren't proper for the weather.

"I have money left over, and we can just go shopping again if you would like," the smirk on his face returned.

"Yes to the Hell we are, and I decide what you are going to buy me," she crossed her arms, the smirk on her face forming, "And you can't tell me what I can or cannot get."

"You reason like a mortal, you think that your own pleasure in an outfit will stop me from buying anything?" The smirk had fallen from her face, but she couldn't help but smile, she still enjoyed the tease. She moved past him, nudging him in the stomach before heading over to the bed, pulling back the covers and resting her head on the pillow. It wasn't as nice as the last hotel they had stayed at, but it was better than sleeping in the SUV with Loki watching constantly. "Dinner will be in session soon, I don't believe sleeping is the smartest at this time."

"Just wake me up in ten minutes," she moaned into the pillow. Instead of protesting, he just walked over to the other side of the bed and rested next to her, pulling the sheets over both of them. Her eyes snapped open, looking at him in confusion.

"Sleep on the floor," she mumbled, closing her eyes again.

"We might as well get along, since we are working together," he teased her in the side, causing her to stifle the laughs that dared to leave her lips, she would not pleasure him.

"I don't necessarily feel comfortable with lying in the same bed as a co worker, thank you very much," he stopped poking her and rested his hand on her side, she didn't move or anything, just rested there. He watched her back rise and fall with every breath until he didn't see her show any signs that she was still awake. He took this time to examine her body, sure she wasn't the more thinner women of Midgard, and didn't have any of the complexion that Midgard, nor Asgard contained, her own natural beauty was what drew him further. Her own natural sarcastic manner, and her own fight for her personal thoughts was something that he, dare her say, adored about her. She was fun, and a mystery every day to him, there was always something new to learn about her, and though she wasn't a complete open book to him, she acquired characteristics through her strife, that he recognized so well, that she fought for her life as a child, but being oblivious to it all, caused her soft heart to harden at the first sight of love or friendship. Her own definition of a friendship is just by acknowledging that she exists, and that was enough for her. To her, the whole world was free to be her friend, no matter what, which greatly irritated Loki, she could have a choice, to say no to some people, and to stand by her own beliefs, but she had been mixed, turned and twisted by the world that she lived in, and that was never good, not for anybody. He had been lied to his whole life, and she had been living in the greatest lie of all, one that even he could not believe, his own true lies that lurked beneath the surface, but she had believed every single one of them.

He could change that, he could make her believe things that even he believes to be the truth, and it was only to make him feel better, just as his mother had done when he was little and he was bullied by the other Asgardian children at his school. He learned to cope with their abuses, and as they got older did they understand the social life, and when Loki had mastered his own talents in magic, he had gotten his revenge, but it served him no good, for he had no friends to begin with, and his simple malicious acts caused a further gap for him to obtain the one thing he craved most. He desired that, and he wished that Rebecca knew she was surrounded by people who love and care about her, even if she didn't believe it. She thought of herself as an obstruction to the whole world, and she was mesmerized by the most simplest of ordinances this world had to offer, not matter how simple. He enjoyed her own pleasuring state, how she could be easily impressed by something so beautiful.

* * *

"Hey! Come on, you both have been in here all day!" Rebecca woke with a start, her body waking to the sound of the loud knocking. Rebecca sat up from the bed, and looked next to her to find a sleeping Loki, completely immersed in his slumber. The covers had fallen off of him, so she pulled them up to his chin, feeling his forehead, he seemed too cold even more than he used to be. She jumped out of bed and ran to the door when Stark knocked on it a few more times. He was standing in his Iron Man suit, the metal seeming out of place in the whole area.

"What do you want?" she asked, looking at him with a scowl.

"It's like, 2 in the afternoon, and you two are still sleeping!? What did you do last night?" He asked, giving her a smirky smile.

"We were tired, riding in that SUV didn't give us help for sleep," she remarked, stepping out and closing the door. She realized that she was in her jeans and whens he looked down she saw that she was in a T-shirt, Loki must have put it on her last night while she was sleeping.

"Well, Fury wants us in," Stark told her, starting to walk away.

"Should I get Loki?" She turned to walk back into the room but Stark stopped her.

"No need, he didn't ask for him," the way he said it made her upset, of course they were all still mad for bringing along a fugitive, someone who was hated by everyone on the planet earth that had a two sense, but Rebecca didn't have a two sense, and she was enthralled by him, enjoying his presence. She shook her head and began walking towards where Stark was heading, which was in the room on the opposite side of the whole complex, looking out on the fields of Iowa.

Inside, Fury was commanding officers outside, and then when he noticed our presence, he had them follow him inside the hotel room, which had been completely changed from the hotel look to a commando base. Inside it was much larger than her room, and there were much more people inside of it working over screens and talking with each other. Fury led us into the back room, which was much more quieter than in the main room. Here, Thor and Rogers were inside waiting for them and perked when they came in the room.

"What's the verdict?" Rogers asked, his face full of seriousness.

"Well, we've gotten nowhere on the location of the enemy, searched the whole complex and practically the whole state at that," Stark told him.

"They'll be far from here by now, Anna wasn't really after following us if she didn't find me. She might still be on the hunt for me, she would probably be heading south as well to search for friends or family of mine to see if I'm with them," Rebecca explained, walking around the table and taking a seat on the other side, still trying to wake up from a restless night.

"That would probably account for the fact that we lost many men," Fury said, glaring at her.

"Hey!" Rogers snapped, standing up and facing Fury. "Anna did that, and not because of her, it was because she was trying to find her."

"Where have you gotten with the prophecy?" Thor spoke up to distract her from the argument that was raging in the corner of the small room.

"I won't be able to figure out what it means completely, it would take the course of time to tell," she sunk in her chair, feeling the end of her own restraint coming to a close.

"That will be fine, just glance at it every now and then so we can cross that off the list," Stark told her, grasping her shoulder, and squeezing it. Obviously they both knew that Fury hadn't ever acted this way against everyone, not even to Loki had he ever been this mean. The room had finally gotten quiet after Rogers and Fury had ended their fight, both were fuming, and doing their best not to continue fighting. Rogers then walked over towards Rebecca had pulled her up from the chair forcefully when she heard a growl and a few slaps and punches. Rebecca had fallen to the floor, and soon was being helped up by Thor. In the other corner, Loki had Rogers pinned up against the wall, choking him.

"Loki, stop!" Rebecca bellowed at him, finally getting her balance and running over to them, and trying to pry Loki off of Rogers.

"Why? He tried hurting you," he snarled at her.

"Fuck off him Loki," Rebecca spat at him, and Loki took his time before loosening his grip on Rogers, who pulled away from him as soon as he could.

"If you give me permission if that's what you want," Rogers said, Loki stared at him in the corner of his eye, still facing the wall before nodding his head quickly. Roger led her out of the room as soon as he thought it safe and Loki wouldn't attack him for anything, even if he touched her lightly.

"Where are we going?" Rebecca finally asked once they had made it to the middle of the field and Rogers stopped.

"Fury doesn't think that you are of value, and if Anna is after you, then Fury will give you away in a heartbeat," Rogers was completely serious, and above all, vicious. Something she hadn't ever seen him capable of, and it frightened her.

"So you're going to train me?" He turned around to face her.

"Ready yourself," he stated as calmly as he could. She positioned her feet far apart, and put up her hands, she hadn't ever been in a fight, rather even fight for her life except when she was trying to get away from Thanos and Anna. She nodded her head when she thought she was ready and charged after her, she screamed and jumped out of the way, but Rogers was able to grab her before she got too far away and almost threw her to the ground, it it had not been for Loki to pick her up. Loki almost threw her to the ground, but she got her balance as Loki charged after Rogers again, steam blowing off of both of them.

"YOU DARE-"

"YES I DARE!"

"YOU WILL REGRET IT MORTAL!"

"TRY ME!" Rogers and Loki was about to hit each other, if it had not been Rebecca to stand between them.

"Come on! Stop it, this isn't it! You both are tired, and you've been working hard, just take a break!" she bellowed at both of them. They snarled at each other before stepping away from her. "Okay, so you want to teach me self defense, just teach me what I need to know."

"I will be teaching you," Loki pulled her arm, but she pushed him off of her.

"No, I'm not someone that you can just take control over. If you both think that I need to be trained, then you will both be training me," she looked at both of them with a menacing glare, but without protesting, they both shook their heads in agreement. "You will both teach me at separate times, and first I'll start with Rogers." Loki gave her a death glare, but he shook his head in approval. He leaned in towards her face, their noses just brushing each other's.

"I will have my lesson with you tonight, do not be late," he huffed in her face, gave Rogers a bad look, and then stalked off back up to the camp. Rebecca just sighed heavily before turning to Rogers, who had just barely calmed down. He gave her a reassuring smile to her, but she just brushed him off to, preparing herself herself well enough for him to attack.

* * *

She was sore, there was no doubt about that, and she would have bruises everywhere. She had allowed Rogers to beat the Hell right out of her, though now she greatly regretted it. Rogers had fed her enough for not much pain, but she was ready to head back to her room and just fall right to sleep. At least she would have, if she hadn't just remembered that she was supposed to meet with Loki. It had been a long day, and after being forced to eat something, her body and mind were ready for some heavy sleep. She just hoped that the god had fallen asleep, and wouldn't dare ruin her night.

Her hopes were short lived, and even though the lights were off in her room, she could hear Loki inside talking with someone. She opened the door slightly, just enough for her to peek inside, but only to jump ten feet backwards when Loki's face popped out of nowhere. Loki swung the door open, he was raging, even more than when he was upset with Rogers, except, he was angry with Thor.

"I-" Rebecca couldn't speak, and she was too tired to anyways, but she was in utter shock. Loki's face was beaten, his lip was broken, and he had many wounds all over his face. "What happened?" She jumped to his side and started to examine his cuts and sores he had all over his body, and she looked over to find Thor beaten up as well.

"We diverged Thanos further south, we should be able to stay here for a bit longer than expected," Thor said nazily. Rebecca looked at both of them, shaking her head.

"For gods, you definitely get beaten up pretty easily. Didn't your mother tell you not to pick fights that you knew you couldn't win?" She clicked her tongue.

"Why would our mother say that?" Thor asked.

"Your mother," Loki mumbled.

"Regardless, that was pretty stupid, and I'm going to fix you two up," she walked passed them and into the bathroom, opening the shelf under the sink to find a first aid kit. When she returned, neither had moved. "Well, I'm not that tall, so you're going to have to sit on the bed.

"I will be fine, I must speak with Fury," Thor said in a rush and left, closing the door behind him. Loki didn't turn, rather he just stared at the door, his fists clenched tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"Well?" She asked, padding down a space on the bed, but when Loki didn't move, she stepped towards him and placed a hand on his arm. He moved so quickly, Rebecca didn't even have time to scream. She was thrusted onto the bed, Loki on top of her with his face very close to hers.

"You listen to me mortal-"

"What the Hell are you doing? Get off me you perv!" Rebecca tried swatting him away, even attempting to kick him, but he didn't move. His hand clamped over her mouth, no longer able to breath.

"You know not what your words will get you in," his face graced hers for only an instant, his breathing becoming labored. Rebecca's heart was hammering in her chest, she was afraid of what he might do, and she couldn't do anything about it, but she was more concentrated on getting her breathing back. Her hands tried pulling his off of her face, but he held it firmly to her. Their noses were just touching, his face reaching closer and closer to hers when his hands finally left her mouth, she couldn't even speak, her own breath picking up speed. Their lips barely touched, and she found her distraction, and she lifted her leg up with force, causing him to fall over to her side, and she was on top of him, using her hand to pin down his arms, and using her legs to press down on his hips. Loki took a minute to see what had happened and began to laugh, but was soon replaced with whimpers of pain.

"Now, if you would've just listened to me, none of this would've happened, now stay calm, and help me take off some, some of your clothes so I can help heal those wounds," she said, still having him pinned to the bed.

"I will heal soon, mortal. I just came here to check if you had evaded me from our lesson," he tried laughing again, but it seemed too difficult for him to do that, she looked at him oddly, then examined his chest as much as she could. There was blood on his front part of the armor, and she instantly jumped off of him, and before he could get up, she had pieces of his armor pulled away from his chest. There was a gaping hole in the middle of his chest, blood escaping from it far too quickly for Rebecca to cover with her hands. She placed both her hands over the wound, trying to stop it from bleeding, but it was coming out too quickly. Loki winced in pain as he tried pushing her hands away, but she had left to turn on the water in the bath. When she returned, Loki had stumbled off of the bed, and was hobbling towards her, she had hit him pretty hard in the lower stomach, and she could already see a bruise forming where she had kicked him. She helped him pull off his clothes, wary of the new wounds she was finding along the way, and soon had him in the bath completely naked.

His naked form wasn't something that bothered her, it was the looks she was receiving from him as she padded his body with a washcloth. She messaged his soft, porcelain white skin with care, wary of the wounds that was trailed along his arms, and across his chest and neck, the one on his chest the biggest. She dabbed his wounds, careful not to irritate them, or cut them open any larger so they would start spewing blood, the bath already filled with enough blood and dirt.

"When was the last time you took a bath?" she asked him, his body covered in dirt, something she hadn't noticed until now, and his smell had gotten worse.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" he whispered, only enough for her to hear just well enough. She sighed deeply, figuring out how to answer him.

"I don't know, I've just never really been that intimidated by guys, only sometimes. And how well I know them," she said, pressing down a little too hard on one of his wounds, causing him to hiss and slap her hand away. She gave him a hard look, and he put down his hand into the tub, and she began to rub his arms again.

"You should not know me well, if that's what you are implying," he closed his eyes, laying his head back as she reached up to his neck.

"You really think you are incapable of having friends? Seriously? I know people who have more terrible lives than you and still manage to have friends," she pestered him, now working on his chest, avoiding the hole.

"Who?" his eyes were watching her carefully but she didn't dare look up at him, she continued to clean off of his chest, and then worked her way to his other arm, not wanting to clean his lower half, he could do that if he wanted to. "Who?" he pressed.

"Me," she told him, wiping away the last bit of dirt and blood, and then emptying the tub of the dirty water, and filling it back up with fresh warm water. She reached for the shampoo and had him lean up so she could clean his hair.

"You know not what you speak of," he crossed his arms.

"You are such a child! You're worse than my nephew!" she clawed his heads, and he winced again, obviously he had more scars on top of his head too, and she was careful not to irritate that either.

"You have a nephew?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. Five actually. They live far away though, I don't see them much," she massaged his head, feeling the soft locks running through her fingers, liking the way it felt under her touch.

"You have siblings?"

"Yeah, two older brothers," she hoped that he wouldn't talk about them, but he pressed onwards.

"Tell me about them," she grabbed the shower head and cleaned the soap off of his head, he already started to look better.

"Well, there's not much to say. They're much older than I am, um, and they moved out when I was really young. The oldest went off to the marines for about a year, and then left, married, adopted a kid and had two of his own. He went through a divorce, and the last I heard was that he just got out of it, and was with someone else. The other one was working in northern Florida, met a woman and they had a child, but they never got married. Things didn't work out, and the split, and then he was in and out of relationships for a while, also taking care of his son."

"So you truly are the baby of the family," she almost hated that expression, of course she was the baby of the family, and all that entailed to that description.

"Yeah," she said, she was now soaping his body, trying not to harm the wounds, she would clean them better when most of his body was cleaned, happy that most of the soap had covered his more private areas.

"And how do you care for them?"

"I'd really not like to talk about them, if you don't mind," she snapped, trying to concentrate on cleaning the rest of his body.

"Do your parents compare you to them?"

"Yeah, sometimes, but that's not really what I want to talk about," she was losing her patients, and quickly, and she didn't know why. She was always one to hold her anger away and just complete the job, but Loki wasn't someone that she could just blow off.

"Is it really that bad? Is it anywhere comparable to my story, since you know it so well- OUCH!" She rubbed hard over the large wound in the center of his chest, he grabbed for her shoulders and dragged her in the water with him, and held her up against the wall on the other side, his form almost completely out of the water. His nostrils were flared, his eyes were so deadly that it would've scared anybody, but not Rebecca. She saw the sadness in them, but she winced at his grasp he had on her neck. Finally he let her go, and she fell more into the tub, the water sloshing off the side and onto the floor. She didn't look down, she only looked at his face, beaten and sore, and sad. He was angry, not with Thor, not with anyone, not even at Earth or mortals, or even his dad, he was angry with himself, and all that he had become.

"I believe that we can all be saved, as long as we have the heart and the will to continue on. We move on, because we have to, and we must. Not just for ourselves, so we don't see ourselves die away and a new being saunters away from where we lost," he thought about what she said for a little while before she spoke up again. "Alright, since you got me wet, there's no point getting out of the tub. So turn around so I don't forget to get you behind the ears." She crossed her arms at him, giving him a hard look before he finally turned in the tub and allowed her to continue on.

"Why won't you just let me do it?" He asked.

"Because you would probably do it the magic way, and that's not the right way," she flicked the back of his ear, he merely just flinched, but did not protest.


	15. Chapter 15

So, sorry for not updating sooner, like what happened before, my editor couldn't get time to read up and get caught up so I had two chapters finished by the time she had finally read this one. The other one will be posted shortly, and I'm terribly sorry for the slowness, I promise it will get better soon! I just want to establish a deep, connected relationship between Rebecca and Loki before things get too serious and for the awesome ending I have in mind! I've done about five different changes to how this story is going because it arises so many feelings as I'm writing it! So please, hang in there, and I promise it will get better soon!

* * *

15.

"There's this place here in town that I think we should check out sometime," Stark walked into the small office room, Rebecca, the rest of the Avengers and Loki were all sitting at the table waiting for Stark to come back with any news. Of course Stark had been less than enthusiastic about doing a perimeter check every so often every day. He was getting restless, along with the rest of the Avengers, even Rebecca was becoming tired of the everyday struggle that they lived in. They were always on watch, Rebecca especially had her nerves on high since she would do small tasks for Fury or for any of the Avengers if they needed it, but she would mostly stay in the office room during her spare time.

Rogers had taken her out a few times when Thor and Loki had returned from their encounter, sure enough they had led them far south so they could be safe for a little while. Rogers taught her everyday, something new and going over what they went through the day before, perfecting her skill. Though her skillset was small and her own natural talent in fighting weren't all that great either, she had managed to have some sort of progress. Loki watched from a distance, just to keep an eye on the two so Rogers wouldn't hurt Rebecca. Of course, he never did, but that didn't mean that Loki didn't want to watch in the first place. Loki had gotten on mutual terms with Rogers and her training, making sure that they weren't going too far, but they were getting her skills up to speed. Her reaction time had changed dramatically, and her own endurance, which they had to say was pretty good, seemed to help her progress at the speed she was. With a few more weeks of training, she could be good as any of them, aside from the gods.

"That's great Stark, but did you see anyone?" Rogers spoke up, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Of course I did, that's why I came back suggesting we go someplace," Stark just shook his head, but the rest of the group wasn't as enthusiastic. They were all tired, and they just wanted this war to end. News broadcasters came back online, and other radio shows followed suit, trying to calm the people down. When Loki had regained his strength he went and visited the higher powers of the world, Fury going along with him, much to his distaste, they were able to get some form of order to return.

"Alright, alright," Fury came in, his black leather coat flowing behind him, and his black eyepatch sending a sense a fear in them. "I have decided that we will stay here for another night, and head out, we don't want to give away our position."

"Where are we going to next?" Rebecca spoke up now, she had kept her distance from Fury as best as she could, not stepping on his toes to upset him further, she knew that he wasn't at all thrilled that she couldn't decipher the prophecy, but even Loki couldn't figure it out.

"That is for me to know, and the rest of you to guess," Fury walked back out of the room, barking orders to the rest of the agents, how they were able to cope with his instructions and the harsh environment was beyond Rebecca. She just slumped in her chair, her careful character not trying to tip him over, and it seemed that she was close to it.

"So are we going or not?" Stark spoke up, but the rest didn't move, they didn't want to move, they seemed happy just sitting here.

"Stark-," Rogers was interrupted.

"We all need a break, and we are going," Stark said, picking up Rogers with one of his metal hands, and threw him out of the room, giving the others a hard look, and without any more protests they all stood up to follow Rogers and Stark to wherever Stark had found that was interesting.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me," Rebecca gaped all around the small town. Some people were milling around, but it was mostly quiet like the last town. The city was a bit bigger, and more updated, but definitely withheld it's heritage. Rebecca already enjoyed the city, but where Stark had taken them wasn't really her favorite places to go.

"You've never been to a party?" Stark looked down at the blond woman who was trying to evade from entering the small pub.

"Not one of my favorite things to do, and bars are a bit too much for me,"

"You don't seem like someone who would enjoy a party, but live a little," Stark nudged her closer to the bar, but she resisted.

"No, I could just go back-"

"And what, get your head chewed off by mister Furry?" She sighed heavily and glanced into the bar, it was mostly empty, with only the few worker people and some of their customers, at least it wasn't full of drunks that would try anything on her.

"Fine, I'll go, but do not put anything in my drink," she pointed her finger up at him.

"You drink?" he eyed her suspiciously.

"No, but if you're dragging me into this thing, you're buying me a drink," she smirked up at him, which he only returned with a simple smile. Stark went in first, with Rebecca closely behind, trying to mask out the smell of the liquor that wafted the whole place. Bars were never really her thing, she had only been to a few to watch a few games with her brother when he was in town, but it never went any farther than that. She never drank, she was only 19 at that, and she didn't have any intentions of drinking, having just to be repulsed by the smell was enough to send her a mile away. She found the nearest bench and sat down, trying to ignore the odd looks that the other customers were giving her. Of course she was wearing something acceptable, and her hair had just been put up into a ponytail, but the fact that she looked much younger than the rest, was put up for suspicion. Stark had gotten her a Pepsi, which she was glad to taste since most of her diet was just water and space food that was left around. Stark, Thor, and Rogers sat down in the bench with her. Thor seemed uneasy at first, but started to drink his beer quickly to dull his own senses as best he could, Rogers barely touching his, and Stark looking so bored it was sad. Natasha and Clint had decided not to come, for duties with Fury had to be taken place, and Loki was less than thrilled of coming, but knowing good and well that he was better off with Thor and Rebecca then left behind with Fury.

Loki could tell by the way they were all sitting seemed uncomfortable enough, Thor took up most of the room on one side, and with Stark sitting next to him seemed to be clashing. Rogers was practically eating Rebecca in the seat from the large muscle that protruded into her area of sitting. Loki walked over to the next available bench and sat down, no drink in hand, but just watching the rest interact. If he couldn't enjoy himself anywhere else, he was going to enjoy watching the rest of the them suffer.

* * *

Finally, after a long time of being in the bar, they had left, and Rebecca was more than glad when the bartender had started to question her age, though she did nothing wrong, not having anything more than just a Pepsi and a small lunch, she was still just glad to get out of there. Thor and Rogers started to just talk and walk around the town, forgetting the group altogether and just wanting to get away from all the madness that had been happening for quite some time now. Stark had strayed when he saw a woman, though Rebecca was sure that Stark had a girlfriend, surely he missed her greatly, Stark never talked about her much, and Rebecca feared that she might be dead, but from the late night phone calls that she had stumbled upon on her way home from training, told her that Potts was just working as hard as he was, but from a distance. Eventually Stark ventured away, and Rebecca was alone to do as she pleased, well at least she wished. She quickly realized that Loki was standing behind her, quite close at that, and was practically breathing down her neck.

"I could use some privacy," Rebecca mumbled, stepping away from Loki.

"You forget that I have not given you any proper training," he grabbed onto her shoulder, but she only shrugged it away, but she turned to him anyways.

"Sorry, must've slipped my mind," she told him, her eyes wandering the city. Many people were now active around, but they mostly kept to themselves, obviously trying to forget the fact that they were all under rule of some evil lord, which they still thought was Loki, no doubt, but was now under the control of someone far worse. Loki's sphere of influence had drained dramatically, and Loki's own persona had changed during that time. Loki had been more persistent to keep to Rebecca, than with anyone else, probably because he still can see his old reflection in her own actions towards him.

"I'm sure not. I did, however, promise to get you better clothing. From the looks of the few salvaged clothing from before, you are starting to look more sluggish," he smirked when she shot him an awful glare.

"Fine, but like I said, I will be choosing the clothing, and you will be paying for it," she told him, taking a look around the town,most of everything was pretty expensive, and so she would start with something a bit less of that, but she didn't even know this city in the slightest. She didn't know where anything was, or what was good to look at in a city like this.

"I have done my wanderings, we found Thanos and Anna squandering the outskirts of the city while Thor and I were walking around. I did manage to find a few places for you to look at," he slipped his hand in hers, but she instantly snapped it away. Hurt and confusions wiped across his eyes for only an instant, but was replaced with emotionless pain.  
"I'm not a child, and I sure don't want you holding my hand. People will talk," she gave him a nudge, following behind him when he began walking. Of course he wasn't going to let that get to him, she had joked, but that was her lie. She enjoyed holding his hand, but didn't know what to do, so she took her hand away from his, as defense for her own feelings. This was how he was going to break her, to toy with her own emotions, like child's play when he was younger, he almost forgot how enjoyable the experience was.  
They approached the shop in no time, and Rebecca was surprised to actually see a good amount of people inside, obviously they were preparing for the harsh winter to come as well. She took one glance around the store, and just shook her head. The store was still pretty pricey, even for her own self-indulgences, and she would never resort to spend so much on clothing that she might only wear for a short while, and only for it to get dusty in a closet until the season approached again. She never understood fashion either, just wearing what she felt like, and what was available had always been her way. Loki was testing her patients, and it was running thin, even just at first glance at the store, all the furs and leather filling the room with an aura of pricey animals that paid the price for humans own pleasure. She was never a true animal lover, she loved meat, especially bacon, but wearing clothes knowing good and well that it was real, or somewhat real, that was never her thing either. Even if the cheaper kind wasn't real, and was scratchy, she felt better and more comfortable in it anyways. Fur and leather were never her style in the first place.

"Please tell me there's a back to this store with better clothes," she crossed her arms, looking up at Loki with his grin stretched across his face. "You're just doing this because you know it pisses me off."

"Why would I do such a thing?" Playful talk, that was his game, and that is what she would have to deal with for the rest of the day. She sighed and walked over to the nearest rack, nearly jumping back from the harsh smell that came off the clothing.

"Here, I told you what I truly want, and you seem to be good at picking clothes. Sometimes. But that's enough for you to pick out a few coats, and I'll look at the jeans. Meet me in the dressing room when you're finished," Loki shook his head, and walked around a few racks and then was gone behind many other racks of coats and jackets. She saw the sign for jeans and headed in that direction, completely in awe by the amount of jeans that were still on the rack. This place must have been pretty protected or not even effect at all when Loki took rule. This wasn't the hugest city, or even one of the majors, and Loki wouldn't even know where to begin, only on the information that was given to him by other workers or people in higher power that gave him the information he needed, this place must have been kept pretty safe from it all despite all the other states.  
She took a few jeans that seemed appropriate for the weather, and wasn't an absolute wreck on her body when she would try them on, trying to ignore the price tag, she took them over to the dressing room. Loki had not returned yet, so she headed into one of the room covered by curtains and dressed into some of the jeans she picked out. They fit perfectly, and seemed to compliment her own round size well. For once, she actually felt good wearing a pair of jeans, noticing the jeans suited her backside quite gracefully. She heard someone outside, so she poked her head out of the curtain to find Loki with a few coats in hand, all of which seemed to peak her attention. She grabbed for the coats, but he pulled them out of her reach, giving her a disapproving smile.

"You must let me see you," he smirked, but she didn't care. She stepped out from behind the curtain, showing off the jeans that she had picked out.

"My friend, Maggie, she used to go shopping with me, telling me what to get and what not," Rebecca looked at the 180 mirror off to her left, slipping on the jacket as Loki handed it to her.

"You seem to lack in that department yourself," Loki helped her slide into the jacket, though seeming to be too small for her, she fit in it perfectly. Her afternoon trainings with Steve seemed to be paying off.

"Awesome, okay. I'm fine with these, we can go now," Rebecca slipped back behind the curtain and put her old clothes back on, and then grabbed her new clothes. When she walked back out, Loki seemed to be unfazed, as he pulled out a few more clothes for her to try on ranging from long sleeved to some warm short sleeve. Though they were quite pretty, and she did just enjoy looking at them, she didn't want Loki to buy her anything more than she needed.

"I would like you to try on these," he said, giving her a pointed glare.

"Loki, that's fine really. What I've got will be fine until we get further south. Florida honestly doesn't get that cold during this time of the year," she held up her hands to push away the clothes that he was now shoving towards her, causing her to fall back into the changing room.

"Then humor me, we've got all day," he said, and with a loud sigh, she stirpped from her clothes and tried on the others. She put them on in pairs she thought would match, but Loki gave her another disapproving glare, checking her from head to toe.

"Loki, come on, cut me some slack that it even matches slightly," Rebecca rested her hands on her hips, and leaned to the side.

"This simply will not do," he said plainly.

"You are enjoying this aren't you?"

"What would ever give you that idea?"

"Oh you know, the fact that you just want to piss me off even more,"

"I wish to not see you truly pissed, since this only irritates you," he laughed as he left the changing room to find more clothes. She decided to head back in and sit on the bench, waiting to hear from Loki again. Suddenly the curtain opened, causing a yelp to leave Rebecca's mouth, but it was muffled by her own hand covering her mouth. "Try this on with that."

"Loki! I could have been changing!" she slapped his arm, but she took the clothes and closed the curtain.

"And this did not bother you before," he reminded her, of course he would hold that over her head. She had no problem changing in front of people, as long as they were not seeing her do it.

"Regardless," she slipped the shirt over her head, and then added the coat. The dark blue jeans matching perfectly with the dark brown long sleeve shirt and the tight fitting jacket that fit nice and snug around her waist, also a dark brown, almost a black. Below the clothes she noticed some shoes, all of which seemed to fit her, and she put them on, the boots coming up mid shin. She looked in the small mirror in her changing closet, then proceeded to look at herself in the 180. She looked nice, she had to admit, and though she knew this outfit alone cost a fortune, maybe more than she would ever make in a month working at the store, she did like it, alot. Loki came up behind her, smiling down at her reflection, raising his hands, just ghosting her sides, and then reaching up to her hair and gave a sharp tug on the pony tail, causing her blonde hair to fall to her shoulders. She had worked so long to get it long, but she never once left it down, it wasn't even her thing to do that. She preferred her hair up so it was out of her face, and she wouldn't break out with acne. Though that never seemed to stop it, but she was more clear with it up than down. This time her hair had been up in a tight bun, so the short waves in her hair fell around her face, now longer that she hadn't done anything with it since she first got captured. "Much better." His voice was like honey, something that seemed out of place on his tongue. His fingers danced across her shoulders, sliding ever so gently, and even though her own skin was under layers of clothes, she could still feel it somehow. Luckily she was wearing long clothing, and she could hide the fact that even under so many layers, she still got the chills, and he couldn't see them. She stepped away from him, sliding back into the changing room and got out of the clothes and got back into her old ones, done with shopping with him. When she stepped back out, Loki was almost red in the face when she approached him in her old clothing once again.

"Loki, I think this is enough," she had grabbed most of the clothes that he had picked out, and the boots, which she liked.

"You are insufferable, an insatiable woman!" He just about screamed, but they were alone back in the room, and so the shout could only be heard by them.

"I'm sorry, what do you want me to do?" she shot back at him, "come on, we've been in here long enough." Loki grabbed her arm and pulled her back, the clothes dropping to the floor and her body being pressed up against his large sculpted one.

"I could break you so easily," his death whisper sent another wave of chills down her back.

"But you won't, because not only will Steve and Tony be upset, I think you would be too," she said emotionally powerful, and it felt right to say it to, her own theory pulling together right in front of her. It was true, Loki did desire her, not only her presence to keep him sane, but he had a deeper feeling for her that she could not place correctly, but feared for the worse.

"You find that I could hold my restraint?"

"I don't think you don't actually want to harm anyone, just snap out of your pathetic little dream world of world domination, and just think for once!" Her voice had risen to a loud whisper, but still could not be heard.

"Hold your tongue mortal!" His voice had matched hers, now he pushed her up against the wall, slamming into the mirror, and hearing a slight crack.

"Stop it with this mortal thing. So what, we're not that different actually. Except we get to evade a long life of wallowing cause we can do more, live more, than you ever could in your pathetic immortal life," she was not a mean person, she may have been evil, and demonic, but never truly mean, and when she was, she was only acting it out. Though her words, on a few occasions had hurt people, she almost wanted her words to hurt him, to show that even those he loved, those he cared about, those he protected in his heart and soul, could hurt him to make him see truth. His eyes slowly turned a red color, and his fingers began to chill to the point that it burned her throat. She began to gasp in pain, but every time her fingers would touch his, it would burn instantly again. She gave him a pleading look, even as his own features began to turn into a blue form, the only form she knew him capable of slipping into when he lost his patients, his Jotun form. This is what it looked like, and felt like, her body screamed at her. She gasped again, and felt the cold run through her body, freezing her throat of any air until Loki finally snapped out of his own rage and turned back to his warmer Aseir state, pale, but yet pink, and the designs that had once traced his head, now gone and his skin was left smooth. The red eyes disappeared as well, and they returned to their original green color that she had come to love. He dropped her to the floor, Rebecca gasping for air, rubbing her neck, and feeling the cold rack her own body, she was still gasping for air. Loki knelt down when he returned out of his shock, throwing her hands away from her throat, and began rubbing it gently. Rebecca felt warmth spread throughout her body, sleep wanting to take over when Loki's fingers had left her neck. Loki's head fell, his body slumping next to her, as he rested his fingers on hers that lay on the ground.

"I'm sorry," he all but whispered, his own voice almost too low for even her to hear, but she did, and she at first was amazed, but then understood his own pain. He was truly sorry that he couldn't find the words, it sounded taboo to even leave his lips, but sincerity was the only thing filled in his voice. She squeezed his hand slightly, feeling that motion almost too much for her to bear, darkness almost taking over her before Loki jumped up and ran out of the room. Rebecca feared that Loki had left her, being too upset, that she had started to stand on her own until she felt the familiar cool hands rest on her sides. "Sit, I have water for you, and some chocolate they happened to have at the front." Rebecca was rested back down on the ground, and she took the water and chocolate and felt almost instantly better.

"I accept your apology," she said when she was finished and Loki had discarded the remains. He didn't look at her, almost ashamed that he apologized her, but he didn't regret it, that much she did know.

"Let's pay for this, and leave," he told her, reaching his hand down to help her up, and then lifted the clothes that were still on the ground, taking it as she followed him to the front of the store, where Loki paid with cash, almost draining the amount of money she had.

"I'll pay you back," she told him as they left the store, taking one light weight bag out of his hand.

"This is probably more than you will make in your lifetime," he mocked, "just think of this as a better apology for what... happened." Rebecca wasn't intending on protesting, she knew that Loki would just push off every comeback that she could think of, and would just consider themselves as equal as they could be. At least the shopping trip wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.


	16. Chapter 16

Like I promised, here's the next chapter! Again, another slow chapter, but the second one is going to get interesting, at least for me! I hope that you like this, I enjoyed writing this a lot!

* * *

16.

"I thought we got them to go further south, why do we have to move all of a sudden?" Starks own displeasing sound made everyone uncomfortable. The day they spent outside all of the madness had washed away and they returned to their stressed out selves dealing with Fury and the war.

"Well, no need to complain, at least we're getting somewhere," Rogers was trying to be his upbeat self. His own day off with Thor, which their talk wasn't told to by anyone, had been happy and chipper since that day. Rebecca's trainings with him in the evening caused her to crash the instant she got back to the room, and despite Loki's protests, he allowed her to sleep. Though now that they were traveling again, most of the happiness that Rogers had contained from that day off, had almost worn off, he was just barely running on steam.

"We have word of attacks in New Mexico," Fury said in a rush, ordering more agents around.

"Well yeah, cause that was one of the portals that was open that traveled between Asgard and Earth," Rebecca spoke up. Fury stopped cold and turned to face her, Rebecca was afraid that she said something that would leave her on the side of the road.

"What do you mean?" Fury's voice was scary, hearing him get so low, Rebecca just froze in fear.

"Well, um. It's obvious that Thanos is trying to get off of Earth," Rebecca was able to choke out.

"Why does he want to leave Earth after sending Rudolf here?" Stark slumped, trying to figure out where this was going.

"Well, I don't think that Thanos really wants to stay here on Earth, world domination isn't really something he would want to do. He wants the universe, and all he wanted, I'm sure, is just to stir up trouble in Asgard. He wants to take over a higher power, but not without taking them down first," Rebecca had given this a good amount of thought, though she was unsure on how accurate she would be, but even as she spoke it, she felt as if she was right. She looked over at Loki, who would be a better person to ask what Thanos really wanted, though she was sure that Loki had just as much information as the rest of them did.

"Thanos truly didn't want to the Earth, only the Tesseract," Loki spoke carefully.

"And where is it?" Fury gave him a hard glare with his one eye.

"Thanos took it from me when the war had ended," needless to say, Fury was upset again, he was almost always getting upset but other than his dis likeness for Rebecca, she was reminded that Fury hated Loki. The room had gotten quiet, everyone else was just as scared by the tone of Fury's voice.

"Better reason for us to keep on moving," Rogers was still attempting to be upbeat, trying to keep everyone moving. Fury glared at Loki for a longer amount of time before leaving, his black cape flowing behind him, the snowy weather picking up even more now. Rebecca bundled her new coat and slipped on her boots around her ankles and then picked up one of the suitcases that held most of her clothes, and most of Loki's, which still wasn't much. Rebecca allowed most of the people to file out of the room, and when she looked back she saw that Loki was still standing stunned.

"Loki? It's time for us to leave," Rebecca just grazed his arm when he just stepped away from her touch and stomped out of the room. Rebecca was confused, but just brushed it away and left the back room which had been put back exactly the way that they had entered, completely dull and hotel smelling even. She closed the door behind her as she stepped towards the SUV's and dropped the suitcase in the back and got in an empty one. As she waited for the car to move, she thought she would have the car to herself, but her hopes had gone down the drain when Loki got in the car and closed the door, and instantly the SUV pulled away from the hotel. Loki still seemed pretty pissed about something, but that wasn't what bothered her, it was the fact that Loki had just pushed her away. She knew that he was upset, but she didn't understand how upset he truly was, she wanted to help, but how could she help someone that didn't want help, the only thing she could think of. She would make him want her help.

* * *

He was pissed, and he made sure that they all knew it. He was never one to allow anyone get to him, or even cause him to show his own emotions, but he was royally pissed off. Fury was stepped in shallow water, and if he wanted Loki on his side, he would have to put forth more of an effort for Loki to keep his cool. He had Rebecca, and that didn't seem enough anymore. He didn't mean to make her feel upset or left out when he stepped away from her help, but he didn't want to help, and he didn't want to drag her more under their radar, Loki saw what happened before. Loki desired Rebecca to live as best a life as she could, if he could prevent another human fatality, it would be her's and he would personally make sure that it happened.

He wasn't told where they were heading to next, and he was sure that it would be another remote town here on this pitiful planet, but from the marvels that he was seeing, and the ones that Rebecca was just experiencing, made him hopeful that they would see more. The cars drove faster this time, and time waned on for what seemed like many hours, but was soon interrupted by an abrupt halt on the middle of the highway. Loki had been so lost in thought that he did not even realize that his Rebecca had fallen asleep next from him, in an odd position and was aroused unexpectedly. Loki looked outside the car, but found no one or even the people in the cars doing anything but just looking out. All around them were cars, all parked, and inside them they were empty as well. The whole road had been abandoned. Rebecca took notice of this too and finally they had someone knock against the door to their car. Rebecca opened the door to Rogers, who slipped in next to Rebecca, closing the door off from the chill outside.

"There's no way we can get around them. We have to find some place to stay," Rogers spoke, a little out of breath.

"Where are we?" Rebecca was still trying to wake up, but was very alert.

"Missouri, somewhere near Kansas City," Rogers told her, and instantly Rebecca eyes lit up.

"Tell Fury to head to a small town in Lees Summit, a place near there," Rogers looked confused. "I have family here, they might be at my grandmas old place, though I forget exactly where it is, I'm sure I could find it if I looked at a map or something."

"Okay, I'm sure that we have a map you can look at, we'll start heading that way though," he smiled down at her and then stepped out of the vehicle and back out into the chilling air. Rebecca waited for Rogers to return, and when he did, handing her the map and walkie talkie to talk with them, she began working out the map.

"Your family does not live in one place?" Loki spoke up, Rebecca didn't look at him, but she was just happy that he was speaking to her.

"No. I used to live here in Missouri, but we moved like 8 or 9 years ago," Rebecca followed her finger along a path and then looked up at the ceiling to think, mumbling under her breath before following her finger along the path again. Then her finger stopped moving and she marked it with a pen she found behind the seat in front of her. She turned on the walkie talkie and began speaking into it. "Okay, I'm not exactly sure where we are at the moment, but I found a place that we can stay for the time being."

"Good work, hand it to the driver, and we'll be there as soon as we can," Fury spoke, his voice more calm and sounding less violent than he had earlier.

"Just sometime soon, to get out of this weather," Stark spoke, sounding distant, and like the wind was rushing into the speaker. He must be in his suit.

"In due time Mr. Stark," Fury spoke, as Rebecca handed the driver the map, pointing out where they were going and then sitting back in the seat. Rebecca started to close her eyes, but kept staring out the window.

"Very strange that you have family in multiple places. I thought that you loved them?" Loki tried chasing her away from her thoughts.

"I do, it's just, my parents went through a midlife crisis, and wanted to see more of America. So we moved to Florida,"

"Interesting, do all human go through this?" the more conventional the conversation the more he was getting annoyed.

"I don't know. Sometimes I guess. Depends on what kind of a life you live," she looked over at him, sleep racking her body. Loki eased up, his hand picking up to her face. She was too tired to move, but she didn't seem to disapprove.

"Come, you need to sleep for now," he gently pulled on the back of her neck until her head was resting on his lap, her legs had curled up onto the seat and she adjusted herself to get more comfortable. Loki rubbed the side of her head, pushing back stray hairs that had fallen into her face. "You should wear your hair down more, it suits you better." she muffled a sound, but soon was falling asleep, another dreamless sleep that would provide no comfort.

* * *

"Rebecca, it is time you woke up," his voice was gentle, and even as he rubbed her face a little to wake her up, she was happy to see his face, though still grim, he had a slight smile that brought her better awake.

"Ma'am, we need to know where we are going from here," the driver spoke to her. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around, taking a few minutes to decipher where they were until she finally remembered.

"Yeah, um, go straight here and then when you get to the bottom of the hill and to the next intersection light, turn right, and take the first left down the neighborhood, and it should be a green or brick house, can't remember if they changed it since I left, and it's on the right," the driver did as she said until they finally reached a green and brick house. It was strange, Loki had to admit, that such people would live in there, though looking over at Rebecca, she almost seemed more perky than ever before. He could hear her heart racing in her chest, and noticing that her face was turning a slight pink around her round cheeks.

"Calm yourself, there is no need to be afraid," Loki reassured her as she was still staring out the window her gaze falling upon the lights that were on in the house.

"I'm not afraid, I'm just worried what I might find in there," she said nervously, but yet, when she finally composed herself enough she exited the car, Loki following right behind her. She didn't even notice the cold as she walked up to the door, not even able to reach her hand high enough to knock on the door when it swung open and showed a tall, middle aged woman, with light brown hair and sleepy brown eyes. Her thin body didn't seem out of place, and the big hair gave more volume to her face, showing off the high cheek bones.

"Rebecca?" A voice came from behind the woman, another woman, much younger, and held features of her mother.

"Joanna?" Rebecca responded, her voice almost failing her. In an instant they were hugging each other hard, both girls crying in each others grasp, and the mother joined them, squeezing both girls hard.

"Who are these people?" the older woman asked.

"Aunt Joyce, I would like you to meet agents of SHIELD and the Avengers. We kind of need a place to stay for the time being," Rebecca pulled away from the hug, but her cousin still held onto her shoulder.

"Of course, we have room for you downstairs," she waved them in, seeing all the agents spilling in until they opened the garage door. The Avengers and Loki stepped into the small living room space. It smelt of old, and it was well kept, the white carpet without stain, and the polished furniture given an extra polish to make it seem more new and clean. There was a large clock that sat next to a door and a hallway to the right and then a large screen TV on the left. In the corner straight ahead, there was a round table, large, with chairs to match, some people were sitting there eyeing them all suspiciously before standing up and giving hugs to Rebecca, squeezing her hard but she didn't complain and she didn't pull away, her face red and full of tears.

"Uncle Ron, Uncle Dan," she said in their chests, hugging them each. She finally pulled away as more people started filing into the room, most of the Avengers had resorted to stand by the door, hoping that Fury would ask them to do something to give Rebecca her space with her family. When she gave the rest of them hugs, she stood back to introduce everyone. "I know this is going to sound a little weird, but enough has happened for you to at least believe me a little. Guys, these are the Avengers, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Thor, Bruce Banner, and Loki. This is also the leader of SHIELD, Nick Fury."

"You mean, from the Avengers? The movie?" One of the younger looking boys, around Rebecca's age, asked her.

"Yeah, actually," she placed her hands in her pockets and just looked at both groups, until resting her gaze upon the Avengers. "And this is my family. There's a lot of them, so you'll learn their names eventually." Both groups stared at each other, unsure of what to say or even do until Fury got a message on his ear piece and started to round up the Avengers to get them setup.

"Stark, I need you to do a perimeter check with Thor. The rest of you, we have some setting up to do, so if you don't mind," Fury spoke trying to get out of the house. Her family had kept quiet, and even after most of the Avengers had left, Loki had stayed behind, but continued to stand in the corner.

"Rebecca, its so good to see you," one of her supposed Uncles told her, smiling at her sweetly.

"Yeah, it's been awhile since I've seen a lot of you," she looked at her family, her eyes searching for someone, Loki had suspected that she was searching for her parents. "Are my parents here?" He was right. They stared at her solemnly, almost tearing up themselves before Rebecca started to tear up when she realized what they were telling her with only their emotions.

"We haven't heard anything from them. The last we heard was that they were trying to make it up here, but they closed off the borders before they could," her Aunt Joyce had told her, approaching her but she took a few steps back.

"No, they couldn't have gotten stopped. We've been jumping borders easily, the highways have been a bit crowded-"

"Well, things have been quiet, in fact, he looks a bit like the man on TV," they all looked at Loki suspiciously, Rebecca was slowly starting to stand in front of him, between her family and him.

"That's the thing. I was actually captured back in August when all of this started. Loki held me prisoner, but now he's helping as best he can," she told them nervously, but they didn't seem too happy about this.

"You're working with him after he took you away from your parents," one of her other uncles spoke up.

"Well, we kind of have to. It was either that, or stay in Minnesota. But he's not even in control anymore. That's why everything's been so quiet recently, there's someone else that's come. I don't think he's after world domination anymore, but his name is Thanos, and he's far more dangerous than Loki," she told them, but they didn't seem so reassured. Loki stepped around her and just looked at her with a blank expression.

"I don't believe I should be here, I'll go see what I can do somewhere else," he told her, giving her family a shy smile and a quick nod to them before exiting through the door.  
He should've suspected that her family wouldn't approve of their relationship, though he had ensued her for some time, this put in perspective at how wrong their relationship was. He never really cared what others thought of a relationships that he's had in the past, despite being a prince, if he liked her and wanted to make love to her, then he would do it regardless of the circumstances. He's been with married women, engaged women, young women, even some older women, not too old regardless, but he never regretted his liking for them in the first place. His own emotions towards Rebecca was becoming more clouded, and was getting mixed up in his head and in his heart. Rebecca was human, someone he never thought he would enjoy the company of, or even have these feelings, but he did, and he couldn't help it. Rebecca was his sole purpose to eve help the Avengers, or even the damnable world. He would just allow Thanos to take it if he truly wanted it, but when he knew that Rebecca was apart of that world, he would take her with him to save her from the ultimate death that he feared was coming for her. She understood, farther than anyone there, that she was going to die. The final bit of the prophecy was now clear, when the leaves will fall once again, there will be a fallen life, death within them. She was the one to die, and that made his stomach curl into something so deadly that all he wanted to do was just to fall to the ground and just let death take him there, so she wouldn't have to. He would have to die in the place of her, she was right, she would live more in her short years than he would in all his immortal ones. He would turn into dust eventually, but he would be like every other god, he was just known for his antics, but he wouldn't be remembered for anything else. His own life was meaningless compared to hers, and she had so much to live for in her human life.  
He soon found himself in a place that they called a garage, and inside of it was a mock SHIELD setup. He was quite impressed on how fast they were able to get everything set up so quickly, but all of that washed away when Thor approached him again.

"Brother, will you join me?" He bat his periwinkle eyes, the ones that always got what he wanted by just the simple stare, even Loki had fallen for them at some point, but he was not in the mood.

"I have other things I would like to attend to," Loki tried pushing past him, but Thor stepped and stopped his pursuit.

"And those matters mean nothing for the safety of everyone. And of Rebecca," he had hit a spot that he knew would make Loki agree to this frivolous exercise. Though he also knew that Thor wanted to speak to him again, these were the few moments that Thor would take him on these adventures to talk about their relationship and anything else that came to the blond haired gods mind. Loki didn't mind it now, it became almost habit for them to speak like that, it was more of a forced conversation but was other than content on them, it kept reminding him that he was not truly away from the world that he was sure now hated him. Thor would continue to love him, but would the rest of Asgard forgive him for his slights? He thought against it, they were a stubborn race, more so than Earth that adapted to changes more easily.

"Very well, what will you have me do? Walk by you such as a lap dog?" Loki's own comment would make him laugh if he wasn't so pissed off my the situation he was in. His brother paid no attention to his comment, for he was used to his sardonic words.

"Loki, you know you mean more to me than that," Thor pushed Loki along, trying to avert his gaze over to Jane. In the time that they had spent at the hotel in Iowa, Jane had gotten a bit bigger, and was finding it difficult to even walk, even in her early stages, Loki could tell that she would have a rough end, would probably be a boy considering the amount of weight the woman was gaining, and her already struggle on her small nimble body. Thor had been greatly concerned and spent most of his time giving her the needed comfort instead of tending to most of his duties. Jane was his concern as Rebecca was his.

"Sure," Loki spat under his breath, but Thor did not carry on their conversation. Thor led him to the outskirts of the small town, wondering if this was where Rebecca had grown up, but somehow he didn't feel that she did. She had talked about a town called Lees Summit, once before, and from the town sign, it was most definitely not the place. Loki produced some protection spells, easy, and useful, something that Anna wouldn't suspect, would at least protect them for some time. Loki followed Thor, who would look far beyond a normal human eye for any signs, or any unusual movements. Loki did a scan of magic, other than his own use, and found that the place was empty. When they felt that they were protected enough, they decided to head back but Thor led him to a detour that would take them longer to get back. Though Loki wasn't eager to get back to face Rebecca or her family, he didn't want to spend more time out here than he needed to.

"Loki, I fear for Jane's life," Loki could hear the fear in his brothers voice. Thor had spoken greatly of his affections with Jane, perhaps sharing more than he cared to hear, but he felt sorry for his brother. Though he didn't even care in the slightest, and would only humor him when he felt his brother needed it, not it was his fault for not being careful, even Loki wouldn't dare do such in the situation he was in unless he had control.

"You believe she will not make it?" Loki saw the grim expression return to Thor's face.

"The baby has proven more mighty than her body can handle," Thor sighed taking a glance around the neighborhood they were walking in. By now most of the homes were occupied by one or two guests most of them old couples, but they acted as if they were not in a war. The markings on the ground and the bent trees showed that the Chitauri had been here earlier in the month, before they came up north to their first SHIELD location.

"Thor, you are reasoning a problem that could have been permitted," Thor seemed more glum now. Of course he knew it, but he only acted out the actions because he missed his Jane and was happy to see Nima live, but because he thought she was going to die under the rule of his brother.

"And what of Rebecca, surely gods were never meant to mate with humans, the physical pain it causes them is much more than they could handle," Loki feared him to be right, and he hated the sound of it, he wanted to have Rebecca by his side, she has proven to be useful and very intelligent, and with a confidence boost she would be empowered to do anything.

"She is not human, I am most certain of it,"

"Where is your reasoning?" Thor and Loki's pace had slowed down much, they were now rounding a block that led down to a more snow covered park on the other side of the road.

"She has powers much deeper than any human,"

"She had one dream, the prophecy that neither of you can decipher,"

"Someone will die in the end, and I fear it will be her," Loki had been honest with his brother in very few things. Though he knew some more of the prophecy, Loki decided on not telling anyone because it would only strike up fear and the knowledge of the future was only meant for certain people. Rebecca's own gifts could not see past just the fortune telling in her dreams.

"And you a certain that it will be her?" Now Thor's ignorance was beginning to annoy Loki.

"Almost positive but it is only just a prophecy, it could mean anything, it could be anyone but I am almost certain that it is her," they were now rounding the next corner up to the road to the house.

"You must tell Fury, and Rebecca," Thor spoke softly aware of how Loki would react, and he was correct.

"She does not need to know! She will have hope and live her life as if it will continue on after this is over!" His voice was now going softer, though his breathing had picked up. "though I believe she knows her own end. She believes she will die anyway she chooses, it is only a matter of time before she decides to stay and die with her family."

"But if you both say Thanos does not want to rule this world, why would they die?"

"If Thanos wins the universe he will destroy this world. He cares very little for this world, and would be better off without it. With good reason," Loki's hatred for the planet still remained.

"We cannot allow him that opportunity, we will all fight to the end, and I believe that you give Rebecca hope alone, and she will stay with you for as long as she can," Thor's own words of wisdom seemed to make him feel better, and he wanted to believe his brothers hope, he knew the prophecy and it had to be true, most of it had already come true, so it was no doubt that she would die, or himself, as long as he could prevent it.

"Brother, this is pointless to keep her from the truth. If you truly care for her, then you will not lie to her," they had finally made the final turn onto the street. Of course Loki feared the truth, telling her and seeing her whole world crash upon her with the truth more evident. She trusted Loki to keep her happy since most of her life had turned into Hell because of him. then again, keeping the truth from her and watching all that life in her drain so quickly in an instant instead of trying to make her feel better now he could only see that life go away and let that be his last memory of her. Loki was unsure of what to do, of what to even say to Rebecca when they finally made it back the house. It was mostly silent and the SUV's had been moved out of the driveway not to cause any suspicion. When Thor and Loki made it back through the garage, the agents were still working on a borrowed line, and working on pinpointing certain important events that were showing up everywhere. Most of Rebecca's family was still inside, but even from the entrance of the garage, he could see her blond hair sitting outside. Loki made his way through the crowd, most agents paying him no mind and finally leaving the semi-loud small area. She was alone, and she had her legs pulled up to her chest, holding them close with her arms wrapped around her legs. She didn't seem to be crying, but he feared she would. She had just been told that she might have lost her parents, and that was enough to make her upset, even himself if he wasn't in the circumstance, then he would care for his father.

"May I?" He asked, snapping her from her train of thought. She nodded her head, clearing her throat before speaking.

"Yeah," she said, and so Loki sat next to her, glancing at her face to see the tears, but her face was dry, and for the most part, completely normal and no red. Her eyes, though, seemed so sad and lost, and Loki couldn't even bare the lost look in her gaze.

"Your parents might still be alive," he spoke to her in the most gentle voice he could muster, which was no problem usually, but he was having difficulty with it since he truly did want to be sincere with her.

"My dad might still be out there, and my brothers," she choked, holding back the tears from what he could hear.

"What about your mother?"

"Lack of medicine would have killed her a long time ago. She was more sick than ever the last time I saw her," now her eyes started to tear up. He knew her to be sentimental, but not this much.

"You never know,"

"Don't lie to me," she warned him, her voice holding the most vicious feeling, yet she had said it so plain.

"You would never know between the truth and the lie, so you must believe what you think is true," he had always gone by this, and he just wanted her to get out of her glum state, because it made him feel even worse.

"I know what the last part of the prophecy is," she whispered so low, Loki almost didn't catch it.

"No need to concern yourself with the future,"

"And I know that you know it too. You've known it for a long time, but you haven't decided if you want to reassure me of my own thought,"

"The future is only given to those who are truly worthy,"

"And I was given it, and I should know what it means," she fought back.

"Means nothing, you were just given the gift of sight because you were not human,"

"You are such a hypocrite! You just said 'the future is only given to those who are truly worthy'!" she barked back to him, of course he had said it, but her own talents and gifts were only because she wasn't human.

"Only because you are not human,"

"You seriously still believe that? You are more dull than your brother!" she snapped back, looking at the ground now and becoming interested in playing with the snow. Silence passed as the cold snowy air brushed all around them. She was at least in her warmer clothes, but it would be nothing against the cold air that this state produced. "I'm going to die." The words stung him more than it should have. Of course he knew this to be true, but it seemed as if she had already accepted it.

"The future can always be changed,"

"You are more optimistic than I've ever seen you!" her voice had risen to a high squeaky voice.

"If you are not, then I must. You are the only reason I truly help this pathetic planet, and these damnable Avengers," he growled at her, but she didn't respond, she only just sat and played with the snow. "Come, we must go inside, it is too cold to be out here." He reached his hand over and pulled her up from the ground, brushing off the snow from her back that had fallen there, and then brushed off her butt before pushing her back inside.


	17. Chapter 17

YAY! I updated right when I finished this time so you guys aren't waiting for so long! So here it is, a more exciting post if I do say. Towards the end, I cried a little, but that was because it's how I feel towards my parents. So I hope that you will understand my pain, and the love I have for them. I am going to be posting a link to a playlist that I listen to while writing this. It will be on my page, so go check it out, it should be up sometime today if not in a few minutes. :) I hope you guys will like this update!

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, all rights go to Marvel and our leader, Stan Lee for coming up with such wonderful characters!

* * *

17.

"Alright, try coming at me from a new position," Rogers had managed to get her to the ground, once again, and even more embarrassing when her family was watching from a distance.  
"We could go somewhere else," she grumbled as she stood up quickly to avert a surprise attack but had managed to face plant into another pile of snow. Her whole face was on fire, turning into the familiar numbness as the day before.

"No," Rogers said simply, throwing a punch towards her, but she merely sidestepped it and regained her balance and tried hitting Rogers from below the chest in his stomach. He had deflected her punch and again she was pushed to the ground.

"Unf," she groaned as she fell on her back. She was close to her breaking point, and she hadn't excelled much since she started. Rogers seemed to think that she was getting there, but she knew he was lying.

"She's not going to get anywhere doing any of that nonsense," Stark came up from behind and lifted Rebecca up from the ground. She brushed off all the snow and tried warming her hands, though her face was flushed, she was still cold no matter.

"What do you suggest I do then?" Rogers stepped out of the way for Stark to take over. Tony stepped in front of her, placed his hands on her shoulders and then began bending her backwards. In an instant Rebecca felt her knees buckle from under her but Stark held onto her and held her up until her feet were firmly planted on the ground. Rebecca struggled against his grasp, trying her hardest to get her balance, but Stark had her pinned pretty good. Eventually, she was beginning to become weak so she used the force in her legs, kicking Stark on the inner thigh, getting him to crumble enough for her to push him off of her. There was some snarling from behind her, and she was sure that Loki was watching and obviously not happy.

"Chill, she did good," Stark said, getting his own balance in order, and then taking another charge on her, which she sidestepped and then was starting to combat with Rogers, who was still using his full force, at least enough for a human such as Rebecca. She moved from a punch, but still issued one from underneath, but then stepped back when Rogers swiped his hand down. She switched to his back and flitted a few swings before he grabbed onto her arm, and with all the force she could muster, she pulled both of her legs into the air and kicked Rogers in the face, causing him to fall backwards. They both fell in a lump, Rebecca falling right on her arm, feeling a sharp pain shoot up through it, and slowly fading into numbness. "Cool it." She heard Stark snap again, most likely at Loki who may have been trying to beat him to get to them. Rogers had gotten up, rubbing his face, and then coming over to Rebecca's side, the pain in her arm not reaching her senses as she observed them all coming over to her. She lifted herself from the ground, going limp in the arm as soon as she tried pushing up with her right arm. She looked down at the long sleeve she was wearing to keep her warm when she wasn't moving, yet cool when she was fighting. The white sleeve had turned a deep crimson red, but blood never affected her, and she was sure that it wasn't broken either because it didn't necessarily hurt eternally.

"Just a scratch," she breathed, finally catching her breath.

"Are you kidding?" Stark looked bewildered, but was still convinced that she had done more than just scratch it.

"Let's get you inside, though, to clean that up," Rogers seemed to be getting enjoyment out of all of this, which didn't set right with Loki, who couldn't even form words for the situation or how Rebecca was treating it as.

"I will carry her," Loki spoke up finally, the worry escaping when he was trying to hide it.

"Hey, we let you observe because we know how you can get. She's not your responsibility in the first place, and she's an easy fix," Stark backed him down as Rogers lifted Rebecca from the snow, seeing that her hands were ghostly white and frozen.

"Can't you feel your hands?" Rogers asked her.

"I lost feeling in them a long time ago, they get cold all the time," she told him.

"And turn blue?" He picked a free hand and examined it, seeing that her veins could be easily seen from far away, even for Loki to see who had gotten an interest in her blue hands. Though it was not the blue he was looking for, it was still a scary sight to see her hands in the state that they were in. Rogers passed the agents working in the garage, and finally made their way into the main part of the house into the kitchen and through the living room back to the bathroom and sat her up on the counter. Her Aunt Joyce came back to take care of her wound, and even though there were a lot of blood, the scratch was small and nothing too bad.

"What did you hit it on? Seems like you didn't even get but a small scratch," after the blood was wiped away Rogers and Joyce could see the small wound on her arm. Loki pushed himself far enough into the room, nudging Stark away so he could see more clearly, also seeing the small wound. Instantly he began to worry, which he usually didn't, but something didn't seem right, Anna had to be near. Loki ran outside, and instantly regretted it when he saw Anna, blade in hand, with a red substance on it, licking it seductively. Rebecca's blood, Loki's heart pounded in his chest as he ran back inside.

"Everyone out!" He screamed, running into the bathroom, grabbing Rebecca just as a bandage was put on her arm.

"I said cool it, or I swear I'll get Fury," Stark barked back at him again, wagging his finger in Loki's face. Loki pushed him up against the wall with his free hand, getting close in his face, his whole body trembling.

"Loki, set me down, I hurt my arm not my legs," Rebecca squirmed out of his arms, but he held her close to him.

"Listen to me right now, let Fury know. Anna is right outside and she's going to kill everyone here if we don't leave right now," Loki's voice was low but venomous. Starks face turned white as he ran from the hallway and out into the garage. It didn't take long for them to gather, Rebecca had slipped from Loki to warn her family until she came face to face with the door and saw Anna right outside. Rebecca's own heart started to shake in fear and terror, how she had found her, she knew it would be only a matter of time, but she would've preferred to have been with her family for a bit longer. Rebecca stepped away from the door, just as Anna's blade, now free of blood, flew through the window, narrowly missing Rebecca, but she heard the distant sound of flesh meeting blade. She turned to see her Aunt, strucken and pale, her eyes slowly losing their color and eventually falling completely. Rebecca ran towards her but Loki stopped her and started to pull her towards the garage while she screamed in his arms. Then she began running herself out in the garage and saw that most of her family was running out the back getting the young ones out first, and then everyone else. Loki pushed Rebecca out the door, keeping a close eye on her as she scattered with the rest of her family, seeing them running to the street behind, jumping over the fences and soon reaching the road. He heard someone running behind him and when he turned he saw Anna lunging towards him but he stood out of the way and kicked her in the side, sending her off to the side. She was slightly disoriented, so Loki took the chance to get Rebecca, and some of her family over the fence and out onto the street when most of her family started to run back towards the house.

"Run back! Run back!" One of her uncles was shouting, and Rebecca shook her head and turned to jump over the fence. Loki helped her over, and saw that Anna was beginning to regain consciousness. Loki could see the lust in her eyes, the lust for blood, and for Rebecca's blood more specifically. Rebecca was in lead, trying to get away from it all, Loki ignored Anna and was chasing after her, reaching down to take hold of her hand to pull her along behind him.

"This silly game has grown tiresome," his voice penetrated Loki's ears like it had the first time he heard it. He hated the voice, the way it sounded, and the way it made him feel, as if he was a child being afraid of the dark. Rebecca stopped cold in her tracks as she saw him too, with his heroine right beside him.

"Why don't we just get this over with shall we? Just hand me her, and I'll leave you all alone," Anna snarled, the evil smile stretching across her face.

"Who?" Someone behind Rebecca and Loki spoke up, the soft voice not getting any louder than the wind.

"Rebecca, obviously. The so called Chosen One. I say it's a bit more cliche than I thought it would be. The poor pathetic girl, who can't even smile at herself in the mirror, supposed to stop myself and Thanos. How pathetic," Anna crossed her arms, but then positioned herself to attack.

"Patience," Thanos growled at her, and she merely just flinched at this but kept her gaze, cruel and hard on Rebecca. "I have great plans for this mortal. However, Loki will first face punishment for his traitorous ways." Anna turned her attention from Rebecca to Loki, and without a second thought lunged right for him again. Loki pushed Rebecca back into the crowd of her family, and began fighting off Anna. She swinged to the left, so he deflected it with his fist, grabbed onto her other arm and swung her around. She used her legs to trip him, causing him to stumble upon his feet, as she took another swing at his chest. A square hit in the chest sent him backwards onto the ground.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Loki, my dear, what the humans have done to make you so soft?" Her voice was a high pitched maniacal.

"I was just warming up," he grumbled, remembering all the fights that him and Thor would have as kids, and how Thor would speak these lines before sending Loki to his ultimate doom to lose. Anna sped towards him, raising her dagger above her head, ready to swing but Loki just rolled out from under her, sitting up on his knees and sending off three of his small knives he held under his sleeves at her. She missed the the first two, but the third was able to slice under her shoulder. Her blood trickled down a deep red, more red than a normal humans, turning almost a purple color. Her face turned the most deadliest, the pupils dilating, and the outside of her brown colored eyes turned the red color she got when she was about to use her magic. Loki prepared for the worst, and as soon as he got onto his feet, he was being pushed backwards with much force that the wind was knocked right out of him.  
"Help him!" He heard Rebecca scream, she was screaming at the Avengers, but like he guessed, this was his own battle, one that he had to fight on his own. He would lose, Anna was strong, maybe not as strong as he was, but somehow he had gone soft, just as she had said. "Thor!" Her shrieks were filled with pain and sorrow, how could a human feel sorry for him, trying to get someone to help him when she could not.

"NO!" Anna bellowed just as Thor swung his hammer at her, sending her backwards with a clap of lightning following the movement. Loki was able to regain his balance, his own senses returning. He looked at Thor with a questionable look, trying to understand the gods face, whose face was expressionless, but yet full of worry and sorrow in itself. He grunted, taking a deep breath, and began fighting with Anna, who was completely helpless next to Mjolnir.

"Ahh!" Anna screamed, trying to dodge the gods swings at her. "Enough!" Anna bounced away from another swing, jumping up on his shoulders and began grabbing at his face and neck. Thor tried grabbing her and throwing her off, but she was able to stay on, she pulled out her dagger again and raised it up, murmuring words under her breath and then swinging down at his neck. Loki intercepted, throwing one of his knives and hit it out of her hand. Anna grasped her hand that held the dagger, giving Thor the chance to pull her off and throwing her towards Thanos, who was just enjoying the fight. A smile crept upon his lips, watching Anna struggle from the impact and trying to get to her feet to attack again, but Thanos just stopped her.

"Enough little one. This is a learning experience, their deaths will come soon enough, as soon as this universe gets what it deserves," Thanos chuckled, seething when Anna tried protesting, but she slumped next to his side, her eyes still bearing their red color and her absolute distaste for all of them. With one last cruel smile, they both vanished in thin air, leaving everyone behind in the dust, in the fear of the moment. Loki and Thor both faced the crowd of people behind them, all stricken with terror, their faces white as the snow that was below their feet. Snow slowly swirled around their faces, but they were not looking at the brothers, they were looking at something that was behind them. As they both turned, Loki saw an older man, two young men around their age, and a girl that was around Rebecca's age. Loki stood defensively against them, but he felt something caress his arm, making him stand straight when he saw the look on Rebecca's face, her eyes filling with tears.

"Dad?" She whispered under her breath, as she let go of Loki's arm and ran towards the older man, both of them squeezing each other hard. The other two older boys came over and took her out of her hug and the taller one picked her up to hug her tighter.

"Do you know them?" Thor whispered into Loki's ear. Loki honestly didn't know them by face, but by what Rebecca had told him about her family, and the fact that the older man was her father, then the other two boys must have been her brothers. The younger woman, however, would had to have been her friend Maggie, though she seemed to have characteristics qualities to her face, in Loki's opinion she surely did not stand up to communities standards. Rebecca hugged Maggie last, giving her a tight squeeze until she started whispering something into her ear, and both of them teared up and almost cried in each others arms. Rebecca turned around and led them all back to the group, whose fear of the past events had in a way vanished due to the fact that their brother had returned to them.

"Loki, Thor. This is my dad, and my two brothers, Jon and Jeff, and this, is Maggie," she pointed them out one at a time. Her father was clad in long sweats, old white tennis shoes, and a dark blue sweater, covering his small belly underneath. In a way, he reminded Loki of a more human Odin, minus the beard and white hair, though the man was graying on the sideburns. Her brothers didn't seem to hold any qualities that resembled Rebecca, even if they were siblings, as most do for the most part, it seemed though that Rebecca had taken more from her father. Her oldest brother, Jeff, tall and well built, was dressed in black track pants and a black fitted long sleeve shirt, and black tennis shoes. His dark brown hair, almost black, was cut short atop his head, and his squinty blue eyes resembled that of a wise man. The younger brother, Jon, was not much taller than Rebecca, coming over her by a few mere centimeters, did not resemble his brother at all either. His short light brown hair was short as well, but longer than his sibling, and his small fit body proved that he had been a sports player in his youth. He was wearing a dark green long sleeve, and light colored jeans, with steel toed boots. The young girl that was standing very close to Rebecca, had dark black, almost as dark as Loki's, but with shorter hair, and very green eyes. Her clothes stated that she gave more sense into fashion than Rebecca, which accounted for the fact that Rebecca always went to her for apparel advice. Though with her round shape, her eyes and the small smile that was slightly showing on her face, made her seem fun and bubbly, someone Loki assumed that was the best for her. Overall the group didn't seem that out of the ordinary, and would explain for Rebecca's attitude and personality, which made her seem more mysterious to him as he observed the group. Thor approached them and shook all of their hands, the looks on her brothers faces, including Maggie's, was full of bewilderment, and absolutely awe.

"You mean, like the real Norse god?" Her older brother seemed a bit more impressed, looking down at his hammer then he held firmly in his hand.

"Yes, and this is my brother Loki-" Thor began but was cut off.

"Thor, I suggest that we move. They know where we are, we need to get away from here and keep moving south," Loki stated, Thor nodded his head in agreement and just smiled back at the others. Fury approached them both, and even though his eye showed that he was still on edge, he kept his voice as calm as he could.

"We must get everyone to safety first, taking the few that may be use to us, and then we'll be on our way," he told them all, then he glanced over at Rebecca. "You have a choice now, you can leave if you want." Loki turned to see her expression, full of wonder. She was finally free of the monster that pinned her down against her will, protecting her when all she desired was to be free. Fury walked away and Thor went over to check on Jane who was waddling over towards him, tears in her eyes. Rebecca's father left her side and greeted his family, her brother following behind him, and only Maggie stayed behind. They started whispering to each other as Loki stood there staring at them.

"Maggie, why are you guys here? How did you get here?" Her voice was strained with happiness and sadness.

"I found your dad shortly after my parents died, I went to go find you. They told me that you had been captured, I-" she stopped short, tears were now falling out of her eyes as she squeezed her friends hand harder. Rebecca pulled her into a tight hug, squeezing her hard and breathing in her hair.

"My brothers were with my dad?"

"No," Loki knew who she was referring to, and so did Rebecca. She didn't want to speak, she didn't want to let go from the hug. "She told me to tell you that she loves you. She loves you so much, she was so proud of her little girl. How her long wait for you had been worth it." Rebecca pulled away from her now, her face full of confusion.

"She can't be proud of me, after all that I did wrong," her fight was futile, her mother truly did have a reason to be proud of her.

"Becca, stop that nonsense! You are the bestest! Your mom has a whole buncha reasons to be proud of you!" She cried out. Loki finally stepped in causing Maggie to take a few steps back from the god, out of fear he guessed, but he also assumed from the straightforward glare he was giving both of them. Rebecca's eyes were still teared up, but she did not dare cry anymore.

"We must keep moving, your friend is welcome to join us," Rebecca looked at her friend, and it seemed that only in a few moments, batting of eyes, breathing movement and just the look they gave each other they had an entire conversation. Rebecca shook her head up at Loki, and she reached over to grab her friends hand and walked right past him.

In the coming few hours, SHIELD packed up all of their stuff, getting it packed into the SUV's, while Rebecca's family got rounded up into their cars to head somewhere else for safety. Rebecca had not decided on where she was going, and as far as Fury was concerned she was staying with her family. Loki, however, had hope that she was going to stay with them, for she knew the prophecy, and what entailed it. Though there was always that trickle of fear that stayed with him. In the distance, Loki saw Rebecca helping to round up her family, giving them her final goodbyes as they pulled away to their destination for safety. Maggie was close behind her, giving her family the same heartfelt goodbyes. The Avengers were ready to go, and was just waiting for the final order to head out, all except for Loki. He was still waiting for Rebecca, almost something in her eyes that told him that she was staying or leaving. Thor approached him, looking in Loki's general direction, noticing his interest in Rebecca.

"What do you feel she will say?" Thor asked him. Rebecca was the last one now, her father, brothers and friend standing around her. Both Thor and Loki used their senses to listen to their conversation.

"You could always come with us," Rebecca rubbed the back of her neck, looking up at them through her hair that had fallen out from her ponytail.

"You aren't leaving them? To come with us?" Jon questioned.

"If they aren't staying here on Earth, then we should be in the clear," Jeff pitched in.

"No, if I don't go with them, I won't be able to help. If I don't, and we lose..." her voice got caught, clearing it as quietly as she could she began to speak once again, "I promised I would help them, and I'm not going to back out now."

"If that's what you want, then we'll stand by you," her father seemed sad with her decision, but stayed true to his word.

"Yeah," she whispered, smiling up at all of them.

"We're coming with you then," both her brothers stepped forward, touching her arm gently. Then her friend Maggie stepped forward, smiling with the tears still gleaming in her eyes. Her father joined them as well, stepping forward and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Then we better get going, if we aren't quick, Fury might leave us," she told them all and turned around catching sight of Thor and Loki, standing in front of an empty SUV. Rebecca led her friends all towards the two gods, upon arrival, Thor began to walk away.

"I must find Jane, and let Fury know we are ready to leave," Loki nodded at his brother, Rebecca looked up at him with a small smirk on her face, but that faded away when Loki opened the door for her and her family. Loki was the last to get in, only hearing Rebecca's protests for him to go somewhere else, and saving him the embarrassment by giving her family a hard look that told them that the stories of him not being well liked were, to a point, very true. Soon the cars began to speed away, down the road and back towards the back roads to avoid more empty cars. Rebecca sat by the window, while her friend sat next to her, and her father next to her. Her brothers sat in the back next to Loki, who sat just behind Rebecca. Loki almost wished that hadn't come, so he wouldn't have to be pushed to the back, though he guessed that if he rode with someone else, he would be strapped to the top.

"Driver, you're gonna have to stop up here pretty soon, we have a truck we need to get some important stuff," her father spoke up, the driver responding with a nod. After a few minutes, her father signaled for the driver to stop, and both Rebecca and her father got out to retrieve whatever they had brought with them.

* * *

"Dad, what all did you bring?" She asked, following her father closely behind and then looking into the windows of a truck that was obviously not her fathers. He opened the back trunk and took out a suitcase.

"We brought some clothes for all of us, and yourself, and then we also brought someone else along too, she's in the backseat," her heart was racing in her chest as she opened the door and out popped her younger cat, her kitten that she had only had for a year, and jumped right into her arms, purring much, and rubbing herself against her chest. Her dearest Luna.

"What happened to Bootsie?" Rebecca looked more into the car, but found that it was empty.

"I'm sorry, but she didn't make it, we were able to save her, but Bootsie ran off, and we found her as we were leaving. We gave her a ceremony for your sakes," he said, closing the back and then getting some papers out of the front. He handed her the suitcase with her free hand, while Luna didn't protest since she was too involved to be reunited with her adoptive mother once again. Then her father got into the car, and started it.

"What are you doing?" she asked, the obvious in front of her, but just to be sure.

"There isn't much room in that big SUV, plus, I think I could use some alone time, listening to my old music," he smiled up at her.

"You sure? Then why don't I put this in the back?" She asked.

"I was waiting for them to come by here, but I'm heading with my brothers," he said simply, getting out of the car to hug her tightly.

"But, dad, you said you would come," she batted her eyes, but he was used to them, and he just pushed that thought aside.

"Rebecca," he said her name in his usual tone when he was getting annoyed with her, but she knew, they both knew that he was just trying to make this easier for the both of them.

"Dad, Thanos won't be attacking Earth, so you don't need to worry about them," she told him, half the truth.

"Rebecca," he said it again.

"Thanos will be taking over the universe, and I want to be with you if anything happens. To either of us," she let a tear fall from her face.

"Rebecca, get back in the car," he said, his face pointed at the car.

"Dad, I'm not leaving without you!" she told him, but soon he started pushing her towards the car, and Loki came out running and nodded his head to her father, and then began pulling her towards the SUV. Jeff jumped out and grabbed hold of her suitcase and Maggie grabbed the cat from her arms as she started to thrash in Loki's arms. "DAD! PLEASE!" she screamed at him, her voice echoing through the empty neighborhood.

"Rebecca, he will be fine," Loki tried telling her in her ear, but she heard none of it.

"DAD!" She screamed again as Loki pushed her up into the SUV, her brother throwing the suitcase in the back, and then hopping into the back. Loki sat on the other side, next to the window, and Maggie got in after Rebecca, putting Rebecca in the middle so she couldn't get out if she tried. She was still screaming, tears running down her eyes, but Loki held her close to his chest.

"Rebecca, calm down, you need to be strong," Loki cooed in her ears, wrapping his arms around her tighter as she squirmed her way out, then screaming even louder as her eyes caught sight of her father driving away, taking one look back at her as he pulled too far down the road for any of them to see, but Loki. He could see far past all of them, tears were falling from her fathers eyes as well, he was just as sad to leave his daughter as well, and couldn't bare the fact that she couldn't leave him, only after being reunited just only a few hours ago after months of being apart from each other. "Rebecca, he loves you, he sends his love. Please, Rebecca, he doesn't want to see you like this, you must be strong." He continued to coo in her ear, in as soft but as confident of a whisper as he dared, allowing the others to hear. The driver pulled away, and she took one last look back, not seeing the car at all, as more tears ran down her face, and her squirming slowly stopping. Her brothers behind her placed a hand on each of her shoulders, and Maggie placed her free hand on her arm, and the cat jumped from Maggie's grasp and into Rebecca's lap, rubbing up against Loki's arm. Rebecca slowly calmed down, her eyes still closed and her chest heaving, and slowly relaxing as well.

"Rebecca, we'll always be with you, forever," Jeff said calmly, obviously he had been crying as well.

"You are very lucky you have such a loving family, to always be with you, to always stand by you, you should feel stronger than ever to have them. You must, for their sake, for they will not be able to help you, if you cannot help yourself. Be strong, little warrior," Loki whispered into her ear, only for her to hear. Loki could feel her slowly slipping off into a sleep, and so he repositioned her into his lap better, the little kitten getting relaxed once he got her positioned comfortably.

* * *

The back roads were almost comforting, to only see the natural beauty that Loki had come to enjoy, his thoughts could roam free, with no limits but what his own eyes could see. The rolling white hills, the wind sweeping the top delicately as the small flakes floated all around in the air, following the path set forth. The trees, bare, and full of the same white fluff, a truly magnificent winter than he has ever seen. Asgard was never graced with such a variance in weather, and was mostly nice weather with some hot sunny days and some cooler. Jotunheim was more of that deathly cold, that even though it hardly bothered him, he did not enjoy it so much. The houses were few and far between, all empty and seeming to lack that life that they must have before the war. Stray cars were everywhere, all them filled with nothing but the last few personal items some humans had brought with them, then leaving behind when the Chitauri started to wreak havoc, though now it was more calm, as they had dispersed, and switched sides, Loki had literally lost everything that he had gained through his own selfish desire to gain the Earth, though thinking about it now, he wondered why he ever did it. The sleeping girl in his lap moved, his arm growing restless, only moving it a little before she completely removed her head from his arm and slipping her head up on his chest, her hand grasping the shirt that he had borrowed from her eldest brother.

"So, Rebecca isn't kidding when she says that you are the real Loki?" Jon asked, leaning up on the seat in front of him.

"Yes, she is not far from the truth," Loki responded.

"I bet she knows a lot about you, you probably wouldn't even imagine. She used to talk about you so much, we thought it was just a faze, but she never stopped once she learned about you," he told him, Loki sighed heavily, he knew that Rebecca had known things, through what he heard from her wasn't something out of the ordinary, she did know how to act around him, for the most part.

"She has proven to be knowledgeable," Loki looked back out the window.

"What happened to her?" Her oldest brother, Jeff, asked.

"War," Loki's voice dropped low and deep.

"What's really happening though?" Jon asked him, Loki turned as best he could to face them better.

"A friend of Rebecca's had turned bad, and summoned a great evil, that even I could not beat," Loki began, "I stole Rebecca, from her life, and from her happiness, all for personal desire that proved too great for either of us. Now we are fighting for her happiness."

"You two haven't-"

"Rebecca is too modest for even flirting. I think not, if it makes you feel better," Loki didn't allow them to finish, he knew what they were meaning.

"Good, cause, it doesn't matter if you're a god or not, if you dare lay a finger on her without her own consent, you better be running for your life," her oldest told him, though coming from a mortal, it didn't seem that intimidating, but coming from the fact that he is family and that he just committed his life to a death sentence for her, it seemed a bit scarier.

"You have my promise I will not," Loki turned back to look out the window, the scenery hadn't changed, the houses were thinning out, and the snow was getting thicker, including the amount of snow that was flying around. The storms were coming, the snow was falling even harder, the shapes of the snowflakes seemed graceful, flying up and down with every gust of wind, the forms hitting the window, their image becoming more and more visible. They looked like butterflies. "The prophecy." Loki stated so low under his breath, no one heard him.

_"The change of seasons approaches, time will wear thin. The butterflies will fall when darkness takes over..."_

So the war begins.


	18. Chapter 18

So here's another update, this one has some action it, and I'm quite proud on how this chapter ended up turning out. I'm going to be writing some slow chapters, just fillers until I get to the good stuff! Thanks to all who continue to read this story, for I have enjoyed writing it, and I hope that you are enjoying your time reading!

Disclaimer: (As always) I own nothing that you recognize... :'(

WARNING, THERE IS SOME SUGGESTIVE CONTENT TOWARDS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! DO NOT BE ALARMED, IT IS NOTHING TOO SCARY I PROMISE! At least, nothing that gets it put in mature content... Please enjoy the chapter anyways, and I hope it satisfies!

* * *

18.

Rebecca had spent most of the car ride to the south asleep, lack of having a good place to rest caused for her to be almost completely sleep deprived. She had managed to get comfortable on his lap, curling up so that the back of her head rested on his stomach. Though it seemed highly uncomfortable, she seemed absolutely content, and Loki didn't feel out of place either. Her brothers had watched Loki for a long while before they both dozed off as well, though Loki was sure that they were not entirely asleep in case something would happen. Maggie had rested on Rebecca, resting her head just below her butt, her back and neck in awkward positions, but she too seemed comfortable, just being in her friends company. Loki wondered what their relationship would be like after this, now that her family had returned to her, and he felt a pang of jealousy for her brothers and friend. Though they claimed her first, Loki was in charge of her now, orders made by Fury, and that wasn't going to stop him. The snow outside had stopped, the ground slowly showing more grass than the snow on the ground, the white blanket retreating up north where it was still pretty cold. They had made very few stops, as to put much distance between Missouri and where they needed to go, which was still in the air. Loki hadn't been in much on the information, only on what he needed to know, which was mostly just to stay in the car and not to get into anything. He wasn't one to complain, since it was not his place to, but if he could say something, it would be about that. They were risking the survival of the person that was the pivot point of this whole situation. Loki could still not figure out what was so different about Rebecca, how she could understand so much, and yet understand the dynamics of everything with just a simple glance, she proved to be smart, as was seen back in Missouri when Stark needed it most. They were getting signals from all over the place, but with Rebecca's help, they were able to pinpoint, that she was indeed correct that they were heading down south. They were still running scans but were still coming up with nothing.

After long last, Loki could see a city in the distance, the haze of the setting sun set aglow the city, almost reminding him of a smaller version of Asgard. How he now missed seeing it everyday, and the glories that it beholds, and all the memories he had made while being there. He looked back down at the sleeping girl in his lap, her face completely relaxed, all the while her eyes twitched and her nose began to wrinkle, did Loki reach his hand down to push stray blond hairs from her face, feeling the softness of her skin, though her complexion had not gotten any better, she contained a quality that did not seem out of place on her. The kitten, I was told named Luna, though her full name was not ever called upon her, Delunair, was one of a beautiful name he had grown to love. The kitten was not harmful, only if Loki twiddled his fingers in his lap, causing the kitten to play and gnaw at his fingers. Though her teeth were small, her claws were one to talk about, as sharp as they were. The long dark haired kitten resembled too much of a dark haired lion, and he enjoyed the kittens company as everyone else slept. Eventually the kitten grew tired and slept next to Rebecca's head, leaning her own head on Loki's hand which sat in his lap. The kitten began to stir as Loki began touching Rebecca, mewling in a struggle to wake up, noticing the outside environment and wanting to attack the flying birds all around. Loki began to tap Rebecca before leaning down a little to whisper in her ear to get her up. Her eyes fluttered open, and then closed as she buried her head more into his lap, then turned on her back and wiped the sleep from her eyes as she gazed up at him with her sleepy eyes, but blues ablaze. She seemed beautiful, and though Loki wanted to deny his feelings for her, and there were many, he kept his emotions from showing well.

"Good morning," she said hoarsely, smiling up at him.

"Good afternoon," he responded, and she looked up at the window seeing the setting sun, and then grabbing for her kitten and resting her on her chest, petting her from the head down to her tail, listening to the cat purr loudly, causing Maggie to wake up as well, who stole Luna from her grasp and petted her while looking out the window once leaning back up against the sleep, cracking her neck and her back. Rebecca also got up rubbing the back of her neck, and then turned around to wake up her brothers by slapping each of the legs and then poking their sides until they finally got up.

"Hey now," Jeff retorted, rubbing sleep from his eye, and her younger brother cracking his back and then leaning against the seat to rest his eyes a bit longer

"It's my job to annoy you as the youngest sibling, thank you very much," she crossed her arms and smiled at them.

"Did you know my job as the eldest to make your life miserable, to teach you the greatest lessons of life?" He shot back at her, causing Rebecca to huff and then sit back in her seat more comfortably.

"Well at least my job is more fun, the younger ones usually have the most fun," she sneered, and was happy that her brother could not come up with something else to say. Loki laughed inwardly at this. Yes, he had been one to take the risks in having fun, and Thor had always been one to go along with him, and even as he got older and his tricks became more abstract, and more tied with everything, the joy was still there, and setting pranks on his older brother, or even annoying him when he could when Thor himself could annoy Loki greatly at times, he still enjoyed being the younger sibling, though what it all entails wasn't something on his mind at all times. Rebecca's relationship with her brothers was fairly casual, never leaving from that spot, and her friendship with Maggie was a bit closer than Loki imagined, seeing instantly the attraction for them both. Maggie was very quiet and reserved, and he knew from experience that it was always the quiet ones that were the most craziest, most outgoing, but only with their closest friends, but since Loki and Rebecca's brothers were in company, her own attitude was less than outgoing. Rebecca had allowed Maggie to branch out a little, but never straying far from her own actions with Rebecca and the small talk that she would have occasionally with either Loki or Jeff and Jon. There was a beep coming from up from the front, and the driver answered the walkie, the crackle covering much of the voice that was speaking through so that no one else but the driver could understand what he was saying. Once the walkie had finished it's ramble, the driver set it down and then pulled off onto the side of the road.

"Fury has asked for everyone to step out of the vehicle," the driver reported to them, instantly Maggie and Rebecca jumped out of the car as Rogers came to retrieve them, Loki allowing Jeff and Jon to step out as well to catch up with the crowd that was forming further down the road. Fury was in the center, looking into a large SUV with monitors lining the truck inside, which seemed much bigger inside than it seemed outside. One of the monitors was acting up, fading in and out occasionally, the sound of static filling the whole truck.

"Miss Olberding, I think we've found where we need to go, we'll have to camp here in the city until we get more access, our satellites are turning off and on," Fury let Rebecca know, as she hopped into the back and ran her fingers down the screen, looking at the information present.

"Just put the general latitude and longitude, and then you'll get an area, then zoom in on all areas," she told him, stepping away from the screen and hopping back out of the truck. Fury nodded his head at one of the agents, who responded with typing in quickly some information and then seeing the screen flash quickly before his eyes.

"This may take a while, so go ahead the rest of you and get something to eat and occupy yourselves. We'll send someone out for you when we are ready to go," Fury told them all, and soon the large group dispersed back into their cars and drove into the city a few miles ahead. Rebecca caught up with Maggie wrapping her arm around hers and holding her close as they strode back to the truck, Jon and Jeff crawling in first, and then Loki caught up with them and jumped in before the driver left him. Loki was not in the mood to deal with Fury or the rest of the agents. It didn't take long to be brought into the middle of the city, and once stepping out, Rebecca and Maggie stripped down to cope with the heat of the city. Loki found it odd how temperatures could range so differently in such a short distance. Loki too took off most of his clothing, most of what he borrowed from Rogers, or what he bought, his khakis falling to his knees, and his dark green t-shirt, showing off the many muscles that he had, his sculpted form knowing had an affect on Rebecca, and now Maggie who couldn't help but gawk as Loki slipped out of the heavy jacket. Rebecca had left the kitten in the car, giving the driver strict instructions about taking care of her, and telling them she'll bring back food for her when they were finished, and ordered them to get water for the kitten and a place to go to the bathroom.

"So where do you guys want to go first?" Rebecca asked, looking at the group.

"Something to eat," Maggie spoke up, rubbing her belly and taking her gaze off of Loki. Rebecca looked at her friend, feeling the top of her head, and then looking all around the area to find someplace to eat.

"Where would you like to go?" Rebecca asked, as Maggie looked all around and her sights feel upon Loki again and she blushed and then looked somewhere else.

"Somewhere there is food," Rebecca laughed and then searched herself, her own gaze falling upon Loki but she just smiled at him softly, and then pointed towards a restaurant behind him.

"How about there, that place seems to have good food," Rebecca took hold of Maggie and pulled her along, grabbing onto Loki's and pulling him alongside her. He stumbled a little trying to keep up with the quick mortal until they reached the door, Loki opened the door for the two girls, who said thank you and then her brothers closely behind them. Inside it was mostly dark and smelled of damp, most of the place was empty, aside from the many people that were slowly returning to the cities since nothing has happened, and the Chitauri had stopped harassing people. Loki wondered where they might all be, since they were now under Thanos' control, he seemed a bit less interested in Earth than he originally thought about him, though he was glad that they were not around to harm Rebecca in any way. They found a table as a waitress came and took their order, bringing back their drinks and tending to her other tables. Most of the other people that had stayed acted as if nothing was happening, not even if Earth was slowly joining a higher form of alien war. Loki just wanted to scream at them for their stupidity, he now knew why Rebecca hated most of the people on Earth, she had very good reason to.

"Mags, have you checked your sugar?" Rebecca asked her friend, who began rummaging through her sack that was wrapped around her torso like a sash. Maggie looked at the rest at the table as they watched her do her work. "If you want, we can go to the bathroom." Maggie nodded her head as the girls left the table in a rush to get away from the awkward looks Jon, Jeff and Loki were giving them.

"I think Becca mentioned that she was diabetic," Jeff spoke up, playing with the side of the glass of his beer.

"Maggie never really showed that she was a diabetic when she was with us," Jon reminded him.

"Then that would account for all the times that she slept for so long," Jeff rubbed his temple, then directed his attention back to Loki, who was just looking down at his beer, though it wasn't as good as he had it on Asgard, it was better than drinking the water that was provided for him. "So your brother, Thor?"

"What about him?" Loki spat, he was done talking about his brother, and how much more important and more liked than he.

"Just wondering, if he's as great as they say, or are you the good one just given a bad name?" Jeff gave him a playful smirk.

"From what I've heard from Rebecca, your tales are not too far from the truth. Granted some are more stretched than others, while some miss important details, you humans seem to have evolved to understand these basic concepts about my family's life," Loki thought that her brothers would drop it, even after Maggie and Rebecca returned back to the table, her brothers didn't even care nor notice their return.

"So you have magic capabilities?" Jeff asked him.

"They're not bothering you are they? They tend to pester from time to time," Rebecca nudged Loki in he arm.

"It is quite alright, I am used to answering questions to those who do not understand," Loki remarked, smiling back at Jeff. "And yes, my capabilities go beyond that of magic, for I am skilled in almost every piece of weaponry."

"I'd like to see that," Jon laughed, taking a large drink of his beer.

"Perhaps you will see sometime," Loki too took another drink of his beer, feeling Rebecca creep up with awkwardness in the silence, and took a drink of her, what they called, Pepsi.

The evening passed by slowly, when their meal had come they all ate in silence, never straying far from the subtle inquiries of the meal. The family seemed at unrest for their situation, as well as Loki's company, they appeared to be distant. Loki recalled Rebecca saying that they were older than her, and that was true, how they had their own families and their own lives, Loki wouldn't know what that would be like, since he grew up with Thor around the same age. He now saw the uncomfortable feeling she had around them, getting older and having to listen to their inspiring talks with her, she held a high regard to them, but only from a distance, not wanting to hear their drabble of how to live her life. Loki could understand her resentment, but knew that her own emotions towards them were frivolous, and she should be grateful for having supportive brothers. He wished dearly that his brother would be more understanding than what he has become towards him, sympathetic. Rebecca held a quality that abused love, though she understood it to a great degree, she would never allow herself to love like others, feeling that she was not capable of such grace. Loki would disagree with her on many levels, though fighting with a stubborn child such as she was a losing fight for both of them, only leading them into madness and a hatred for each other, Loki had learned only once of this, her own logic based off of her emotions and feelings of the moment. However, most of his reasoning was based off of his emotions as well, and it seemed that Rebecca was the only one to recognise this. For a human, she seemed to see past facades, seeing past the lies that Loki left around. Though it troubled him greatly that he could not figure her out more clearly, her mind still a mystery to him, and how she could easily read him.

When they were finished with their meals, they decided to head to the store to grab some food for the ride, Rebecca pulling Maggie and himself along beside her as she went down the snack aisle. Maggie and Rebecca each pulled down snack after snack, talking about their different tastes, and about the many times that they had come to a place like this for their road trips to somewhere called Disney World. Once they were finished, and convincing Loki to grab the nearest thing to him, they stood by the checkout waiting for her brothers to return, who had grabbed a considerable amount of beer, and some other snacks. Rebecca eyed them both, not liking that they were packing up on beer already, at least they weren't driving, she had uttered under her breath to Maggie, who nodded her head in agreement. Once they were about to check out, Rebecca ran back quickly to grab some food for her kitten, who she was sure was very hungry. They left with their bags, finding that their SUV was parked right outside, and Rebecca went to greet her kitten, and feeding her giving her some more pets, and then left the rest of her stuff in the car, as did the rest.

"How about we check out some places around here, I think I found a pretty cool place for us to hang out while we wait. Maybe they'll even have somewhere for us to sleep," Jon had pointed out, taking the lead.

"What exactly is this place?" Rebecca asked approaching the door to the club.

"You both are 18 right?" Jeff asked, and both girls nodded their heads.

"You know how I feel about parties, and especially places like these, right?" Her concerned look had no effect on her brother, instead he urged her to go inside. The lights were dimmed, since night time was approaching them, the actual partying hours were upon them. There were thin pieces of tapestry connected to the ceiling to the walls from the center, atop a stand with a pole. Rebecca caught sight of it and cringed, readily searching for a place to hide, gripping onto Maggie's arms, who was also searching for someplace else to be.

"C'mon Becca, why don't you try it out?" Jon nudged his little sister, her response being a good slap on the arm which he only gave her a loud laugh.

"I have no use for it, and those who attempt it are merely sad and depressed looking for a sense of meaning, that or either they are straight up whores who are too proud of their skinny, sick bodies," Rebecca retorted as her eyes rested upon the end of the bar, and found a couch that was not occupied by kissing couples, but also near the back door should they need to escape. Loki stood near their brothers, who were laughing among themselves watching their little sister, in all her purity, cringe at the simple atmosphere. Yes it was not as bad as it could be, but to Rebecca this was taboo, even for her own sanity. Her brothers had ventured off to the bar, ordering more beers and even one for Loki.

"Do they have bars on Asgard?" Jeff asked.

"Or good beer?" Jon spoke after him quickly.

"We do not, we have entertainment areas that are similar, but most of our celebrations withhold most of the drinking. Our ale is of divine taste, as opposed to this," the bartender seemed quite offended by this, but did not make a comment.

"You'll have to send it to us when you go back? That is, I assume you are returning," Jeff took a small sip of his foaming beer, some of it falling onto his dark jeans, cursing under his breath all the while.

"I know not what is to happen, Thor has not informed me of Odin's intentions," Loki took a large sip of his own drink, the more he downs it the duller his senses became, and all he wanted to do was to just feel carefree as he had in his youth instead of all the pressure he was feeling now.

"Sounds intimidating," Jon burped, downing half of his beer, obviously a drinker.

"Odin, he sounds like an interesting guy. Is he as intimidating as he is in our myth?" Jeff finished cleaning off his pants, only leaving behind a small stain and the smell of his beer lingering off of him.

"He is, just Odin," was all Loki could say, his own feelings towards his kind of rule was mutual, and by far not to understand. He had done a kick ass job in raising kids, causing a large love line between him and Thor. Loki knew that he loved Thor more than Loki.

"For a silver tongue, you don't say much," Jon called for the bartender, who was already bringing him another beer.

"Well, at least you can promise us this. We're her brothers, and we'll do anything to protect her, she might have grown an attachment to you, gotten used to you, or whatever your relationship status is, we put her first, and if you have no intention of doing that, step out now before you get her hurt emotionally and you hurt physically," Jeff's eyes went serious, his gaze hard and strong and one of brotherly affection for his sister. Loki nodded his head, he understood their relationship better than both of them, though his own attraction for her body was hard to ignore, he was beginning to enjoy her personality, something he felt attracted to in the beginning. Though he knew exactly what entailed to her brothers threat, it was that he was never to be with her if he had no intentions on staying with her until the end. Rebecca had not told them of the prophecy, nor what was in store for her in the end, surely out of self-pity, and how she loathed to be sympathised, when that was all she craved, she wanted to show them that she was strong. She was weak, her heart tender and broken, and not from her own decisions. She has proven that she is caring, but she was very conflicting, and one could grow tired of her play. She was a natural flirt, but she never insinuated it, leaning towards her own broken heart to protect it from getting hurt again, for whatever reason why.

"My promise still remains," Loki finally stated, finishing off his beer and they grew quiet, at least until the alcohol settled into their system and more people began arriving, the last bit of people who stayed behind. The human race surely did have it's stubborn people, Rebecca and her brothers as a prime example. Rebecca and Maggie had found another place to be, close to the door and away from the back where most people were have consumed in lust, women in short skirts smothering themselves over already drunken men, and young boys on their first night out. Loki had conversed with a few men that came to sit next to him, even flirting with a woman who had dared come close to him, her attraction to Loki strong he could feel. Her plump red lips, her curved body being constricted by a tight red dress, the neckline reaching far below the deep valley between her breasts. Her skin bright, tan and silken, makeup heavily placed on her face, showing a little of her somewhat smooth face. She was not someone Loki would ever bed, or even consider usually, for Asgardian women were more attractive than this mere mortal, Rebecca turning off as more attractive even without makeup and a consideration of her appearance. Loki could not help himself, being away from his regular flirtatious ways, causing women to blush at the sight of him, he craved it, and he felt this woman would satisfy his needs. After speaking for a long time, sharing a few drinks and laughs, she had run her fingers further and further up his khakis, the tips just reaching the tip of his cock, his arousal apparent. His damnable physical feelings he could not resist, and her curved hips and large breasts didn't make it easy. She smiled wickedly when she felt him, but he stayed almost emotionless, concentrating on his drink before she felt her fingers grasp around his cock, giving it a nice squeeze. Loki wanted desperately to take her to a private room and take care of his problem, and apparently her problem judging from her reddened face, even through all the makeup, he could see that she also needed to be taken care of. The alcohol had settled in enough, and there was no doubt that he was going to ignore his desires, he deserves some happiness in his bleak life.

* * *

Rebecca had Maggie follow her around the whole place, not wanting to leave her brothers, knowing good and well that they were drunk, and though Loki was a god and his resilient body to a much larger amount to the alcohol. Seeing him leaning over his chair, his eyes falling upon a curvaceous woman in a tight short red dress, her chest spilling out of her shirt, her hand resting upon his crotch. Rebecca's hands tightened into a fist, causing her knuckles to turn white. Surely their relationship was nothing serious, but even so, she couldn't feel peeved, and almost a little jealous of the woman that Loki was now leading to the back where the other sexually charged couples were leaving their mark on the sofas. Rebecca looked away, her gaze falling upon a younger man who was giving her a seductive look, which seemed as if he was trying way too hard. Rebecca gave him a disgusted look, turning her gaze back upon Loki, who was now running his hands up her already short dress the woman's face responding to his gesture. Rebecca had to stop herself from throwing up, feeling her face turn red as the woman looked over in her general area, her face full of lust and desire, and noticing Rebecca's jealous gaze, she couldn't help but taunt the girl. With a large smile she moved now both her hands to Loki's crotch and giving it a hard squeeze, Loki's face filling with more and more lust, his ministrations between her legs hardened, her screams less than quiet. Rebecca was finished, she stood up and left the facility, Maggie following a few steps behind as she stormed away.

"Becca! What's wrong?!" Her friend called out, trying to catch up with Rebecca as best as she could with her short legs. "Becca, c'mon wait up!"

"I'm not going back there," Rebecca fumed, venom dripping from her mouth. Rebecca finally slowed down enough for Maggie to catch up.

"Alright, we don't have to go back. Let's go find somewhere else to go hang out," Maggie squeezed her friends arm affectionately, and when Rebecca could only muster a nod, not even glancing at her friend, she started to pull her along the street, passing by the club on the way. Rebecca was happy that there were no windows for her to see the monster that was all over Loki, her Loki. When they made it to the end of the road, the chill of the night crept upon them, the wind picking up on the main road. Both Maggie and Rebecca had shed their coats before they headed to eat, and regretting it as soon as the first gust brushed against their skin.

"We should find somewhere warm, maybe the car is around here somewhere," Rebecca uttered, frustration still present in her tone. Maggie and Rebecca walked up the main street, cars flashing by them in a rush, all trying to get home. They passed by many night goers, some heading home after a long day at work, others straggling along with beers in their hands, drunkenness evident in their slurred words and their wobbly knees.

"Maybe they're down this road here, I don't think they would be out in the open. At least, they wouldn't be that stupid," Maggie wrapped her arm tightly around Rebecca's as she led her down an empty alley, making it about halfway, no strangers passed by them and it seemed that it was almost silent except for the girls scuttling feet on the cold hard concrete below them. All except for the sound of a knife, being sharpened, the sound sending chills down both girls spines. They didn't have to see well, or even look to know who it was, and that's what made it worse. There were no Avengers, no Loki, and Rebecca's brothers, they were utterly alone in facing Anna. They turned seeing the lanky girl, now a bit more built as much as her tiny form would allow, her face hollow and more ghostly than it had previously been. Oh how Rebecca wished that she hadn't left the boys sides, if she had stayed with them, they wouldn't have drank so much, and wouldn't have been on the search for girls, at least they would've gone and done something else to satisfy the two young girls needs, like some place to rest. At least, Anna wouldn't have been here, at this moment, to attack them.

"I was really hoping that you girls would've recognized me sooner," Anna licked her lips, the faint moonlight showing off the deep red lipstick, the same as the curvaceous woman from the bar. Rebecca's eyes widened, her heart skipping a few beats as she realized what Anna might've done.

"It was you!" Maggie looked at them both in disbelief.

"What happened to you?" That was right, Maggie hadn't seen Anna yet. Anna disregarded her question, more interested in their predicament.

"Oh yes, I do know my way around, especially when it means to pleasure such a monster," Anna smirked when Rebecca's face turn a scarlet red.

"You are the monster," Rebecca was able to spit, watching Anna's own facial expression turn from one of mockery to one of hatred.  
"I could easily kill you, but because I am obedient, unlike you, I will wait this out. Mark my words, Thanos has promised me a part of your death," Anna returned to her playful evil smirk, death evident in her eyes.

"How did you find us?" Rebecca spoke before Maggie could say anything.

"I will always be able to find you, peasant. Funny how that word suits you so well, an insolent middle class citizen, how title seems to affect your nature so much," Anna sneered.

"You don't talk to her like that! What happened to you! You- you weren't like this!" Maggie couldn't find the words, completely lost in her own image that she now had for Anna.

"I've changed, that is evident. You both were doomed from the start of this world, I'm surprised that even you Maggie lived to see this day. But you will die, that is a fact. That prophecy of yours, ha! Thanos will win, and you will all die!" Anna bellowed, charging at them both with wild eyes, her knife high above her head. Rebecca and Maggie hugged each other, gripping onto each other tightly, if they were going to die, or get hurt, they were going to do it together.

"NO!"


	19. Chapter 19

Update YAY! Just as warning, this chapter has some swearing, but nothing too bad, as if you have made it this far you should be pretty used to those words popping up every now and then. I own nothing, blah, blah, blah, hope you enjoy this, blah, blah, blah... Seriously guys, please enjoy this, I thank all my readers, and I always send a reply if you make a review! So now lets get on with it!

* * *

19.

Silence. All was silent, and dark, the night chill returning to the alley way. Maggie and Rebecca left no space between them, their breaths caught in their throat, awaiting their fate, their so called destined fate. Stilled silence, that was all that was left, Rebecca's face turning white hot with expectation, her emotions on high. Though she expected the blade to slice through her, she didn't feel anything, not even a scratch, and instantly she began to worry about Maggie. Rebecca's eyes shot open, and saw that Maggie was still squinting her eyes, also opening them slowly to asses the damage. Nothing.

"Help-me-" there was coughing, and the smell of blood, right next to the girls. They looked down to see Loki cut in the chest, the gash deep inside of him. Rebecca let go of her friend and leaned down next to him, putting her hands over the gash, prying Loki's now bloodied hands away from the wound. Rebecca pulled back the thin shirt, ripping the hole bigger to see the cut better. It was deep, deeper than should allow him to live. Rebecca frantically took a piece of his non blood covered part of his shirt, and put it on the gash to stop it from bleeding, but that piece became wasteful as more blood kept oozing out.

"Maggie, go get Thor, find someone, ANYONE!" Rebecca barked at her friend, who took a minute to respond, finally running down the alleyway and out of sight.

"Are you okay?" His voice was gurgled by the blood that was flooding into his mouth. Rebecca rubbed the side of his face, and pushed back the stray hairs out of his sweating face.

"Just stay with me, keep breathing, please- keep breathing," her eyes were brimming with tears. He coughed up blood, it spilled from the side of his mouth. "How can a god just die? You can't just die, you just- just can't." Her tears had finally left your eyes, clouding her vision. She had to keep it together, she couldn't let her last image of Loki to be one of him and Anna in a different form getting it on.

"Loki!" She jumped at the sound of Thor's voice, stepping aside, and practically falling to pieces the instant Thor started assessing the wound. Maggie had come to Rebecca's side, rubbing her back quickly to get her to calm down, wrapping her other arm around so that Rebecca wouldn't fall to the ground. Rogers also came to her aid, allowing her to fall into his lap and wallow in his arms, Maggie continuing to rub her back, but much slower now. All they could hear were the sounds of cries and screaming that Loki produced, as Thor worked upon him, taking out something from his pocket, and crumbling it into his hand. Loki then screamed even louder, causing to draw attention to the fellow people walking on the streets, coming over to watch what was happening. Though they didn't understand the magic about it, they weren't so afraid of the stone being crumbled and slowly healing Loki's gash in his chest. Loki writhed more, screaming in agony as each piece of his muscle and skin started to pull itself together, the blood suddenly stopped flowing out of his body as soon as the wound healed itself completely, only leaving behind smooth white toned skin in its wake. Rebecca peeked over Roger's arm when Loki only whimpered on the ground. His face was gleaming in sweat, his face screwed into discomfort, and slowly relaxing into a sleeping state. Rogers lifted Rebecca up enough so she could stumble over, her hands scraping against the cold hard ground as she tried reaching over to Loki. She was shaking, her teeth chattering, watching the almost lifeless body in front of her. She was afraid of what she might find, what might've happened to him, he had been sliced, cut by Anna's magical blade, and yet it was all healed, with nothing more than just his pale skin, and the mad woman gone. Rebecca's attention was still fixed upon Loki, but she couldn't help but feel as if Anna was still there, watching them from a distance. Rebecca took the end of her long sleeve and wiped off all the sweat from his forehead, then off of his temples and then off of his cheek. One of Loki's hands snapped up and gripped her arm that was wiping off the sweat, gripping onto it with his death grip, his eyes slowly fluttering open, the whites of his eyes bloodshot, his usual stunning emeralds turned pale, his twitching mouth tried speaking, as he took a gulp to clear his throat.

"Where's- Anna-" he choked out, but she just shook her head, Anna wouldn't stay for long, especially when she attempted to murder Loki instead of Thanos insinuating it. She would be heading back before Thanos got word of Anna's mistake.

"Rebecca, we must take him back to base, he must rest," Thor whispered into her ear, Loki resting his eyes again.

"Will he be okay?" Rebecca had swallowed back the tears but the intention was still evident in her voice.

"It was my last healing stone, but he indeed will," Thor then lifted her away from Loki's now sleeping body, picking him up with one pull and began carrying him away from the area. Stark and Banner were able to get rid of the people that came to check out the damage, telling them that they had it all under control, and when some of them had recognized Tony after a few minutes, and allowed them to do their business. Rebecca rushed behind Thor's large steps to keep up with them, Rebecca had to be sure that he would be okay, the healing stone magic was not something she was knowledgeable with, but knew like all medicine, it had it's issues. Also, Loki had been at her side when she was sick with hypothermia, which didn't seem that long ago.

"Hey, kid wait up!" Rebecca was determined to catch up, but Thor had disappeared, and she was left to wait for someone to take her back. She turned to see a stunned Tony, running with his might to catch up to her. "Damn kid, you can run fast." He breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath.

"Can you take me back to site?" She demanded, her hands resting on her hips.

"Right after you answer our questions," she nodded her head at him. "Who attacked him? That seemed pretty serious for a mugger."

"It was Anna, she found us," Rebecca's head fell.

"It wasn't your fault, kid," Stark tried sounding convincing enough to console her, but she didn't want to hear it, she just wanted to get back to base, to curl up next to Loki and sit next to him until he awoke.

"Actually, I think it might be yours," Rogers spoke up, coming up from behind Stark, Banner and Maggie catching up to them.

"Good way to make her feel better," Maggie crossed her arms.

"No, remember when we were in Missouri, and you cut your arm? I think Anna might've been there, we just couldn't see her, she got your arm," Rogers pointed at her bandaged arm, almost completely forgotten, since it was covered by her long sleeve shirt and jacket.

"But Loki found her out front, she couldn't have gotten there so quickly," Banner said.

"Thor said that Loki had trained her, who's to say that she hadn't learned a few tricks of her own since being with Thanos?" Rogers argued.

"But Anna uses the blood as a sacrifice, not to do this," Rebecca recalled when she saw her finish off Roza, the blood and the red eyes that were in her eyes, the lust for blood.

"Maybe that Thanos guy has her on a pretty good leash, you never know," Stark pointed out.

"So she can find us anywhere Loki and I are now?" Rogers and Stark both stared at Rebecca, unsure on what to say.

"But where did she go?" Maggie spoke up to break the strained silence.

"Yeah, where did crazy go?" Stark asked, grateful that someone spoke up.

"I don't know, there was a slash, and then a pop," Rebecca recalled, only remembering her and Maggie coming together to protect each other, to be with each other during their, what they thought, their final moment. They all looked at each other expecting someone to carry on, but decided to take Rebecca back to base, to talk to Fury, and to check up on Loki, who they were sure was still asleep, and would be for a long time.

* * *

They had started to travel again, even when Loki was still asleep, not fully healed from the wound, the healing stone was almost like something that caused severe drowsiness. Rebecca had not told Fury of their theory, maybe to test it a few times before they would tell him, in case that he would chuck either Loki and Rebecca. Both would be helpless, and completely defenseless against Anna or Thanos, even against the Chitauri. Rogers, Stark and Banner all promised to be quiet about it as well, finding that Rebecca was definitely of good use to have. Loki had been sprawled out in the back seat of their usual SUV that they rode in, causing Rebecca's brothers to sit with Stark and Banner in another car. Rebecca constantly checked Loki, eventually just leaning her back against the door and keeping one hand on Loki's face, smoothing over his hair, pushing it out of his face, and twirling her fingers through the long strands. He was even more beautiful sleeping, showing off a relaxed face, which they hardly ever saw anymore. Rebecca continued to stroke his face until he began to stir, his eyes fluttering open emeralds meeting blues. She smiled softly at him, her eyebrows furrowing in question.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as he began lifting up. "You should really rest a bit more."

"You sound like my mother," Rebecca blushed a deep red, and turned in her seat so she was facing forward. He chuckled under his breath and then resting his arms in between Maggie and Rebecca. "I am feeling fine." He whispered into her ear, and she jumped from how close he was. "Where are we?"

"I don't know, um-" Rebecca looked all around the road, she was so fixated on watching Loki she hadn't even bothered to see where they were heading.

"We're heading into Arkansas, they found a signal about an hour after Anna attacked," Maggie reported, looking over at the two.

"The signal was coming from there? What could be there?" Rebecca scratched her head, trying to figure it out.

"No, we're going to New Mexico, apparently when Thor and the Destroyer came. You know Becca, all those times that you had said that there might be a footprint, Thanos might want to use it to leave Earth," Maggie tried explaining.

"But why does he need to go to New Mexico? He has the Tesseract," Rebecca pointed out, and the three became very quiet, this was a good thought, why go to New Mexico when you have the Tesseract? Maggie went back to looking outside her window, watching the trees fade in and out, the plains between these bundles of trees. The grass was greener here, the landscapes just as beautiful as the surroundings in Tennessee. Rebecca wished that she had a camera, or something to capture these sights, knowing that this may be her only and last time to see them, she always tried to keep them pictured in her mind. Loki had slumped back into his sleep, dozing every now and then, but he would mostly watch outside or the back of Rebecca's head. He doesn't remember much from after Anna had impaled him with her knife. Though his memory was a bit fuzzy, he remembered clearly how Anna got away. She was aiming for Maggie, her eyes set on Rebecca to see her reaction, but her maneuvers were too late, Loki had gotten in the way. He was merely only acting out of the situation, and the way he felt after he had his time with the woman, figuring out quickly that she wasn't entirely interested in him when he felt Rebecca's presence gone, getting worried when the woman left right after Rebecca had.

He didn't feel guilty, he felt more alive and aware, though the sexually charged environment would have sufficed enough, having the woman added to the situation. He however, wanted to feel guilty in a way, Rebecca deserved better than what he gave her, and though it was all a setup, he still felt partly responsible for his actions that had ensued between Anna and Rebecca, and the near death experience both Maggie and her had. Of course Rebecca hadn't shunned or even made a remark on his endeavors at the bar, he knew that he had upset her and if she didn't want to talk about it, it wasn't worth bringing up. Loki worried that her brothers might speak to her about it, getting her to talk about something that would make her think about it, he couldn't do that, it would hurt them all, including Loki. His attachment to the human seemed like something he would never do, his own purposes reaching far above that of a humans own knowledge, Rebecca would share that part of him now forever. This part of his long life being spent with a human, and being the most enjoyable, despite their situation. He didn't regret allowing her into his asylum, when the Chitauri had captured her, and brought her to him. Who would've thought that Loki, God of Mischief, Lies and Chaos would fall for a human. But how far had he fallen? She was mortal, she would surely die soon, and though her life deemed more important than his at the moment, like he promised before, he would make sure that he would be the one to die, instead of her. Was he mad? Was he insane? How his life had dwindled down to a mere human, in the wake of spring, in the blooming of the flowers that were coming, winter was ending, quickly. It was almost February, the so called second month of the year, and heading further south, meant that it was going to be spring faster than it would be up north.

_"... Flowers will bloom from madness..."_

* * *

"Little Rock, Arkansas! Why in the hell would Thanos want to come here for?" Stark had ranted for the longest time, Banner doing his best not to be pestered by this. He tried staying out as much as possible, and keeping his distance from Loki. Loki was uncomfortable as it was, but adding the fear of the... other guy... just wasn't something that Banner was going to insinuate. Yes, Loki had almost destroyed the world, but he has been given reason to think over his own reasoning. As a scientist, he has learned that combining his scientific logic to real life, he has better enabled himself for the real worlds issues. That, and how he can keep it cool around Stark, always the optimistic, and Fury who was always barking orders to his already hard working agents. Most of them had dispersed, doing little jobs for Fury or Banner whenever he needed something. He'd had little interaction, however, with Rebecca since she's in a way joined SHIELD. There was always Loki that prevented him too, since it seemed that he was always by her side, keeping an eye on her. Banner thought he would back down since her brothers have joined, who were sitting across from Stark and himself since Loki was sleeping in the backseat with Rebecca. Her brothers were pleasant, talking to them in casual conversation, and seemed to be well learned, the eldest proving to be the genius, though Rebecca had proved to him on occasion her expertise in math. The younger one, however, was a hard worker, sly, quick witted, and held more of a street smart kind of personality. Banner quite enjoyed them overall, being someone under much stress, listening to someone's survival story was very relaxing.

"So, Jeff? Why such an age difference between you and Rebecca?" Banner ignored Stark's mumbling next to him, swearing off Fury on multiple occasions for them all to hear.

"Our mom married young, and divorced young. We were both pretty little at the time, but when we were in high school, Rebecca's dad came into the story," Jeff told him, trying to hold back his laughter towards Stark.

"Did she take after her?" Jon and Jeff didn't know how to answer, they weren't really there her whole life, she spent most of it with them, while the two boys had grown up and lead their own lives. Jon had been there more than Jeff, hanging out with her every week, taking her out on small dates, including dinner at her choosing or his, and then roller skating. Through years of practice, she had become very talented, though she never mastered, and had much more to learn, she still held that potential. Jeff would talk to her from time to time, flying her out to visit him, words of encouragement, but he mostly worked and lived his own life.

"We're sure, but she's mostly taken after her own personality," Jon answered truthfully. Of course Rebecca was her own person, who was once full of brightness, now her nightmares had come true, the many times that their mother had told them of all her endeavors, how she did so well in soccer, and eventually all her good grades that she had made. With her mother gone now, they could only hope that she was just as great as they hoped that she was.

"Did you know anything about her talents?" Stark had piped up, stopping his ranting. Banner, Jon and Jeff hadn't noticed his speech finished with.

"Talents?" the brothers spoke at the same time.

"Yeah, she can apparently dream of the future?" Banner pitched in.

"We never knew that. Are you sure?" Jon and Jeff were both very unsure on what they were talking about, but they weren't given much more time to speak about it, the vehicles had come to a stop and they were all asked to get out and stretch their legs. In the distance, Banner saw Rebecca, her friend Maggie, and Loki, who seemed well. When Thor noticed his brother he marched on over, and gave Loki a bone crunching hug, but Loki had pushed him off, but Rebecca and Maggie both laughed as they pulled both brothers over for another hug. Loki clearly not enjoying it one bit, made everyone else happier. Torturing Loki seemed the agents only way out of happiness and away from Fury continuing to bark orders, about what Banner didn't want to know, only what Fury wanted him to do. Banner thought it funny that Rebecca had never told anyone about her gifts, even how spectacular that were, and why she had been more accepting of her friends and even gods such as Loki, to know so much about her.

He had had a terrible childhood when his mother had died, granted that his fate was sealed the moment he was born and had no choice to let the matters come to him, but he truly did wonder about Rebecca. In a way she reminded him of what he used to be, happy, smart, and persistently enjoyable to be around. Banner's own quirks had made it hard from when he was a child, and now he only wishes to be back there since now he has more pressing matters that prevents him to get close to anyone. Rebecca had that potential that he did not, and though their relationship was distant, very distant, he didn't allow it to get to him, she was intriguing, as Fury had proved that he did show interest in her. Banner had found the file, reading it over with Stark when they worked late nights, and when Stark got back from helping Rogers train Rebecca, which hadn't been done in a while, giving Stark and him time to speak over their own assumptions. Rebecca turned out to have a clean record, only just starting out in adulthood. Living with her parents, grew up in a small town, moved to Florida, played soccer, straight A honor student. Stark was quite impressed by that, seeing her in person, he wouldn't have guessed, though her own snide, cruel, sarcastic nature showed her personality that though she was a hard worker, she wasn't afraid of being judged. Secretly despising herself, keeping them close to her heart, though listening to her own beatings that she spoke in her head. These were made mostly out of assumptions, but after being with her, and evaluating her, maybe Loki's interest in the fact that she may not even be human, might actually be true. Banner would continue to keep his distance, but would somehow always feel the need to protect her, Banner appreciated her deep inside, and felt that maybe if he didn't have someone to protect him when he was younger, he would protect her. Him and the Hulk both would do their best to ensure her safety.

* * *

Stark had gone insane, from the time that he stepped out of the SUV, to the time that they actually checked into the hotel. Most people had returned from their safe havens to return back to the normal world, joining back in the workforce and living close to their normal life. Rebecca was quite impressed by the amount of people dressed in their business suits heading out the door, on their cell phones talking nonsense about work related stuff. Once Stark and Fury had gotten the room needed for them to continue their scans in peace, instead of having the multiple people hovering around everywhere, at least in a hotel setting it would be easier to cope, and there was free food. Rebecca, Maggie and Loki would be sharing a room, Loki however took notice that it was a one bed, and a couch kind of room being provided for them, and Loki was almost tempted to just get a room himself, and after thorough thought, he decided that he would with the little extra money he had. Of course he was not on the same floor as Rebecca and the rest of the Avengers, it would at least give him space. He could tell that Rebecca was a little sad by this, but tried her hardest not to be pestered about it. Maggie, he could also tell was a little bothered by it too, sensing immediately Rebecca's reaction as if they were telekinetic.

"Does it truly bother you that I will not be sharing a bed with you?" Loki bent down his head to whisper in her ear. She jumped at the sound of his voice being so close when they were in the elevator, Rebecca dropping her suitcase on Maggie's foot. Loki chuckled under his breath, trying to keep his own laughing at bay, but he couldn't stifle it for long. Rebecca finally composed herself well enough to speak, her voice squeaking a little before she could regroup herself.

"Um, if it makes you feel better, then I guess. If not, then not really," Loki was not convinced well enough, but had to hand it to her, if she hadn't reacted the way she had, Loki would almost fully believe her lies. Maggie also had kept herself quiet, but Loki was not finished with his torture, playfully flirting with her, for the time being, be his passing time since his work had been few and far between.

"It would make me feel better if you wouldn't lie to me. Please, you wish not to upset a god like me, now would you?" He allowed his voice to fill with ecstasy. Rebecca's face turned a slight pink, but she kept her face as calm as she could.

"I would never lie to anyone," the plain, what Loki always saw as a weakness in humans, when they tried so hard to hide their emotions and their true feelings, it was no mystery to gods such as Loki, while humans were oblivious. Loki could read her better now, taking enjoyment out of her lack of ability to hide anything that was traced upon her face.

"Good to see that you are trying," he smirked.

"Good to see that you're better," she spat, almost running out of the elevator when they reached a floor, which was not hers, but Loki's. He stormed after her, Maggie calling after her but stayed in the elevator to head on up.

"Now now there, don't need to get hasty," Loki played on, keeping a close stride on her. "This is not even your floor."

"I'm taking the stairs," she retorted, turning down a hallway and trying to find the sign to the stairs.

"Rebecca, this is ridiculous," Rebecca had found the stairs sign and headed straight for it, keeping up her quick pace, about to head through the door when Loki instantly grabbed her and turned her around so abruptly.

"Fuck off," she didn't dare look up, rather she just stared at the ground. Loki used his thumb and pointer finger to lift her head up so that she was looking right at him. Rage and hurt was traced in her eyes, her teeth clenched as her body tensed under his hold.

"Do I really matter that much to you?" He asked softly, her eyes turning into slits.

"You did," and with that she gave a good shove, and slipped through the door and stomped up the stairs, slipping on a few on her run up. Loki watched her rising form, the way her body swayed with each movement was enough to drive him mad. She was going to drive him mad. He gave her a good head start before he headed up the stairs after her. Of course she would be pissed off at him for such a comment, he remembered plain as day how Rebecca had acted when Anna had stabbed him. When Anna got him in the chest and then vanished, her own talents in making copies of herself. Loki should have known that Anna would come for Rebecca, to destroy him. How Rebecca had cried, couldn't even feel for herself, she needed comfort, and when Thor had healed him, how she stood by his side. Even when he was asleep, gone from the amount he was given of the healing stone, he could feel that Rebecca was by his side, just as he was by Rebecca's side so long ago now. She cared about it, one of the few that did, and that he enjoyed the company of. Though his shrewd tongue had done its damage, Loki was not expecting on losing someone that he might even be in love with. Loki saw her pass the floor with her room and continued up the stairs, heading up to the top. She open and slammed the door behind her, right in front of Loki. If it were not for the situation, Loki would have smite her for her actions. Before he left the room, he manifested one of her jackets and proceeded to leave the warm building and out into the chill of the building. Rebecca stood, staring over the edge, walking from one side to the other, fuming in her wake, her face ablaze of a deep crimson red as she allowed the tears to fall from her face. She was sensitive, but even so, Loki despised seeing her in this distressed state. He walked over, giving her some space as she paced back and forth, not even noticing his presence, not until he cleared his throat and she took one glance at him and then went back to fuming, muttering under her breath.

"I thought you might want this," Loki handed the jacket over, but she didn't take notice to it, just continued to pace back and forth, her muttering getting more and more mixed with inaudible words. "Come now, don't be that way, I'm sure in your sarcastic nature you knew me to be a trickster."

"You didn't have to be a jerk about it," she stopped, her face stern, her arms crossed over her chest, gripping on tightly.

"I only commented on how you were lying," Loki held up his arms in defense.

"You are shrewd, you aren't a trickster, you're just really rude," she was overreacting. Of course she didn't have to, but she felt like it, she felt upset towards him to make a joke of her feelings.

"There must be a difference between the two," Loki put his arms at his side.

"There isn't a difference if it describes you," she began pacing again, her mutterings just coming out in breaths. Loki desired to push her off the building, but resisted the urge, he was having to try.

"Then I am sorry," he said, her pace had slowed, but she continued to march.

"Why? Why did you protect Maggie and I? Why did you if all you were going to do was laugh," a tear fell from her face. Loki stepped forward and blocked her path, kneeling down a little so they were face to face, Loki wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't squirm away from him.

"I merely acted upon instinct," he gave a gentle squeeze, his filled his emotions to the brim, allowing himself to feel the moment with every fiber of his being.

"If I'm going to die anyways, why are you just going to torture me like this?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Because I promise you that I will not let that happen," he spoke fiercely.

"Loki, a prophecy is a prophecy. You had sent me the message from, I'm guessing the future, there is no way that you can change that," Rebecca tried shrugging him off, but he didn't let her go.

"The future can always be changed,"

"That only happens in the movies,"

"And wasn't it the movies that told you that I had lost, and the Avengers came out on top? But isn't it that I won, and you had miraculously found me?" Loki held on firmer as she tried slipping away.

"Let. Go. Of. Me," she uttered, but Loki would not listen to her.

"Wasn't it?"

"Of course! But like I said, there are only happy endings in the movies!" she raised her voice, and now Loki felt a twang of anger, and hurt sadness. He let go, allowing her to stumble away from him but tumbling onto the ground.

"You speak the truth," he wanted to make it into a question, but he knew that she was right.

"Loki, happy endings never happen in real life, that's why it's called 'real life'. I don't believe that some people deserve happiness, some because they have proven not to be worthy of it, and others because they were just unfortunate," she rubbed her hands, seeing the marks that the fall had made, little cuts starting to bleed, the cold air stinging them painfully.

"Then you do not understand what it's like to be both!" Loki whispered dangerously.

"That's because you were an idiot to try and even take over Earth!"

"Thanos-!"

"If you hadn't been such an idiot to go and try to take over Asgard, then none of this would've happened!" She screamed at him.

"You dare judge me upon that!?" She was now on her feet, her strides over to him long and wide as she tried her best to get her face into his, holding the same amount of rage that Loki held.

"Yes, I do. Because it shows me who you really are, you don't really want Earth, you never wanted Asgard, all you want is to be accepted, for someone to see you above than you feel, and what others make you feel. You're just a messed up child trying to make sense of his fucked-up life. But get a grip, there are some people who are not as gifted as you, and I'm sure as hell that they would rather have your life that contains so much potential for their dead end ones!" Her voice hadn't risen as high as it had before, but it was wicked just hearing them leave her mouth.

"You think you know me?" He retorted.

"I know enough,"

"You know nothing!" He bellowed at her, beginning to pace himself. "You don't know what it was like living in the shadow of someone so great!"

"I have two older brothers that actually made something with their lives, of course they aren't perfect, but hell they at least have their intentions straight and strived for something they knew they could reach. The only thing I was good at was following orders, and taking the heat from my mom," her eyes teared up at the very mention of her mother.

"You have the same potential,"

"As you did! Dammit Loki, you don't even see your own flaws when you know that you are the least perfect person in all of the universe!"

"And you fail to see your own genius, your own talents that could allow you success in the future, for your life to turn out better than it was!"

"Who would want to hire someone like me? The only thing people are interested in are looks, and it's either you have it or you don't!"

"And you feel you don't?'

"Of course I do! I prefer to stay behind the scenes,"

"You have no confidence,"

"And you do, so fucking use them!" She bellowed at him, they were now face to face again.

"I will if you use yours!" he barked back at her, his voice becoming considerable normal.

"Give me a reason to," she told him, then stepped away, her eyes filling up with tears once again. Loki was still gripping the coat and so he walked up next to her and wrapped it around her shoulders to cover her up, but she didn't shrug it off as Loki had thought. "My mom always told me that I could do anything, that I would use my talents that I had for something great. As long as I set my mind to it and had the heart to keep going."

"Then your mother sounds very wise,"

"I'm sure your mom was the same?" She took a deep breath.

"Of course," he sighed heavily, looking out upon the city. Surely from above it seemed so much more wonderful, but the sight reminded him of Asgard, how his room used to look out above the city, how it gleamed in the morning when he awoke and when it glimmered at night. He moved closer to Rebecca, and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close and then just hugging her close to his chest, but she was too upset to even move. "Just know that I did not mean to hurt you, and I'm glad that I have at least someone that cares for me."

"You still have your brother," she reminded him.

"As you."


	20. Chapter 20

Okay, I know, I know... I feel really bad... I haven't updated in almost a month... so I thought I would ask for your forgiveness if I posted TWO chapters! Ehehehe? Life got in the way, and the lack of inspiration, but just to let you know, I had a huge inspiration spark a few days ago and I've been furiously writing to get this finished before the end of the year! I have plans for a sequel, so hang in there, this story isn't finished yet! The next one will be a bit more graphic, for my own desires, and for the story itself. Still more to come, and just hang in there for me!

* * *

20.

He felt that he had lost some of his sentimentality to the mortal, surely she was a great aspect on her own, but for him to completely reduce himself to her frivolous mentality, surely he was going insane.

He was a god, and one of the greats, despite what Earth had bestowed upon him as a name. He had fought in wars to save Earth on so many occasions, but all had been overlooked, for they only cared about what was wrong with him, just as his brother was seen in the light instead of seeing him for all his flaws. Surely the future king of the universe would have had some sort of bad publicity for his own feats that turned sour. Such as Jane, the greatest example on how Thor's mind could dwindle to, his own fears now becoming worse as his unborn child heads into the final months of being inside his mother. The second trimester, and slowly growing worried since they were lacking in nutrients for her body. She was tired for most of the time and slept in the car while Thor worried incessantly about what they were going to do.

Loki would pity his brother, if he still did not detest him for his decisions. Why Loki cared was something beyond him, he just wanted to forget his brother, his mother and father that had disowned him and start somewhere else, even if that lowly place was with Rebecca. Since Loki and Rebecca's last encounter, he had been sure to keep his mouth shut, not desiring her anger to be towards him but for someone else, more than likely her friend Maggie. Loki had little time to get to know the friend, seeing as she was mostly quiet, but as always his interest got the better of him and he had decided to enjoy the girls livelihood in the coming days.

Arkansas was a very boring place, not matching the seasons as they were up north, which he thoroughly misses, but the early Spring was something that he was growing used to. The outside air was thinning out of the clouds as the blue sky emerged, the wind picking up as it brushed away all the white blankets of snow, well the small amount they had.

Loki had found the duo sitting on a bench under a tree in a very grassy park. The two were talking animatedly under their breaths as they spoke to each other, almost reading each other's minds without having the finish the sentences. It was until Loki had reached them did they look up to even acknowledge him only to go back to speaking for a little when Rebecca got up and left.

"May I?" Loki asked when Rebecca was far enough away. Her friend did not protest and just shook her head. Her gaze followed out the large park, with people and their families trying to enjoy the scenery. "You have known her long?"

"For about four years now," Maggie's voice was a soft whisper, but luckily Loki could still hear well enough.

"Has she always been like this? Getting herself into these situations?" Loki gazed upon the park as well, not desiring to place his eyes upon her.

"Not really, she never really did much. She was talented though," Maggie took a heavy sigh. "She always thinks that she's the worst person, always making bad decisions and faking the fact that she's not at all smart."

"Inferiority, mortals seem to hold the same quality," he stated under his breath, she merely ignored his snide comment.

"She knows a great deal about anything, maybe some things that I wouldn't put much thought into, but that's her. Academics was always her thing, she worked hard in it and she did well," the small children playing ball in the center began to laugh and shout at every kick of the ball, trying to chase it down so they could have their turn to kick.

"She has dire need to be accepted?" Loki scoffed as the children ran past them in a rush when Loki kicked the small bouncy ball away from them.

"What? No. Yes. Huh. It's complicated," Maggie couldn't find the right words, how could she when Rebecca was complicated enough.  
"She dare not impress those around her then?" He rephrased the question.

"Actually, yeah. She always wants to impress people, always wanting to make them happy or smile. That's how she makes friends, she does some deeds to make them happy. It's almost as if she feels they owe her something," the children had calmed down by their mothers and helped themselves to snacks in a cooler near their mothers.

"How sentimental," Loki uttered. How could a gracious, thoughtful woman feel so low about herself that she needs the approval of society. Loki has known a vast array of women throughout his life, all of which were vain in their own pure blood, but they were not... good.

Unlike them, Rebecca was quite actually beautiful, in her own ways. She was a hard worker, and her work had been paid off to some extent, but she feared failure. Loki could relate to her own hard work and what she strived for, like him, she strived for nothing less than perfect as long as she got something out of it in the end. She was admirable, and Loki would be willing to put her first, he had every intention to protect her, and though they had known each other for such a small amount of time, he felt as if he knew her more than she or many others knew.

Maybe that was because he actually cared? Or because he sought out answers that others knew but failed to see? He would never know, she was still such a mystery to his clever mind.

Maggie eventually left his side, wandering around the park, ignoring the children that were now being taken away from their day of play. The small children reminded Loki of the many times that him and Thor would play, though their play were more of training than actual fun. Loki and Thor made the best of it, however, enjoying their time spent together and trying to impress father. Father was always more impressed with Thor, he knew that, and accepted that, but lead himself to believe that maybe he had a chance.

He'd lost hope, long before now, and even more so he desired for his father's love and affection, to give him a sign that he was not the bastard son that he was born out to be. He wanted to be reassured that he could decide his own fate for once, and maybe for once he could feel well about himself.

Rebecca had hope. He could live with that, for now, but for how long could she satisfy his needs? She was mortal, and that would be all she would be. How could someone like Loki, down himself so low as to deem a mortal worthy of his sympathy? She was nothing but a child, running into the adults party, getting herself in trouble and attending to tasks that only adults should be encountering. Instead, her life was turned upside down, and because of him, this what she was now. Now longer innocent, no longer pure, but shown the effects and desolace of war.

It was his fault, naturally, but maybe this wasn't a bad thing? Loki suspected so, but why had he? Why? Why did he feel this way? He could never court her, that was the bottom line. Her lifeline would end far earlier than Loki would even reach middle aged, he would watch her far from her, from Asgard from a prison cell, aging and withering until she drew her last breath, calling out his name.

NO! He could not think that, she was something to him, she proved worthy, and despite her human tendencies she was utterly gorgeous, spontaneous, and full of life. She was the light to his darkness, and she was breaking away the seams, the light spilling in. His own heart was lifted from it's deadened state, beating a new sound, a sound he thought he would never hear.

He must tell her, he must go and protect her, bring her out of her own ludacris thoughts of her being lower than most. A lump formed in his throat, of saddened joy that his Rebecca, his Rebecca felt so low of herself. She was his idol, and he would scream it to the heavens to prove that he was capable of something else other than his own tendencies.

He stood from the bench, looked all around to recall where he was, and when he saw the hotel behind him, he marched on over. Rebecca had to be there, she couldn't have gone anywhere else. He had healed from his stabbing, but his powers were not as strong for they had tried healing him. He had to use his bare instincts to find her. Her trail was disoriented to him, but he soon found himself in the hotel lobby, SHIELD agents bustling all around, hurriedly trying to complete their tasks for the big guy. He finally approached a woman who was working for SHIELD, one of the name Black Widow, or Agent Romanoff. She was less enthused with his presence, but he was a man on a mission.

"Has Rebecca been here?" He asked. She arched a perfectly waxed eyebrow at him, and then sighed heavily.

"Fury called her in, don't expect to see her for the rest of the night from the way Fury was treating her," she mumbled something else under her breath but then was called away. Loki stood stock still, of course when he wanted to speak with her, about something more important than the frivolous gabber that they usually spoke about, and Fury had to call her in to speak with her. Loki growled deep within his throat, but thought better than to take out his anger on some SHEILD agent. Loki stalked back to the elevator, at least he could at least blow off some steam in a bath, a form of therapy that his mother would insist he take whenever he was angry or even sad.

* * *

"Fury I don't understand what you're asking me?" Rebecca sat impatiently in the chair, knotting her fingers nervously in her lap as she listened to Fury.

"Your relationship with Loki is becoming of both of you," Fury continued on. "We are only concerned for your well being."

"My relationship with Loki has nothing to with anything we are doing here," Rebecca spoke bravely.

"He is the reason you are here!" Fury burst, causing Rebecca to flinch. He slammed his hands on the table in between them, his one eye radiating anger. "Loki is up to something, he doesn't exactly fit hero status."

"You don't know what Loki is capable of," she spat at him. Fury stepped away from the table, rubbing his face with exasperation.

"Do you?" His voice was soft, yet dangerous. Rebecca stayed quiet, she didn't want to answer. Of course she didn't know Loki that well, but she had an idea about him. She knew enough to not go against her better judgment. Loki was, so far, the best, most exciting thing that has ever happened to her.

"I know him well enough," she stated just as softly, smiling sarcastically. She didn't know where this was going, and she hated how it was at the present time.

"You are heading down a road that is going to end, very quickly," Fury didn't look at her, but there was more to that sentence than he was allotting her to know. Of course she knew this, Loki was immortal, and she was mortal. She would die very soon, and she knew it to be true, in her prophecy. "And I can't be sure what you will do, or what he will. You both have ties with Anna, we saw the blood. We can't trust either of you."

"What are you saying then?" She spoke warily, her mind running fast with ideas as to where this could go. Fury took in a deep breath, pacing around the room a while before turning his full attention back towards her. His trademark death glare.

"SHIELD has made a decision that I can no longer ignore. Both Loki and yourself are a threat to the safety of everyone here. Anna has been following us since Minnesota, and it has gotten worse over the past few weeks," he took another steadying breath. "The council has agreed that, for the time being you will stay with us, but if we find the chance, both of you will be transported and handed over." Rebecca's breath hitched, the blood draining from her face. Oh God, what did I just get myself into? She thought to herself.

"Handed to... who exactly?" Rebecca breathed out shakily.

"That is to be determined at a later time. As far as I can see, we might just hand you right over to Thanos. The Dynamic Duo seem to be very interested in you two, so it's only logical," Fury took the seat across from Rebecca. She gaped at him, and the monstrosity of this whole situation. She was tired, she was done with it all. Even more now that she was still in danger of the threat, following her, which she knew they were, but she didn't want Fury to know, in fear of this. Being handed over to the enemy during the middle of the war, how this came to be, she didn't know, and honestly, she didn't care. She wanted to leave, crawl into bed, and sleep this all away.

"I think I'll leave," she mumbled to herself and stood up from her chair. She turned just before she left the room. "Thank you, for letting me know." Fury gave her the best sad smile he could muster, but the man was not capable of it.

What was she to do now? She knew that she would be handed over, her death would come most evidently, her's and Loki's. She stalked down the hallway, her own floor almost to the top, but she didn't want to go to her's. No, she wanted to go to Loki's. Tear threatened, she walked faster and faster down the hallway until she made it to the elevator. She punched in Loki's floor once inside, and headed up, trying to hold herself together. A tear fell, but she wouldn't allow herself to show the world what she was feeling. Scared? Afraid? Sad?

Death. That was her future, a fate that she could not change. She ran full force down the hallway once the elevator came to a stop, and she charged down the hallway to Loki's room. She approached it, she knocked once, softly, she didn't have the strength. Why was she here? She didn't need to let him know, why would he care? She fell to the floor, her tears now breaking free, trying to breath through her sobs.

"Hey," came a soft voice, manly, and musical. She couldn't see through her tears, and she feared it was Loki. Of course it was him, she could see his emerald eyes and raven hair as she tried blinking her tears away. "What did Fury do?" His voice was stern, menacing. She couldn't speak, she just reached her hand out tentatively, Loki seemed shocked but didn't move away. The tips of her fingers touched his cheek, and then she snapped her hand away and began sobbing.

Loki was kneeling beside her, he took the few steps closer to her and wrapped her in his arms, holding her close to his chest. She liked the way he smelled, leather and bath soap, he just got out of a bath. His chest was hard, sculptured, but embracing. She was being lifted into the room, the door closing behind them when Loki kicked it and he took her over to the bed. He laid her down, and when she didn't let him go, and he came down on top of her. She continued to cry in his arms, Loki stroking her back while his hand held her head to his chest. He turned them around so that he was resting against the headboard and she was sitting mostly in his lap on her front.

She continued her hideous sob in his chest, luckily he wasn't wearing a shirt, but at this point she didn't care, all that she could think about was what Fury had told her. She tried catching her breath, but a new wave of tears fell from her face.

"Fury-" sob, "he's going to give us to them." She croaked through sobs. She felt Loki tense beneath her, his stroking discontinued as he took in what she said.

"Us?" He couldn't hide his horror.

"He doesn't trust us," she leaned away from his chest, and wiped her sniffles.

"What have you done?" He gave her a questioning look. She blushed, taking a few shaky breaths before speaking.

"Because of how close we are," her blush covered her whole face. She looked down at her hands on his chest, admiring his bare sculpted biceps that she was leaning on. With his left hand he lifted her face up with his thumb and forefinger so he could look into her eyes, the wonderful sky blues that he had come to enjoy.

"I will do everything in my power to protect you," his words sent her sky high, how could she be this important to someone? Her heart was in her mouth, beating quickly, his own heart mirroring hers under her fingers. He leaned in closer to her, his eyes watching her every movement, and hers widening as she realized what he was about to do. He made his intention perfectly clear, her chest rose quickly as she tried to catch her breath, trying to keep it under control, but she leaned in the rest of the way as their lips made contact.

It was like the Fourth of July, the draw between them evident, and they both felt it, tying them together, deep and twisted unable to break free now. Loki's hand grabbed the back of her head, while the other trailed up and down her back, pulling her closer to him. Her hands reached up behind his head, while he helped her adjust in his lap so she was astride him. His tongue glided against her teeth, wanting access, she allowed him, his tongue slipping in and quickly dominating her's. He explored her mouth with desperation, with a purpose, but yet enjoying the moment.

The hand on her back traveled down to her waist before he explored her front side, his hands running up her stomach, feeling her every curve, until he reached just below her breast. He cupped her bra, her breast fitting perfectly in his hand through the bra. She moved in closer to him, so that she had the upper hand and her tongue dueled with his own, and exploring his mouth, tasting his heated mouth. He was delicious, something she never expected a kiss to be like. She felt his hands traveling behind her, reaching to her bra clip and giving it a good tug, then with gentle, deft fingers he began pulling it down her shoulders one by one.

She stopped, then pulled away from him, trying to catch her breath. She stared down at Loki who had a carnivorous, hooded look in his eyes, filled with lust and desire. For her. But she pushed herself away from him farther jumping off of his lap. He looked at her questionably, but didn't dare make a charge at her like he wanted to, he could feel himself becoming aroused, a hard boner that would be difficult to get rid of unless it was tended to properly. She was sitting on her legs on the bed, her hands in her lap as she tried catching her breath, while she stared at her knotted fingers.

"I'm sorry," she was able to breath out, coming out in a whisper. "I- can't." Loki leaned over, sitting right in front of her on his knees as his hands found her shoulders, then he brought her face up to meet his gaze with his hand.

"I will protect you better than Fury. We can be whatever we like, I will always protect you, because I care," he finally got the words out, she looked at him impassively. She didn't know what to say, what could she say? She hadn't been handed these cards before, and how to play them was beyond her.

"It's not him," she finally spoke. "I... can't..." her face burned a deep crimson. Loki's brows furrowed in confusion once again. Then what was it? "I have to wait, for um..." her face now burned white hot.

"Human tendencies I don't follow," Loki spoke cautiously. "This is not the eighteenth century." She backed away from him now, jumping off of the bed.

"This is for my mom," she gave him a hard look, then it became soft again as she looked down at the ground once again. Loki stood up from the bed and approached her slowly, but she didn't move meaning her could touch her.

"But... I suppose I will make the exception to you," she looked up at him, her eyes bright with appreciation. "But I pray I will not have to wait long."

"I promised to wait until marriage," she spoke nervously, aware that he was very close to her, and he could react an array of ways. He stilled, looking at her in disbelief.

"You are making this more difficult than it should be," Loki let her go and rubbed his temple. Suddenly, she felt bad, she reached out for him but he took a few steps away from her. "You made a promise that is going to be hard to keep! How have you even avoided it this long?!"  
"I- don't know," she sputtered. "I'm sorry." She went back to examining the floor again. Loki took a deep breath, then he relaxed enough to approach her. He brought her into his arms and held onto her tightly.

"I will wait," his words were soft, almost a whisper, but she couldn't even believe them. She pulled away from his grasp, staring up into his beautiful emerald colored eyes, his stunning face looking down at her sincerely.

"Wha-?" Her eyes brimmed with tears looking up at this gorgeous man, his eyes filled with sincerity. He cut her off with another panty-busting kiss, his tongue having easy access into her mouth returning it's exploring. She moaned into the kiss, and a low grumble issued from deep within his throat.


	21. Chapter 21

Like I promised, the next chapter! I'll be sure to get back to updating frequently as I had been. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

21.

"Maggie, I've told you. Loki needs somewhere to stay, and it seemed that we would be the only ones to allow him," Rebecca had been able to convince Loki to stay with them, after he offered for her to stay with him. She couldn't, Maggie was her closest, and at this point, her only friend left, and she wasn't about to change that because she and Loki were a thing. She didn't even know what to call them, Loki was just a guardian in her own mind, when she truly wanted to be more. She would take it slow though, and she wasn't ready to just dive into a relationship quite yet, she was still getting over the fact that she just had her first kiss, and it happened to be Loki.

"Becca, you can't be serious, where is he going to sleep?" She put her hands on her hips, giving her a glare.

"He'll share my bed, you still have the other one," Rebecca pointed to the second bed. It was unoccupied, but it was a pullout, but a very nice pullout. Maggie gave her a pointed glare, not relaxing one bit. Rebecca was losing this battle, but she had to compromise, Loki was on his way up. "Fine, he'll sleep on the pullout, but don't you dare kick him out. He means something to me."

"Like what?" Maggie snapped.

"Well, he and I kind of-"

"You had sex?"

"No! He kissed me," Rebecca smiled sheepishly, her face blushing a slight pink. Maggie looked at her in wonder, her emotions could take a swing very quickly, and this was a prime example.

"You had your first kiss? And with Loki? What are you then? Boyfriend/Girlfriend now? Are you going to be sharing a bed with him now?" Maggie pestered her with questions. This is what Rebecca feared, of course her friend would react this way, why hadn't she seen this before. Maybe if she waited until Loki got back, that would have been better. No, of course that wouldn't have, she would've pulled this act right in front of him, embarrassing for both of them.

"Yes, and he's sort of taken over protecting me too, so get over it," Rebecca snapped at her friend just as there was a knock on the door. Rebecca walked over to it and looked through the peep hole. Her heart swelled, it was Loki. She smiled, opening the door for him, he had his bag in hand, Rebecca stepped out of the way for him to enter. Maggie was impassive, just staring at the man strutting into their bedroom when they were just talking about him.

"Um, you can put your bag anywhere, you'll be sleeping here tonight," Rebecca pointed to the pullout, Loki didn't show his disgust with the choice, but it could have been worse, like the floor. He placed his bag by his bed, and took a once over of the room again. He had been in here a time or two, but he could feel as if something else was here that wasn't here before.

"I'm heading down. You need anything?" Maggie stared at her friend impassively, Rebecca scowling at her for her manners. Maggie just rolled her eyes and headed out of the room, leaving Loki and Rebecca alone once again.

"I'm sorry about her," Rebecca stared at the door a little while longer before turning around to find Loki walking around.

"Your friend is defensive, and protective. It's understandable," Loki lied, he disliked Maggie more and more.

"She has her own way of showing it. She doesn't necessarily approve of... us," she gave a heavy sigh. He could feel her confusion from where she stood, he needed to clear the air.

"I understand your promises with your mother. Our relationship is of guardianship. I will not court you unless I have your full trust," Loki stopped his investigation of the room, finding nothing to worry for. He saw her head drop to the floor once again, knotting her fingers, and then her eyes lifted up so they were staring into each others eyes, that same draw as from before evident. Her cheeks blushed, and she blinked a few times.

"I trust you," she spoke softly. He took the few strides to stand in front of her at arms length, resting his hands on her shoulders and leaning down so that they were even.

"You speak the truth, but it is your actions that I need reassurance," he then pulled her into his grasp, placing her head against his chest. "I need you to desire me."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, and nuzzling her head in his chest, smelling him in. She felt safe in his arms, and the worries of the future seem to go away, but yet residing just in the background. None of it mattered, Loki promised her safety, and he was sincere in his words. She would hold him to his promise, and she would get over her own small stupid insecurities and believe that he truly did want her.

* * *

_"Who are you kidding? You, mortal, are no savior," a woman spoke venomously._

_"I can try," her voice was soft, a whisper._

_"You are nothing!" The woman bellowed._

_"I have to try!" Her voice began climbing, but it was not as strong as the woman's._

_"You speak lies. Your whole race is meant to die," the woman chuckled evilly._

_"I have to try," she spoke again, more as a prayer to herself._

_"Worthless!" The woman screamed, the blows from her hand and feet she could feel all over her body._

_"NO!"_

"Rebecca! Wake up!" Maggie's words rattled in her head, sending sharp pains shooting through her head. Damn these headaches.

"What is wrong?" It was Loki, she felt the weight of the bed shift under her as Loki crawled up beside her. Rebecca's eyes opened to find Maggie and Rebecca hovering over her, both looking frightened. "Maggie, get some water, and some food. Now!" Maggie scampered off, not wanting to deal with an angry Loki.

"Loki..." another sharp pain radiated all around her body, more in her head.

"I'm here, you're safe," he murmured, sitting up on his elbows and stroking the hair matted to her face from the sweat.

"I'm- warm," she tried struggling to get out of the covers, and so Loki helped her get untangled, then shifted so he was leaning against the headboard and laid her in his lap, her head resting against his chest.

"Better?" She just nodded her head, and got more comfortable. "Do you wish to speak about it?" She shook her head before taking a deep breath.

"There- there was a woman, and we were talking, but she started beating me," it was almost a sob, Loki rubbed her back, soothing her as best he could.

"It was only a dream," he hummed into her hair, nuzzling her.

"But I still feel it," she croaked, another wave of pain taking over. Loki could feel it through her, an elective wave that was harming her, from the inside. Loki stopped stroking her back and then with both hands he placed them on her temples.

"Clear your mind, concentrate on your breathing," he ordered. She took a deep breath, as Loki brushed the tips of his fingers along her temples to her forehead, and then to the back of her head, trying to find the source of the pain. He was about to move somewhere else, but he felt a tense spot at the base of her neck, a knot tightly wound. He screwed his eyes shut, concentrating on the knot and trying to unknot it.

"Ahk!" She tried jumping from his grasp, but he held her firmly by the back of her neck.

"Stay still, concentrate on your breathing," he spat through gritted teeth, the knot coming undone slowly, but to no prevail did it come unknotted.

"It hurts," tears were streaming down her face, it was a sensation that was beyond pain, and she could no longer stand it any longer.  
"Breathe," he whispered into her ear, his breath tickling against her exposed skin. She took another deep breath, and Loki continued to unknot until finally it came undone, right under his fingers.

Images, lights and colors flashed through his head, none of it discerning anything in particular but the images morphed into a mirage of memories, most of when she was younger, a small bouncy blond hair blue eyed girl, giggling while running all around a house, her father in tail.

The image morphed once again, and now he was gazing upon an older Rebecca, her hair much shorter, choppy, a grim smile on her face as she passed children in a hallway, bumping into her and laughing. The smile soon wiped off of her face as the image jumped from year to year, each one showing an older version, more grim looking Rebecca, the life slowly draining from her face.

The image finally stopped when he saw a present day Rebecca, seeing the life return to her face when she was with him, the kiss that they had shared, glorified and bright, light swirling all around them in harmony. Then it slowly morphed into a more fuzzy image, it was her, from the looks of it, the future, and a man that looked like him, his dark hair and emerald eyes the attributes he recognized. They were standing together, her back to his front, staring out at something, the whole place fuzzed, but the artwork could not be mistaken, it was Asgard, and it was Loki's bedroom. He nuzzled into her neck, his hands snaking around her waist until it rested upon her stomach, the small round protruding from under her dress could be seen better as he wrapped his fingers around the womb. Both of their faces lit up, light and loving. Life. Happiness.

Almost instantly Loki was snapped out of the vision, his breathing was heavy. He still felt Rebecca on his chest, her breathing more controlled, asleep. He looked all around the room, and didn't see anyone, not even Maggie, but she had been there, for the glass of water was resting upon the side table and a small sandwich. Loki didn't want to wake Rebecca up, so he just allowed her to sleep in peace, the images from the memories, and the future flashed through his head once more.

* * *

She felt warm, sweating almost, she was lying under someone, she could feel their breath brushing against her neck. She turned her head slightly to find dark ebony hair tangled in her blond. Loki.

Now she remembered what happened the night before, she was having a nightmare, until Loki did something. The pain, how could she forget the pain? Her hand shot up to the back of her neck where she felt the most pain, but as she placed her hand there, there was no pain. She almost felt better than she has ever before in her life, and she felt relaxed with Loki lying so close to her, his arm thrown over her, his legs entangled with hers. Next to her, she saw a cup of water, and a small sandwich.

Not disturbing Loki from his sleep, she reached over and took a few sips of the water, mindful not to touch the sandwich. When she finished Loki's arm tightened around her, causing her to drop the glass on the floor with a thump, but the glass didn't break. Loki woke suddenly next to her, holding her tight to his chest as he observed the surroundings.

"No ones in here, now, I can't breath at the moment," Rebecca choked out, Loki did a once over of the room and loosened his grip around her, allowing her to breath. She turned over so that they were facing each other. Her heart was in her throat, the man was beautiful, his sharp facial features, his dark hair falling in little strands over his face, covering his sleepy emerald eyes, his pale skin contrasting greatly. "Hi."

"Hi," he allowed a small smile to form on his lips. He moved his hand up to caress her face, pushing a few loose strands behind her ear. She smiled and leaned her face into his touch, closing her eyes. When she opened them again, his brow was furrowed, remembering something, deep in thought.

"What happened last night?" She was finally able to ask, watching Loki's eyes move quickly. He snapped out of his memory, and gave her a wry smile, caressing her face again.

"Nothing, just remembered something," he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, and then in a few graceful moves he was out of the bed. He was wearing only a pair of long pants, his muscles moving and constricting with every move. Damn, he's a sight to see.

"Get dressed, it's almost midday and we have work to do," Loki tossed on a shirt from his bag, went into the bathroom to freshen up and walked back out seeing that Rebecca was still lying on the bed watching him. He scowled at her, which she only laughed and then got out of bed.

"Alright, alright, I'm getting up," she brushed by him, giving his stomach a poke before going into the bathroom. Loki smiled to himself. If life was going to be like this between them, then he could live with that. He left the room and headed down the elevator to get some food, most of the agents were more calm around this time, the preparations for the war taking place behind closed doors, giving the whole hotel area for him. Most of them ignored him anyways, they must know, they had to, they usually would taunt and bully him by now, but if they knew he was going to be sent to the enemy, then they would give him some peace before then.

How sentimental. Then again, look at where he was with Rebecca. No, she is different. Loki still persisted that she was not human, but she was clearly. The images from that night bothered him greatly, how she could have both of their futures stored in her head, the images of Asgard, his bedroom, how she knew what it looked like scared him almost. Their future scared him. He admitted to himself that he cared for the mortal, but why would he go ahead and court her, taking her back to Asgard when she was clearly human. Immortality isn't something that Odin, or even himself, could give, it was either earned or born with.

Then again, the early signs from when they were in that ward in Minnesota, gave him every reason that she could obtain immortality. Anna sure did find it somehow, maybe Rebecca was like her. No. She can't, then again, Anna turned evil. He regretted teaching her anything if he knew this was her fate, or his fate, and now Rebecca was going to pay the price for his misjudgement.

"Distracted?" Rebecca came up behind him, Loki was now standing in front of the buffet. The hotel always had food out for their guests, but Loki was too lost in thought to feel the gnawing sensation at the bottom of his gut. He looked down at her and smiled, handing her a plate from beside him.

"Nothing to concern yourself with," Loki began picking up some food, a vast array of this human food that the hotel was able to provide, which wasn't that bad. When they each got the amount of food that they wanted, they both sat in a booth across from each other.

"What happened last night?" She finally spoke up, picking at her food.

"Eat," he wasn't in the mood to speak about it, what was he supposed to tell her? That they were meant to be together, he was bringing her back to Asgard, marry her, and she was going to have his child?

"What did you do to me last night?" She pressed further, beginning to eat her eggs. Loki took a long breath of air, collecting his thoughts before he spoke.

"You just had a nightmare, and I found the source of your distress, and released it," Loki spoke honestly, this was all she had to know, not any of that other stuff that he saw.

"I dreamed afterwards, so at least you didn't take away that from me," she didn't meet his eyes. Loki looked at her in question.

"What did you dream of?" He asked, his one thought residing on the fact that maybe he was in her dreams, that it wasn't just her memories, she saw it too with him.

"Lots of things," she mumbled, finishing off her eggs and working on her pancakes.

"Did-"

"I think you were in them too," she interrupted him, her eyes not meeting his.

"Those were not just your memories," he stated, the realization hitting him. They had, together, been in her dreams.

"Well, especially not the last part," her face turned into crimson.

"We were in Asgard," Loki breathed, why was this so... hard?

"I didn't know that, we were just in a room, on a large bed, and..." Oh, they were having a different dream, she must've not seen the same ending as he had.

"And we were doing what exactly?" Loki's lips twitched into a smile, teasing her.

"Well, no need to go into detail, just some stuff though," her face burned a crimson color.

"Sex?" It was more of a statement, but it didn't matter, she merely flinched a little and then went back to eating her meal. He laughed inwardly to himself, just the thought about it in her head spin, and he would enjoy toying her with it for the time being.

"So what exactly are we going to do today? You said we had some work to do?" She was finally able to look up at him when they were both finished with their meals.

"Training, I told you awhile ago I was going to train you. Properly, nothing that Captain could ever accomplish," he couldn't hide his disgust. He was still not a fan of the Avengers.

"I thought I was doing well," she crossed her arms and scowled at him, he laughed.

"You were, but you weren't going to get anywhere at that rate. I thought I would train you in other fields," he ran his finger across his bottom lip, her eyes following it with interest.

"Not fair," she stuttered, looking away.

"Come, I know of a place we won't be interrupted," he jumped out of the bench and grabbed her wrist to pull her alongside him.

"You're not serious are you?" She gazed up at him, worry creased on her forehead.

"Of course I am. I am a man of my word," he laughed down at her, causing her face to burn once again. Such a tease.

* * *

"You do know I have no upper body strength. My arms are going to give out before I even make it to the other side," she looked all around the small arena that Loki had built, how she didn't want to know, and when.

"This is where my training with you begins. You won't be able to defend yourself if you can hardly make it across this," Loki could see the horror in her face.

"I thought you were protecting me," she mumbled, her brow furrowing.

"I am, but in case I can't get to you in time, or if I just can't defend you, it would be nice and comforting for me to know that you can in fact defend yourself to the best of your ability," Loki gestured across the bars that led from one tree to the next.

"Couldn't we start somewhere a bit easier?" She asked, looking down at him, but he just smiled and shook his head.

"I want asses where you are," Loki honestly just wanted to humor himself in her distress. And only if it was him causing the distress.

"If you're trying to impress me, or try to get me to trust you more, this isn't going to work," and with that she reached across to the first bar, but stopped not allowing herself to grab hold and start swinging across.

"You'll find that that is my intention. I promise to catch you if you fall," Loki watched her body tense. "I promise." She took a steadying breath and reached her other hand over, and casually swung over to the next bar, grabbing ahold of that and swinging to the next, but then she fell, and Loki caught her before she landed on the ground. She yelped as she fell, looking up at Loki who was just smiling down at her.

"Okay, you proved your point, I trusted you enough to go across the bars that you might be able to catch me. Now, let me go and lets do something else, my hands hurt," she stepped out of his grasp, and just chuckled at her. Oh the things he was going to do to her.

"Good, let's try this over here," he pointed over to a large tree branch.

"You want me to lift that?" She gaped at him, her expression priceless.

"Yes," he spoke seductively.

"Well, it's not going anywhere, I promise you that," she scoffed.

"Just try," Loki urged her. She scowled at him for a little while longer before giving in and marching right over to the branch. Like she knew, she couldn't move the branch whatsoever, and here she was embarrassing herself, entertaining Loki.

"Do I entertain you enough?" She spat, he had to contain his laughter.

"Very much so," she let go of the branch and back away from it, muttering under her breath as she paced all around the small arena.

"What exactly are trying to evaluate here? Or are you just doing this because you can," she crossed her arms across her chest.

"A little bit of both actually. I'm trying to see what other talents you may behold. And it's interesting to see your reaction," Loki gave her a wicked smile. She just rolled her eyes and looked all around the small bits of equipment he had lying around.

"I don't think I'll be able to do any of this. At all, I don't have super strength if that's what you are trying to get at," she prodded a small object that she suspected she would have to throw.

"How about running?" Loki came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She stilled, her breathed caught in her throat. She squirmed out of his grasp and looked over to him with a devilish grin and instantly began running into the forest. Loki smiled and ran after her, through the forest, deeper and deeper. She lept and jumped, sidestepping and bowing out of the way of branches, tree limbs, and other obstructions in her way. She ran with grace, her legs responding to her thoughts, to her imagined path, she knew exactly what to do.

Even though she was fast, and skilled, Loki was ten times that, catching up to her in no time. He tackled her to the ground holding her in his grasp as they fell to the ground. Loki twisted them so he hit first and she fell on top of him. She tried pushing away from his grasp, but he held firmly around her, her face shot up to his, and for an instant they were locked in each others gaze, blue and emerald. The familiar draw driving both of them insane, and slowly she leaned down and Loki met her and kissed her, his tongue grazing over her teeth before she allowed him entrance. Their tongues dueled, traveling inside each other's mouths, exploring, reaching new depths. Loki used his left hand to tug on her hair pulling her head up so he had better access, deepening the kiss. Loki leaned up so she was sitting in his lap, but never breaking contact, her hands reached up behind his neck then running through his hair, the sensation was outrageous.

Loki's hands ran up her sides and her back, the other holding firmly on her head, as her own hands did their own traveling across his body. His chest, his sternum, back up to his shoulders, flexing under her touch as he explored her body, her hands now gliding over his back. They were all touch, feel, sensation, kisses, wet kisses, both of their arousal growing. Loki was half erect when they pulled away for a breath, Rebecca's face was flushed from arousal, her swollen lips craving more.

Loki had to stop, he had to restrain himself, he couldn't take her, not here at least, but not for a long while. But for how long? He now began second guessing his decision now, but he didn't like the feeling, he felt right with her, his arms wrapped around her, protectively.

Rebecca knew where this was headed if they continued, and she blushed at the thought but knew she had to restrain herself as well. Loki had asked her to stay in his bedroom, but she persisted staying with her friend. Loki compromised, but asked her to head on up, to wait for him there, he had an issue to deal with. It didn't take him long, not with her on his mind, calling his name. Now that he knew that they were somehow going to be together, made him aroused beyond.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, stepping out of his grasp and he allowed her, the farther she got the better chance he had at getting rid of this problem.

"Just- head back to the hotel, I'll meet you there," Loki ordered, sighing heavily. She nodded her head and started walking back. Loki watched her until her figure disappeared in the distance, and he gave one more heavy sigh before he attended to his issue.

* * *

"Funny how things tend to work out in the end," her voice caused him to jump as he was sliding his pants back on and about to head back to the hotel when the chilling voice penetrated his ears. Damn.

"Glad of you to notice," Loki kept calm, he had to, no matter how much he wanted to wail the woman.

"How's that cut of yours doing?" Anna dropped from high above in the trees, landing gracefully next to him, giving him a once over. "You seem to be doing fine."

"No thanks to you," Loki snarled, giving her a pointed glare.

"No, no, no, no!" She laughs, "if it weren't for me, then where would you be with Rebecca?" He didn't answer her, he didn't have to.

"I have every ounce in me telling me to kill you this instant," he snapped at her, but she didn't even flinch at his words.

"Oh, no, I think you do. BUT! You are going to pay for your disloyalty, since you are in fact a immortal, and Thanos and I thought that we would take care of that little mortal, take care of the deed before you had a chance to get too attached," she gave him a wicked smile as his heart leapt into his throat. He charged at her, but she disappeared into thin air. His damnable choices in the past that caused this, and now Rebecca was in danger, once again.

He ran, running so fast and hard, he had to get back to Rebecca, she was in danger. His heart thrumming, the memories of their dream flooding back into his head, she can't just die, they had a future together! Or maybe that was just a dream, an idea in both of their heads, deep within them that what they truly desired seemed like a vision. NO! He had to get back and save her, he wanted that future, he didn't want this darkness anymore.

"NO!" Loki bellowed now charging into the clearing, passing the many building until he finally reached the hotel. Anna, and Thanos were both standing in the front, the Avengers lined up to fight. Loki couldn't see Rebecca, he tried trailing her scent, but it went cold. A shiver ran down his spine, feeling the familiar tug on his body, the Tesseract's power. He charged at Anna, who only turned and sidestepped him.

"Now now, no need to strain yourself, you'll be back home soon," Anna snarled at him and Loki felt the tug on him worsen, and eventually he felt himself fall backwards, away from Earth, away from his Rebecca.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey! Terribly sorry for the _very_ late chapter post. I was putting this off to work on it over the Christmas vacation, but my grandmother died unexpectidly, and it was very heart wrenching for me, and the rest of my family. We made an emergency trip back home up north in Missouri, and I was there for a good ten days. A BIG chunk out of my Christmas vacation. I did work on this periodically when muses arised, but they were few and far between. However, I was able to put this together tonight! YAY! I was hoping for this to be longer, and I thought it was, but I guess not... but anyways, lots happens in this chapter, and just a heads up, there is only one chapter left before this is completely finished! *Sad face* Good news, I have plans for a sequel! Bad news, I have no idea when I'll be starting that with graduation coming up and most of my time will be spent finishing up high school and getting prepared for college... lots of work... I could really use some good words of encouragement since my school is lame and doesn't honestly want to help me even with my small class of grads... anyways, enough of the long Authors Note, and I hope that ya'll enjoy my story! The War Lost in it's final moments! DISCLAIMER: OWN NOTHING BLAH BLAH BLAH...

* * *

22.

_"Now, you will all listen well. You will all die, surely you must know this by now. Now, you will all humor me," Thanos' words were like venom to her ears. She hated the sound, and all she wanted to do was to hit him senseless, as long as her heart desired. "Rebecca..." his words sent another wave of chills down her, his words penetrating her every whim._

_"Fuck off," she responded hoarsely, he laughed._

_"You must always play nice, Miss Rebecca," he laughed again, pacing around the now arranged and kneeling Avengers, agents, and even Fury. Rebecca was at the front with the Avengers, that's where Anna wanted her._

_"You've caught me, you're only after me, why don't you just get rid of me now?" Rebecca spoke bravely, holding back the tears. She didn't want to die._

_"In good time, peasant! I will show you my world, however, I think it would only be appropriate," she could hear the smile upon his lips._

_"Whatever you want to show us, we are not interested!" She could hear Rogers was a few people away from her, but his words only wanted to make her laugh. They were idiotic, and probably the words he used when he was in the army 70 years ago._

_"Such words are going to prolong your death, only bringing me more joy," Thanos laughed at them. There was now a whizzing noise, the sounding of a metallic buzzing filling all around them. "Now, I would say 'hold on', but to what!?" Then he pushed something, slamming it on the ground._

_This was a sensation that Rebecca didn't expect. She felt as if she was being tossed around, her mind wandering all over the place, her naval being twisted and squeezed, she felt as if she was going to throw up. She held back the feeling as her mind spun and spun, quick, and quicker. Her eyes snapped shut while the spinning sensation went on and on, she wished she never had to feel this ever again._

_Within a few more seconds, her feet touched ground, and there was this smell that caused her to cough a few times before she could breathe properly. She opened her eyes slowly, expecting something to hit her, or to slam right into her, or for her to even be stranded in the middle of nowhere. A little part of her wondered if that was all a dream and she was waking back up in her parents apartment, still lying in bed and sticky from that day at the beach._

_No, the place was desolate, cold, gray, but there were lights randomly dancing around. The sight was beautiful, but in an instant she realized that this was space, and she began gasping wondering what she was breathing in._

_"This is a place where everything has the chance to exist, even simple objects such as these rocks. Or even the air that you are breathing," Thanos' breath brushed against her skin and she lurched forward, catching her balance and turned around to find the large, red/brown man, tall and old, with scars, his brilliant blue eyes filled with amusement._

_"Get the FUCK away from me!" She shouted at him, but his grin only broadened._

_"Filled with so much fight. I enjoy that in those I'm going to kill," Thanos approached her slowly, she tried running away, backing away, doing anything but her feet were glued to the ground. "Funny how you can't move now, isn't it?"_

_"I said, the the FUCK away!" She screamed at him as he approached her, in full form and standing tall over her, he was at least four or five heads above her small form. His fingers found her face, and he caressed her gently, the tips of his fingers smelt awful and the feeling that was sent through her caused her to cringe in pain._

_"So full of- what? What are you?" His face was full of wonder and evil game._

_"I'm human, if you haven't noticed," she barked at him, getting her face close to his now._

_"Now I see why Loki liked you so much," he grins and then walks away, his body disappearing then reappearing somewhere else._

_"What have you done with him? With everyone?" She questioned, finally catching her balance, but she was still not able to move that far._

_"We will join them momentarily, I just wanted to talk to you personally. I also wanted to tell you, that I will be the one to kill you, and if you get any other ideas, then think otherwise. I will be the one to kill you," his smirk returned, and instantly she felt like she was being shifted. She closed her eyes as her vision was distorted, and she was gathered around a circle, the Avengers._

It had been a week since then, and everyday she regretted walking away from Loki. Then maybe he would still be with them. They were at loss, and with no clear direction, Fury had shut himself off from the group. The few agents that remained were lurking around, trying to get something going, but all attempts ended in failure. The Avengers were trying to keep Jane calm, since she was heading into her final months of pregnancy, there was a scare that she might go into early labor. The thought of it was just terrifying.

Jane was not well, and even though Rebecca had never been pregnant, or been around them often, she knew that Jane was not looking well. Her pale skin, her hollowed cheeks, the lack of nutrients was overwhelming. She was eating like crazy, to get every ounce of nutrients that she could get, but it wasn't enough. Thor was keeping her sane, keeping her moving day to day, but with him gone now, there seemed to be only a few options left, and that was to end the war, or to just hide out until the war came to them.

Rebecca was all for going and facing the war, since she knew that she was going to die anyways. The thought was still unsettling in her stomach, but she didn't care much anymore, not with Loki around to comfort her when she needed him most. Fury had kept quiet, and she only pestered him about it more and more through his silence, but still he said nothing. Fury needed her, now more than ever, to have a miracle dream that would tell them exactly what to do.

She hadn't slept, though, during the whole week, spending most of her nights crying in her sleeping area. They were on an alien planet, and maybe if they got lucky they could call someone from Asgard to bring them there, or to send Thor or someone back to help them.  
The thought was just an idea, and a crazy one at that.

Rebecca decided to just stay in hope of finding Loki once again, but the thought was only a wish. She had stayed close to Rogers, continuing her training throughout the week, but he seemed distracted as the rest of the group. She was beginning to grow restless with their hopelessness, as long as she knew that Loki was somehow alive deep within her heart, then she would stick to that and keep on fighting.

"Dammit!" Rebecca bellowed from the dining area that they were all sitting at eating dinner, in silence as usual. "I'm done with this hopelessness! You are all the Avengers! Do you know what that means?"

They all glared at her, not saying a word, their expressions impassive. She was fuming now.

"It means that you don't give up! You keep on fighting! You still have a planet to protect, and who cares if another army is coming or not! We HAVE to try!"

Again, they all blinked at her, Stark had the unflattery of being in mid bite with his mouth open at her, before he went back to eating and the rest of them followed suit, going back to their business.

"Sorry to let you down kid, but we failed against Loki, Thanos is a bit of a rush for us," Stark finally commented. Rebecca stared at them in horror. How could they just give up?

"I looked up to all of you, the whole world is!" She told them, her voice high pitched.

"Thor and Loki were the only ones that really knew what was going on," Rogers told her, not looking up at her. Even the optimist Rogers was falling into the depths of depression.

Rebecca marched over to him, kneeling down so she was facing him fully. His eyes found hers, impassive and actually quite surprised.  
"What would Captain America do during a situation like this?" She asked him, but stepped away and approached Stark, who was regarding her through his opened helmet of his Iron Man suit. "What would Iron Man do?" And then she marched over in front of Fury, glaring at her with his one eye. "I'm pretty sure you have no intentions on letting the world down? You would be protecting the universe in the process, so I don't see what we have to lose?" She stepped away and then regarded them, waiting for their answer.

None came, and soon she realized that her feats were not going to help at all, they were all on the same page. This was out of their league, something that they would need Thor and Loki for. Oh how she wished they were here now, more Loki for his vast knowledge, but also because she had never missed someone so much, other than her family.

She slumped, falling onto the ground beneath her, feeling the softness of the dirt below her. If it weren't for the fact that she was in the middle of a war, and her teammates were at loss, then she would have appreciated the fact that she was no longer on Earth, but on some planet far out in space. Her dream.

"Such a pity," she reacted to the sound quicker than when it finally reached her ears. She turned quickly to find Anna leaning against some kind of rock stump dark in contrast to her white skin. She smirked at her, but then her expression went serious.  
"What do you want?" Rebecca spat at her, putting her hands up defensively.

"Haven't you realized who you are missing?" Anna asked, putting her hands up in defeat. Rebecca's eyes turned into slits, eyeing her suspiciously.

"What have you done with Maggie!?" Rebecca bellowed at her when she realized who was missing. Why hadn't she seen it before?  
"Don't be pointing fingers now. I don't have any idea. I don't know anything anymore, and I'm sorry," her apology caught Rebecca off guard, but not enough to think that it was heartfelt or even real.

"I'm done with your lies," Rebecca spat back at her, Anna looked actually hurt by her response.

"Rebecca," she heard Rogers snap at her in a low whisper. Rebecca turned around to see that Rogers was stepping towards Anna, his hands up defensively in case she attacked.

"I have no reason to attack. I do not desire to. I came here to help you out, Thanos has grown tired of me, and I feared he might be rid of me. I am also threw with Thanos, I feel as if my actions were wrong, and I did not mean to bring such a threat upon Earth, upon my home," Anna was trying really hard, Rebecca could see that, but only to be nice.

"Like I said, I don't want to hear your lies," Rebecca crossed her arms, Rogers giving her a hard look.

"I am not lying, please, you have to believe me!" She pleaded to her.

"You're only doing this because Loki isn't here! He would know if you were lying, and he would tell me not to believe you!" Rebecca yelled at her, but Anna only took a few steps back from her.

"Rebecca, be reasonable here, she might be of use," Rogers whispered for only Rebecca to hear.

"I understand if she does not trust me, I don't think she'll ever trust me," Anna feigned hurt, but Rogers thought it was real.  
"This isn't even up for you to decide," Fury spat at her. Rebecca's face burned with anger.

"I'm just as much apart of this as all of you. Loki's not here, so you have my full and undivided attention, and I believe that we have no reason to believe that shit coming out of her mouth!" Rebecca's voice was a harsh curt whisper, causing Rogers to flinch next to her, Stark to gape at her for using such harsh words against Fury. Fury, well, he didn't seemed too fazed by her outburst and just continued to stare at her impassively.

"This is up for group discussion, we know what you want. Rogers? Stark?" Fury looked at the two men. They spent some time thinking but Rogers was the first to speak.

"I have reasons to doubt, but not enough that she couldn't be helpful to us," Rebecca gaped at him then caught a glimpse at Anna who was just looking scared and hiding behind a tree, watching with interest.

"Should be fun to get back at her," Stark tried being light, but he had doubts nonetheless. Rebecca huffed and marched away from them all, away from Anna. She was not going to believe them, or her, but if she was willing to give information to them, then she would find out the one thing she craved to know most. Loki.

* * *

"Rebecca, you can't just not eat," Rogers was the only one she would allow to approach her, though she was still furious with all of them. "Please, eat something." He passed her something small, but edible, sort of cold, and withered, it was the only thing they caught all day. The agents, the last ten, had been able to scrounge enough food for everyone.

"Is Anna still here?" Rebecca spoke up, her voice hoarse from not speaking.

"Yes," he spoke softly, trying hard to upset me, but she was far from that, the only way she would feel any better is if she found Loki.

"I have no intentions in hearing her lies, believe them if you want, but we're only going to get farther and farther into her grasp until she'll kill us," Rebecca picked up the small portion of food and ate it in only a few bites, the gnawing feeling creeping into her stomach.

"We have no other choice," he told her, leaning over closer to her so he was sitting with his hands resting behind him leaning up up.

"She's your hope? She's not even human anymore," Rebecca snarled, but Rogers didn't slink away from her as she guessed he would.

"She's the best we've got," he admitted, sighing. "I know she's not the best we have, but at least she's something, and she could at least tell us something worthwhile." Rogers, always looking for something to be of use for good, even if the previous intentions were bad. She trusted that Rogers could make the right decision for them all, but she greatly underestimated the extents he would go to.

"Something is up with her, Loki was persistent that I don't believe her. Heck, I have every reason not to trust her for what she's done to me alone. But what she did to Loki is unforgivable. Don't ever expect me to trust her, ever," she snarled at him.

"Of course, don't believe her, just trust that she might direct us in the right direction, to the war," he reminded her, for the umpteenth time that night of Anna's importance to the group now.

"I want to be left alone now, if you don't mind," she spoke to him softly, trying to end this argument, it wasn't getting them anywhere.

"Of course, I'm guessing you aren't going to eat anything else?" He asked looking down at her plate. She just shook her head, and he grabbed the tray and took it back to their fire and dumped its contents in it, it seemed that no one was going to eat either with the array of food that they had.

Rebecca rested her head on the small stone, feeling the uncomfortable on her neck, but she felt nothing at all, she just wanted to feel Loki, to be next to him and his comforting embrace. She now felt utterly defenseless, but she would try and pry the answers from Anna as they had mentioned they would, but of course she would only ask her of Loki the only thing she cared about. Until tomorrow, she would ask her, and only tomorrow would her true adventures start.

* * *

"You want to talk with me?" Anna was surprised to say the least, but the knowing in her eyes is what Rebecca caught, she was expecting this.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you why?" Her question threw Anna off a little, who took a few seconds to collect her thoughts to answer right.

"I was under a spell, must like Loki was, but you have to understand that most of my actions were being influenced by this other part of me, it will never go away," Anna downcast her eyes, averting Rebecca's piercing gaze.

"And Loki?" Rebecca finally choked out the words, but trying not to let Anna know her discomfort.

"He resides in Asgard," Anna spoke immediately and without hesitation.

"Why did Thanos send them there?" Rebecca asked right after, pressing for more than just what she could possibly bargain for.

"To keep them out of his way, to rule the universe without their intervenience," Anna spoke carefully.

"Funny, how all Thanos wanted to do before was to kill Loki, and now he just lets him off the loose like that so easily?" Rebecca scoffed walking around, trying to pace herself from losing it all and just beating Anna senseless.

"From all that I know. I'm sorry that this is hard news for you to take, I didn't realize you felt so strongly for him," Anna seemed ashamed, but there was a slight mock to her voice that was all her own, the truth, or Rebecca was just hearing what she wanted to, more reasons to hate her. Anna made her feel so confused.

"Where is Thanos going with this? I mean, what planet are we on anyways?" Rebecca wanted to stop talking about Loki for just a few minutes.

"We are on the outskirts of the Nine Realms, some place where Thanos has been for some time now," Anna told her, taking a glance up and around the area they were standing in. Rebecca hadn't had time to observe her surroundings, only concentrating on her thoughts and how much she hates Anna at this moment.

The area was cold, bleak, and wreaked of old alien. It was dark, damp, with few rays of light that radiated off a few of the natural rocks. The ground beneath them was as hard as the rocks that she slept on, and it was just as cold and hard feeling. If Loki had truly been here, no wonder he was so cold and bitter in the beginning, maybe being on Earth for as long as he had was good for him, away from this place and under the warmth of their sun.

"Why are we here?" Rebecca finally spoke up, not daring to look at Anna, but yet observed yet another bleak looking rock.

"This place holds many wonders, it could start anything, become anything, I think that's why he chose this place," Anna was pacing around her, looking at the same rocks that lay at their feet.

"So he's going to create an empire based off of war, see where that's getting him. I can see of only him destroying the universe, and if I fail, then the universe will suffer from it," Rebecca spoke softly, she hadn't realized that this is where it all lay, at the verge of everything, the potential of it all, and here if she failed she would have failed the universe.

"You don't think I don't know that? Thanos had been pretty convinced that he would win, maybe he'll fall from his own arrogance before you have the chance to fail," Anna's words did nothing to comfort her, in fact, it made her skin crawl. What would Loki say?

"I don't think that will happen," Rebecca then gazed at another part of the area, the small cliffs that surrounded them, the rocks jagged and blunt, maybe one of these could hurt Anna well enough, or even Thanos for that matter.

"I want to show you something," Anna spoke up, causing Rebecca's attention to lookup at her, Anna seemed pretty convinced, her eyes and all, that she was truly trying, still not as convincing as she could be if she truly meant it.

"What is it?" Rebecca couldn't hide the sneer from her voice.

"Please, allow me to show you this, I found it on my way over here, I thought that you would want to go on a small adventure, maybe to get your mind off of everything," Anna tried sounding sincere, but instead of fighting her any longer, she took a heavy sigh and then got up despite her aching limbs and gave Anna a slight nod to lead the way.

Anna's face broke out into a large smile and turned with a bounce in her step towards the inner parts of the forest around them. The dark, cold rocks soon disappeared behind them as they scoured in more to the thick forest that surrounded them.

Rebecca was beginning to notice a pattern of desolate rock patches and thick trees that lined the trail that they were following. The slow hollow formations began turning into well deep ditches separating different parts of the path. The sky outside was dark, and it was even more so inside the forest. The canopy above them covered most of the starry sky now, shadowing them further into darkness.

Rebecca was feeling a bit nervous now, being alone with Anna with all that she could do. She regretted just coming out here alone. How was she supposed to defend herself, yet again, why would she? If Anna killed her out here, the Avengers wouldn't be so stupid as to think that Rebecca could just kill herself and Anna look all innocent. They would know that Anna tried killing her, but how would Anna lie about this. Loki would know when she was lying, and she was worried that maybe Loki wouldn't come for her. Why he hadn't come already made her begin to worry.

"What exactly did you see out here?" Rebecca finally spoke, tired of hearing the crunch of rock beneath her feet.

"I saw this lake up here, and I couldn't help but notice this small light that hovered over the water a few feet up," Anna explained, her face placid. Rebecca's nerves did not settle at this idea, in fact it felt even worse. How was she supposed to trust this woman after all she had done. She had no reason to believe her, obviously, but all this that she's changing sides, it didn't even make sense.

What reason would Anna leave Thanos? He had everything that she could ever want, and it seemed she was pretty loyal to him all along since she brought him here. The Chitauri army that was brought here with Loki was only a fraction of what they were headed for, but even with the small numbers, Anna and Thanos could easily take over Earth, the first part to the big plans that Thanos obviously had for universal domination.

Loki was only set for Earth, and he had done just that, but when he had stepped down from the throne, the world seemed to have adapted to his absence, and now the world was in it's final moments of peace before the Avengers and herself would lose against his large army without the two main people they truly needed.

"Please, I promise you that I've changed," Anna felt her demeanor change, Rebecca was now fearing this decision more now.

"Anna, I have no reason to believe. Please, don't give me that shit," Rebecca muttered through clenched teeth. Anna didn't respond to this, instead they kept on marching forward, to whatever place that Anna wanted to take Rebecca.

Rebecca went back to observing the scenery around them, which was now becoming more extremes in nature, but there was no light. The ground beneath their feet was slowly dipping lower and lower to the bottom of the forest, which Rebecca suspected to be the middle of the whole forest.

In the distance Rebecca could see a small opening, and a reflection off of something glowing up above. Rebecca swore it was the sun, but sure enough it was blue.

"It's just right up here," Anna pointed to the opening. "What was so strange, was that one of the Chitauri couldn't see it when we were trekking through here before. So, question is, can you see it?"

"Yeah, and you were right about the light, that isn't the moon I'm guessing," Rebecca commented, pointing just ahead as well in the same direction.

"This place doesn't have a moon, the light you see is coming from the center citadel. You weren't out when I was discussing about this whole place," Anna kept her voice even.

"Sorry, I wasn't in the listening mood," Rebecca crossed her arms, feeling a cold wind sweep over them.

"This is just a floating rock in the middle of no space. The air we're breathing is only synthetic, Thanos placed it here, but he can take it away if he wanted to. The main Citadel is about a few miles north of the campsite. Thanos doesn't even know where this place is located," Anna added, picking up her pace to make it towards the exit of the forest.

"So what's the light about that you talked about? It seems a bit closer than the Citadel?" Rebecca inquired.

"I told you, I don't know, but it was just something interesting, but I didn't know I was being followed and I didn't want to linger to give them a reason to follow me," Anna explained, Rebecca matching her pace with her long legs.

"So, what else is this rock known for?" Rebecca and Anna still had a little ways before they reached the entrance to this special place.

"Well, not much, but it has been a prison hold for Thanos for years, centuries, now when Odin placed him here," Anna said solemnly, Rebecca knew that Anna still cared for Thanos. Who wouldn't? Especially with her mind, she would just trust the first person that offered her the freedom and power that she claimed to desire.

"Sounds pretty rough, though this place is really pretty naturally," Rebecca commented, taking another glimpse around the canopy above them, the shrouding of trees, and the purple tint in the rocks around them, glistening in the wet dew of the forest that surrounds them.  
"It truly is, if only he would see this place as more," Anna thought out loud. Rebecca wasn't sure if she was meant to hear it, but she could almost hear a small pang of regret. Typical for villainous traitors that hung around with the wrong people.

"Seems like the opening is coming up," Rebecca commented, trying to keep up small talk. Anna peeked ahead and sure enough the once small opening was large in front of them.

"What do you expect to find in there? I'm sure you've thought about it," Anna asked, taking worried glances all around them to be sure they weren't being followed, though Rebecca suspected not.

"I'm not all too sure, haven't honestly thought about it though. Maybe the light is some form of reaction, or reflection off of them moon, or the Citadel," Rebecca voiced her thoughts. Anna seemed to contemplate that for a bit before their attention was drawn now to the wide opening in front of them. Beyond that was a small pond, much larger than any typical pond, but seemed to be glowing on it's own account. The trees had made a small opening above them, and as they stepped further into the fortress did they see the small blue star just above their heads.  
"I don't think Thanos ever told me anything about this," Anna seemed just as perplexed as Rebecca was.

"Shame, I would've loved to hear it," Rebecca was breathless, the whole area was lit up by the small light above and the little glowing from the pond beneath them. There was a landing in front of them that stepped down a few steps to be even with the water, which hardly came up to the first step. They sneaked past the bit of calm water to stand on the other side which was more dry and stable for them to stand on.

It was calm, and peaceful, and there was no rough sounds of armies, or of death, it smelled of pine and fresh water, the faint citrus just tingling the back of their throats with each breath they took. The water below them continued its translucent glow beneath the surface, the light never reaching them, yet present within the small fortress.

Anna stepped towards it, slowly and carefully, watching Rebecca with every step she took. Rebecca nodded her head and scoped out the area once again for someone were to follow, but then watched Anna's footing to be sure that nothing would happen. Though if something did, then what would Rebecca do? Her first true sacrifice.

Anna stared down into the water, trying to see whatever it was that was making the light shine, but there was no definite shape, so after a few more looks, Anna took a few steps back, but not before hitting a rock that slid into the water with a splash.

In an instant the whole area around them began to darken, then brighten more as the light above them started to change from it's calm blue, to a sickly green, and then to a deathly red. The water beneath them began to turn, causing both Anna and Rebecca to try and step farther away from it, but the water began rising quicker than their footsteps would allow them to go, so they had to be quick on getting up to the highest landing just before the water engulfed them. The water instantly stopped rising as it reached the top, but not spilling over.

The light under the water began to dim, then take on the same light as the one above their heads. It was no moon, nor was it the Citadel that Anna had spoken of, instead it was a single light floating in the space above them. Rebecca looked at Anna warily, but she was fixed on the light source, trying to figure it out, she could literally see her mind running a million miles and hour working out the puzzle.

Rebecca turned her attention back to the exit, maybe they could make an escape, but when she turned around, the space was gone, and the whole circled area of forest was all enclosed. There was no way out.

"Anna, we can't leave, what's happening?" Rebecca couldn't hide the fear from her voice.

"I have no idea," she responded, still entranced by the light above them. The light began to do something, it was moving down from it's space and slowly flitted down so that it was floating just above the water in the middle. Rebecca eyed it suspiciously as it began to brighten once again, and then grow bigger in size, blinding them in the red light. They both shielded their eyes from it, but even they couldn't block off the powerful light. Then it dimmed almost instantly.

Slowly they opened their eyes, and what they saw was not what they expected. Right in front of them was a figure, a woman, glowing in the same calming blue. She was pretty, her long hair cascading down past her breasts, her flowing dress seeming to flow right into the water, her slim pale features in contrast to her big eyes. She had high cheekbones, and plump lips, her form nothing less than perfect. Her eyes were the same color as Rebecca's, which set her off a little. The woman then softened, smiling at the two terrified girls before her.

"Do not fear me, for I come with news. I have been waiting for you for a very long time," she smiled once again.

"Who?" Anns spoke up, taking a small step towards the woman.

"Lady Rebecca, I come to you with a prophecy," the woman ignored Anna, gazing upon Rebecca with great intent.

"I already have one," Rebecca grumbled, still even the presence of something like this, she still could stand her sarcastic ways, and almost rude behavior.

"Then I come with answers that you already have," she spoke wistfully.

"I don't have answers, I have questions," Rebecca crossed her arms. The woman only smiled.

"The Chosen One? The First Great Universal War? All is to happen very soon, and all is to come to an end. The butterflies have fallen, the flowers have bloomed, the grass has risen, now the leaves will fall," and instantly the woman disappeared, and the small light was all that was left.

"What the fuck?" Rebecca breathed, then felt a jabbing pain in her side. She doubled over and felt blood trickle down her side, and onto her arm. She looked over towards Anna and saw her dagger in her hand, the malicious look on her face, and the familiar smirk.

"She wouldn't give me the answers when I came here first, so I suspected that she would give them to you, oh Chosen one," her smirk widened as she lifted her head and then dagger about to make the final blow when Rebecca took the chance to move out of the way. And though it hurt, she ran as fast as she could around the small rim of land that was left of the water away from her. She found the exit, across the water, but then noticed the light in the middle of the water brighten and then blind only Anna, then shot across the water towards Rebecca and landed right in her chest. She was flung back into the thick brush behind her, safely away from Anna and her screams of anger.

"The war begins, and your precious Avengers will fall. I will find you! Thanos will conquer!" Just then Rebecca heard, before she passed out, the sound of something large in the distance, the sounding of an army. The final battle was now upon them.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello everyone! Terribly sorry for the LOOOONGGGG wait for an update, but here's a chapter! I know I said in the last one that this was going to be the final chapter, but the editor of the story told me to redo the last 20 pages of this, then I decided I would post the last chapter into two! So I redid the beginning to stretch it out more, and then I'm redoing the last bit so it will slide easily into the sequel!**

**The plans for the sequel are actually existing! That story will not be in the "T" section as this one is, considering there wasn't much in here that was too graphic... though in the sequel, I'm hoping to have more mature content! (If anyone is excited for that that is) I'm excited to go outside my boundaries to all the other great possibilities to explore in! Well, there will be other content that is a little, ****_angsty_****. Yes, I'm going to attempt at some angst, and it probably won't be as good as some others, but hey, I'm here to learn and get criticism from everyone who reads! I hoped you have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it!**

**A big shoutout goes to my dearest friend XxLilyPopxX who has followed this story as long as I have followed hers! Go check out her story "Hurricane"! It will make me immensely happy to see her happy! Anyways, enough of my rambling, and let's get onto the good stuff! (At least I hope)**

* * *

Being sent back, so sudden and without a chance to help was starting to wear down Loki. Upon his return, he was immediately detained and chained. He was sent to the bowels of Asgard, a first taste of what his imprisonment was going to be like for the majority of the time. He knew, however, that Thor wouldn't stand for more than a month or few of this before he would be pleading the AllFather to reconsider.

Odin would be displeased, as he had been when he first heard of their arrival. The rest of Asgard was happy to see Thor return, of course. They praised him, screamed his name in triumph, and threw a feast for him that night. The very same night that Loki got thrown into prison.

Banner had trepidations about being on Asgard, and what that meant for him. As an ally of Thor, he was able to bypass the whole intrusion on another alien planet thing easily. Loki despised the man now more than he ever had. He kept his distance when he was traveling over America, but now he had to endure living with the praises of both Thor and Banner.

The first thing that Loki wanted to do as soon as he realized they were back on Asgard was to meet with the AllFather. Something big was coming, and the war was brewing in the universe. It was going to affect everyone, including Asgard, no matter how much they tried to stay away. To not intervene would be just as worse as it would be to defend like the riotous people Aesir were.

However, this was thwarted by his imprisonment. No one wanted to hear a disgraced prince, not a word he had to say. What was he to do now? Wait until his punishment was over to see what remains were left of Midgard, and his dearest Rebecca? No, he had to convince Thor to speak with him. Possibly they could be released to finish out the war, defend the defenseless.

Rebecca needed him, and though he despised Midgard, he wasn't about to let Rebecca come to any harm. It was up to him to convince Thor, it was his new purpose. Well, Rebecca was his purpose, but for now he would have to settle with Thor.

For those first few days, his prison was unbearable. Damp, the dripping of water was able to be heard from far on the other side of the room. Rats scattered all around, scampering from one hiding place to another. He was chained, arms pinned as high as they would go without ripping his arms out when he sat. Standing was a chore, his legs weak from the chains that held him down.

His food was brought to him and slid under a door and sat there for hours before someone would come and take it away. They would magic away his chains for a few fleeting minutes as he all but choked down what leftovers there were from a few days before. The guards outside his prison were worse than his own prison.

They taunted him jesting him with jokes and reenacting his failures with such dramatics he considered them to be the jests of some awful play. A play nonetheless about his failures. The second he would have free range, he would slowly kill them for his own pleasures. For now, he would bide his time and wait out until Thor would eventually come. Thor would always come, he was just waiting for the right moment to bring it up.

Thor was more of a mess than Loki let himself to believe. He was a mess, worrying about his dear Jane, and their unborn child. He still did not pity him, but now he knew the pain of loss when something is so close to reach, but unable to. Thor would come from time to time with short conversations about how he was feeling, but before Loki could get anything else out the guards would shoo him away.

Loki wanted to strangle them, and he knew Thor was thinking something similar, less demonic, but still similar. Thor would come when the guards would shift, the night guards were a little less tactful, keeping their jests to a minimum. They were also more pleasant to the heir.

He heard Thor's heavy booted, thunderous footsteps before he heard his voice. He smiled a sneer to himself as he prepared to meet with his brother. The guards had warned him not to be long, but Thor ignored them. He opened his jail cell and clamored in and slammed the door shut in his exasperation.

"I am growing tired of this waiting. I'm sure you have news, an idea as to get us back to Midgard," Thor wasted no time, which was a blessing.

"I am doing fine, the food is as horrendous as always," Loki couldn't hold the malice from his voice. He was toying with Thor, and enjoying the further discomfort the god felt.

"Enough of this brother, what is your plan?" Thor ignored his rude statement of fact.

"I know that you must speak with the AllFather, if not, we cannot leave," Loki simply stated.

"Father has refused to hear any of it. He fears that if we intervene that there will be further bloodshed where it ought not to be. Give me something to say to him that may change his mind!" Thor was demanding, pleading his brother. This is what Loki has been waiting for all his life. The day Thor would stop being so arrogant and finally come to his wiser younger brother.

"Of course he would, you did not see it?" Loki spoke calmly with indifference.

"No, I thought he would help them, as my Jane needs help. Your Rebecca is in greater danger than we originally feared. They have been captured, taken to some small planet somewhere near the end plane of Yggdrasil. Father thinks it is wise to hold off any armies from here than going to them," Loki suspected as much of course. Thor would use the same tactics he always used, now it was time for something new that the AllFather couldn't simply refuse.

"Ask Odin to put me in your placement, to hold me as your own prisoner. So I may escape this godforsaken prison and better serve you and Asgard," Loki suggested. Thor seemed a bit bewildered by this suggestion, but thought about it long and hard. And when Thor thought, it took a bit to get the gears turning in his head. Surely the god by now could think a bit more quickly than present, but Loki bid his time further. He would have to for the sake of Rebecca.

"I will ask it of him to grant this, but you must promise not to go outside your boundaries, I do not wish for you to be in this prison either. I must return to him, I am needed in the council meeting," Thor briskly walked to the door, turning quickly before exiting to say one last thing. "Loki, we will save your Rebecca before it is too late. I have heard of the prophecy and we cannot allow that to happen. I care for her as well brother, I wish for you to find happiness in some of this as well."

Thor left Loki in his cell, thinking over his words that Thor chose to speak to him with. Loki had always been jealous of Thor, but now at least he had something that he also had. A woman.

Of course he had never bed Rebecca as Thor had with Jane. Rebecca was more modest than any woman that Loki had ever encountered, and it was as such that he cared for her more. What she held beneath had never been seen by any man, and that was his prize. He would see the only thing that she had left to hide, the rest he knew.

She was intelligent, despite her protests that she was not. She was beautiful, in her own ways. Curvaceous body, ample breasts, round hips with a nice ass, long legs that reminded him of runners. A runners grace and body, one that could almost outrun him.

He smiled at the last memory he had of when he and Rebecca were together, almost laughing out loud like he had chasing her. Then it went away when he remembered having the issue of his growing arousal, the familiar build between his legs and the tightening of his stomach. He felt almost ashamed to hide it from her, the things she did to him. And she was only being herself, and not some whore who only desired one thing.

Rebecca was more than just the women he had ever known, she reminded him almost of his mother. Comforting, pleasant, and put aside all his faults and saw a man worth being with. Of course he was forced to be at her side, as no one wanted him. That and they were supposed to figure out the prophecy together.

He remembered when she sat on his lap after having a nightmare, curling into him while she kissed him. Her first kiss was also his, a no one else's. He had that at least, now. Then he cringed when he recalled being rejected. She stopped, _she_ stopped _him_. No one had ever told him no, when he made it perfectly clear what he wanted. But unlike every other attempt to try and stop him, he had allowed her to tell him what to do.

This brought on those same feelings, the pain in his loins, the part of him he couldn't possibly touch. He wanted to imagine her slick tight walls around him, squeezing him until he was dizzy. Messaging his aching muscles, moaning and groaning from her menstruations, reveling in all her pleasure.

Then he would imagine how he would give her the ultimate pleasure, running her mad with all her sweet spots being touched and with equal measure messaged to the point of madness. He wanted her beneath him, squirming and smiling up at him, sated and pleased. He would smile with her, the only woman who he would ever truly enjoy being pleasured from.

And she would be his and his alone. Forever he would cherish her, treat her like the queen that she deserved to be. She would rightfully stand by him in all matters, never once would he lie to her. He would be faithful to her, loving her unconditionally. He would laugh with her, finding new ways to bring her pleasure, whether in bed or in some menial trip that he knew she would enjoy.

How he wished he was there with her, taking her away. Far away from the madness of war, she didn't need to see it, she didn't deserve it. Yet she understood what was to happen, and she was slowly losing the will to live. That was a Rebecca he wished never existed.

With his arousal burning his core, he had to calm himself. He would have to wait a long while before he could finally feel any form of release, at least he had his thoughts and the aching feeling. For now.

Thor would return in the days to come with the AllFather's answer to the prospect of being out of prison. Odin wouldn't agree to it at first, but if Thor chose his words wisely, he could convince him otherwise. How long, Loki wished he knew.

"Thor, why have you interrupted another peaceful night with your ranting. My decision is final, and anything more you say I will simply ignore," Odin was tired of his son coming to him every night. Even after being separated for such a long amount of time, not knowing what was happening to him or if he was alright.

Though now he secretly wished he was still on Midgard, and with his precious Jane and their son instead of annoying him more than he had as a child.

"Father, I come to ask you of something. Something that is irrelevant to my previous questions," Thor reasoned, but the AllFather was still unimpressed. Thor continued without even a simple nod, which set Odin on a rampaging battle in his head to keep calm and not lash out. "Loki has been in imprisonment for far too long. He is getting weaker by the day, and soon he'll be nothing. You mustn't treat him that way, and you know this is wrong."

"Then what do you wish me to do?" Thor had always been one to coddle Loki, but yet give him brute force when needed. Thor seemed to be a better mentor than Odin could ever dream of being, so accepting of whom he was when he truthfully cared for Thor over Loki, but that was because Thor would receive his throne and Loki would just be by his side.

"Put Loki in my care, I will watch him and be sure he is not up to any of his old games. If he is, I can simply lock him back up with ease," Thor spoke calmly. He had actually put some thought into this, and Odin was quite impressed about this. Yet, he knew the idea had to come from Loki himself, Thor would never be wise enough to pull something like this together. Odin stood there motionless, thinking of what his eldest was saying.

True, Loki would be better nourished if he was with Thor, and he did promise to watch him carefully. Thor always had a better grasp on him, and could convince him to otherwise. He also knew that he could control him better now that his powers were slowly draining from him. Thor could handle him, Odin knew, and he had other plans for his sons anyways.

He had a devious plan that even Loki would be proud of. But he kept his expression impassive as he approached his son. They were standing in the throne room, in a more secluded part that Odin seemed to find himself gazing from the balcony. His Asgard which will one day be Thor's. He placed a meaty hand on Thor's shoulder, trying to keep his expressions stoic as he addressed his son.

"I agree to your proposition. In turn, that you stop pestering me with your frivolous banter. Keep watch over your brother, and he will have his freedom to do as he pleases," he hoped that Thor would relay this information to Loki, so he might be able to decipher what he was saying. He hoped, in theory that his sons would take this hint for them to run away from Asgard to help Midgard and save the universe. His two sons, warrior's side-by-side to take on one of the most feared titans the universe had ever seen.

"Thank you father! I will tell Loki of the wonderful news!" Thor seemed distracted, and hoped and prayed that he would remember what he had to say. Odin merely just nodded his head and watched his eldest stalk away back to the dungeons to retrieve Loki. His greatest wish would be that Loki would see this as his only way to show him how much Loki truly meant to him. He hoped.

Just as Loki had expected, Thor had returned. Much sooner than he expected, he thought that they had only just talked to him a few hours previous. It was late at night now, he knew that. Outside, his usual day guards had left their post in silence. The only sign that it was time for the switch was when Thor came back down, but instead of hearing the usual warning from the guards, Loki watched as his cell door was pried open and left opened.

"Loki, I come with good news! Father has accepted the request, and you are free to go and do as you please!" Thor was coming towards him with the magic key that would unbind him from all the magic that his shackles provided. This was a great relief, but what Thor said troubled him.

Once his wrists were free, he felt such a great relief as all the blood rushed back into his hands and he could feel again. Though he kind of hated the feeling, the tingles and pricks that made his hands cry in agony. But Loki kept it to himself, and rather concentrated on what Thor had told him.

"Odin said I can do as I please?" Loki questioned, giving Thor an inquiring look as he undid his ankles from the binds. Thor looked at him oddly, giving his sentence more thought and what the AllFather had told him and shook his head.

"Yes, that is what he told me," Thor confirmed, he could only imagine what Loki was thinking at that moment.

"Then we have an opportunity to go back! To save them before it's too late!" Loki couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. He didn't really want to save _them_, he just wanted to save his Rebecca.

"Loki, stay within reason. Father does not want us to go back," Thor pressed, helping Loki up from the dank ground, cringing when he got a good whiff of Loki. He smelled awful, and the last thing on his mind was to go back to Midgard. He would rather see Loki in good health before they attempted anything of the sort.

"The AllFather is telling us to go on our own; he wants us to go back!" Loki continued to tell him what he hoped Odin meant.

"I want to see you in good health before we return then. I want to be sure that you can defend what you can. I will ask our friends before we leave if they would like to join us," Thor added. He carried him all the way to Thor's room, and dumped Loki in his bathroom to attend to his matters.

Loki stared at the closed door, trying to calm his racing heart and mind. The only thing he wanted to do was go back to Rebecca and try to protect her. Of course, he had to stay within reason as Thor had suggested. He couldn't protect her if he was unable to even defend himself.

He grudgingly crept closer to the wash basin and climbed in, turning the knobs to fill the tub with hot water and placed some bath oils in with it. He quickly cleansed himself, trying to get rid of the dank smell of what the prison provided him with. Once that was finished, he got out and dressed in some loose fitted clothing, a tunic and some trousers. He felt immensely better, but he would feel even more so if he had something to eat.

The second he stepped out of the bathroom he smelled the thick aroma of food. The platters that were placed all around the room were filled to the brim of thick heavy meats, fruits of the rainbow, and various assortments of some sweet delicacies. Most of this he wouldn't even dare touch on any normal day, but this was critical. He didn't want to overeat, considering he hadn't had a full meal for quite some time, but he also wanted to regain his strength quickly.

As a god, he would heal quickly, but regaining his _full_ strength, would take some time. Thor had left the room completely, leaving him to his own accord, and so he delved in. The meal was immaculate, and he knew he wouldn't be able to eat all of it, so when he felt he was finished; he left it all alone and headed back into the bathroom to do some last minute preparations for his night in bed.

When he returned to the chambers, the food had been cleared and now Thor stood in his room. He seemed rather awkward standing there with his brother in the room, though they had known each other for quite some time. It had been forever since he had been in Thor's chambers, and though their encounters outside were casual, here was a place of difference for Thor. Loki had no intention on sleeping in his bed, it seemed far too inappropriate, and he would feel better and well rested after spending a night in his own bed. If it even existed still.

"I would care to sleep in my own bed," Loki spoke finally. Thor acknowledged this but did not speak anything. Instead, he just stepped aside and allowed Loki to walk on past Thor.

"Of course brother. You will promise not to do anything on your way there, or leave without me?" Thor gave him a hard look, but Loki knew the reasons as to why.

"Thor, I promise to go to my bedroom without interruption, and I have no intentions of leaving here without you. With my magic slowly returning to me, I am not yet ready to leave quite yet," Thor speculated Loki for an unusually long manner before he nodded his head curtly and allowed Loki passage.

The walk to his rooms were always the same, and though the further he went in to the palace, the more he felt out of place. It seemed he had always been out of place, and he should've realized this from the beginning, he was too ignorant to see this. His chambers seemed untouched since the last time he had been there, but yet he found himself alone and empty.

His walls were aligned with his favorite books, ordered to his liking and perfection. His room was tidy, but not cold, they seemed almost warm and inviting but with his own sinister touch. He adorned his room with the gold and gold-silver he liked the most, and his traditional green. He never understood why he liked the color so much, but someone had told him once that the color was a symbol of intelligence. Loki always prized intelligence above all else, and knowing this and that was his specialty.

Of course, through his learning, he had a habit of getting into mischief. Through this he had earned his title as the God of Mischief. He enjoyed the title. It was fun and something easy to remember. People knew him either way, and both his name Loki held just as much title as his godly name.

Now, the room felt barren, as if something was missing from all of it. Or someone. Rebecca had never been to Asgard, but always spoke fond of wanting to see it one day. She wanted to see everything, from all of her home world, to the entire universe now that it seemed open to her. Thor's message that they had been transported to another planet scared him. If it was the planet that he knew of very well, then he feared even more for her life.

The barren planet that held no life, or at least any that he saw. The planet held much trees, the largest forest he had ever seen, more than the one that was on Asgard. Loki had feared entering those forests when he first awoke in the arms of Thanos. There was the whispering sound of the wind that came off of the leaves that swirled all around him while he was there earning the trust of the Other and Thanos.

He hoped she was okay, and he wished desperately that his magic was at full capacity so he could watch over her properly. Or maybe tune into his telepathy and hear what she was thinking, that maybe if he was lucky she was sleeping. He hadn't been able to tap into her mind at all, something that bugged him greatly. He wouldn't let it get to him; he could read surface thoughts but nothing that wasn't too much projected. If she wanted him to hear something, she would tell it to him directly or keep it to herself long enough to force it out.

Either way, Loki could always tell what she was thinking, even when she was trying hard to hide it. Her expressions were always easy to read, seeing as she had many. Her face could contort into an array of emotions, and anytime she expressed anything of extreme it was amusing. To say the least, even something as ridiculous as her face could spur him on.

He approached his bed, his thoughts buzzing of Rebecca. His silk sheets had been changed and cleaned, no doubt by the hands of Thor. His fireplace was newly lit, crackling and snapping in the caddie-corner of his room. He smelled the familiar scent of his musk bedroom, that manly scent that he had enjoyed, almost woodsy. Yet it had an earthy smell, with a hint of some ocean spray. It was a heady mix, but something that mended well, and it smelled familiar. Like his home, or what used to be his home.

Seeing as his bed was still here, he was at least still welcome to live under Odin. How he had ever deserved that kind of respect was baffling to him, but no doubt he would enjoy this while he could. He had so many other things to enjoy and having to worry about whether or not he would have a bed to sleep in at night was the least of them.

He climbed into bed and closed his eyes, calming his thoughts and going into his own little Odin Sleep, or Regeneration, to bring himself back full cycle. This would replenish all of his weariness, and malnourishment from the previous few weeks. He would return to his Rebecca sometime soon, and this put his mind in a happy place resting there for the rest of the night. Tonight, he would sleep peacefully, despite all of what was transpiring all around him.

* * *

**So the next part of this is well under way to being completed! This last chapter I split for a reason, as you can see! Plus, you'll notice a bit of a difference in how the story is physically set up. I was using Google Docs to share easily with my friend, but I like using my Word Processor. It makes everything look so clean and I don't have to do any more editing besides what I've already done! Anyways, the next chapter I am hoping to have finished soon, but no exact date as to when that will be done! I hope this is up to expectations, and I'm terribly sorry for the wait! I love all of you that follow this story and read it as I go along!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Well, well, well! This story is soon coming to a close. This is the last chapter! I've worked really hard on this, and had done a BUNCH of edits for you guys. I've redone the whole last part of this story just to line up perfectly with the sequel. The sequel is also being worked on now! I don't know when it will be posted, but I will surely have it up as soon as I'm finished with the prologue! Again, thank you so much the few of you who have read this story! Again, go check out XxLillyPopxX and her story "Hurricane" you will not be disappointed! Now, on to the final installment of the War Lost!**

* * *

Death. This is what it felt like, but the impending doom didn't seem to register in her mind. Her body was numb, that much she could tell, and lying in darkness with the thick canopy of trees above her head, she couldn't tell if she was already dead, or if she was slowly drifting off into further darkness on a foreign planet. There were no sounds, no crumpling of leaves, no scuttle of animals, or howls of predators, not even the simple sound of wind.

Rebecca, didn't want to move, in fear that she would be thrust back into unconsciousness. She wanted to savor this moment forever, to only think of happy thoughts as she felt her own life drain away. At least, at first that's what it felt like. Her head felt like it was about to burst, the only feeling she had, but soon that ebbed away and feeling was slowly being restored into her numb body. The first thing she felt was some burning sensation in her side, the side that Anna had penetrated.

A jolt of pain washed, and sudden realization, is what caused Rebecca to sit straight up. Instantly regretting the move now that all the blood was rushing out of her head, her body threatened to fall backwards again. The slight ringing in her ears is what indicated that she would not.

She looked around, the darkness hid all that was lurking in the shadows, but that was not what caught her attention, but rather didn't catch her attention. She looked to her side where there was an evident slice in her clothing, but beyond that was smooth pale flesh of her skin, fully healed.

If she remembered from last time, this was not the case when Anna had stabbed either her or Loki, instead, there was an evident scar where she had sliced them. She then tried finding the small scar on her hand, and found that the scar had disappeared altogether. She caught her gasp in her throat, in fear of being caught or heard in such a quiet forest, and she slowly stood up not making a sound as she did so. She gazed upon the floor of the forest, and in a small crack displaying above allowing the little light to enter the dense forest around her, she could see the faint shine of blood that was beneath her, though none of it seemed to have seeped into her clothing. She looked all around, half expecting Anna to jump out at her when a rustle in the distance perked her ears. Rebecca soundlessly jumped behind a nearby tree, hiding from the threat that was quickly approaching her.

At first she thought it was a hunched over animal, large enough to be something truly terrifying, but not overly large to truly cause that much harm if it was not unexpected. Then she heard the slight rasping of breathing, and the rise and fall of the figure as it tried catching its breath. The body rose more to display a darkened figure, one that looked human, then the face came in contact with the slither of light, exposing the pale skin of a human. Anna. Rebecca's heart lurched into her throat, and tried to suppress the desire to scream and run away, but she easily composed herself when she saw the lost glimmer in Anna's eyes. This, was the Anna that she knew, not the animal that she was slowly turning into.

The moment the expression had shown on her face, it slowly disappeared into one of confusion, then disgust as she sniffed the area out. She pulled out her dagger, but unlike other times, fear did not wash over Rebecca. She stared at it in mild wonder, though the blade itself was not as threatening as the person who held it. Anna sniffed once again then turned her attention to the blood at her feet. A small smirk formed on her features as she shook her head.

"Tsk, tsk. It seems that I have failed to keep you under my watch. Leaching yourself will not permit you full freedom from me," Anna tsked again before slowly bending over and dipping her finger into the seemingly solid substance, turning liquid in her touch, staining her overly pale slim finger.

Anna sniffed it more closely once brought up to her face, and in another instant, Anna snarled, and tried wiping away the blood off of her finger. Anna turned around so abruptly, then again, until she reached an entire circle. She was angry, Rebecca could tell that as her face was illuminated by the small light.

"You have slipped my grasp! You insolent human! Mortal! I will find you, and the next time I see you, I will not hesitate to kill you! No one is allowed to slip my grasp!" Suddenly, Rebecca knew what had happened, in some sort of way. The light. It had to be the light, there was no other reasonable explanation. The light had saved her from the impending doom of being Anna's slave completely, and now she had a chance to truly fight her off. Rebecca searched around her small area, while not making a sound and tried finding something that would aid her. Now that her eyes had adjusted somewhat to the darkness, she was able to find something to help her. A stick, but it was sturdy and thick, enough to where she could get a good blow to her head, if she could even, and retreat to another part of the forest now that she couldn't be traced. Maybe she could go find the Avengers and warn them of the war that was now among them. In a few hours, they would all be sitting ducks if they didn't have time to prepare, even if they were doomed to lose in the first place.

Rebecca peered around the trunk one last time, determining a good point to jump out, and waiting until Anna was pacing close enough to the tree she was hiding behind to attack. Her chance was nearing, closer and closer, Anna still sniffing around. She passed the tree now, but she stopped. She sniffed deeper, taking in all the scents before doing it again. The smirk was now upon her face, and Rebecca knew she had to act now before Anna would get the chance to strike, this time, the light would not help her, and she would die in the forest, or do something she would truly regret.

She lunged, taking Anna by a somewhat startled surprise, not intending her to strike so quickly. The large stick rose above her head, and though Anna was still a few inches taller, Rebecca had been able to strike her seamlessly across the face, then took another strike as Anna stumbled backwards and hit her in the back of the head, seeing her limp body fall to the ground with a loud thump.

Rebecca was surprised at first by her endeavors, and how successful she had been, but she didn't have much time, she could almost hear the faint calls of the Chitauri army. She dropped the stick, knowing she could probably find another just as that one if she so needed it, she needed to start running however, further into the forest, and hopefully find her way back to base where the rest of the Avengers were.

Running at full speed, finding strength in her legs that she hadn't ever felt before, she was surprised by how far her legs could take her at that moment. The trees around her turned into a blur, and she was set back by how fast she was running until she could see a faint opening in the distance. She picked up her pace, the opening becoming larger and larger with every step she took until finally she was free of the forest. But she stopped, dead in her tracks at where she was standing, her heart dropping, the blood rushing out of her face.

The sight before her was one of blood and destruction. The once safe haven for the rest of the Avengers was flattened to oblivion. Her stomach lurched at the sight of all the blood, and she had to keep hold of her wits before she would heave up what all was left in her stomach.

"Rebecca!" The voice sounded desperate, yet it was eerily familiar. Rebecca whipped her head around left and right until her vision saw a tall figure rushing towards her. Rebecca cowered back into the forest, hiding behind a nearby tree. Just as before, she searched for the nearest limb that could be of use, readying herself to attack. "Rebecca! I know you're there! Please, it's me!"

She slowly stepped out from behind the tree, still being covered by the trunk. She saw the shape of a tall man, dark raven hair disheveled, worry traced all over his features. She timidly stepped further around the trunk, keeping a watchful eye every step she took. Loki turned at the slow movement, ready to strike whatever it was that was approaching him. _How dare they trek upon a god!_ He stopped dead in his tracks, looking upon the scared blond woman slowly stepping out from behind the tree.

"Loki?" Rebecca's voice was hoarse, and Loki's heart coiled.

"It's fine, you're safe now," Loki held back his own emotion, walking up to her and cupping her face in his hands. She dropped the large stick in her hand and lunged forward, clinging onto Loki with all her might. How he was so happy to see her still alive, and well. Maybe a little distressed and shaken, but she was still here with him, breathing and in his arms. "You're safe; I won't ever let you go."

"Loki, Thanos is here! The others!" She choked her sobs in his chest, but he just rubbed her back trying to calm her shaking.

"I know, I was able to bring some others to help. I came searching for you the second I touched ground," Loki made sure there was no space between them, relishing in the contact before it would be gone. "But I must help the others, I will take you somewhere so you can be safe."

"I don't know where to go, Loki. There aren't many places to hide, and eve the forest isn't safe. Anna is still in there!" Rebecca pulled back to look at Loki, emeralds and blues meeting. Loki could see how scared she was, so lost. He'd been in wars for so long he hadn't even seen the fear of death; Rebecca was gratefully graced with her purity. Yet, it seemed to be tearing her apart, and he was done with her breaking before him, as long as he had something to do about it.

"You will be safe; I will find you somewhere to be. I swear to it!" Loki grasped her shoulders and gave her a good squeeze. She could only nod her head, and then plunging her face into his chest holding onto him. "I swear to it." A few more seconds of holding each other and Loki finally disconnected them. She smiled up at him, but it was forced, a lie. She was trying to be brave, a simple human putting so much faith in him. He couldn't fail, this was his Rebecca.

Loki took hold of her hand and began running, towing Rebecca behind him who was desperately trying to keep up. He kept her close, keeping to the shadows near the tree line. He would glance over his shoulder from time to time to be sure that they were alone, and that she was keeping up. She didn't look as lost as she had been, but she would steel glances up at Loki when she would hear something unnatural or out of place.

Behind the trees held mysteries that even Loki hadn't ever discovered during his short time here. His recovery from his fall was a bleak memory to him, fuzzed through all the mind control and heavy sedatives that Thanos and his companions inflicted upon him.

These trees were the only indication that life existed around him on this desolate planet. It smelled of blood and grime, a place fit for fugitives. Loki was no fugitive it seemed, and though the Avengers were no closer to liking him than they had been, at least they trusted him. The Warriors Three, they too had given up their slights for him to save a planet in dire need. His intentions based solely on saving the one that believed him the most. Who was he not to help those who praised him?

His godly, self-arrogant he had before loathed, and despised how he had treated the other women of the asylum. Rebecca didn't need any of that to traumatize her life, and nor did he have to ruin the lives of innocent women for his own enjoyment. They were nothing but pawns to spark his desire, none of which had accomplished any. Rebecca was a new light, a golden warrior brave enough to stand against even his own demons. Loki had always been looking down the wrong path, but all was dark, with nothing to guide him. Now, he had someone as bright as the sun to hold him close, and he the same.

Loki would forever be grateful for her, and all that she had ever done for him. As a god, that was truly something to be proud of. She had so many things to be proud of in her life, and wooing a god by just being herself proved his point. He would protect her to the ends of the universe, ensuring her safety if no one else would.

The end of the tree line was in sight, and he knew beyond that was where the war was tearing apart this entire planet. _Good_, he thought, _make sure this place doesn't exist when we're finished here._

"What I want you to do is run to the right when I tell you to!" Loki looked behind him to be sure she heard him, and only continued on when she understood. She shook her head timidly, but understood. They ran until the end of the tree line was in sight, and right before they made it, Loki stopped.

Her heart was racing, breath hitched in her throat. This was it, this could be the last time she could ever see Loki. She stared him in the eyes, drinking in the last image she could of him. He seemed content almost, to see her, but the trepidation he felt almost scared her. She needed to run now, find somewhere to hide until he came to find her. Or someone else would. That sent chills down her spine.

"I love you," she croaked. It was too soon; too early to ever speak such intimacies. She felt that she had to say it, no matter. Loki could only stare in disbelief, wondering what could spur a mortal to attach themself to him. He didn't deserve it, when did he ever. Maybe his mother was right, maybe his brother was right. Love was always possible for him, but he never truly saw that love until now.

"And I you. I love you so. Now please, run! Go! I will find you!" Loki ushered her to run behind the line of the trees. To hopefully find a large trunk to stand behind, to guard herself until he would come for her. She didn't seem to want to move, when he urged her forward. He wanted to yell at her to go, but he knew that she was expecting something, though without actually knowing it.

Loki timidly dipped his head down and stole her lips, claiming them, urging her to feel the desperation in it. She was an amateur, but naive or not, she definitely could kiss him. She stole his breath, plunging him down into his heart, and reawakening it from its cold depths. His resolve was slowly slipping, and he couldn't bear to let her go now, but she must.

Before she could place her hands any higher on Loki's chest, he pulled away. Her eyes were pooling with unshed tears, but she wouldn't let them fall. She wanted to be strong, for him. He smiled softly, but urged her to run into the forest. She smiled back at him, and without looking back, she ran.

She ran until she felt she couldn't run anymore, deep within the forest, but yet the ends of the trees were in sight some yards away. It wasn't far enough for protection, but at least she could make a run for it if someone happened to come across her from either direction. Further into the forest if they came from the entrance, or out from within.

Her heart hadn't settled, and she was always looking around. She had eventually picked up a large stick, keeping it close to her and ready to strike if anyone had come for her. She breathed through her nose, keeping it low so no one could hear her. Eventually she could only hear the peace and tranquility of the forest. It was silent, aside from the rustling of trees on the outskirts. A war was happening, and she was just standing here behind a large tree, with a branch. Her branch was only a twig in comparison to what could really harm her.

She wanted to go home, to get away from all this. Her life was never this exciting, and she didn't think she ever wanted to be now. She surely wasn't living a typical life, and this wasn't what she expected war to be at all. She wasn't a soldier, a warrior; she couldn't even fight to defend herself that well aside from instinct. How did she ever get chosen for this?

She thought of her mother, and how she had always told her to do her best. She had what it took, and her mother exercised that within her, even if it was only her education. But how could she be strong in this? She gripped the stick harder, the wood straining to break into her skin if she held on any tighter.

She thought of her father, and how he had just left. He left to help protect his family. But she was his family, she was all he had left now. Her brothers, how they had gone missing, she didn't even know where they were. It seemed they were only a shadow in her mind, gone, depleted.

Maggie. How she was gone too, a whisper in the wind to her imagination. Maggie was everything in her life, everything she ever expected of life and she had just thrown her away. In the sense of just wanting to get this war over with, she had lost her best friend. How could she ever return from this?

That's why she had to die. She dies because she is nowhere, belongs to a planet that she abandoned. The planet that protected her, nurtured her, and holds all the things she had ever once loved. And she threw it away. Now she is left with a god, a war, a broken heart, and a stick. Stuck in a forest, that might be the last thing she might ever see again in her life.

Anna, how her smile would no longer be seen. Her life given away just as she had, Anna at least had somewhere she was wanted. Thanos might not be the best thing, but at least she was desired to have on their side.

Then there was Loki, who had grasped her from her parent's arms forcefully. To live this life now, fighting and surviving. Earth, to her, was far more advanced than the rest of the universe. They were all still fighting to some semblance of peace, and Earth was sitting in paradise. How Loki had been wrong that Earth needed a leader, he was far from being able to lead anyone than even Earth's own leaders. At least Loki could delve them into a more advanced race by introducing them to the other realms. Then what would that do? Earth was doing fine without them; we are but babies to them. Curiosity driven we are now handed these cards we were never prepared for. Now she, the Avengers, and the gods of Asgard were fighting for the survival of the universe because Earth got a little curious.

She hated this life, how complicated it was. She just wanted peace, to sleep freely at night, and to feel at rest. She never wanted to live a typical life, she despised it, but now after being handed this, she would take back her old life anytime. Sure, Loki wouldn't be there, he would probably be all messed up on Asgard, but at least she couldn't have her heart broken whenever it came time for her to die of old age.

Maybe if she died now, then Loki would never see a frail weak old Rebecca. He would see a youthful her, full of life and perseverance, fighting for what she loves most in the whole universe. She had no choice but to die, how else would she? She couldn't go home and die of old age, who would she grow old with? Maggie? How could her friend ever see her again in the same light, instead of a traitor? Her dad? He too was getting old, and he would die far beyond the time that she would die. Her brothers? Her brothers would be gone before she reached a frail state. Loki was the only one left of her small circle, but she couldn't even fathom seeing the hurt and loss in his eyes as my final moments came. _He wouldn't let you die, not alone._ She thought.

Loki wouldn't give up his immortality for her, she wouldn't let him. He probably would try everything to make her immortal, but what sense would that make? She wouldn't be mortal, so she couldn't go home to Earth. She wasn't born on Asgard, so how could she fit in there? She was tied, she couldn't move, all of this constricting around her heart. This was a battle she was quickly losing, her war the she was losing. The war lost.

She had no chance with Loki. He was, well, Loki. The God of Mischief, Chaos, and Lies. He could tell her so many things, yet they could all be twists of the truth. He was evasive, and had been the whole time they have been together. How could she ever keep up with a man who was already ten paces ahead of her? Like any woman, they would've stayed, showed support and love whenever he needed. But that wasn't mutual, that was a woman trying to please a man. She didn't necessarily want to displease him, but having that as their whole relationship, that didn't set well in her heart.

No, she couldn't be with Loki, the reason why she was in this the whole time. It was only because of Loki that she's alive now, but it will not be him to die. She is the one meant to die. He was trying to tell that to her all along, from when she first dreamed him. The only time she ever dreamed of him. He was so unfamiliar to the Loki she knew now, even more so like the one she first met. It was because she never saw that Loki. He only ever wanted to protect her, but he knew more than anyone that the Fates were not to be trifled with.

That Loki, the future Loki, knew of her death. He needed to be sure that it happened, and so he invaded her mind and lead to her the interest Loki had for her. Loki would protect her until she died on this day.

Her mind was racing of all these thoughts, ringing back to her like a bell. It was time, there was no denying that, and so she couldn't hide behind a trunk forever. She must face her demons, and only hope for the best.

She unclenched her hands from the branch enough to position it better for when she ran back. With a determined mind set, and a deep breath she stepped out from behind the tree and sprinted back down the path she had entered from. Hopefully Loki and the others were still alive, and she could actually save something.

Her feet carried her far down the path that she had come down, and soon was sprinting so fast that the trees around her blurred. The tree line was coming into view and she burst through with full force, prepared to attack anything that came near her.

It was empty, and still quiet aside from the sounds coming to her right. She followed the sound, sticking to the shadows as she watched the scene before her. It was brutal, blood scattered everywhere. The bodies of aliens strewn all around her in a heap of soulless creatures. She breathed in sharply before she turned to her left and sprinted quickly up another path through the trees. It weaved in and out of sight and darkness, but luckily she was going so fast no one might actually see her.

The top of the hill was within a few short steps, but even from here she knew the battle was gruesome. She could hear the grunts and yelps that the humans and gods were voicing. Screeching and howling from the Chitauri and the bellows they got in return. The smell, that was impossible to miss. From up here and away from the trees the air smelled of blood and musk. It burned her nose that she thought she might never smell again.

She pushed onward, not relenting even when a few scraggily bodies of the dead Chitauri flew a few feet from her. She cowered behind the nearest rock to hide herself, to watch from a distance. Stark was the closest to her, though he was standing atop a rock trying to pelt Chitauri with his beams. He took most down, but others were more persistent on their target to take him down. Rogers was nearby and fought some of his own Chitauri while also helping out Stark. Fury was on the other side of Rogers, fighting off his pack of invading aliens, taking down as many as he could with the little ammo he had left, firing with precision, with skills of an assassin, taking them down one by one. There were too many and not enough men to stop them from coming. Clear on the other side of the large mountain plateau were the large builds of what she assumed were Thor and the Warriors Three. Two dark haired slim figures were also fighting alongside them, she assumed the slimmer one was Sif, and then the other was Loki. They all seemed to be doing pretty well with their sort, but they were growing tired and weak with every swing and punch they threw. The Chitauri was overpowering them by the second. Even with the Hulk, who was buzzing all around, howling and screeching himself at every Chitauri that came to attack him, couldn't hold off for much longer.

It felt like it had been forever since she had been hiding in the forest, and she realized that it had been only mere minutes since her disappearance. She knew Loki would not appreciate that she had given up hiding so quickly. She had to push onward, she had left the safety of the forest for a more brutal task. The task of dying. Sounds cliché enough, she thought so too, but she knew it was her duty or this fight would never end and she would be left with the burden of many lives dying before her and for her. She didn't deserve their lives, and their lives meant so much more to the millions of humans on Earth. She was merely an ant in all the charade that Earth was composed of. Knowing that if she let them die for her, she would have to go back to Earth to explain how she had managed to get away while she watched her heroes die in front of her.

She had to do something, anything. Maybe drive attention away from the Chitauri enough so the Avengers and the gods could get a few good swings before they would come stampeding over to her and take a good shot. Then she thought better, her moment to shine would last mere seconds, and she knew she could come up with something better to outlast their momentary distraction. Then she thought about climbing the top of the rock, tossing more at the Chitauri that were near her. Those moments were even shorter than the last option. She had to find a way to make her time to shine last, while also giving the Avengers time to get a good grip on the numbers. She knew more were to come, there were thousands of them.

Her time was running out, and the more that she stayed behind the large rock the worse things were going to get. She huffed, brought in a large breath of air, and straightened her thoughts out to a new plan of action.

She peered over the rock one last time trying to find her opening when there was a loud thud coming from the left. Rebecca chanced to look beside her to find Anna panting heavily with every breath she took. Her heart came to a sudden stop. After all that she had done to get away, here she was in the face of Anna once again.

Anna glared at Rebecca when she caught sight of her, and an evil grin broke across her face. Rebecca's first instinct was to run, and she did just that. Leaping past the rock, she sprinted out into the battlefield. She dodged and ducked every swing that came upon her, light beams flying across her shoulder as she tried to get away. There was a breaking point nearby as she whizzed past the large huddles of Chitauri as they fought the Avengers.

Anna caught up quickly, however, and stopped Rebecca before she could get far. Rebecca turned and swatted Anna's hand, scrambling to get further, but Anna was quicker and punched Rebecca clear on the cheek. She stumbled backwards, taken aback by the force, having never been hit before this was new. She winced at the pain, but the now familiar heat rose to her cheeks and then it was gone. Her cheek no longer felt like it was in pain at all. She prayed that whatever was doing this to her, to continue or she wouldn't last much longer.

Anna tried again, swinging at her, but Rebecca sidestepped her punch and was able to jab at her side. Anna flinched, but seemed unscathed by the attack. She went back to swinging quickly and furiously at Rebecca. She took more steps back, missing all of her attempts until finally she tripped over a small rock. She fumbled to the ground landing on her ass. She tried regaining her stance, but Anna was quick to intervene.

Anna snarled down at her, picking Rebecca up by the collar of her shirt and lifted her up until her feet were no longer touching the ground. Rebecca's eyes flew open in panic, of course she knew she was supposed to die, that's why she had come out. She didn't know that her best friend would be the one to do it however.

In an instant, images went flashing into her mind. How could her friend, one of so many years now, betray her soul to kill for power? She knew her friend was malicious, but she was tender and kind, she had feelings that would not describe her other than human.

Anna was the one that gave her hope for her small talent in writing. Giving her the needed push to keep going, arguing, and pestering into insanity, just to get her to finish what she started. It was a numbing task, but one that fit her well.

She remembered what Anna had told her one day, that she wanted to be an editor. She wanted practice, so she became the unofficial editor for her stories that she wrote. She was happy to have this, and they both became stronger somehow. In all her strengths, she never saw Anna to give in. Oh how things were different.

Anna's eyes were now completely red, a small black dot at the center. Her skin, a pale ghostly white. Her teeth were now pointed and jagged, nothing like the straight white she once knew. Her hair was matted and frizzy, looking as if she had a mane. Her muscles, though still thin, were much leaner and toned. She had the appearance of an evil elf, exactly who she was.

Rebecca gripped onto Anna's wrists, showing no sign of a struggle and rather accepting her fate now. How would her simple death now be the end of it all? One could only hope that all will eventually come to an end. Eventually.

Something wavered in Anna, and she couldn't seem to grip her any longer. Her power was weakening, but it wasn't the doing of someone else. She released Rebecca to her great surprise and looked upon her with great awe.

She had seen her memories. Maybe because they were surface thoughts, but they were surely memories. They were from times before the war, simpler times, happier times. The small voice in the back of her head was screaming in rage for her to finish. To complete her ultimate task, if she was to fail, she was as weak as the human she was.

She didn't want to be weak, she wanted to be powerful. How did power come to this? Killing a friend certainly wasn't it, what would she gain? _Everything._ The voice kept bantering in her head, the unrelenting sound of that small voice that held so much promise. Yet it was deadly.

Rebecca stared up in confusion, wondering what had changed in Anna, her friend. Her best friend. No matter what Anna had done, she was fighting something, or someone. Anna was losing, and so she had to get away. She couldn't move, she wanted to see what was going to happen to her. When did she become so brave?

"Rebecca!" Loki yelled her name and was at her side in an instant, picking her up under her arms. Rebecca snapped back into reality, and latched her hands onto Loki's and pulled him away. She kept her eyes on Anna as they stepped away before running into a full split. Loki took the lead, running her faster than he had before, but she was easily keeping up this time.

Loki halted behind a large boulder, hiding them from the main fight while a few Chitauri loomed the area. They seemed to have not noticed them and kept marching on. Loki grasped her shoulders and looked her sternly in the eyes.

"Why in the _hell_ are you here? I told you to stay in the forest!" Loki couldn't hide the desperation out of his voice to her anymore. He felt he sounded so weak and defenseless, but to her eyes he couldn't help it.

"I-" Rebecca couldn't get out the last words as she saw something from behind Loki. He turned when her attention was directed elsewhere and clutched onto her hard. Loki pushed her behind him, taking a defensive stance when Thanos was slowly approaching them.

"Well, I guess we meet again there Rebecca. Loki, you cannot stop the forces of fate, surely you know them better than all of us," Thanos' words struck a chord within her, and she wanted to move around Loki to speak her mind. However, Loki kept a firm grasp, and wouldn't let her move anywhere.

"The future can always be changed," Loki spat back, confident in his words. Thanos smiled, but looked otherwise impassive.

"How silly these games have been. Truly, you thought you would be of some worth scum? You're nothing but a mortal, a small, insignificant _human_," he snarled the last word. "Your only purpose is to die, and that is why you've come to meet your fate."

Loki looked over his shoulder, realization and sadness showing in his eyes. He stared at her to see if this was true, and when she only gave him a sheepish smile, his brows knitted together.

"Tha- Rebecca, you can't," Loki pleaded, but Thanos ignored his statement.

"How petty you've become there god. How such a small creature could change your heart? Do you not remember all the times that you've spent here? Wasting away in Asgard was no place for you; here I gave you new purpose. Now I'm going to finish that purpose that was going to be yours," Thanos came charging towards them, but in Loki's momentary weakness Rebecca bolted.

She ran out of his grasp and stood in front of him as Thanos came upon them. Thanos lifted, out of his holster, the long blade that once belonged to Anna. The knife came down, slicing through the air and penetrating Rebecca's chest.

In an instant, Loki's arms were wrapped around Rebecca as she came tumbling down to the ground. Her breathing was ragged and she could feel blood filling up in her lungs, burning every breath she took. Thanos stepped away as he gave Loki time to see his good work.

Anna came crashing down on top of Thanos, who merely sidestepped the traitor but was now having to dance with the powerful elf. He was distracted enough so Loki could help Rebecca, Loki couldn't have been happier for Anna, that had caused so much trouble for them in the past. He wondered what had come across Anna now, what was driving her movements against her once loved leader.

Loki turned Rebecca around in his lap so she was facing him. The light and color in her face and eyes were slowly growing dim. His own breath was stuttering as he gazed down at the dying woman, tears pooling in his eyes.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Rebecca, we could've changed it. You didn't have to die, not now. You can't. You have so much to live for, you can't die, and I won't let you!" Loki was fighting to keep himself calm, but the look on her face was making it hard.

She smiled up at him, nodding her head slowly. She coughed hard, blood filling up in her mouth. Any chance to say something was gone now as she took her few final breaths of life. Loki bent his head down and kissed her on the temple, and then leaned further to catch her lips. They trembled at the touch, but meekly attempted to give something in return. Loki pulled back, and let a tear fall from his eye, watching it fall onto her face as the last bit of light left her eyes. She was smiling up at him, she was happy. Happy to die.

She didn't need to die, and why she was happy, Loki could only guess. She was happy that she died in his arms and his arms only. She knew it was coming, and she only feared when and where. No more suffering, she had peace now. She could sleep wholly now without worry. She was what she had called before for the people on Midgard, in a happier place.

Loki, when all this was finished, would go to the land of the dead, and be sure she made it to Valhalla, where she could live forever happy. He would be sure that even in her afterlife, she would be happy. Did she even go to the afterlife? Or was she truly… _dead_?

The thought burned in his mind, how could he think that way? Of course she as dead, why did he care? She was a mortal just as Thanos had told him, how she had told him, and how he had told himself so long ago. _They were only humans, they were meant to die_. The small voice in his head. When did he start remembering this voice, it hadn't been there all along, it was put there. _It lies_. It had always lied to him, to turn himself against his own mind. He kept the thoughts of before hidden from this new voice that he had heard. This voice was put there by Thanos, the man who tried to lie to him. He was Loki! God of Mischief and LIES! He was the God of Lies! No one lies to him, he should've known.

But this didn't help Rebecca, at least he realized now how important she was even under his spell. And now as she lies in his lap, forever in sleep, he could only wish that he had done things differently. For her.

Loki was distracted by his thoughts and didn't notice that the wound in her chest began to glow faintly. It grew, the light, so bright that Loki finally saw it. He was amazed, how could such a simple creature glow after an attack like that. But this was a real glow, and ethereal glow that illuminated this dark and barren planet. He heard cracking, the planet began shuddering from beneath him.

All battles stopped at the sound and feel of the planet, all looking around to find the source. Loki kept his eyes trained on Rebecca, not daring to look away but at her sleeping form. The light began to thump, the faint sounds of a pounding sound. _Thump, thump. Thump, thump._ Again and again until it grew louder, beating in tune with the glowing.

Rebecca's chest heaved, filling up with air. Her mouth hung open, slack as she took in a few breaths. Her breathing was still ragged as the blood dried in her mouth stuck. The ground beneath them took a full jerk, rumbling deep within its core. It shook everyone to the ground, grunts and shouts of the Chitauri echoing all around them.

Tony, Rogers, the Hulk and Fury were running closer to them, watching the frail woman in Loki's arms. They stared down in wonder and awe at the small figure that had a glowing chest, breathing normally now. Anna was still fighting off Thanos, but she was quickly losing interest and rather stared down at the girl whenever she got the chance to.

Thanos seemed just as perplexed, and was able to sidestep Anna long enough to get a better look himself. He was just as perplexed as everyone else, maybe he was wrong.

The glowing took off again, this time not relenting as her chest heaved again, another lung full of air. The ground beneath them rumbled in protest, shaking and stirring.

"Loki, I think you might want to let her go," it was Stark who spoke up, his voice was quivering. Loki didn't look away, didn't even acknowledge him long enough to know what he had to do. He repositioned himself to stand up, sitting on his knees and shifting her weight as he placed her gently on the ground. He stood up himself, standing at full height as he back away from her body. It wasn't just a body anymore, it was still a living soul, and his Rebecca might still be alive!

The ground rumbled even louder now, Rebecca's body heaving with it. Then her body when still, almost still enough to believe she was dead once again, but the glowing didn't stop. The deep beating sound reverberated off of her, the ethereal glow still illuminating brightly.

Under her began another faint glow color, blue and more ominous. The glow reached out from under her, extending far and wide. It cut cracks where it went, showing the glow underneath the thin surface. They were all watching, a moment like this was unexpected, especially when she was only human. Or was she?

Loki's mind raced, thinking back to all the other times that he had assumed that she was not human. She clearly believed she was, but maybe she was wrong, maybe she was more than that. Loki was happy. Happy that his Rebecca may still be alive, and happy that he had not been wrong about that bit of detail of her.

The glowing extended and everyone hurried to get out of the way of the glowing cracks as it stretched far and wide, encompassing the entire planet. The rumbling didn't stop, seeming to get stronger as the cracks went farther. The wind around them began to pick up, blowing all ways. Luckily for them, they could keep themselves planted as it got stronger.

The glowing in Rebecca's chest didn't stop, however. It only grew brighter until it extended outside her body. It shot up in the air, a small golden light floating high above the surface. Like a small sun that was able to lighten all around them. They were no longer in darkness, no longer in a forever night; they were standing under a small sun. And this sun was made from Rebecca, and whatever it was that was inside of her.

Soon another jet of let came from her chest, Rebecca heaved, almost sitting straight up. This jet of light did not shoot up into the sky; however, a figure began to form from this light. The glowing in Rebecca's chest dimmed, but did not go out all the way.

The figure was a woman, a slim and tall woman. Her hair reached down to her waist, her glowing form a misty in the wind. She was poised, her head held high, thin and hollow. She held a beauty that had not been seen by many of the realms. There was an air about her that seemed positively royal, as if she should be feared for her power. She was stoic, for the most part, but was staring right at Thanos.

"You have underestimated me, once again titan. You have crossed a boundary you sought once before. Your failures have cost you deeply. Now, you and your armies will face my wrath!" The woman spoke so calmly, her voice as ominous as the gold glowing form that she was.

Thanos didn't seem to like this, and so he ran towards her ready to strike. He dodged another swing from Anna. However, this woman was better, faster, and stronger. She blocked Thanos' attack easily, hitting him in a few pressure points before the titan fell to the ground quickly. He was quivering everywhere, shaking, with pain clearly written across his face.

"I warned you before that I will seek you out if you dare interfere with the balance of this world. The prophecy was only our chant; you believed the lie as it was. You are disgraceful to all, and you no longer have purpose living," again, the woman spoke with clarity. Her authoritative voice scared Loki more than Thanos' had ever.

The woman turned to face the remaining Avengers, but seemed impassive towards them. Instead, she turned all her attention towards the Chitauri. Their guns were in set, ready to strike but they didn't get the chance when they all writhed in agony. The woman had lifted her hands, and was concentrating on all of them. Controlling them with only her mind.

One so powerful has never existed or has been seen in such a long time. Even Loki was too young to see the end of their empire. He had been interested but all his studies came to a standstill when they rebuked their knowledge and fled to the outskirts of existence. They lived in silence among the stars, and soon just became whispers in the wind. Loki couldn't believe that before him stood one still so intact with the real world, as to exist inside of a human.

If Anna had gotten ahold of this power, the power that she could take out on the universe would be exponential! Anna would wreak havoc everywhere she went, but luckily for the universe she was not the one with the power.

The Avengers were shocked, to say the least, and even the gods seemed so dumbstruck. It would have been funny to see the shocked looks on their faces, including Loki's that the humans would've laughed. However, they were afraid that the woman might attack them for such an act, and kept themselves level headed.

Soon, the large armies fell to their knees, screeching and grunting, and soon all was silent as they fell lifeless to the ground. Such a simple act, yet so powerful and dangerous. Loki now understood why they fled away; the accomplishment of such devastation would be an outrage. Wars would be done in millions against one, and there would be an uprising of resentment towards those beings. Loki could only imagine having such power, but Rebecca had once told him that power was never an answer. It was such a small sentence that Loki didn't pay any mind to it at the time, now he understood. It was the soul inside of her warning him of such, and meddling with it was just as dangerous.

Funny how a human held such power within her, yet was kept a secret to prevent it from destroying her. Loki was eternally grateful for that, but at least he knew why he felt something eerie about her.

The woman, whose face still held no emotion, faced them one last time. Her mouth set in a hard line as she scrutinized from a distance. They all stood awkwardly, trying to seem unaffected by her gaze, but they were all squirming, wishing to be away.

"Humans, and gods alike. You have been chosen to fight here to witness the redemption of a lost soul. The soul has been set free now, and as such, so will you. I should kill you for seeing such an act of despair, but alas your deeds have been fulfilled. Leave now, and forever shall I hold my peace," the woman nodded her head curtly, a sign to march away.

Anna kept her distance, slowly sinking back into the shadows of the planet. There weren't many, but she was able to slink away from all the madness. Escaping away, far away, in hopes of a new world.

As odd as it was, they all marched away. However, Loki stayed behind staring at the woman that stood before him. She gave him a challenging glare, but Loki held his ground. He wasn't leaving here without his Rebecca.

"What of her?" Loki finally asked his voice soft and small. The woman just smiled at him, albeit a small one, but still one nonetheless.

"She is yours to take. Keep her safe, guard her forever," she spoke, her voice soft for once. It sounded angelic, not at all the threatening voice it had been. Loki took his chance and walked over to his Rebecca. Her chest was completely healed, with nothing more than just soft, smooth, lightly tanned skin. Her breathing was back to normal in a peaceful slumber.

He picked her up with ease, gentle with his cradle. She was so light in his arms, and fit perfectly and comfortably. He walked away from the glowing figure, watching as it turned into mist. It took the light from above away and soon they were all in darkness once again. The light from the planet died out, leaving behind the cracks and crevices it had made along the way. Loki was sure that he didn't trip on one, keeping her safe in his arms.

Relief washed over him finally as he felt her body pulse, the signs of life within her. She was still alive, and still with him. He caught up with the rest of the Avengers, looking at their softened faces, yet they seemed just as confused as he was. It was so simple, just like that and the war was over. The universe was safe once again, and their savior was lying in the God of Mischief's arms, sleeping.

The war was over. No more uncertainty, no more blood to be shed, and no more. The war had been won, and they were victorious. All thanks to one small, so fragile human.

* * *

"Surely you could convince the All-Father to give me more time?" Loki was standing, in a frustrated state, outside the door to Rebecca's room. She was admitted immediately after they returned the top of Stark tower. Fury had been especially quiet on the whole situation, and had gone back to base in New York to work.

The Avengers, including Loki were staying at Starks, watching over Rebecca as she slept, but when she showed no signs of waking, they took the time to take her to the hospital to get checked over by a professional. According to them, she was in a deep state of sleep that would take some time to recover from.

However now, Loki and Thor were tied with the prospect of returning home, and the All-Father was adamant on that soon. Surely he would reconsider; at least until Rebecca woke so Loki could give her his final goodbyes.

It seemed like only a few short time ago that he met her, and his intentions at the time were of cruel and evil descent. She's taught him otherwise, and given him a new purpose. She was everything to him, a god bent to the wills of the human. He still believed she is more than human, which he might be more than correct now with the showcase she had put on only a few days ago.

"Brother, the healers here have informed all of us that she will be fine, and she is in capable hands. All will be well, the father requests our audience, we must leave tonight," Thor was being stubborn as always. Jane had been left in the hands of the doctors where they were last found, and had delivered a baby boy shortly after they had disappeared. She was currently back at home in New Mexico. Thor could not return either; he too had his hands tied to go home.

"It is not that I am concerned with. I-" Loki couldn't voice his feelings, he hadn't to anyone other than Rebecca for quite some time. Maybe his mother could enlighten his mood, but that would still require him to leave. Thor say this change, and placed a large heavy hand on Loki's shoulder.

"I understand brother; I too am leaving behind something very precious to me. But we must go, in due time I am sure father will not keep us from our loves," Thor was always the optimist, but right now he actually cared to hear what the buffoon had to say. It was comforting.  
"In the morning," Loki argued. Thor was not one to deny his brother one last night to be with his love. Thor nodded his head, and stepped away, poking his head through the small window to look upon Rebecca one last time himself.

"She is quite beautiful, you should count yourself lucky," Thor commented before stepping away. Loki thought so too, stepping back into the room, he took his usual spot in the chair next to her bed, and placing his large hand over her's. Her body temperature had risen the last time he had held her, and when he had checked her when she was staying at the Stark tower, she had gotten increasingly better, but with no signs of awakening. He wished with every ounce of his being that she would open her eyes, and smile at him once last time before he left for Asgard. Then again, how could he bear to see the look of disappointment in her eyes when he unveiled the news? Surely he couldn't be that cruel to her, but that would also be the truth.

He spoke to her, while she was asleep. He told her of how the other Avengers were coping, now with all the loss in their hands, and the media to deal with. He told of how Barton and Natasha were remembered, and memorials were left in their place on top of the Stark tower. They had a service to commemorate all the lives lost during the year long war.

He told her of how she had won the war single-handed. It was an impressive sight, and he made sure that she knew it subconsciously. He would tell her of how much she meant to him, and how much he wished that their love hadn't ended so soon after being known to them. He was glad to share, and take the one first kiss she would ever have. Told her of how much he enjoyed her audience, even when she was being impossible to deal with.

Loki scoffed at himself, here he was almost a year later, seeing the woman lying in the bed before him, asleep and completely unaware of what happened in the past few days other than dying for Loki. That battle was long gone, and forever embedded in his mind. He couldn't even begin to show her his thanks and gratitude for risking her life for his. She did her purpose, she had died like the prophecy had stated, and now that was no more. She was still living before him.

He recalled to what the lady had told him, how times could have been different if Rebecca's great-grandmother had come instead of her. What would that mean for Rebecca and Loki? Surely they would not have met if that were the case. He was thankful that her great-grandmother had not been the one to save the universe. Perhaps that was her plan all along, she died trying to save her home world, and she died with purpose. Rebecca was one of the few that died for the purpose of sacrificing for Loki, not many were known to do that, and he would be eternally grateful for that as well.

He was determined to see that she was taken care of, and that she had a happy life, even if it wasn't with him. It wasn't a matter of paying back debts to her, it was out of the kindness in his heart, the little that Rebecca had rekindled, that he would give it to her wholeheartedly.

And now as she spent her final moments with Loki, for now, he would just be content with just sitting next to her and speaking to her. Reminiscing in her silence, and her desire just to listen, but not to fully hear. He would return for her, even if the All-Father did not approve. No matter, Rebecca meant more to him than the false honor that his father bestowed upon him as a son, and prince. He would gain it through Rebecca, who meant more to him than his adopted father. This would be known, and this would be heard. The All-Father will not give him no as an answer.

* * *

Morning came in no time, and Loki was the last to be ready, taking extra time to gather himself in Rebecca's room. He took a few deep breaths to compose himself so he would not allow the tears to fall down his face. He flexed his wrists so that the whole room was filled with fresh smelling flowers of all colors. This was not a funeral; this was the happy occasion of her awakening from her deep sleep. He procured one simple rose, and turned it a lavish dark green color, and placed it on her as his head swooped down and kissed her on the forehead.

He wanted to kiss her on the lips, but he knew that would only hinder him closer to tears than he already was. He knew that he would see her again, but that when hung over his head like a heavy burden. Would she even want to see him? _NO_. He couldn't think like that, of course she would want to see him, even if he wasn't here to be with her when she woke. At least she would know that he had been there at some point.  
"I will be waiting for you. I love you, forever and always," Loki kissed her head once again, and exited her room, in hopes of seeing her one day.

* * *

**Thanks again for the continuous support to those few who have read this story. No matter how small, I give my thanks to all of you and hugs! *Squeezes all love into one hug for each***

**I hope that you will stick around to read the sequel which will get more explicit in content. (Not just the sex, but in other more disturbing instances). Thanks again!**

**~Rebecca**


	25. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Okay, so now the sequel is up! I was finally able to come up with a name and what genres to put it under. The title took me almost as long as writing out the whole prologue! "Help Me From Drowning" will be an emotional rollercoaster of trying to figure out themselves. Coping from the war and all that had happened is going to be a bulk of the story, though I will say that our characters ****_might_**** come into contact at some point. ****_Might_****.**

**I'm taking my chances with angst and hope that all will be gentle with my courage to dip my toes into such a touchy genre. I've also put it under drama just for the sake of all that I will be discussing.**

**It is rated M for reasons. I will be hinting into a sexual manner, mostly Loki cause honestly right now he's not straight in the head and he's thinking more with his dick at this point (*hint hint*). But also, I will be going into some other ****_very_**** touchy subjects. Some of them I haven't ever experienced, but with the right help and suggestions from my helping hand with this story, I'll be able to get some form of grasp from it.**

**This will be an emotional journey that I hope to share with you all! I hope that you will all be willing to go through with it with me! I am hoping that my writing style has gotten better since I first started "The War Lost", and I hope that it will only get better as I write "Help Me From Drowning". I am open to any helpful criticism, and any ideas you might want me to add. Right now, I'm trying to get this all laid out in my head how I want this to go, I've got several ideas that I want to talk about but each has a different ending and I'm not even sure how I want this to end quite yet. I'm sure that somewhere further in the story I'll be able to figure that out, so for now it's open for discussion!**

**Thank you everyone for taking the time to read this, "The War Lost" and others who have read "It Was Always Him". Thank you so much, and have a great weekend!**

**~Rebecca~**


End file.
